Harry Potter und der Nekromanter
by Jenn.T
Summary: Harrys 6.Schuljahr. Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war. Nie war Freundschaft so wichtig. Harry plagen Alpträume, von Sirius hinter denen mehr steckt. Slytherins tauchen in der DA auf.Please R&R!
1. Eulenpost und unerwartete Besucher

**Disclamer:**

die Personen und Orte, an denen die Handlung spielt, gehören nicht mir, sondern Frau Rowling sowie diversen Verlagen, Firmen und Filmgesellschaften, denen sie Rechte verkauft hat. Ich verdiene mit der folgenden Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent. Den Namen „Wyrren Malfoy" habe ich mit einigen Fähigkeiten des Mädchens aus der gleichnamigen Geschichte von Eliza D. Snape. Wozu einer nicht vorhandenen Schwester Malfoys ständig neue Namen erfinden? Professor deGazeville ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Harrys sechstes Schuljahr. Nie war das Thema Freundschaft für ihn so wichtig. Hermine hat noch immer das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes im Ohr. Slytherins tauchen in der DA auf. Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Und Harry plagen Alpträumen von Sirius, hinter denen mehr steckt.

Da Frau Rowling sicherlich nicht auf die Forderungen ihrer Fans hört und ihre Geschichte so vollenden wird, wie sie sich diese von Anfang an gedacht hat, habe ich letztes Jahr beschlossen, meine eigene Version von Band sechs zu schreiben. Somit hatte ich die Möglichkeit, Dinge zu ändern, die mir das Herz bluten lassen.

Rating: T 

Viele Worte kurzer Sinn; nun zur Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews.

**Harry Potter und der Nekromanter**

**Eulenpost und unerwartete Besucher**

Harry blinzelte in die aufgehende Sonne. Eine weitere Nacht war vergangen, die er am Fenster sitzend halb durchwacht hatte. So schön er den Sommer auch fand, ihn bei den Dursleys verbringen zu müssen, fand er wenig amüsant.

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Onkel Vernons Gesichtsausdruck, als Mad Eye Moody ihm versprochen hatte, vorbei zu kommen, wenn er nicht alle drei Tage eine Nachricht von Harry bekäme. Harry hatte Hedwig wie versprochen jeden dritten Tag losgeschickt und zwischendurch auch Pigwigeon Post für Ron und Hermine mitgegeben.

Also waren weder Tonks, noch Mad Eye, noch Lupin im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht. Harry war in der ersten Ferienwoche einmal bei Mrs. Figg zum Tee gewesen doch nachdem er das Gespräch abrupt beendete als es auf Sirius kam, hatte er die alte Frau nicht mehr gesehen. Harry schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an Mrs. Figg. Als er noch in der Muggelwelt in die Schule gegangen war, hatten seine Mitschüler Mrs. Figg immer wegen ihrer vielen Katzen als Hexe beschimpft. Wenn die wüssten wie nahe sie dran gewesen waren. Er hatte im letzten Sommer heraus gefunden, dass Arabella Figg eine Squib war. Das waren Zauberer, die nicht zaubern konnten.

Harry gähnte und streckte sich. Er fragte sich, wie lange er noch die Nächte halb durchwachen und so den Alpträumen entkommen könne. Wenn er tagsüber schlief, wurde er zum Glück schneller wach. Ein Glück auch, dass sich die Dursleys kaum noch um ihn kümmerten. Dudley machte einen noch größeren Bogen um ihn als im letzten Sommer. Die Geschichte mit dem Dementor schien ihm immer noch in lebhafter Erinnerung zu sein.

Heute war sein sechzehnter Geburtstag. Geburtstag zu haben, war für Harry erst in den vergangenen Jahren zu etwas besonderem geworden. Die Dursleys hatten ihn die letzten Jahre immer ignoriert. Die Dursleys waren der Rest Familie, die Harry noch hatte. Tante Petunia war die Schwester seiner verstorbenen Mutter. Dann gab es noch den äußerst stämmigen Onkel Vernon und den fetten und hochgradig doofen Dudley, seinen Cousin.

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, dass er noch keine Grüße von Ron und Hermine bekommen hatte, aber da Hedwig, seine Schneeeule, im Moment nicht da war, bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie im Laufe des Tages mit Grußkarten wieder kommen würde. Im nächsten Augenblick schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Patenonkel, der, seit er aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen war, stets an seinen Geburtstag gedacht hatte. Doch von Sirius würde er nie wieder ein Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen. Erst vorletzte Nacht hatte er wieder von jenem Abend im Ministerium geträumt, als Sirius durch diesen Bogen gefallen und verschwunden war. Harry verspürte einen pflastersteingroßen Knoten in seinem Magen. Es war seine Schuld, dass der Mann gestorben war, der ihm und seinem Vater so viel bedeutet hatte.

Hinter ihm hörte Harry Tante Petunia im Bad beim Fönen ihrer Dauerwelle. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er konnte sich unten im Haus zum Frühstück sehen lassen. Seufzend fischte sich Harry ein frisches Paar Socken aus dem Schrankkoffer und zog sich an. Er sah sich schmunzelnd im Zimmer um. Tonks hätte ihr wahre Freunde daran gehabt. Überall lagen Zaubereibücher und Kleidungsstücke achtlos durcheinander geworfen herum. Harry war in den letzten vier Wochen in Little Whinging noch mal weitere fünf Zentimeter gewachsen aber in Dudleys ausgeleierten und abgelegten Kleidungsstücken sah er nach wie vor ziemlich klein und abgemagert aus. Sein Haar hatte er seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts nicht mehr geschnitten und nun sah es noch strubbliger und ungepflegter als sonst aus. Hogwarts war die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, in die Harry seit nun mehr fünf Jahren ging. Er wusste, nichts wäre schlimmer für Onkel und Tante, würde eines Tages die Nachbarn erfahren, _was_ er war. Tante Petunia hatte es aufgegeben, ständig an Harrys Haaren herum zu kritisieren und selbst Onkel Vernon schien seltsam kleinlaut, auch wenn es ihn jedes Mal sichtlich Mühe bereitete, Harry nicht wie all die voran gegangenen Jahre zu schikanieren.

Als Harry sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte, hatte Tante Petunia schon die Post geholt und überreichte ihm mit geschürzten Lippen einen dicken Brief. Sollten das endlich die Ergebnisse der ZAG Prüfungen sein? Harrys Magen drehte sich um. Er hatte ohnehin eigentlich keinen Hunger und nun wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Doch als er den Umschlag genauer ansah, bemerkte er seine Anschrift mitsamt einer ordnungsgemäßen Briefmarke und einem höchst seltsamen Absender „Grimmiger Alter Platz, Mittag, London". Was um Himmelswillen sollte das sein? Er bemerkte, wie Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

„Eulen haben wohl Flugverbot, wie?", sagte Onkel Vernon höhnisch.

Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Dann öffnete er den Brief.

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter!_

_Hiermit laden wir Sie zu einem nächtlichen Dinner zwecks Sondierung des Nachspeisenangebotes in unsere Hallen am Grimmigen Alten Platz, Mittag, London für kommenden Samstag ein." _

Das war heute. Keine Unterschrift. Der Brief war auf gutem Pergament geschrieben, welches normalerweise nicht von Muggeln benutzt wurde. Er war aber auch zweifelsohne mit der Muggelpost gekommen.

‚Grimmiger alter Platz, Mittag. Na klar, Mittag war doch zwölf Uhr. _Grimmiger alter Platz_ – das konnte nur eins bedeuten - Grimmauld Platz Nr.12, London. Das war eine Nachricht vom Orden des Phönix, die Nachricht auf die er seit vier Wochen gewartet hatte. Nur wie um alles in der Welt sollte er heute Abend nach London kommen?', dachte Harry.

„Nun was ist?", fragte Onkel Vernon möglichst beiläufig. „Fragen Sie nach, ob wir dich auch gut behandeln?"

„Mmh", antwortete Harry. Tonks benutzte eigentlich immer den Eulenweg, um ihm Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Schade dass Hedwig gerade mit einer Nachricht unterwegs war. Zu gerne hätte er sie sogleich nach London zu Tonks geschickt.

Harry stand auf, ohne auch nur einen Bissen seines Frühstückes angerührt zu haben und ging nach oben. Dort schrak er kurz zurück, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hedwig! Kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

Harry sprang durch den Raum zu seiner Eule. „Schön, dich zu sehen altes Mädchen!"

Hedwig schuhute und pickte ihn zärtlich in die Hand. Da bemerkte er, dass auch sie einen Brief mitgebracht hatte. Als er ihn öffnete, sah Harry, dass er von Hermine, seiner besten Freundin in Hogwarts war.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe die Muggelpost hat dir unsere Einladung bereits zugestellt. Der Brief von Tonks ist ein Portschlüssel. Du musst ihn genau zu Sonnenuntergang fest in der Hand halten, dann bringt er dich her. Aus irgendeinem Grund will Dumbledore nicht, dass du lange hier bleibst aber wir haben die Weasleys überredet, wenigstens deinen Geburtstag hier zu feiern. Ich hoffe inständig, dass du nicht wieder so sauer wie letzten Sommer bist, wegen der miesen Postsituation. Wir sehen uns heute Abend! Ron und Hermine"_

Ein Portschlüssel. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wie sie ihn diesen Sommer von hier weg holen wollten. Bisher war er noch jedes Mal auf einem anderen Weg dem Ligusterweg entkommen. Was sollte _‚Dumbledore will nicht, dass du lange hier bleibst'_ heißen. Und je mehr er es sich überlegte, so wollte er nicht zum Grimmauld Platz. Da würde der Geist von Sirius noch lebendiger als in seinen Träumen wirken. Er wollte nicht zurück an den Ort, wo er sein bisher schönstes Weihnachten verbracht hatte, wo ein Hauself Sirius mit seinen Lügen gegenüber Harry in eine tödliche Falle gelockt hatte. Beim Gedanken an Kreacher stieg die kalte Wut in ihn hoch. Ihm war egal was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, Kreacher hatte ihn und Sirius an die Malfoys verraten. Erst er hatte das möglich gemacht, was dann geschehen war. Andererseits wollte er gern Ron und Hermine wieder sehen.

Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie er die Zeit bis Sonnenuntergang totgeschlagen hatte. Als es an der Zeit war, umfasste er den Brief von Tonks und spürte das vertraute Ziehen in der Nabelgegend. Alles drehte sich, verschwamm vor seinen Augen und bald darauf spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und ein vertrautes Kreischen drang an seine Ohren:

„Der Freund der Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde! Verschwinde aus dem Haus meiner Urahnen. Noch nie in der Geschichte des altehrwürdigen Hauses der Familie Black…"

Er war genau vor dem Portrait von Sirius' Mum gelandet und er sollte nie erfahren, was noch nie in der Geschichte des altehrwürdigen Hauses der Blacks passiert war, denn ein roter Lichtblitz traf Sirius' Mutter direkt in die Brust. Der Schocker kam von der Treppe, die, wie Harry wusste ins Untergeschoss in die Küche führte. Lupin lächelte ihm finster zu. „Blöde Kuh!"

Harry starrte ihn gebannt an. Mrs. Black mit Schockern außer Gefecht zu setzen war definitiv neu. Letztes Jahr hatten immer alle möglichst still sein müssen, um die Alte nicht aufzuwecken und wenn dies doch geschehen war, hatte man versucht, die Vorhänge vorzuziehen. Die Schockermethode wurde eigentlich nur bei den anderen Gemälden verwendet.

„Wow", sagte Harry tief beeindruckt.

„Das war Sirius' Variante, wenn kein Besuch im Hause war", meinte Lupin und zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als er den Namen seines Freundes aussprach.

„HARRY!", die Tür zum Salon flog auf und Ron und Hermine stürmten auf ihn zu und erdrückten ihn beinahe mit ihren Umarmungen.

„Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte Hermine.

„Cool, dass du da bist Mann! Von mir ebenfalls alles Gute!" Ron grinste ihn an. Er war nochmals gewachsen und überragte ihn jetzt fast um einen halben Kopf.

„Harry, ich hatte schon Sorge, dass Hedwig dich nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreicht und du nicht kommen würdest!", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Wie geht's bei den Muggeln? Lassen sie dich auch in Ruhe?", bestürmte Ron Harry.

„Sagt mal, was sollte der Satz bedeuten von wegen ‚Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich zu lange hier bleibe'?", fragte Harry die beiden.

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Das wissen wir auch nicht so genau. Du musst heute Nacht noch wieder zurück. Aber vielleicht kann dir Professor Lupin was dazu sagen?" Hermine wandte sich um, doch Lupin war schon wieder zurück in die Küche gegangen.

„Los kommt! Wir gehen mal runter nachsehen." Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Haben die keine Geheimsitzungen mehr hier?", fragte Harry.

„Jedenfalls nicht im Moment", sagte Ron.

„Was ist mit dem blöden Elfen passiert?", wollte Harry wissen und mied dabei bewusst Hermines Blick, die scharf die Luft einzog.

„Dumbledore hat ihn aus dem Haus geschmissen. Er hat irgendeinen Zauber beschworen, so dass Kreacher nicht zurückkommen kann", antwortete Ron.

In der Küche saßen Lupin, Tonks und eine ältere Frau, deren Gesicht Harry irgendwie bekannt vorkam an dem langen Tisch. Tonks und die Frau sprangen auf, als Harry eintrat.

„Harry!", rief Tonks und umarmte ihn. Nymphadora Tonks war eine junge, ziemlich verrückte und manchmal etwas schusselige Hexe, die im Ministerium als Aurorin arbeitete. Tonks, wie sie sich bevorzugt nennen ließ, war ein Metamorphmagus, was bedeutete, dass sie ihre Erscheinung beliebig verändern konnte. Heute trug sie ihre langen blauen Haare zu vielen kleinen Rastazöpfchen geflochten.

„Harry, das ist meine Mutter, Andromeda Tonks. Mum das ist Harry."

„Hi Tonks. Coole Frisur! Mrs. Tonks."

Harry stellte fest, dass Andromeda ein wenig wie die geschockte Mrs. Black im Flur aussah. Sie hatte dichtes, schwarzes, langes Haar, welches sie zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, graue Augen, (‚so wie Sirius' Augen – Au, falsches Thema', dachte Harry) die ihn freundlich und interessiert ansahen. Harry stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass ihre Augen zwar über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn huschten, jedoch nicht da festklebten, wie er es leider viel zu oft erlebte. Am meisten war er vom Anblick Lupins geschockt. Auch er hatte Harry zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Aber ihm war aufgefallen, dass Lupin noch schmaler und blasser als sonst aussah. Er hatte dunkle, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und schien in den vergangenen vier Wochen um mindestens zehn Jahre gealtert. Sein ohnehin angegrautes Haar war jetzt fast durchgehend grau, an den Schläfen sogar weiß.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry. Die Weasleys kommen auch noch", sagte Tonks und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Während sie sprach, färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und zuerst erschien eine verschwommene, sich schnell um sich drehende Person. Ginny Weasley. Sie stieg aus dem Feuer, klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Umhang und lächelte fröhlich in die Runde. Gleich darauf kamen Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred und George sowie Kingsley Shacklebolt durchs Feuer.

„Überraschung Harry!", strahlte ihn Mr. Weasley an.

„Harry, mein Lieber wie geht es dir?", fragte ihn Mrs. Weasley.

„Gut", log Harry sie an.

Nachdem er alle begrüßt und ihre Glückwünsche entgegen genommen hatte, begannen Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Tonks mit den Vorbereitungen für eine kleine Willkommensparty. Einiges hatten sie schon vorbereitet und per Flohpulver ins Haus der Blacks geschickt.

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir veranstalten eine kleine Geburtstagsparty. Wie findest du das Harry?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ähm", sagte Harry und verschluckte sich fast. „Machen Sie bitte keinen großen Aufriss. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie meinetwegen so viel Arbeit haben."

„Aber Harry", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley. „Das macht mir doch keine große Arbeit."

„Ich ... mir ist heute nicht so nach Feiern", flüsterte er Mrs. Weasley zu.

Mrs. Weasley sah ihn lange an und nickte dann.

„Wenigstens was zu essen?", fragte sie und sah ihn sanft lächelnd an.

Harry lächelte zaghaft zurück und nickte ebenfalls.

„Hier, das ist für dich", sagte Ron und drückte Harry ein großes Päckchen in die Hand.

Harry legte es auf den Tisch und begann auszupacken. Heraus gepurzelt kamen fünf zwanzig Zentimeter große Besenmodelle. Alle aus verschieden farbigem Fruchtgummi. Wenn man sie am Schweif mit dem Zauberstab anstubste, schwebten sie durch den Raum.

„Cool", sagte Harry.

„Haben Fred und George entwickelt. Ist brandneu", erzählte Ron und sah den Besen hinterher, die gerade im Formationsflug die Kerzenleuchter an der Decke umrundeten.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Seidenschnabel?", fragte Harry Ron. „Er ist doch noch hier, oder?"

„Lupin konnte noch keinen anderen Platz für ihn finden. Außerdem …" Ron sah sich verstohlen zu Lupin um, der sich angeregt mit Kingsley unterhielt „… außerdem glauben wir, dass Seidenschnabel Lupin einfach zu sehr an Sirius erinnert und er ihn deshalb behält."

Harry stockte der Atem. Ron hatte es getan. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatten alle beide es tunlichst vermieden, Sirius' Namen in Harrys Gegenwart zu erwähnen. Ron sah ihn ebenfalls leicht erschrocken an.

„Tut mir schreckl…", nuschelte Ron mit verlegenem Blick auf Harry.

„Kommt mit ihr beiden", sagte Hermine bestimmt und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Harry. „Lasst uns nachsehen, was Seidenschnabel so macht."

„Mmh", murmelte Harry.

Der Gang ins Obergeschoss, wo Seidenschnabel noch immer im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer von Sirius' Mum versteckt war, fiel ihm nicht leicht. Überall sah er seinen Paten. Dieses Haus weckte einfach zu viele Erinnerungen, die noch zu frisch waren. Tagsüber vermied es Harry für gewöhnlich so gut er konnte, an Sirius zu denken. Vielleicht war das ja auch der Grund, wieso Dumbledore Harry nicht so lange im Haus bleiben lassen wollte.

Seidenschnabel krächzte laut, als er sie erkannte. Sie alle drei verbeugten sich tief und warteten nicht lange bis der Hippogreif ebenfalls sein stolzes Haupt neigte. Er sah etwas zerfleddert aus und sein rotes Auge betrachtete sie traurig.

„Glaubt ihr, er weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist?", fragte Ron nun sorgfältig darauf bedacht, Sirius' Namen nicht auszusprechen.

„Sagt mal", warf Hermine ein, ging zu Seidenschnabel und tätschelte seinen Hals „es ist doch Blödsinn, seinen Namen nicht auszusprechen! Da brauchen wir fast fünf Jahre um ‚_Voldemort_'", sie betonte diesen Namen besonders „laut zu sagen und dann suchen wir uns den nächsten, dessen Namen wir nicht aussprechen!" Sie wandte sich an Harry und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Harry nickte nur. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Ein dicker Kloß saß ihm ganz fest im Hals und verhinderte das zu sagen, was er loswerden wollte.

Plötzlich drückte Hermine Harry ganz fest an sich. „Lass es einfach raus!", sagte sie mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

Harry seufzte tief. „Ich habe wieder Alpträume. Ich habe die letzten Ferienwochen kaum eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Immer wieder befinde ich mich in diesem verfluchten Raum im Ministerium und sehe ihn mit diesem verwunderten Blick durch den Bogen fallen. Und wenn ich mich mal zur Abwechslung nicht an diese Nacht erinnere, dann träume ich von einem dunklen Gang oder Keller und sehe immer wieder diese Szene, die mir Voldemort geschickt hatte, um mich ins Ministerium zu locken. Die, in der er Sirius foltert und ihm androht ihn zu töten, wenn er nicht mehr nützlich ist." Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er den letzten Satz nur noch flüsterte.

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn bestürzt an. „Sagt es bitte keinem der anderen", bat Harry die beiden.

„Oh Harry!", rief Hermine und sah noch besorgter aus.

Ron blickte ihn wieder verlegen an. „Hör mal, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Wenn Sirius nicht hätte da sein wollen, wäre er nicht da gewesen."

„Doch genau das ist es!", rief Harry und begann genau das auszusprechen, was ihm schon seit fünf Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. „Es ist zum größten Teil meine Schuld. Auch wenn ich versuche, sie auf Snape abzuwälzen. Der hätte es wahrlich verdient. Wenn der seinen Unterricht ernster genommen hätte… ach Scheiße!", er warf einen alten Beutel, den Sirius immer benutzt hatte, um die toten Ratten für Seidenschnabel zu transportieren, an die Wand. Der Hippogreif bauschte nervös seine gewaltigen Flügel auf.

„Harry!", riefen Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig.

Harry atmete tief durch, schüttelt den Kopf und begann erneut sich zu erklären:„Eigentlich weiß ich ja, dass Snape keine Schuld trifft aber irgendwem muss ich sie ja geben. Kreacher ist ja nicht mehr da! Ach." Er setzte sich auf den Boden und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. „Ich hab letztes Weihnachten von Sirius ein kleines Päckchen bekommen, nachdem er sich mit Snape so in der Küche gefetzt hatte. Ich hab damals gedacht, das machst du nie auf und wirst nichts tun, was ihn veranlassen könnte, aus dem sicheren Haus zu kommen. Am letzten Tag in Hogwarts habe ich es geöffnet. Es war ein kleiner Zwei – Wege - Spiegel. Ich hätte an dem Abend nur in diesen Spiegel schauen müssen und ich hätte Sirius gesehen und er hätte mir sagen können, dass er sicher im Grimmauld Platz ist."

Daraufhin tat Ron etwas sehr ungewöhnliches. Er setzte sich neben Harry und zog ihn zu sich. „Leider haben wir den Zeitumkehrer von Hermine nicht mehr", stellte er mit bitterer Stimme fest.

„Den hätten wir nicht nehmen können. Da waren zu viele Personen beteiligt, nein", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen versucht, etwas über diesen Bogen heraus zu bekommen, hab' aber nichts gefunden", sagte sie mit ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Ron hob seinen Kopf wieder an. Dass Hermine etwas nicht in ihren Büchern fand, amüsierte ihn. Nur war er so schlau, es nicht zu erwähnen.

„Hallo ihr drei!" Ginny schob ihren Kopf durch den offenen Türspalt. „Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass das Essen fertig ist!"

Dann zog sie Harry beiseite und murmelte ihm ins Ohr „Wie geht's dir?"

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Mum macht sich übelst Sorgen wegen dir", sagte Ginny. „Aber ich hoffe, sie schafft es den Mund zu halten."

Harry grinste sie verlegen an. Ginny hatte mal wieder den Punkt getroffen.

„Wie läuft's bei Fred und George?", fragte er sie.

„Ziemlich gut glaube ich. Hat dir Ron schon den Hammer erzählt?"

„Ähm, nö."

„Percy." Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Er will zwar seine Wohnung in London behalten _um schneller im Ministerium sein zu können_", äffte sie den Tonfall ihres älteren Bruders nach „aber er spricht wieder mit Mum und Dad und er hat sich bei Dad entschuldigt."

„Ist er noch immer die rechte Hand von Fudge?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Er folgt ihm wie ein Schatten", antwortete Ginny.

Harry grinste sie an: „Es hat sich nicht viel verändert."

Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes, viel wichtigeres ein. Er hatte, seit er hier war, noch nichts Neues über Voldemort erfahren und es auch völlig vergessen, danach zu fragen.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig Neuigkeiten über Voldemort?", fragte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt.

„Pst!", zischelte Ginny. Sie kamen gerade am Portrait der wiedererwachten Mrs. Black vorbei. Der Vorhang war geschlossen und Harry bedauerte es zutiefst, noch nicht volljährig zu sein und in den Ferien zaubern zu dürfen. Nichts hätte ihm jetzt mehr Freude bereitet als die alte Sabberhexe zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Am Fuß der Treppe zum Untergeschoss angekommen, empfing sie Mrs. Weasley.

„Da seid ihr ja. Das Essen ist schon fast kalt! Los rein mit euch Vieren."

Mrs. Weasley und Tonks' Mutter hatten diverse Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch gezaubert und Harry fiel plötzlich sein knurrender Magen auf. Heute früh, als er den Brief bekam, hatte er vor Aufregung nichts gegessen und den Rest des Tages hatte er sich auch nicht hungrig gefühlt.

„Also, wie steht's?", fragte Harry in die Runde, als alle gegessen hatten und nur noch ein paar Anstandshappen auf den Platten lagen. „Was gibt es Neues von Voldemort und den Todessern?"

Die Weasleys, Tonks und ihre Mutter zuckten zusammen, als er den Namen aussprach, doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie und sah Lupin direkt an. Lupin hatte es bisher vermieden, Harry in die Augen zu sehen und fühlte sich nun sichtlich unwohl.

„Ähm. Nun ja, Harry", begann er, wurde jedoch von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen. „Ich glaube nicht Remus, dass wir das jetzt und hier erörtern sollten!"

„Ich will es aber wissen!", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Letzten Sommer habt ihr uns doch auch das Gröbste erzählt."

Lupin sah ihn mit seinen großen dunkel umschatteten Augen an.

„Hat Professor Dumbledore dir vom Inhalt der Prophezeiung erzählt?"

„Remus!", fuhr Mrs. Weasley ihn an. „Hör auf! Dumbledore will sicher nicht, dass…"

„Dumbledore hat mir letztes Schuljahr gesagt, es gäbe viele Dinge, die er mir schon viel früher hätte erzählen müssen!", mischte sich Harry ein.

Mrs. Weasley starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Was ist der Inhalt der Prophezeiung?", fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Lupin ignorierte die beiden und wandte sich weiter an Harry.

„Die Todesser versuchen Sybille Trelawney zu finden. Wir vermuten, Voldemort hat einen dunklen Zauber gefunden, wie er sie zwingen kann, die Prophezeiung noch einmal zu wiederholen."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wieso?", wollte er wissen.

„Seher erinnern sich nicht an das, was sie prophezeien, Harry", antwortete Lupin.

„Aha", meinte Harry leise. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an den Tag seiner ersten Prüfung in Wahrsagen, als Professor Trelawney vorrausgesagt hatte, dass der Knecht des Dunklen Lords wiederkehren würde und sich dann nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

„Ist sie geflohen?", fragte er weiter Lupin.

„Nicht direkt. Aber sie wird bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres vom Orden an einem sicheren Ort versteckt", erwiderte Lupin.

„Wo?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Lupin lächelte nur müde und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist sonst noch passiert?"

„Es gab einen Dementorangriff auf Muggel in Wales und Todesser haben vor drei Wochen zwei Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums entführt, gefoltert und schließlich wieder freigelassen. Die Beiden sind noch immer mit unklarer Prognose im St. Mungo Hospital", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Wenigstens werden wir nicht mehr als ein Haufen Irrer angesehen, nur weil wir von Anfang an Dumbledore geglaubt haben", sagte Tonks mit düsterer Stimme.

„Ich glaube das reicht jetzt!", mischte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder ein.

Harry sah von ihr zu Lupin und Shacklebolt und ahnte, dass er nun nichts Neues mehr erfahren würde.

„Mrs. Tonks, wie sieht Tonks, ähm Ihre Tochter eigentlich richtig aus?", fragte Hermine, um von der angespannten Stimmung etwas abzulenken.

„Tonky?", fragte Andromeda Tonks.

Alle bis auf Tonks prusteten in ihren Nachtisch.

„Tonky?", fragte Ron und lief bei dem verzweifelten Versuch nicht vor Lachen zu bersten scharlachrot an.

„Ja, ich hab sie Tonky getauft, als sie plötzlich im Alter von 12 Jahren anfing nicht mehr bei ihrem Vornamen genannt werden zu wollen und sich überall als ‚Tonks' vorstellte", erwiderte Andromeda mit schelmischen Lächeln.

Tonks sah reichlich sauer aus. „Danke Mum! Was würdest du tun…"

„Ja, ja ich weiß schon, was würde ich nur selbst tun, wenn meine Närrin von Mutter mir so einen bescheuerten Namen wie ‚Nymphadora' gegeben hätte."

Tonks steckte ihrer Mutter die Zunge raus, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend.

„Ich weiß es nicht so recht, Hermine", beantwortete Andromeda jetzt Hermines Frage. „Ist schon ein komisches Gefühl, als Mutter nicht zu wissen, welches ihrer vielen Gesichter ihr wirkliches ist."

„Aber du musst doch als Mutter wissen, wie deine Tochter aussieht!", rief Mrs. Weasley empört.

„Ach, weißt du Molly", sagte Andromeda „wir haben schon einige peinliche Situationen mit unserer Tochter erlebt. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als wir dich im Muggelkindergarten abholen wollten und die Erzieherin hat dich einfach nicht gefunden?" Sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter. „Konnte sie auch nicht. Mein Kind stand getarnt als Baum auf der Wiese hinter dem Gebäude…"

Alle begannen wieder zu lachen.

„Du wolltest einfach nicht mit mir in diese Zoohandlung fahren und mir ein Kaninchen kaufen!", erwiderte Tonks mit gespielt gekränkter Stimme.

Wieder lachten alle am Tisch.

„Oder einmal bin ich mit deinem Vater im Theater gewesen und als wir Heim kamen, stand eine alte verschrumpelte Frau in unserer Küche und sang mit mädchenhafter Stimme „Let it be" von den Beatles." Sie lachte in sich hinein. Als sie einige fragende Gesichter um sich herum sah, erklärte sie, dass die „Beatles" eine Popband in der Muggelwelt seien.

„Da hatte ich Liebeskummer. So wie ich da aussah, habe ich mich vermutlich auch gefühlt", verteidigte sich Tonks.

In sich hinein lächelnd, bemerkte Andromeda: „ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir das durchgestanden haben, seit uns die Heiler im St. Mungo eröffneten, einen Metamorphmagus in der Familie zu haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren vielleicht entsetzt, als uns unsere Tochter den einen Tag groß und schlank mit Black - typischem schwarzen Haaren entgegen lachte und am nächsten Tag hatten wir plötzlich ein kleines rothaariges Pummelchen. Aber groß bekommen haben wir sie doch."

„Du", meinte Tonks leicht säuerlich. „Dad hat sich irgendwann nicht mehr viel darum gekümmert."

„Nymphadora! Er liebt dich, nur kann er es dir eben nicht so zeigen, wie du es gerne hättest, Liebes!", sagte Andromeda ermahnend.

Tonks atmete tief aus. „Sie leben getrennt", erklärte sie den anderen am Tisch.

Harry bemerkte wie Lupin Andromeda einen forschenden Blick zuwarf. Anscheinend gab es noch viele Dinge in der Vergangenheit, von denen er nichts wusste.

„Habt ihr schon irgendetwas von euren ZAG Prüfungen gehört?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermine, die beide den Kopf schüttelten.

„Professor McGonagall meinte doch, dass es circa sechs Wochen dauern würde, bis wir die Ergebnisse erfahren. Aber du hast Recht", antwortete Hermine. „Die Frist ist vorbei. Eigentlich müssten wir die Ergebnisse jeden Tag bekommen."

„Kannst ja Hedwig schicken, wenn du was weißt", meinte Ron.

Schließlich war es Zeit für Harry, zurück zu kehren. Tonks hatte einen alten Teller als Portschlüssel verwandelt. Mrs. Weasley drückte ihn fest an sich und murmelte in sein Ohr, er solle sich melden, wenn er jemanden brauchen würde. Harry nickte nur als Antwort. Er verabschiedete sich von Fred und George, die ihm ein paar Kollapsbonbons, die es als Neuauflage in ihrem Geschäft zu kaufen gab, zusteckten.

„Für den Fall, dass du mal von den Muggeln eine Auszeit brauchst", grinste Fred ihm zu. Harry dankte ihnen.

Tonks drückte ihn ebenfalls kurz, während Kingsley Shacklebolt und Mr. Weasley ihm kräftig die Hand drückten. Zuletzt verabschiedete er sich von Ron und Hermine, die ihn in den Salon begleitet hatten, von wo aus er den Portschlüssel aktivieren wollte.

"Lass mal was von dir hören!", sagte Ron und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Wir sehen uns bald wieder!", meinte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

"Bis hoffentlich bald", erwiderte Harry. Er hasste es, zurück zu den Dursleys zu müssen, aber es schien keine andere Alternative zu geben. Tonks kam in den Salon gehuscht und berührte den Portschlüssel mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sofort fühlte Harry das Reißen am Bauchnabel und das Zimmer begann zu verschwimmen.

Einige Tage später flatterte ein großer Waldkauz in sein Zimmer, als er gerade zu Bett gehen wollte. Der Kauz ließ einen dicken Umschlag auf sein Bett fallen und flatterte dann wieder zurück durch das Fenster in den dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel. Harry sah sofort woher der Brief kam. In smaragdgrüner Tinte war seine Adresse auf den Umschlag geschrieben. Das mussten die Ergebnisse der ZAG Prüfungen sein. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er ihn ignorieren oder sich sofort darauf stürzen sollte. Schließlich gewann seine Neugier. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und heraus fielen drei Blätter. Er nahm das erste zur Hand.

"_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_das Neue Schuljahr beginnt wie üblich am 1. September. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt um 11:00 Uhr ab Bahnhof Kings Cross, Bahnsteig neun drei viertel . Bitte füllen Sie beiliegende Liste für Ihre neuen UTZ Kurse aus und schicken Sie diese innerhalb der nächsten Woche an die Schulleitung zurück. Nachfolgend sind Ergebnisse Ihrer ZAG Prüfung aufgelistet. Bitte beachten Sie, dass Fächer die nicht bestanden wurden, nicht mehr gewählt werden können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_P.S. Nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen Ihnen Professor Dumbledore und ich. M. McGonagall"_

Harry atmete einmal tief durch bevor er weiter las. Der Bogen enthielt im Folgenden eine Aufstellung seiner Fächer mit den Prüfungsergebnissen:

_"Zauberkunst Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Verwandlung Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Kräuterkunde Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Geschichte d. Magie Annehmbar_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Annehmbar_

_Wahrsagen Schrecklich_

_Astronomie Annehmbar_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Ohnegleichen_

_Zaubertränke Erwartungen übertroffen"_

Harry musste noch einige Male tief durch atmen. Das konnte doch beim besten Willen nicht wahr sein. Er hatte alles bis auf Wahrsagen bestanden. Ob Dumbledore da etwas gedreht hatte? Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, im größten Teil der Fächer wesentlich schlechter abzuschneiden, als dies der Fall zu sein schien. Aber Dumbledore hatte doch auf die ZAG's keinen Einfluss, oder? Zaubertränke, Erwartungen übertroffen. Harry musste grinsen. Wahrscheinlich traf das genau den Kern des Problems. Mit etwas Glück würde er in den UTZ Kurs aufgenommen werden und dann konnte er noch immer Auror werden. Das einzige, was er sich für seine Zeit nach Hogwarts vorstellen konnte. Mit einem Grinsen versuchte er sich Snapes Gesicht vorzustellen.

Schließlich nahm er das nächste Blatt in die Hand. Es enthielt eine Aufstellung der neuen Bücher, die er je nach den Kursen die er wählte, brauchen würde.

"_Verwandlung - Aufbaustufe I & II" von Miranka Redclothes,_

"_Zaubertränke - klinische Wirkungen von einheimischen Kräutern und ihre Anwendung in der modernen Zaubertrankbrauerei" von Lucien Clearwater,_

"_Die Hohe Zauberkunst der Neuzeit" von Nicolas Standon,_

"_Lied- und Illusionszauber, ein wirksame Verteidigungsstrategie" von Hilbert Queston,_

"_Heilkräuter, eine Studie zur klinischen Anwendung und Nebenwirkungen" von Helena Hermann._

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Hinter jedem Buch war ein kleiner Vermerk, für welchen Kurs das jeweilige Buch notwendig war. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das mit der Wahl der UTZ Kurse schien eine Wissenschaft für sich zu sein. Er beschloss, darüber am nächsten Morgen nach zu denken, entkleidete sich und ging zu Bett.

Als die Sonne ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte, fragte er sich als erstes, wieso er sich so gut fühlte. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Das war die erste Nacht seit Beginn der Sommerferien, in der er nicht von Sirius geträumt hatte. Bestürzt fragte sich Harry, ob er jetzt begann, Sirius zu vergessen. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken unwirsch. Er würde seinen Paten nie vergessen. Letztes Schuljahr hatte er auch aufgehört, ständig von der Nacht zu träumen, in der Cedric gestorben war. Und vergessen konnte er den ehemaligen Mitschüler trotzdem nicht. Schließlich stieg er aus seinem Bett und sah im nächsten Moment die schlafende Hedwig in ihrem Käfig sitzen. Sie musste in der Nacht zurück gekommen sein. Hedwig war manchmal tagelang unterwegs, um zu jagen. Harry dachte noch darüber nach, ob er Ron und Hermine schreiben sollte, um sie nach ihren Ergebnisse zu fragen, als mit einem leisen Klatsch ein Umschlag von seiner Bettdecke fiel, den Hedwig heute Nacht dahin geworfen haben musste. Als er ihn aufhob, sah er, dass er von Hermine war. Harry lächelte. Hermine schien manchmal, trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen Wahrsagen, seherische Fähigkeiten zu haben. Er hob den Brief auf und öffnete ihn.

"_Lieber Harry, _

_ich hoffe, auch du hast gestern deine Ergebnisse der ZAG Prüfungen bekommen. Ich habe alle Fächer bestanden. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Arithmantik, Astronomie, Kräuterkunde, Alte Runen, und Zaubertränke mit _Ohnegleichen_, den Rest mit _Erwartungen übertroffen_. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben! Wie waren deine Ergebnisse? Ich glaube Ron ist in Wahrsagen durchgefallen, was ehrlich gesagt, keine Überraschung ist. Was für Kurse willst du in der UTZ Stufe wählen? Mrs. Weasley machte gestern Abend so eine Andeutung, dass du die letzte Ferienwoche nach London kommen könntest. Sie wollen dir aber noch genau Bescheid geben, wie sie dich abholen kommen. Von den anderen haben wir hier niemand mehr gesehen. George und Fred waren vor einigen Tagen abends mal hier. Der Laden geht richtig gut! Wenn wir in die Winkelgassen gehen, um die neuen Bücher zu holen, sollen wir unbedingt bei ihnen vorbei schauen. Ich werde die nächste Woche noch mal bei meinen Eltern verbringen, ihre Sprechstundenhilfe ist ausgefallen und ich werde ihnen in der Praxis helfen. Ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, bald von dir zu hören!_

_Liebe Grüße, Hermine"_

Er sollte endlich von hier weg dürfen. Harry hatte nichts dagegen, von den Dursleys ignoriert zu werden, aber einwenig langweilig war ihm doch. Er hatte für diese Sommerferien keine Hausaufgaben bekommen und in den alten Schulbüchern zu lesen, wie es vermutlich Hermine tat, wenn sie nicht gerade die Neuen auswendig lernte, hatte er auch keine Lust. In der Gesellschaft von Ron und Hermine würde er sich wenigstens wohl fühlen.

Schließlich kam dann der Brief, auf den er seit dem Morgen gewartet hatte. Ron schrieb ihm seine Ergebnisse. Er hatte tatsächlich Wahrsagen nicht bestanden. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig zufrieden. So war er wenigstens nicht der Einzige, der bei Trelawney durchgefallen war. Rons Ergebnisse waren insgesamt ein wenig schlechter als Harrys. Er fragte sich, ob die beiden dieses Jahr auch wieder Vertrauensschüler sein würden. Doch in Rons weiteren Brief erfuhr er, dass die Weasleys einen weiteren Vertrauensschüler, oder besser, eine Vertrauensschülerin in der Familie hatten. Ginny. Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Mrs. Weasley war vermutlich ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ron erklärte außerdem in seinem Brief, dass Vertrauensschüler nur im fünften Schuljahr ernannt wurden

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er damit, sich seine neuen Kurse zu überlegen. Es gab von allen Fächern verschiedene Varianten. Die Fächer waren nach Stundenanzahl gegliedert. So konnte man z.B. Verwandlung mit 6 Wochenstunden, mit 4 oder 2 Stunden wählen. Dann konnte man noch zusätzlichen Unterricht wählen, um die Mindeststundenzahl zu erreichen. Dafür gab es Kurse in allen angebotenen Fächern mit je 1 Wochenstunde a 45 min, in denen man keine Jahresabschlussprüfung ablegen musste. Jedoch durfte dies keins von den anderen Fächern sein, welches man schon mit anderer Stundenzahl belegte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er wählten sollte. Als ihm am späten Mittwoch Nachmittag der Kopf rauchte und er die Wörter auf der Stundenliste nicht mehr klar erkennen konnte, beschloss er Ron und Hermine zu schreiben und die beiden um Rat zu fragen.

"_Hallo Ron,_

_danke für deinen Brief. Ich bin auch bei Trelawney durchgerasselt, mach dir nichts daraus. Eigentlich haben wir das doch schon vorher gewusst, oder? Ansonsten sind meine Ergebnisse erstaunlich gut. Der Knüller ist jedoch ein _Erwartungen übertroffen _bei Snape.Vielleicht kann die McGonagall was drehen und mit ein wenig Glück sitze ich im nächsten Schuljahr wieder bei ihm im Unterricht. Der wird vielleicht stinkig sein. Das lässt mich zu meinem Hauptanliegen kommen. Hast du einen Plan, wie du dir deinen Kursplan zusammenstellst? Wette, Hermine hat ihren schon fertig. Viele Grüße, und meine Glückwünsche an Ginny. Harry."_

Einen ähnlichen Brief schrieb er an Hermine. Dann band er beide an Hedwigs Beine und schickte die Eule auf die Reise. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, ob die Weasleys wieder den ganzen Sommer im Grimmauld Platz verbrachten oder ob sie im Fuchsbau waren. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eigentlich war es egal. Hedwig würde die Briefe sicher abliefern.


	2. Auf und davon

Auf und davon 

Irgendwie hatte es Harry dann schließlich doch geschafft seine UTZ Kurse zu wählen. Hermines Brief hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Auch Rons Brief war keine große Hilfe gewesen. Viele Kurse wählte er sich nach ihrem Thema aus, so belegte er einen Kurs Kräuterkunde mit vier Wochenstunden, zwei Kurse Zauberkunst mit je vier Wochenstunden, zwei Kurse Zaubertränke mit einmal vier und einmal zwei Wochenstunden, einen Kurs Verteidigung mit sechs Wochenstunden, einen Kurs Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit zwei Wochenstunden, einen Kurs Astronomie mit zwei Wochenstunden, zwei Kurse Verwandlung mit je zwei bzw. sechs Stunden pro Woche und letztendlich noch einen fakultativen Kurs in Geschichte der Magie, in dem er keine Prüfung abzulegen brauchte. Er schickte seine Kurswahl am Freitagmorgen mit Hedwig nach Hogwarts. Er fühlte sich ziemlich unsicher, ob er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Er fragte sich, wie viele Stunden er im neuen Schuljahr noch zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Unterricht sitzen würde. Andererseits wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass er die vorletzte Ferienwoche hinter sich gebracht hatte. Nächste Woche würden ihn die Weasleys irgendwie abholen kommen.

Am Samstagmorgen sah Harry hinunter zur Straße und blinzelte. Da kam ein Mann den Ligusterweg entlang gehumpelt, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Er war in einen alten Umhang gehüllt, der ziemlich schmuddelig aussah und hatte halblange braune, verfilzte Haare, die mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Doch was machte er hier? Noch dazu für alle, zum Beispiel den superspießigen Muggelnachbarn gut zu sehen. Der Mann kam jetzt direkt zur Hausnummer 4. Harry zog den Kopf vom Fenster zurück und ergriff seinen Zauberstab. An der Tür läutete es. Er konnte hören, wie Tante Petunia die Küchentür aufschlug und durch den Korridor entlang lief. Harry öffnete leise seine Zimmertür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum oberen Treppenrand, den Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand. Tante Petunia öffnete die Tür und schrie leise auf. Der Mann schob sie sofort beiseite und betrat den Flur. Mit einem Arm hielt er Tante Petunia fest, mit dem anderen schloss er die Eingangstür hinter sich. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass Tante Petunia sich seinem Griff nicht entwinden konnte, legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Tante Petunia wimmerte leise. Es schien ihr vor Entsetzen die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Mundungus Fletcher sollte öfters zu Besuch kommen, dachte Harry, blieb jedoch mit erhobenem Zauberstab stehen.

„Will zu Harry Potter", knurrte der Zauberer.

Tante Petunia schielte die Treppe hoch. Mundungus' Blick folgte ihrem. Wieder grinste er.

„Komm pack deine Sachen, Jungchen. Wir fahren nach London. Der Fahrende Ritter kommt in'ner halben Stunde."

Harry trat zögernd vor. Den Zauberstab sichtbar vor sich erhoben, sah er den Mann zweifelnd an.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du der echte Mundungus bist?", fragte er leise.

„Frag mich doch mal was", antwortete der Zauberer gleichgültig.

„Mit was hat dich Mrs. Figg beworfen, nachdem das mit den Dementoren passiert ist?", fragte Harry.

Mundungus grinste noch breiter.

„Die gute alte Figgi? Mit ihrem blöden Katzenfutter hat sie mich beworfen und mich beschworen, Albus Bescheid zu sagen. Reicht dir das, Jungchen? Uns rennt die Zeit davon. Wir können nicht hier vor dem Haus einsteigen, da der Bus nicht hier her kommen kann.", sagte er.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Sind zu viele Schutzzauber in der Straße."

Harry nickte und ging zurück in sein Zimmer als Tante Petunia gerade ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, hier so einfach ins Haus zu platzen. Wenn Sie nun einer der Nachbarn gesehen hat? Na warten Sie, mein Mann kommt in wenigen Minuten zurück von der Arbeit und dann werden wir die Polizei rufen!", schimpfte sie. Harry wusste, dass dies gelogen war. Onkel Vernon war auf einer Weiterbildung über Akkuladegeräte für Bohrmaschinen und kam wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen Abend zurück.

„Mach mir lieber mal 'ne Tasse Tee, Petunia!", antwortete Mundungus ruhig, als wäre nichts passiert.

Tante Petunia starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Eine Tasse Tee?", schrie sie.

„Wenn du noch lauter schreist, bekommen wirklich alle Nachbarn was mit!", erwiderte der Zauberer. „Ich tu' dir schon nichts!"

Tante Petunia schüttelte wütend seinen Arm ab und ging nach einem zornigen Blick auf Harry in die Küche und schaltete den Wasserkocher an.

Harry eilte zurück in sein Zimmer und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Hedwig war nicht da, aber sie würde ihn schon finden. Das hatte schon mehrfach geklappt, dachte er. Als er zehn Minuten später seinen Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Besen im Flur abgestellt hatte und die Küche betrat, bot sich ihm ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Tante Petunia stand am Waschbecken während Mundungus am Tisch saß und genüsslich eine Tasse Tee schlürfte.

„Ich bin dann soweit", machte Harry sich bemerkbar.

„Du bist aber leise hier rein geschlichen", sagte Mundungus überrascht.

Harry warf Tante Petunia einen prüfenden Blick zu. Bei den Dursleys war es immer besser, möglichst unauffällig zu sein, wollte man ein ruhiges Leben führen.

In diesem Moment klatschte eine Eule gegen die geschlossene Küchenfensterscheibe. Harry eilte auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es rasch. Die Eule schwirrte herein und warf Mundungus einen Brief auf den Schoß. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen als er zu lesen begann.

„Mmh", meinte er. „Wir sollen unbedingt auf Minerva warten."

„McGonagall?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Mundungus nickte.

„Wieso? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", bohrte Harry weiter.

Mundungus sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an und meinte: „Keine Ahnung."

Tante Petunia schnaubte leise. Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie noch mehr Zauberer in ihrem Haus aufnehmen sollte, schien in ihr größten Widerwillen zu wecken.

Wenige Minuten später miaute eine Katze an der Hintertür.

„Das ist sie", sagte Mundungus. Harry sah Tante Petunia irritiert durch das Fenster schielen. Als Harry die Tür zum Garten öffnete, erblickte er tatsächlich eine grau getigerte Katze, die ihn forschend an sah. Er ließ sie herein. Kaum hatte Harry die Tür geschlossen, als er Tante Petunia wieder leise aufschreien hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch wie sich Professor McGonagall ein wenig streckte und prüfend von Mundungus zu Tante Petunia sah.

„Wie ich sehe, Mr. Flechter, haben Sie sich bereits hier häuslich eingerichtet", meinte sie spitz nach einem Blick auf die leere Teetasse vor ihm.

„Ähm, Minerva", räusperte er sich.

„Für Sie noch immer, Professor McGonagall, Mr. Flechter", antwortete die Lehrerin gereizt.

Mundungus räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal.

„Ähm, ja, nun gut, Professor McGonagall, was sollen wir jetzt tun? Um zum Magnolienweg zu laufen, ist es zu spät", fragte er mit unterwürfiger Stimme.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Tante Petunia jetzt an McGonagall gewandt.

Diese sah Harrys Tante mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich bin her gekommen, um Mr. Potter abzuholen, was dachten Sie denn?"

Tante Petunia erwiderte McGonagalls Blick trotzig.

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich?", antwortete McGonagall und richtete sich stolz auf. „Ich bin Professor Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. So viele Wörter, die im Hause der Dursleys nicht benutzt werden durften in einem Satz. Aber weder Tante Petunia noch Professor McGonagall beachteten ihn.

„Und was haben Sie mit dem da", Tante Petunia wies abweisend auf Mundungus „zu tun?"

„Mr. Flechter", brauste McGonagall in diesem Moment auf „konnten Sie nicht wenigstens so tun, als ob Sie sich benehmen können? Hat er Ihnen etwas getan?", fragte sie Tante Petunia. Diese schien zu überlegen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, was auch so gut wie der Wahrheit entsprach, wie Harry fand.

„Wieso sollten wir auf Sie warten, Professor?", fragte Harry seine Lehrerin. McGonagall wandte sich wieder ihm zu.

„Wir haben den Verdacht, dass der Fahrende Ritter im Moment keine sichere Mitfahrgelegenheit ist, Potter", antwortete sie.

„Wieso?", bohrte Harry weiter.

„Professor Dumbledore überprüft das gerade."

Harry sah sie irritiert an. Er verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. Doch eine weitere Eule am Küchenfenster verhinderte, dass er weiter fragte. McGonagall holte die Eule auf ihrem Arm herein und nahm ihr den Brief vom Bein. Sie schrie kurz auf während sie den Inhalt las und zog die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen.

„Was'n los?", wollten Harry und Mundungus gleichzeitig wissen.

„Der Fahrende Ritter wurde tatsächlich in der Nähe von Manchester überfallen. Zur Zeit sind Auroren unterwegs, um die angegriffenen Mitreisenden zu verhören. Dumbledore schreibt, dass wir uns auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus weg bewegen und hier auf weitere Anweisungen warten sollen. Er meint, die Todesser könnten den Fahrer und den Schaffner unter den Imperiusfluch gesetzt haben oder selber fahren. Aber das weiß man erst genau, wenn die Eingreifzauberer vor Ort die Lage sondiert haben."

„Treten jetzt die Todesser wieder offen auf?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Was sind Todesser?", fragte Tante Petunia.

McGonagall und Harry sahen sie prüfend an.

„Das sind die Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort", antwortete Harry.

Tante Petunia erschauerte. „Dieser Lord Voldemort hat auch noch Gefolgsleute?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Harry nickte mürrisch.

„Das ist der erste Angriff in dieser Größenordnung, seit Du weißt schon wer zurück ist", beantwortete Professor McGonagall Harrys Frage. „Bisher haben sie sich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen bedeckt gehalten."

„Tee?", fragte Tante Petunia in die plötzlich sich ausbreitende drückende Stille hinein. McGonagall und Mundungus nickten. Tante Petunia machte sich wieder am Wasserkocher zu schaffen, während sich Harry auf einen Küchenstuhl setzte.

„Du könntest schon mal ein zweites Teegeschirr aus dem Schrank holen. Schließlich sind es deine Gäste", zischte Tante Petunia ihm wütend zu.

Harry erhob sich wieder und stellte Professor McGonagall die schönste Teetasse aus Tante Petunias Schrank auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Harry", meinte die Lehrerin leise.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er sie, während sie vorsichtig an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Wir warten bis der Schulleiter einen anderen Weg gefunden hat, Sie von hier weg zu bringen", antwortete sie.

„Warum können wir nicht wieder einen Portschlüssel benutzen?", fragte Harry.

„Portschlüssel herauf beschwören können nur Auroren ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung der dafür zuständigen Stelle im Ministerium. Ende Juli war das möglich, da Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt im Grimmauld Platz waren und die Portschlüssel bereit zaubern konnten."

Harry nickte verstehend und goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein.

Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Stunde, die sie in der Küche größernteils schweigend verbrachten, bis eine weitere Eule zum Küchenfenster herein gesegelt kam. Sie flog direkt auf Professor McGonagall zu und ließ ihren Brief vor ihr auf den Tisch fallen. Die Lehrerin hob ihn auf und entrollte das Pergament.

„Oh", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. Dann wandte sie sich zu Harry.

„Sie sollten Ihr Gepäck holen, Mr. Potter."

Harry sah sie kurz an und erhob sich, um seinen Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und den Feuerblitz aus dem Flur zu holen.

„Wie...", begann Harry an McGonagall gewandt, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass im Moment der sicherste Weg von hier weg zu kommen, eine kleine Flugreise ist. Er schickt uns Fawkes. Er müsste in wenigen Minuten hier auftauchen", sagte sie, und tatsächlich erfüllte sich in diesem Moment die Küche mit einer wunderschönen getragen Melodie und ein rotgoldner ziemlich großer Vogel erschien wie aus dem Nichts in der Küche. Der Phoenix landete auf dem Küchentisch. Tante Petunia eilte hastig auf das noch immer offenstehende Küchenfenster zu und schloss es energisch. Davon die Vorhänge ebenfalls zu zuziehen, hielt sie wohl nur die noch zeitige Uhrzeit ab.

„Was um Himmelswillen...", Tante Petunia schien außer sich vor Wut, doch Fawkes begann erneut leise zu trällern und Harrys Tante wurde eigentümlich ruhig und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Mundungus, Sie nehmen den Koffer, ich werde den Käfig halten und Sie, Potter nehmen den Besen in die Hand. Ich werde mich an Fawkes Beinen festhalten, Sie Potter halten sich an mir fest und Mundungus, Sie ... nein ...", sie überlegte eine Weile, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte, worauf hin Tante Petunia wieder zu schreien begann und Harry erstaunt sah, wie sich der Zauberer in eine Umhängetasche verwandelte und sein Schrankkoffer so weit schrumpfte, dass er ohne Mühe in der Tasche verstaut werden konnte.

„Potter, ziehen Sie sich die Tasche über den Kopf."

Sie drehte sich zu Tante Petunia um, die erstarrt am Tisch saß.

„Harry ist bei uns in Sicherheit. Er kommt nächste Sommerferien wieder her. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie ihn dann wieder am Bahnhof abholen kommen", sagte sie förmlich zu Tante Petunia, die mechanisch nickte.

„Gut, Potter, dann mal los."

Sie ergriff Fawkes Schwanzfedern und Harry hielt sich an ihrem Umhang fest. Er war schon einmal mit Fawkes geflogen. Als er aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurück kam. Da hatte der Vogel auch nicht nur ihn, sondern Ron, Ginny und Professor Lockhart getragen. Doch in dem Moment als er nach McGonagalls Umhang griff, wusste er, dass es diesmal ein anderer Flug werden würde. Er sah noch ein goldenes Licht, dass um sie beide herum aufleuchtete und dann verschwanden die klaren Umrisse der Küche. Er sah das Haus der Dursleys, den Ligusterweg, Little Whining von oben, eine Wald- und Wiesenlandschaft, wieder mehr Häuser und schließlich wieder Wände. Das alles sah er nur schemenhaft, alles in dieses goldene Licht getaucht. Als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füssen spürte, bemerkte er, dass er am Grimmauld Platz gelandet war, genauer in der Küche.


	3. von Wölfen und Elfen

Von Wölfen und Elfen 

„Harry!" Mrs. Weasley stürmte auf ihn zu und erdrückte ihn fast mit ihrer Umarmung.

„Nun lassen Sie es mal gut sein, Molly", hörte Harry hinter sich Professor McGonagall, die an der Umhängetasche zupfte. Schnell stülpte er die Tasche über den Kopf und sah begeistert zu, wie die Lehrerin Mundungus wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Form verwandelte. Sein Koffer knallte dabei laut auf die Küchenfliesen.

„Das war aber nich' nett von Ihnen Professor", sagte Mundungus beleidigt.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Mr. Fletcher. Das Leben ist nicht nett!", antwortete die Lehrerin hart und drehte sich zu Mrs. Weasley zurück.

„Hat sich Albus schon gemeldet?", fragte sie leise.

Mrs. Weasley nickte und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf Harry.

„Ich bring ihn schnell hoch zu Ron. Dann erzähl ich Ihnen was passiert ist. Sie können sich ja in der Zwischenzeit eine Tasse Tee nehmen, Professor." Sie zeigte McGonagall eine volle Kanne Tee, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen neben dem Herd stand.

Dann schob sie Harry energisch aus der Küche.

„Nicht erschrecken, in der Halle sieht es etwas wüst aus, mein Lieber", sagte sie leise.

Harry fand, dass das noch sehr gelinde ausgedrückt war. Die Tapeten, von denen viele ohnehin bisher nur noch an wenigen Stellen fest an der Wand geklebt hatten, waren bis auf vereinzelte Flecken alle herunter gerissen. Der Wandbord mit den Elfenköpfen lehnte schief an der Wand. Die Vorhänge einiger Portraits waren vollkommen zerschlissen. Das Geländer an der Treppe zu den oberen Geschossen zeigte deutliche Bißspuren. Von ziemlich großen Zähnen, wie Harry erschrocken registrierte. Allmählich bekam er eine leise Ahnung, was hier geschehen war.

„Mrs. Weasley?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht hier. Sie schlafen alle nicht richtig. Ron wird dir alles erklären. Aber jetzt besteht keine Gefahr mehr, mein Junge", flüsterte sie hastig.

Harry sah sich von einen Treppenabsatz noch einmal in die Eingangshalle um. Von oben betrachtet sah es wirklich schlimm aus.

Mrs. Weasley schob Harry in das Zimmer, welches er schon letzten Sommer mit Ron bewohnt hatte. Sein bester Freund Ron lag auf dem Bett und las. Als er Harry rein kommen sah, grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich sag euch Bescheid, wenn es Mittagessen gibt", sagte Mrs. Weasley bevor sie die Tür schloss.

„Hi. Schön, dass du da bist", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte. Das war ein ganz schön anstrengender Vormittag gewesen.

„Du hattest auch schon mal mehr Farbe im Gesicht", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. Harry dachte kurz nach, entschloss sich dann aber, Ron nichts von seinem Traum von letzter Nacht zu erzählen.

„Sieht ganz nach Vollmond da draußen aus", meinte er ablenkend.

Ron nickte lebhaft.

„Mann, ich hab noch nie so einen Schiss gehabt, wie letzte Nacht. Ich meine, Lupin einmal im Monat heulen zu hören, ist man ja gewohnt, wenn man in diesem schrägen Haus hier wohnt. Aber letzte Nacht muss er irgendwie die Zimmertür aufgebrochen haben und hat in der Eingangshalle getobt. Zum Glück waren wir alle noch unten in der Küche beim Essen als es passiert ist. Dad und Kingsley Shacklebolt haben die Tür magisch versiegelt, so dass er nicht rein kommen konnte. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte", schloss Ron seinen Bericht der letzten Nacht.

Harry schüttelte es.

„Lupin ist hier im Haus herum getobt? Na wenn man den Schaden bedenkt, den er angerichtet hat. Das konnte nur ein wildes Tier tun", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Wieso bekommt er eigentlich keinen Wolfsbanntrank mehr von Snape?", fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

„Ich hab gehört wie Dad Mum erzählte, dass Snape für den Orden unterwegs ist. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Monat keine Zeit, das Zeug zu brauen. Sonst hat er es ja immer vorbei gebracht. Und ich glaube, solange ...", Ron stockte, sah prüfend auf Harry und fuhr dann fort zu erzählen, „ ... ich glaube, solange Sirius hier lebte, hat der immer den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut."

„Sirius konnte einen Wolfsbanntrank brauen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Ron nickte. „Lupin hat doch mal erzählt, dass er und dein Dad die schlauesten Schüler in Hogwarts waren."

Harry konnte sich an dieses Gespräch noch gut erinnern, doch er wollte sich jetzt nicht über Sirius unterhalten und wechselte das Thema.

„Ist von deinen Geschwistern auch jemand da?", fragte er.

„Ja, Ginny ist mit hier. Ich glaube sie schläft noch. Sie hat wie wir alle die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Und Bill wollte heute zum Mittagessen vorbei kommen."

„War Percy schon mal mit hier?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, mit dem treffen wir uns immer nur in der Stadt zum Essen. Dad will nicht, dass er in den Orden aufgenommen wird, ehe sie sich nicht vollkommen sicher sind, dass er uns nicht verraten wird", plauderte Ron aus.

„Ist Hermine schon bei ihren Eltern?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ja, sie ist vor ein paar Tagen abgereist. Ich glaube, Tonks hat sie zur U – Bahn gebracht. Das Haus ihrer Eltern ist ja nicht weit weg von hier."

„Ich wette, sie hätte gerne Lupins Auftritt miterlebt", grinste Harry.

„Das war nicht lustig!", antwortete Ron mit ungewohntem Ernst.

„Da gibt es nur einen Verschlusszauber und einige Schildzauber, welche die Tür schützen. Und dann siehst du deinen Dad und andere die ganze Nacht mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor der Tür stehen und auf das warten, was da unbedingt rein kommen will. Ich schätze, nachdem er uns gewittert hatte, hat er bis zum Morgengrauen versucht, die Küchentür aufzubrechen."

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Harry.

„Is' schon gut, Kumpel", meinte Ron schulterzuckend.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Ginny betrat, ziemlich verschlafen aussehend, das Zimmer.

„Hi Harry. Dachte mir doch, dass es wie deine Stimme klingt", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Hi, Ginny", antwortete Harry.

„Hat Ron dir schon von unserem nächtlichem Abenteuer erzählt?", fragte sie Harry und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Bruder um.

„Sag mal, findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass Mum nicht darauf bestanden hat, dass wir sofort unsere Sachen packen und abreisen?", fragte sie Ron.

Ron nickte zögernd. Er wollte gerade antworten, als sie alle jemand die Treppe hoch kommen hörten. Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Weasley, ziemlich bleich im Gesicht, kam herein und setzte sich erschöpft auf das rechte Bett.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir beim Mittagessen kochen helfen könntet, Kinder."

„Mum, ist alles klar bei dir?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ja meine Liebe, ich bin nur todmüde und hätte eigentlich das Bedürfnis ins Bett zu gehen", antwortete sie gähnend.

„Dann leg dich doch hin, Mum. Wir finden schon etwas zu essen", sagte Ginny.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Professor McGonagall ist wieder abgereist und Kingsley wollte noch mal vorbei kommen, um die Schutzzauber der Küchentür zu überprüfen."

„Aber Vollmond ist doch vorbei", sagte Harry.

„Er verwandelt sich die ganze Vollmondwoche. Jeden Abend, Harry. Ich hoffe, Kingsley bekommt Remus' Zimmertür wieder hin. Er ist noch gar nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Wahrscheinlich schämt er sich." Sie atmete tief aus.

„Aber eigentlich kann er doch nichts dafür, Mum!", rief Ginny.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Mrs. Weasley müde.

„Kommt jetzt mit runter. Sonst schlafe ich noch hier auf dem Bett ein!", sagte sie mit neugewonnener Kraft in der Stimme.

Als sie Rons Mutter in die Küche folgten, sah Harry die tiefen Kratzspuren an der Küchentür und konnte sich mit einem Male viel lebhafter vorstellen, wie Ron sich letzte Nacht gefühlt haben musste.

Plötzlich sah Harry etwas, was ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Was macht der hier?", fragte er und deutete auf eine Ecke, in der gerade ein Hauself verschwunden war.

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du, mein Lieber?"

„Kreacher!", rief Harry erbost.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber!", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Das ist nicht Kreacher. Würde mich sehr wundern, wenn der es noch mal hier rein schaffen sollte. Dumbledore hat uns Elfen aus Hogwarts geschickt, auf die hundertprozentig Verlass ist."

Sie wandte sich wieder der Vorratskammer zu, in die Harry den Elfen hatte verschwinden sehen und rief laut: „Dobby, Winky! Kommt doch mal bitte her. Hier gibt es jemand, der euch gern begrüßen möchte!"

Dobby kam sofort wieder aus der Kammer gesprungen und eilte auf Harry zu. Dahinter sah er Winky vorsichtig aus der Kammer schlüpfen.

„Dobby!" Das war wirklich eine schöne Überraschung. Harry hockte sich hin, um den Hauselfen zu umarmen. Dobby musterte ihn mit großen Augen und wedelte vor Begeisterung so sehr mit den Ohren, dass Harry befürchtete, er könne im nächsten Moment abheben und durch die Küche segeln.

„Harry Potter, Sir!" Der Hauself verneigte sich tief.

„Was machst du hier, Dobby?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Ich bin hier auf Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Er brauchte jemand, der schweigen wie ein Grab kann und fleißig arbeiten, Harry Potter, Sir."

„Hallo Winky", Harry wandte sich an die kleinere Elfe, die noch immer an der Tür zur Vorratskammer stand und nun zögernd vortrat.

„Guten Tag, Harry Potter, Sir!", sagte sie mit quiekender Stimme und verneigte sich ebenfalls, bis ihre Nasenspitze den Fußboden erreichte.

„Winky, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Gut, Sir", antwortete die Elfe knapp.

„Winky hat aufgehört zu trinken, Sir", flüsterte Dobby ihm zu.

„Na gut, ihr beiden Kleinen", unterbrach sie Mrs. Weasley. „Ich schätze, ihr könnt schon mal anfangen, die Tapetenreste zusammen zu sammeln, die im Flur auf dem Boden liegen. Nach dem Mittagessen helfen wir euch und ziehen die restlichen Fetzen ebenfalls noch ab." Dobby und Winky nickten und gingen nach draußen.

Sie begannen gerade alle das Gemüse klein zuschneiden, als die Küchentür aufging und ein ziemlich zerknirscht wirkender Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.

„Hallo und guten Morgen", sagte er leise.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin", strahlte Harry ihn an.

Lupin lächelte nicht zurück und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Ist Arthur im Ministerium, Molly?", fragte er Mrs. Weasley.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

„Willst du etwas zum Frühstück haben? Wir haben dir noch etwas Schinken übrig gelassen und Toast haben wir auch noch im Schrank."

„Nein danke."

„Tee, Kaffee?", bohrte Mrs. Weasley weiter.

„Nein danke", wiederholte Lupin.

„Jetzt komm schon, du siehst aus, als würdest du eine ordentliche Mahlzeit gebrauchen können, Remus!", fuhr Mrs. Weasley auf.

Lupin seufzte tief auf.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich letzte Nacht ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte er bedrückt.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ist ja nichts schlimmeres passiert, außer dass du beim Aufräumen hier im Haus tatkräftig mitgeholfen hast."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Das war das letzte, was er von Mrs. Weasley erwartet hatte.

„Ich hätte euch alle verletzten können!", fuhr Lupin entgeistert auf.

„Nun, es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen, oder irre ich mich da?", sagte sie trocken an ihre Kinder gewandt und stellte Lupin eine Tasse stark duftenden Kaffee vor die Nase.

Wenig später hörten sie die Türglocke läuten und im gleichen Moment ertönte Mrs. Blacks ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei über Werwölfe, Muggelfreunde, Blutsverräter, Gossenabschaum und so weiter. Mrs. Weasley seufzte auf und ging hinauf zur Tür. Mit einem Male war Stille in der Eingangshalle und nach einigen Augenblicken betraten Bill, gefolgt von Charlie hinter ihrer Mutter die Küche.

„Charlie!", rief Ginny begeistert und stürmte auf ihren zweitältesten Bruder zu. Nachdem sie ihn ausführlich gedrückt hatte, wandte sie sich an Bill. Harry fiel auf, dass Bill noch immer sein langes rotes Haar als Pferdeschwanz trug und einige Amulette in die Haare eingebunden hatte.

„Wie kommt's dass du hier bist?", fragte Ron Charlie. Harry wusste, dass Charlie noch immer als Drachenbändiger in Rumänien arbeitete, um im Auftrag des Ordens neue Mitglieder unter ausländischen Zauberern anzuwerben.

„Hab inzwischen so viele neue Leute für unsere Arbeit gegen Du – Weißt – Schon - Wen anwerben können, dass wir glatt eine eigene Unterorganisation gründen könnten. Ich muss unbedingt einmal mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, wie wir die vielen Leute organisieren. Deswegen bin ich hier", antwortete Charlie.

„Wie ich sehe, hat mich Bill aber doch nicht veräppeln wollen, als er mich über das Empfangskomitee in Kenntnis setzte", fuhr er fort.

„Es hat sich nichts daran geändert, dass man die Türglocke besser nicht benutzen sollte", sagte Mrs. Weasley trocken.

„Was ist in der Eingangshalle passiert?", fragte Bill.

„Das war ich", antwortete Lupin knapp und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Wow, gute Arbeit würde ich sagen. Ich glaube Sirius wäre stolz auf dich. Wie viele Wochenenden haben wir damit verbracht, dieses dämliche Wandbord mit den Schrumpfköpfen von der Wand holen zu wollen", sagte Bill nachdenklich.

„Ja, anscheinend habe ich als vollständiger Werwolf viel mehr Kraft als unter Wolfsbanntrank", meinte Lupin mit sarkastischer Stimme.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, Remus!", fuhr ihn Mrs. Weasley erneut an.

„Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn ihr nicht noch in der Küche gesessen hättet, Molly?", wollte Lupin wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht", gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Aber es ist noch mal gut gegangen."

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen und hier ausziehen. Wenigstens für die Zeit, die ihr hier verbringt", sagte Lupin düster.

„Spinnst du jetzt!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Harry sah erstaunt zu Ron. Er hatte Mrs. Weasley noch nie so erlebt. Rons Blick nach zu folgen, er auch nicht.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Natürlich bleibst du hier. Kingsley kommt nachher und bringt die Tür zu deinen Räumlichkeiten wieder in Ordnung. Dann bist du wieder für die nächste Nacht vor dir selber in Sicherheit."

„Nein, vor mir selber in Sicherheit bin ich nur, wenn ich den Wolfbanntrank habe", meinte Lupin leise.

„Sorry, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie man den braut", sagten Bill und Charlie fast im Chor.

Harry hatte plötzlich eine Idee.

„Hermine ist doch nicht weit von hier weg, oder? Wir könnten sie fragen, ob sie den Trank für Professor Lupin braut."

Mrs. Weasley und Lupin starrten Harry abschätzend an.

„Ein Versuch wäre es wert", meinte Lupin schließlich.

„Aber Hermine ist doch erst 16 Jahre alt", fügte Mrs. Weasley zweifelnd hinzu.

„Und sie hat ein _Ohnegleichen_ in Zaubertränke geschafft", sagte Ron.

„Gut, probieren wir es. Aber ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass du derjenige bist, an dem wir testen müssen, ob er wirklich funktioniert, Remus", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin nickte und stand dann auf.

„Ich glaube da sind oben noch einige restliche Zutaten und ein Buch mit der Brauanleitung. Jemand von euch müsste in der Winkelgasse die noch fehlenden Zutaten holen." Er wandte sich an Charlie und Bill, die zustimmend nickten.

„Ich schick eine Eule zu Gringotts und nehme mir für den restlichen Tag frei", meinte Bill.

Daraufhin verließ Lupin die Küche und ging nach oben.

„OK, Ginny", sagte Mrs. Weasley und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab einige Schüsseln auf den Tisch schweben. „Das ganze Gemüse muss in die Schalen und dann zu mir rüber in die Brühe."

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie die klare Brühe, in die sie das geschnittene Gemüse gab, im Kessel zum kochen.

„Ich glaube, Dobby hatte schon einen Dessert vorbereitet. Ginny, sieh doch bitte mal in der Vorratskammer nach."

Harry kramte unterdessen in seinem Schrankkoffer, der noch immer in einer Ecke in der Küche stand und zog ein Tintenfass, eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament hervor.

„Ron, ist eigentlich Hedwig schon hier angekommen?", fragte er.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist aber nicht so schlimm. Dumbledore hat uns ein paar von den Hogwartseulen da gelassen. Die sollen wir zwar nicht so häufig benutzen aber das ist doch eindeutig ein Notfall, oder?", fragte er an Bill gewandt, der zustimmend nickte.

„Gut", meinte Harry und begann zu schreiben, während Ron eine Eule holte.

Als Ron wiederkam, hatte er auch den Brief fertig und band ihn sogleich der Eule an das ausgestreckte Bein.

„Hoffentlich kommt sie so schnell wie möglich", sagte Harry.

Sie gingen hinauf zum Salon, wo sich ein Fenster zum Hinterhaus hin öffnen ließ, durch das die Eule fliegen konnte. Als sie wieder zur Küche zurückkehrten, kam ihnen Professor Lupin entgegen, der bepackt mit einem kupfernen Kessel und einem Schächtelchen an der Treppe zur Küche stehen blieb und zweifelnd die Kratzspuren an der Tür betrachtete.

„Hermine bekommt es hin", sagte Harry leise. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte Lupin.

„Ja, ich schätze, wenn es einer von uns kann, dann ist es Hermine", sagte er und folgte ihnen in die Küche. Dort stellte er Kessel und Schachtel auf den Tisch und begann den Inhalt zu entleeren. Als er alle Zaubertrankzutaten aufgereiht hatte, zog er ein zerknittertes Buch aus dem Umhang und blätterte es durch, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte.

„Nun gut, also wir brauchen Kupferstaub, Silybum marianum, oh das haben wir nicht mehr da, Harry schreib mal auf, was Bill besorgen muss", forderte er Harry auf.

„Scharbockskrautwurzeln haben wir auch nicht mehr. 57 gr. Gänseblümchenwurzeln, davon haben wir noch mehr als genug. Einen viertel Liter frischer Sud von Fraxinus excelsoir, was auch immer das sein mag. Haben wir jedenfalls nicht da, wie's aussieht."

„Das sind Eschenblätter", erwiderte Ginny.

Lupin hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen.

„Wieviele Eschenblätter braucht man, um einen Viertelliter Sud zu bekommen?", fragte er sie.

„Einen großen Esslöffel voll", antwortete Ginny.

„Gut Harry, also wir brauchen, sagen wir mal 200 gr. Eschenblätter. Getrocknet. Die halten sich ja. So was kann man ja auf Vorrat haben. Gut, was brauchen wir noch?", fuhr er fort.

„Ah ja. Symphytum officinale. Ich glaube das ist Beinwell, oder Ginny?", fragte er sie. Ginny nickte.

„Davon haben wir noch einen ganzen Beutel voll. Und dann brauchen wir noch Aruncus dioicus. Ginny, was ist das jetzt schon wieder?"

Ginny grinste und antwortete: „Wiesengeisbart. Ist gut gegen Gelenkschmerzen. Wie alle der Zutaten, die wir bisher haben."

„Ah ja. Danke dir. Gut, jedenfalls Wiesengeisbart haben wir auch noch da", sagte Lupin, dessen Laune sich sichtbar besserte.

„Wie lange braucht ihr noch?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. Der Eintopf über dem Feuer begann verführerisch zu duften.

„Wir haben gerade mal das erste Viertel der Zutaten geschafft, Molly", erwiderte Lupin.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis das Essen fertig ist?", fragte er weiter.

„Ungefähr fünf Minuten", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin nickte und fuhr dann fort die Zutatenliste durchzugehen und mit den vorhandenen Kräutern und Essenzen auf dem Tisch zu vergleichen.

Harry schrieb noch einige weitere Zutaten für Bill auf. Rosskastanienpulver, Fliegen- Ragwurz-Wurzel, die bei Vollmond geerntet sein musste, Schlangenhaut von Kreuzottern, Wolfshaare, bei Neumond geschnittene Kienäpfel und so weiter.

Bill sah zweifelnd auf die Liste.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass man aus diesem Zeug da einen Wolfsbanntrank brauen kann?"

„Kein Wunder, dass das Zeug so scheußlich schmeckt", meinte Lupin als er die Liste noch einmal durchging


	4. Der Wolfsbanntrank

Der Wolfsbanntrank 

„So, können wir nun endlich essen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley gereizt als Lupin zehn Minuten später die vorhandenen Zutaten wieder fein säuberlich in die Schachtel stellte. Sie stellte einen großen Topf auf den Tisch und Bill und Charlie beeilten sich, Teller und Löffel auszuteilen.

„Ginny, sagst du bitte den Hauselfen Bescheid, dass es Essen gibt", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schickte Ginny hinaus, die Elfen zu rufen.

Als sie das Essen gerade beendet hatten, schwirrte eine Eule zum Kamin herein und flog geradewegs auf Mrs. Weasley zu. Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mundungus abgeblieben?", fragte sie, sich in der Küche umsehend.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte den Zauberer das letzte Mal gesehen, als McGonagall ihn zurück verwandelt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie sich Dobby und Winky leise aus der Küche entfernten und zurück in die Eingangshalle gingen.

„Vielleicht hat McGonagall ihn, als Umhängetasche verwandelt, wieder mitgenommen?", vermutete er.

„Als Umhängetasche verwandelt?", fragten Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Davon hast du uns ja noch gar nichts erzählt", sagte Ron.

„Bin ja noch gar nicht dazu gekommen", entschuldigte sich Harry. Dabei fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter passiert?", fragte er Mrs. Weasley.

„Was sollte mit ihm passiert sein?", antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Na eigentlich sollte ich doch mit Mundungus im Fahrenden Ritter nach London reisen. Doch dann kam dieser Brief, dass wir auf McGonagall warten sollten und dann sind wir mit Fawkes hier her geflogen." Er gab kurz die Ereignisse des Vormittags wieder. Bei kurzem Nachdenken darüber erschien es ihm schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit er zusammen mit Tante Petunia, McGonagall und Mundungus in der Küche der Dursleys gesessen hatte, um auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten.

Mrs. Weasley atmete einige Male tief aus und ein. Dann schien sie sich entschlossen zu haben, einiges an Informationen preiszugeben.

„Der Fahrende Ritter wurde heute morgen kurz vor Manchester von Todessern überfallen. Die Reisenden wurden auf einem abgelegenen Feld ausgesetzt. Die Todesser haben ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrochen, so dass die Betroffenen nicht disapparieren konnten. So viel man weiß, haben sie auch den Schaffner und den Fahrer ausgesetzt und sind dann mit dem Bus allein weiter gefahren. Keiner weiß, ob sie Informationen hatten, wohin der Bus gerufen worden war. Aber das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Denn dann hätten sie sicherlich die beiden Busangestellten gezwungen, nach Little Whining zu fahren, um Harry abzuholen. Sofort nach bekanntwerden des Überfalls ist Dumbledore nach Manchester gereist und hat Professor McGonagall zu Harry geschickt. Die Zeit war zu knapp, sonst hätte er sicherlich auch noch Moody und einige andere aus dem Orden als Bewachung geschickt. Aber schließlich musste Mundungus davon abgehalten werden, mit dir Harry, in den Bus zu steigen", schloss sie.

„Was stand in dem Brief, den du gerade bekommen hast?", fragte Bill seine Mutter.

„Anweisungen für Mundungus. Er soll sich sofort bei Dumbledore melden. Und die Nachricht, dass Professor McGonagall heute Abend nicht noch mal vorbei kommen wird."

Harry war gelinde gesagt, sehr erstaunt, wie großzügig Mrs. Weasley Informationen öffentlich preisgab, was vielleicht auch an ihrer Müdigkeit lag. Vor zwei Wochen noch hatten sie ihr einzelne Bröckchen aus der Nase ziehen müssen.

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile die möglichen Konsequenzen des Todesserüberfalls und waren alle schon sehr gespannt, im Abendpropheten die Stellungsnahme des Ministeriums dazu zu lesen. Vorher jedoch kam noch eine weitere Eule. Sie landete direkt vor Lupin und übergab ihm einen Brief. Harry schielte hinüber und sah die feinen, eng aneinander gereihten Buchstaben und erkannte Hermines Handschrift. Lupin öffnete den Brief und las laut vor:

_„Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin,_

_es wäre mir eine große Ehre, den Trank für Sie zu brauen. Meine _

_Eltern bringen mich heute nach Ende der Sprechstunde zu euch. Ich habe _

_bereits meine Schulsachen gepackt und kann dann bis Ferienende am _

_Grimmauld Platz bleiben. Wenn die Rushhour nicht zu schlimm wird, bin ich_

_gegen sieben da. (da kann das Wasser schon kochen und die Zutaten kleingeschnitten sein, fragt Ginny)_

_bis heute Abend Hermine"_

„Gut", sagte Lupin.

„Ich würde mal vorschlagen, wir gehen mit Bill los, um die restlichen Zutaten zu besorgen", sagte Charlie. Er und Bill erhoben sich und verschwanden nach oben in die Eingangshalle.

„Wie kommen sie in die Winkelgasse?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Sie müssen aus dem Haus raus, dann kann man disapparieren", antwortete Ron.

„Wieso müssen sie aus dem Haus raus? Fred und George konnten doch letztes Jahr auch hier apparieren", wandte Harry ein.

„Ja, innerhalb des Hauses ist das kein Problem. Aber das Haus hat einen Antiapparationszauber. Sonst könnten doch die Todesser einfach hier rein apparieren", sagte Ron.

„Ich denke es ist unortbar", hakte Harry nach.

„Ja schon, ist es auch. Aber wenn dieser Zauber durch schwarze Magie aufgehoben würde, dann schützt der Antiapparationszauber das Haus immer noch vor unerwünschtem Besuch."

„Cool", meinte Harry.

Sie halfen Mrs. Weasley beim Abwaschen und folgten ihr dann in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auf die Hauselfen trafen, die bereits fast die gesamten Tapetenstreifen vom Fußboden zusammengesammelt hatten und sie auf einen großen Haufen getürmt hatten.

„Dobby geht und holt Müllsäcke!", schlug der Elf im Vorbeigehen vor.

Zusammen stopften sie die Tapetenreste in die Säcke, rissen noch übrig gebliebene Stücke von der Wand während Lupin die Portraitvorhänge mit Zaubersprüchen reparierte.

Am Nachmittag kam Kingsley Shackebolt zur Haustür herein geschlüpft. Er hatte die Türglocke nicht benutzt und mit seinem Zauberstab die Schließflüche geöffnet. Mrs. Weasley war etwas erschrocken, als er plötzlich in der Halle stand.

„Sorry Molly", meinte er mit tiefer Stimme, „aber durch den Überfall auf den Fahrenden Ritter ist im Ministerium die Hölle los. Und das nach einer durchwachten Nacht." Er grinste und sah zu Lupin hoch, der gerade die Treppengeländer mit _Reparo – _Sprüchen versah.

„Tut mir leid, Kingsley. Aber ich schätze, ich konnte nicht anders!" Lupin lächelte zaghaft und als er den Auroren über das ganze Gesicht grinsen sah, hob er entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Schon in Ordnung. Irgendwann revanchier ich mich mal", meinte Shacklebolt.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt", entgegnete Lupin.

„Ich komme heute Abend wieder her, nur zur Sicherheit. Für euch alle!", sagte er zuerst an Mrs. Weasley dann an Lupin gewandt.

„Gut. Aber ich glaube, für heute Abend haben wir eine Alternative gefunden. Hermine braut einen Wolfbanntrank. Bill und Charlie sind gerade in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, um die fehlenden Zutaten zu kaufen", erzählte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ms. Granger traut sich zu, einen Wolfbanntrank zu brauen?", fragte Kingsley ungläubig. „Ich habe es letztes Jahr einmal versucht und bin kläglich daran gescheitert", gab er zu.

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste von Professor McGonagall, dass Auroren auch gut im Zaubertränkebrauen sein mussten. Aber wenn jemand so begabtes wie Kingsley Shacklebolt den Banntrank nicht brauen konnte, hatte das doch etwas beruhigendes. Die Brauanleitung hatte ziemlich kompliziert ausgesehen.

„Hermine hat mein vollstes Vertrauen", antwortete Lupin.

Shacklebolt reparierte die Küchentür und die Tür zu Lupins Räumen. Harry und Ron kletterten auf Leitern und zogen Streifen dreckgeschwärzter Tapete von der oberen Wand. Ginny half den beiden Hauselfen, die Tapeten in Müllsäcke zu packen und Mrs. Weasley säuberte den Fußboden mit etwas, das stark nach Zitrone roch. Als Bill und Charlie von ihrem Einkauf wiederkamen, halfen sie Lupin das Wandbord mit den Schrumpfköpfen nach draußen in den Hinterhof zu tragen.

„Das ist echt widerlich", schüttelte sich Bill als sie das Brett anhoben. Charlie und Lupin nickten.

Kurz vor sechs schickte Mrs. Weasley Harry, Ron und Ginny hinunter in die Küche, um die Zaubertrankzutaten vorzubereiten, damit Hermine gleich beginnen könne.

Sie sortierten die Zutaten nach Reihenfolge der Brauanleitung und begannen die Gänseblümchenwurzeln sorgfältig in gleichmäßige Stücke zu schneiden, wobei ein bestimmter Energieschnitt verwendet werden musste, den Ginny ihnen nochmals erklärte. Ginny setzte einen Eschenblättersud auf, während Harry und Ron den Wiesengeisbart zu feinem Pulver verarbeiteten.

„Die Schlangenhaut muss ebenfalls zermahlen werden", sagte Ginny nach einem prüfenden Blick auf das Buch.

„Was passiert mit den Wolfhaaren?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Die müssen in zwei Millimeter lange Stücke geschnitten werden." Hermine stand hinter ihnen und begutachtete ihre Vorbereitungen.

„Wie bist du rein gekommen, ohne die alte Schachtel da oben zu wecken?", fragte Ron anerkennend.

Während ihrer Putzarbeiten in der Eingangshalle hatte Lupin immer wieder Schockzauber auf Mrs. Black geschossen, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Professor Lupin hat mich aus einem Fenster von oben kommen gesehen und hat mit die Tür von innen aufgemacht", antwortete sie.

„Wie war die Zeit bei deinen Eltern?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Sprechstundenhilfe zu sein ist ziemlich stressig. Echt mal, wenn ich das Geld nicht brauchen würde. Ich kann mir einige sinnvollere Dinge vorstellen, wie man seine Ferien verbringen kann. Aber es war ein Notfall. Und von dem Geld werde ich mir was Schönes in der Winkelgasse kaufen können. Weiß nur noch nicht was", kicherte Hermine.

„Vielleicht ein neues Buch?", fragte Ron halblaut.

„Ja, das wäre doch mal eine gute Idee. Das habe ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ok, dann lasst uns mal beginnen. Das Feuer muss eine Temperatur von genau 84,7 Grad haben. Ginny das übernimmst du. Wenn du soweit bist, sag bitte Bescheid."

„Gut", antwortete Ginny und machte sich am Feuer unter dem Kessel zu schaffen.

Hermine las sich die Brauanleitung mehrmals aufmerksam durch, verglich sie mit den Zutaten, die fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch aufgereiht standen und nickte zufrieden. Als Harry und Ron gerade die Zutaten alle fertig vorbereitet hatten, vermeldete Ginny, dass das Wasser jetzt die richtige Temperatur habe und Hermine fing an, dem Trank sorgfältig die einzelnen Zutaten beizugeben. Wie bei allen schwierigeren Zaubertränken mussten alle Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge hinzu gegeben werden, mussten so und so viel mal aufkochen und in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge erst im und dann entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn gerührt werden. Zwischendurch musste die Temperatur erhöht und dann ziemlich schnell wieder gesenkt werden. Hermine schien in ihrem Element zu sein. Sie hatte eine steile Konzentrationsfalte auf der Stirn und schwitzte leicht. Was aber, wie Harry fand nichts ungewöhnliches war, da es in der Küche inzwischen sehr warm wurde. Als sie zwei Stunden später alle Zutaten im Kessel hatte und ein letztes Mal die einzelnen Arbeitsschritte mit der Anleitung verglich, rührte sie noch einmal um und wandte sich dann an Harry und Ron.

„So, jetzt muss der Trank noch eine halbe Stunde köcheln und dann können Sie ihn trinken, Professor."

Harry und Ron drehten sich um. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit so konzentriert auf Hermine gesehen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, wie die Anderen wieder in die Küche gekommen waren.

Die Anderen sahen milde gesagt beeindruckt aus.

„Gut gemacht. Schade, dass ich nicht mehr dein Lehrer bin, sonst würde ich dir gern eben mal 50 Punkte zusprechen", sagte Lupin.

„Wie wäre es mit Abendessen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley in die Runde. Alle nickten begeistert und halfen ihr, Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch zu stellen, während Dobby und Winky verschiedene Speisen aus der Vorratskammer holten.

„Das ist echt stark, Hermine", sagte Bill.

„Na wer mit 12 Jahren einen Vielsafttrank brauen konnte, für den dürfte das ja auch kein Problem darstellen", sagte Charlie. Hermine lief rot an und funkelte Ron zornig zu.

„Du hast mit 12 Jahren einen Vielsafttrank gebraut?", riefen Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Bill gleichzeitig.

Hermine zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr das nicht im Unterricht getan habt", fragte Mrs. Weasley scharf.

„Mum. Wir mussten doch heraus finden, ob Malfoy etwas mit dem Erben von Slytherin zu tun hatte", verteidigte Ron seine Freunde.

Auch Mrs. Weasley schien sich zu erinnern. Damals waren Hermine und Ginny angegriffen worden. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Tochter ging sie nicht weiter auf das Thema ein und fragte Kingsley, ob er ihren Mann heute im Ministerium gesehen habe. Shacklebolt registrierte sofort die Ausweichtaktik und ging darauf ein.

Nachdem sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, stand Hermine nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr auf und füllte ein Glas aus dem Kesselinhalt ab. Lupin atmete tief durch und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Er nahm das angebotene Glas und roch vorsichtig daran.

„Riecht nicht anders als Snapes Gebräu", versuchte er recht krampfhaft zu scherzen, schwenkte den Trank noch einige Male, damit er etwas abkühlen konnte und trank dann das ganze Glas mit einem Zug aus. Hermine stand gespannt wartend neben ihm. Harry bemerkte wie Shacklebolt seinen Zauberstab einsatzbereit unter dem Tisch hielt. Lupin schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Boah, ist das eklig. Aber es riecht nicht nur wie Snapes Trank es schmeckt auch so. Ich schätze, dass er vollkommen korrekt gebraut wurde", sagte er.

„Ich werde jetzt hoch in meine Räume gehen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät", meinte Lupin weiter. „Vielleicht kann einer von euch mit kommen und meine Tür von außen versiegeln?"

Shacklebolt nickte und folgte ihm zur Tür hinaus. Harry bemerkte, dass er noch immer die Hand in der Umhangtasche hatte. Höchst wahrscheinlich seinen Zauberstab umklammernd. Ein Blick zu Hermine zeigte ihm, dass sie die gleiche Beobachtung gemacht hatte.

Als Shacklebolt wieder die Küche betrat folgte ihm Mr. Weasley, der einen Abendpropheten in der Hand trug und ziemlich abgekämpft aussah.

„Wir haben alle Insassen des Fahrenden Ritters heute noch in die Winkelgasse bringen müssen. Die hatten ja alle keinen Zauberstab mehr. Mr. Olliwander hat einen sehr guten Umsatz am heutigen Tag gemacht, mein lieber Schwan", meinte Mr. Weasley als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm Schnitten zurecht gemacht, die er jetzt hungrig aß.

„Deswegen war so ein Trubel in der Winkelgasse", bemerkte Charlie.

Mr. Weasley nickte.

„Hast du Dumbledore getroffen?", fragte Ron seinen Vater neugierig.

„Ja, habe ich. Aber wie ich sehe, ist Harry gut hier angekommen." Er nickte Harry freundlich zu.


	5. der Aufbruch

Der Aufbruch 

Just in diesem Moment begann die Türglocke zu schellen, Mrs. Black erwachte zu neuem Leben und kurz darauf schienen alle Portraits in der Eingangshalle wieder wach zu sein. Sie stürzten alle hinaus, obwohl Mrs. Weasley verzweifelt versuchte, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Küche zurück zu halten.

Harry sah, wie Shacklebolt die Tür öffnete, während Mr. Weasley und seine ältesten Söhne die schreienden Portraits mit Schockzaubern ruhig stellten. Herein schlüpfte Mundungus Fletcher.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Mundungus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley ihn.

„Musste kurz noch mal weg, Molly", antwortete der Zauberer.

„Is Dumbledore schon da?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein", antwortete Mrs. Weasley kurz angebunden und versuchte Harry und Ron zurück in die Küche zu drücken.

„Dumbledore kommt her?", fragten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Das ist eine Ordensangelegenheit. Ich denke, am besten ihr verschwindet jetzt hoch in eure Schlafräume. Es ist ohnehin Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Harry, du hattest heute einen anstrengenden Tag. Und ihr beide", sie wandte sich an Ron und Ginny, „ ihr beide habt in der letzten Nacht auch nicht zu viel Schlaf bekommen. Hermine, du kannst wieder mit bei Ginny im Zimmer schlafen. Bill wird deinen und Harrys Koffer hoch bringen", sagte sie resolut.

„Ich werde eure Türen mit einem Schutzzauber belegen, nur für alle Fälle", erinnerte sie Shacklebolt daran, dass sie diese Nacht wieder zusammen mit einem Wehrwolf in dem Haus verbringen würden.

„Im Moment ist ja alles ruhig", sagte Bill.

„Ist der Mond schon aufgegangen?", fragte Charlie.

„Ja, vorhin eben als ich ankam", meinte Mundungus.

„Die restlichen Tage der Vollmondwoche verwandelt er sich nur, solange der Mond am Himmel zu sehen ist. Erinnerst du dich noch an dem Abend in der Heulenden Hütte, da hat er sich auch erst verwandelt, als ihn das pure Mondlicht traf", meinte Hermine flüsternd zu Harry.

„Na los, hoch mit euch!", forderte sie Mrs. Weasley auf.

Harry wollte etwas entgegnen, erhielt jedoch keine Gelegenheit zu sprechen, da ihn Mrs. Weasley bereits sanft die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hoch schob. Er hätte zu gerne mit Dumbledore gesprochen.

„Wenn Professor Dumbledore mit dir sprechen möchte, wird er dich das wissen lassen, Harry. Du weißt den Grund, wieso er so wenig wie möglich Kontakt mit dir möchte?", sagte sie ihm leise, damit die Anderen nichts mitbekamen.

Harry nickte mürrisch. Immer hatte Dumbledore seine Gründe. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Zornig stapfte er die Treppe hoch zu seinem und Rons Zimmer. Kingsley folgte den Beiden und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Kaum hatte sich Harry umgedreht, sah er, wie die Tür für kurze Zeit in einem gelblichen Licht aufleuchtete.

„Das war der Schutzzauber", meinte Ron.

„So kann man das natürlich auch deichseln", schnaubte Harry. „Wir hätten uns ja raus schleichen können, um die Ordensmitglieder zu belauschen. Dabei haben wir doch noch nicht einmal mehr Langziehohren!"

„Sag das mal nicht", grinste Ron ihn an. „Ginny hat sich letzte Woche welche von Fred geben lassen."

„Aber nutzen können wir sie doch nicht", sagte Harry sauer.

„Mmh", kam dazu von Rons Seite. Sie zogen sich aus und stiegen in ihre Betten.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass es hier im Haus nicht mehr so muffig riecht wie letzten Sommer?", fragte Harry Ron.

Ron antwortete wieder nur mit einem Grunzen und bald darauf schlief er fest.

Harry lag noch lange wach. Einmal hatte er den Verdacht, dass in dem Portrait jemand aufgetaucht sei, doch als er genauer hinsah, war es wie üblich leer. Unwillkürlich musste er an letzten Sommer denken. Er hatte zu einer Anhörung gemusst, Weihnachten hatte er hier in diesem Haus verbracht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein schöneres Weihnachten erlebt zu haben, nachdem Ron und Hermine ihn überzeugt hatten, dass er nicht von Voldemort besessen war. Hierher war er gekommen, um mit Sirius über seinen Vater und Snape zu reden. Sein Patenonkel Sirius. Er fiel tief. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und bald konnte er sie nicht mehr offen halten. Es war neblig, dunkel, kalt. Dann nahmen in der Dunkelheit Gestalten Form an. Einer stand da. Ein anderer kauerte am Boden und wimmerte leise.

„_Crucio!_", sagte die stehende Gestalt mit bösartiger Stimme. Das Wimmern wurde zu einem ersticktem Schrei. Als der Fluch aufhörte, sank die zweite Gestalt flach auf den Boden.

„Du wirst noch darum betteln, sterben zu dürfen, Sirius Black!", sagte wieder die bösartige Stimme.

„NEIN!", schrie Harry. „NEIN! NICHT!"

„HARRY, HARRY, was'n los?" Nur langsam kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er geträumt hatte. Es war nur ein Traum. Aber er war so real. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und stellte dabei fest, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Is' ja gut", meinte Ron beruhigend. „Das war nur ein Traum."

„Sie verändern sich, die Träume. Aber im Grunde ist es doch immer das Gleiche wovon ich träume. Sirius", sagte er leise.

„Ist gut, Harry", Ron sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Harrys Atmung begann sich gerade zu normalisieren, als ihn ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte, der ihn wieder zu Boden gehen ließ. Er presste sich seine Hände gegen die Stirn. Seine Narbe pochte mit solcher Intensität, dass er fast erwartete, Voldemort würde im nächsten Moment durch die Tür in den Schlafraum spazieren.

„Harry, Harry!", rief Ron. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fragte er besorgt.

„Die Narbe", keuchte Harry angestrengt. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach, doch das Pochen blieb.

„Haben wir was zu trinken hier oben?", fragte er Ron, der nickte und ihm einen Wasserkrug reichte. Harry trank in großen Schlucken.

Den Rest der Nacht traute er sich nicht mehr zu schlafen und lehnte sich gegen das Metallgestänge des Bettes. Ron versuchte noch eine Weile, ihn zum schlafen zu bewegen, doch ohne Erfolg. Am morgen sah ihn Ron besorgt an.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er als erstes. „Was war denn gestern Abend mit dir los?"

„Ich hab dir doch von dem Traum erzählt", sagte Harry unwirsch, der nicht darüber reden wollte. „Ach, und es wäre nett von dir, wenn du deiner Mum und Hermine nichts davon erzählen würdest."

Ron nickte. „Keine Sorge."

Harry schnaubte und zog sich an. Als sie unten die Küche betraten, waren Mrs. und Mr. Weasley schon beim Vorbereiten des Frühstücks. Er gesellte sich zu Charlie und Bill und wollte sie gerade nach Dumbledore und Lupin fragen, als die Küchentür aufging und Lupin gut gelaunt und sich streckend herein kam.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte er freundlich. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, und wie ging es bei dir, Remus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley munter zurück.

„Der Trank war vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du das meinst Molly", antwortet Lupin und ein dunkler Schatten bedeckte plötzlich wieder sein Gesicht.

„Ich glaube ich werde mein Buch über Werwölfe Hermine widmen."

„Tee oder Kaffee, Remus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, seine sich verschlechternde Laune nicht beachtend.

„Tee, danke", meinte Lupin und ergriff eine Tasse.

Wenig später kamen Ginny und Hermine nach unten, dicht gefolgt von Tonks, die frische Brötchen mitbrachte.

„Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, Tonks", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Tonks.

„Ich habe noch den Tagespropheten mitgebracht. Letzte Nacht ist wieder etwas schreckliches passiert. Ich werde auch gar nicht zum Frühstück bleiben können. Ich muss dann gleich wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Ach, die Zeit für eine Tasse Tee habe ich noch!"

Sie reichte Mr. Weasley die Zeitung und nahm eine Tasse mit duftendem Tee von Mrs. Weasley entgegen.

„_Erneuter Ausbruch aus Askaban_

_wie ein Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums heute morgen dem Reporter des Tagespropheten berichtete, gab es im Laufe der letzten Nacht einen erneuten Massenausbruch aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Wie bereits im letzten März wurden Anhänger von Du weißt schon wem auf mysteriöse Weise befreit. Das Ministerium dementierte bereits kursierende Gerüchte, wonach der seit fast drei Jahren flüchtige Sirius Black in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt sein soll."_

Bei dieser Nachricht stellte Lupin seine Tasse hart auf den Tisch und ging nach draußen. Mr. Weasley fuhr fort:

„_Der Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums warnte die Bevölkerung, dass die entflohenen Todesser höchst gefährlich seien."_

„Wer hätte das gedacht!", schnaubte Hermine höhnisch.

„_die neuen Wächter im Zauberergefängnis Askaban seien mit der Lage völlig überfordert, verlautete eine anonyme Quelle aus dem Ministerium. Weitere Dementoren tauchten im Norden des Landes auf. Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite Drei und Vier."_

„Das war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit", sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Draco Malfoy, der ihm das angedeutet hatte. Sein Vater war höchst wahrscheinlich auch unter den Ausbrechern.

„Frühstück!", holte Mrs. Weasley sie alle aus ihren düsteren Gedanken.

„Für mich nicht. Ich muss zur Arbeit", hörten sie Tonks sagen, die wieder aufstand und Mrs. Weasley die leere Tasse gab. „Danke für den Tee, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley wurde plötzlich sehr blass als auch Mr. Weasley aufstand.

„Tut mir leid Molly, aber im Ministerium wird wahrscheinlich jeder Zauberstab gebraucht." Er küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann zum Abend wieder hier sein."

Dann ging er zusammen mit Tonks aus der Küche. Ginny stand auf und drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich. Mrs. Weasley erwiderte ihre Umarmung, dann löste sie sich von ihrer Tochter und stellte eine Schale mit Toast auf den Tisch, die sich immer wieder von Neuem füllte, sobald sie leer war und Ginny und Hermine holten das restliche Frühstück aus der Speisekammer.

„Wo sind denn die beiden Hauselfen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley sich um die eigene Achse drehend und mit ihrem Blick alle Ecken der Küche absuchend.

„Dobby habe ich gerade draußen gesehen", sagte Hermine. „Ich gehe mal und sag ihnen Bescheid, dass es Frühstück gibt."

Wenig später kamen die etwas verlegen wirkenden Elfen hinter Hermine in die Küche geschlichen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Dobby verneigte sich und sprach leise: „Mrs. Weasley, wir Hauselfen sind es nicht gewohnt, zusammen mit unseren Meistern zu speisen!"

„Ach stellt euch nicht so an", fuhr Mrs. Weasley sie an. „Ich bin nicht eure Meisterin. Und auch keiner von uns anderen. Schließlich bekommt ihr doch Lohn, oder?"

Winky machte ein empörtes Geräusch und Dobby bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

Die nächsten Tage hörten sie wenig von Mr. Weasley und Tonks. Sie erschienen meist spät abends und waren oft so abgespannt, dass sie nur wenig Neues von ihnen erfahren konnten. Andromeda Tonks kam regelmäßig mit dem Tagespropheten im Gepäck zum Frühstück. Aber diesem konnten sie auch nur entnehmen, dass es keine Anhaltspunkte dafür gab, wo sich die Entflohenen aufhielten - abgesehen von vielen an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Gerüchten die aus der Bevölkerung kamen. Die Krönung in Harrys Augen war ein riesengroß aufgemachter Artikel, in dem die Reporterin zu beweisen versuchte, dass Sirius Black nicht nur in Schottland gesehen worden war, sondern auch, dass er die Anhänger von Voldemort um sich scharrte. Lupin riss Hermine empört die Zeitung aus der Hand und warf sie zerknüllt ins Herdfeuer bevor er wieder in seine Räume verschwand.

„Er vermisst Sirius", flüsterte Ginny der völlig entgeisterten Hermine zu. Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Wer von uns tut das nicht?", fragte Ron mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry. Harry konnte Lupin sehr gut verstehen. Auch ihm ging das ganze Gehetze auf Sirius gehörig auf die Nerven. Das wäre alles sehr amüsant gewesen, dachte er bitter, wenn sein Pate nicht tot wäre.

Am Dienstag kam Moody zusammen mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens vorbei, die Harry vom letzten Sommer her kannte. Da waren Hestia Jones und Emmeline Vance. Und Sturgis Podmore. Sturgis, das hatte er zufällig bei einem Gespräch von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gehört, war sofort nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium im Juli aus Askaban freigelassen worden. Trotzdem er jetzt seit über sieben Wochen frei war, sah er noch immer blass und abgemagert aus. Aber er lächelte Harry freundlich zu.

„Wozu der ganze Auflauf, Mum?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir müssen noch in die Winkelgasse, um eure Schulsachen für das neue Schuljahr zu holen, Ginny", antwortete sie.

„Oh", meinte Rons Schwester.

„Und bei all den Dingen, die in letzter Zeit passieren, meinte Dumbledore, dass es sicherer ist, wenn wir nicht allein und ungeschützt in die Winklegasse gehen."

„Wie kommen wir hin?", fragte Ron.

„Wir nehmen Flohpulver. Ich schätze, es ist zu unsicher, die U - Bahn der Muggel zu nutzen. Und da wir ja glänzende Verbindungen in die Winklegasse haben, können wir in einen sicheren Kamin reisen", strahlte sie Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny an.

„Glänzende Verbindungen in die Winkelgasse", kicherte Ron wenig später, als sie oben in ihrem Zimmer waren, um ihre Reiseumhänge zu holen. „Wenn wir ihr das im letzen Jahr gesagt hätten, dass sie die Geschichte mit dem Laden von Fred und George mal so locker nimmt, hätte sie mir den Kopf abgerissen."

Harry nickte lächelnd.

Unten versammelten sie sich alle im Salon. Mrs. Weasley hatte den Kamin angeheizt.

„Das ist bequemer als in das Feuer im Küchenherd zu kriechen", meinte sie erklärend. Hinter ihnen hörten sie Mrs. Black, die nun schon seit der Ankunft der Ordensmitglieder Zeter und Mordio schrie. Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, dass die Muggelnachbarn nichts davon hören."

Dann war plötzlich Stille und Lupin betrat mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck den Salon. Auch er trug einen wollenen Reiseumhang.

„Kann es los gehen?", fragte Moody in die Runde.

„Gut, Sturgis, du gehst vor und sicherst den Ankunftsraum. Dann folgen Remus, Hestia, Molly, ihr Kinder und dann gehen wir, Emmeline und ich als Nachhut."

In dieser Reihenfolge stellten sie sich vor dem Kamin auf und stiegen einer nach dem anderen in die grün werdenden Flammen. Harry drehte sich und wunderte sich noch, dass diese Reise doch ziemlich lange dauerte. Die Winkelgasse war doch auch in London, aber es schien hier eine Menge Zaubererkamine zu geben, die sie vom Kamin in „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" trennte.

„Warum sind wir über das Zaubereiministerium geflogen?", fragte Sturgis Podmore ärgerlich als alle in Fred und Georges Hinterzimmer aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren.

„Da gehen alle Verbindungen hin. Die Abteilung für die Überwachung des Flohnetzwerkes hat diese Umleitung geschaffen, um besser kontrollieren zu können, wer unterwegs ist. Deshalb hat es auch so lange gedauert", erzählte Hestia Jones ihnen und klopfte sich ihren Umhang ab.

„Schön, euch zu sehen!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah in Freds grinsendes Gesicht.

„Hi, Fred", sagte er erfreut. Fred, oder der den er für Fred hielt, verzog sein Gesicht mit gespielt ärgerlicher Miene.

„Ich bin George, also ehrlich Harry."

Der zweite Weasley Zwilling schaute herein und begrüßte den Besuch. Das Hinterzimmer war zwar für ein Ladenlokal ziemlich groß, doch bei ihrer großen Anzahl standen sie doch alle ziemlich beengt da.

„Wir machen gleich den Laden zu. Wir können uns doch einen Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem müssen wir ohnehin zu Gringotts und die Einnahmen von gestern einzahlen", erklärten Fred und George abwechseln.

„Ich dachte, Lee Jordan arbeitet bei euch?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der hat gestern Abend versehentlich eine Neuentwicklung geschluckt."

„Blöderweise haben wir sie noch nicht fertig entwickelt und so konnten wir ihm auch kein Gegenmittel gegen sein buntschillerndes Gefieder geben, was ihm jetzt aus der Haut spießt", meinte George.

„Wir hoffen, dass die Wirkung mit der Zeit nachlässt, sonst müssen wir ihn nach St. Mungo schicken", fügte Fred betrübt hinzu.

Harry wusste von Ron und Ginny, dass die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan, ihr Freund aus der Schule, hier in London in einer WG lebten.

„Kommt ihr alle heute Abend zum Essen zu uns?", fragte Mrs. Weasley sie und wandte sich an Moody.

„Vielleicht kannst du etwas gegen Jordans Beschwerden tun."

„Werde mal sehen, Molly", erwiderte er.

Sie gingen zuerst zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank am Ende der Winkelgasse, wo sie im Foyer auf Bill trafen. Nach einem kurzen Plausch holten sie Geld aus ihren Verließen. Danach klapperten sie der Reihe nach verschiedene Geschäfte ab. Sie gingen in den Buchladen und zu Madame Malcoms, um neue Schulumhänge zu besorgen. Sie waren alle gewachsen und Ginny konnte die Umhänge ihrer Brüder nicht mehr tragen, da sie viel schmalere Schultern hatte. Für sie kaufte Mrs. Weasley ein paar noch ziemlich gut aussehender Umhänge in einem Secondhand Laden. Dann mussten sie ihre Zaubertrankzutaten auffüllen, Hermine benötigte eine neue Waage und kaufte sich vom Geld, was sie in der Ferien bei ihren Eltern verdient hatte eine graue Eule. Ginny bekam auch eine Eule.

„Jedes meiner Kinder hat etwas besonderes bekommen, als es so eine Auszeichnung für die Familie holte", grinste Mrs. Weasley stolz.

Nach einem Eisbecher in Fortescues Eisladen gingen sie zurück zu Fred und Georges Laden, vor deren Schaufenster sich einige Neugierige die Nase platt drückten.

„Geht gleich wieder los!", rief Fred und rasselte mit den Schlüsseln.

Er schloss auf und ließ die Kunden herein.

„Hoffe bloß, Lee kommt bald wieder auf die Beine!", meinte George.

Nach einem wachsamen Blick die Straße hinunter, scheuchte Moody sie alle wieder herein. Er blieb noch einige Zeit im Schatten stehen und folgte ihnen dann.

„Scheint nicht so, als ob wir verfolgt werden würden", knurrte er.

„Komisch, dass wir keinen aus unserer Klasse getroffen haben", meinte Harry zu Ron.

Ron nickte.

„Es ist ja auch noch ziemlich früh, gerade mal zwölf Uhr", sagte Fred, nachdem er die Kundenbetreuung an George abgegeben hatte.

„Hier wird es erst nach zwei Uhr so richtig voll", erklärte er. „Aber Seamus Finnegan haben wir schon gesehen und Malfoy mit seiner Mutter ist auch hier vorbei gekommen."

„Malfoy war hier bei euch im Laden?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nö", grinste Fred.

„Der hat sich nur die Nase am Fenster platt gedrückt. Gab'nen ziemlich hässlichen Fettfleck. Hab den ganzen Nachmittag gebraucht, um den weg zu bekommen", rief George ihnen über die Köpfe der Kunden hinweg zu.

„Gut, Jungs, also wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen, ja?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. Die Zwillinge nickten und Harry und seine Begleiter reisten wieder per Flohpulver zurück zum Grimmauld Platz. Dobby erwartete sie schon mit heißem Kakao und Tee im Salon. Mrs. Weasley hatte in den vergangenen Wochen die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge abgerissen und sie durch hellere ersetzt. Abgesehen vom Familienstammbaum des Blacks sah der Salon fast schon wohnlich aus.

Moody konnte tatsächlich die Federn von Lee Jordan mit einem Zauber, den er Fred und George nicht verraten wollte, zum verschwinden bringen. Sie hatten alle zusammen einen lustigen Abend. Später verabschiedeten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens und Mrs. Weasley schickte den Rest in die Betten.

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry wieder von Sirius. Zuerst schien es ihm als bestünde der Traum nur aus verschiedenen Erinnerungen, die er an Sirius hatte, bevor sein Pate hier ins Haus seiner Mutter eingezogen war. Doch dann kam die unvermeidliche Szene, in der Sirius in den Raum des Todes gehastet kam, er sich mit Belatrix Lestrange duellierte und sie sich gegenseitig verhöhnten. Und dann, und dann, Harry stockte selbst im Schlaf der Atem, dann wurde Sirius von einem Schocker getroffen, er stolperte rückwärts und fiel durch diesen verdammten Bogen.

Harry erwachte wieder schweißnass. Er stand leise auf, um Ron nicht zu wecken und ging hinunter ins Badezimmer. Er ärgerte sich, dass er das Haus so gruselig fand, sonst würde er in die Küche gehen und sich einen Tee aufbrühen. Dann hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang und jemand klopfte vorsichtig an die Badezimmertür. Als er heraus sah, erblickte er Lupin, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, vor ihm stehend.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte er ihn. Harry nickte.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken, Harry?", fragte Lupin weiter.

„Ja", antwortete Harry leise und folgte ihm wieder die Treppe hoch in Lupins Räume.

Er konnte im Licht einer einzelnen Kerze nicht viel vom Rest der Einrichtung sehen. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und davor standen zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel.

„Die sind von Sirius' Großvater. Der hat oben unterm Dach gewohnt und hat sich immer viel von der Familie fern gehalten. Sie haben ihn alle für einen komischen Kauz gehalten, aber er hat sich brennend für Astronomie interessiert", erklärte Lupin leise und brachte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes das Wasser in einem kleinen Kessel zum Kochen und brühte Tee auf.

„Danke", meinte Harry als er die Tasse entgegen nahm. Mit einem leisen Lächeln fiel ihm auf, dass er dieselbe Tasse schon einmal in den Hände gehalten hatte. Diese Tasse hatte Lupin schon besessen, als er noch in Hogwarts Lehrer war.

Beide nahmen in den Sesseln vor dem Feuer platz und starrten eine Weile vor sich hin. Harry fühlte sich beklommen. Er wusste, dass der Verlust von Sirius Lupin genauso hart getroffen hatte wie ihn.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit umkehren", flüsterte er seiner Tasse zu.

Lupin sah auf und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch keinen Zauber gefunden, der das vermag, Harry. Nicht in der weißen noch in der schwarzen Magie", sagte er leise.

„Dumbledore hat mir versprochen, dass du im neuen Schuljahr wieder Okklumentrik lernen wirst. Harry versprich mir, dass du dein bestes gibst, um das zu lernen." Er sah Harry mit eindringlichem Blick an. Harry nickte zögernd.

„Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, wie wichtig...", begann er, doch Lupin unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Viel Leid wäre uns allen erspart geblieben, wenn Dumbledore nur einmal auf Sirius gehört hätte, der ihm ständig gesagt hat, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist." Lupins Stimme klang bitter.

Harry wagte es nicht zu ihm hinüber zu sehen und starrte stattdessen wieder ins Feuer.

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist dein letzter Ferientag, den du noch mal so richtig genießen solltest ehe du zurück ins Schulgetriebe gehst", sagte Lupin und stand auf. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ebenfalls zu erheben.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht zurück ins Bett. Als er seinen Schlafraum betrat, sah er das Gemälde einer alten Hexe, die ihn argwöhnisch aus dem dunklen Bilderrahmen betrachtete, der eigentlich Phineas Nigelus gehörte. Die Hexe sagte jedoch nichts, betrachtete Harry noch eine Weile weiter, begann dann höhnisch zu kichern und verschwand aus dem Bild. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder? Er hatte dieses Portrait noch nie hier im Haus gesehen. Konnten noch mehr Bilder, außer dem ehemaligen Hogwartsschulleiter hier ein und aus gehen? Er würde Mrs. Weasley am nächsten Morgen fragen. Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder in möglichst unbequemer Weise an das Metallgitter gelehnt auf das Bett. Er war kurz davor gewesen, Lupin von seinen Alpträumen zu erzählen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Lupin seine eigenen hatte. Als es draußen schon zu dämmern begann, schlief Harry doch noch einmal ein und als Ron ihn mit einem Schütteln weckte, schmerzten ihm Hals und Rücken so sehr von der schiefen Schlafposition, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte.

„Wieso hast'n du so verquer im Bett gelegen?", fragte ihn Ron und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Das übliche", antwortete Harry und wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen als er in Rons Miene Verständnis zu lesen glaubte.

Beim Frühstück traf Harry auf Lupin. Harry dachte, dass der ehemalige Lehrer auch nicht aussah, als hätte er in der vergangenen Nacht noch viel Schlaf gefunden. Er erzählte den anderen, Moody und Sturgis Podmore waren gerade da, von der alten Hexe, die in seinem Bild aufgetaucht war. Moody sah ihn mit beiden Augen erstaunt an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das Portrait vorher noch nie gesehen hast?", fragte er bestürzt. Harry nickte. Moodys magisches Auge begann wie irr zu kreisen und Harry war sich sicher, er suchte gerade alle Gemälde nach einer Person ab, die zu Harrys Beschreibung passte.

„Ich kann ja noch mal alle Portraits hier durchgehen und mir alle noch mal genau ansehen", schlug er zögernd vor. Das war eigentlich nicht gerade das, was er an seinem letzten Ferientag zu tun gedachte.

Moody nickte zustimmend. „Gute Idee, Potter", knurrte er.

Dann begann er mit Sturgis zu flüstern, der bald darauf aufstand und eilig die Küche verließ.

Sturgis tauchte den restlichen Tag nicht mehr auf. Harry hakte ein Bild nach dem anderen ab, als er erst durch die Eingangshalle, dann durch das Treppenhaus und schließlich durch die einzelnen Zimmer ging und die verschiedenen, zum größten Teil schlafenden Personen betrachtete. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Bill begleiteten ihn. Bill dabei zu haben, war von deutlichem Vorteil, wie Harry bald bemerkte. Viele der Portraits begannen zu zetern und zu schreien, sobald sie Harry und seine Freunde erblickten. Bills Aufgabe, die ihm grimmiges Vergnügen zu bereiten schien, war es, sie dann wieder mit Schockzaubern zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber die alte Hexe fanden sie nicht.

Am Abend sahen sie alle Andromeda Tonks und Hestia Jones wieder, die beladen mit verschiedenen Speisen leise zur Vordertür herein geschlichen kamen. Auch Tonks war wieder da. Sie sah ziemlich müde und fertig aus, unterhielt sie aber alle mit einer kleinen Einlage ihrer Verwandlungskünste. Mr. Weasley und Moody besprachen den Plan, wie sie am nächsten Morgen zum Bahnhof Kings Cross kommen sollten.

„Mundungus könnte doch wieder ein Auto organisieren", sagte Tonks vorsichtig. Harry und Ron begannen leise zu lachen. Was Mundungus als organisieren bezeichnete, musste sicherlich etwas illegales an sich haben. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stimmte Mrs. Weasley zu.

„Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Da können wir schnell und ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen, zum Bahnhof gelangen. Bevor wir die U – Bahn der Muggel nehmen, beladen mit all den vielen Schulsachen, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn uns nicht jemand entdeckt, der uns nicht sehen sollte."

Lupin ging in den Salon, um Mundungus zu rufen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten noch immer nicht heraus gefunden, welche Kommunikationswege die Mitglieder des Ordens benutzten. Nach einer Weile kam er zufrieden lächelnd zurück und teilte ihnen mit, dass Mundungus bereits auf der Suche nach einem Auto sei, was er sich leihen könne. Mrs. Weasley schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.

„Habt ihr alle schon eure Koffer gepackt?", fragte sie stattdessen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Als alle bis auf Hermine betreten drein blickten, schickte sie alle nach oben, um dies noch vor dem Essen zu erledigen.

„Hast du deinen Feuerblitz, Harry?", fragte Ron ihn. Harry nickte.

„Vielleicht hatte Ginny letztes Jahr ja doch Recht und ich kann dieses Jahr wieder spielen", meinte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Na wo denkst du denn hin!", fuhr Ron auf. „Natürlich kannst du wieder spielen, das ist doch gar keine Frage."

Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Ja das wäre schön. Wirst du dieses Jahr wieder unser Hüter?", fragte er Ron. Ron wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Ähm, nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich wieder bewerben, ja", sagte er unsicher.

„Ginny wollte ja auch weiter mitspielen. Ich bin sicher, nachdem sie als Sucherin so gut war, dürfte sie keine Probleme haben, auch dieses Jahr wieder in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden", sagte Harry.

„Und du", fuhr er fort, „dir haben wir schließlich den Quiddichpokal vom letzten Jahr zu verdanken. Natürlich wirst du wieder in die Mannschaft aufgenommen, wenn du willst."

Ginny betrat zusammen mit Hermine den Raum.

„Na, habt ihr euren Krempel immer noch nicht zusammengepackt?", fragte Hermine kichernd.

„Und dabei heißt es immer, dass Mädchen so viele Sachen haben und nie fertig werden." Auch Ginny kicherte angesichts des Haufens von Schulumhängen und Hosen, die Harry auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Dann zog sie ihr neues Vertrauensschülerabzeichen hervor, polierte es mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers und steckte es wieder in die Hosentasche.

„Bin echt mal neugierig, wer der männliche Vertrauensschüler bei uns ist", sagte sie und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht Colin Creevy?"

Ron und Hermine prusteten los.

„Glaub ich eher nicht", sagte Ginny. „So gut ist er nicht im Unterricht."

Beim Essen erzählte Hestia Jones, dass es den Auroren gelungen war, den Todesser Rockwood zu fangen.

„Das ist ja fabelhaft", rief Tonks.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Spezielle Verhörzauberer werden ihn unter Vertitaserum befragen. Vielleicht gibt es dann neue Anhaltspunkte, wo sich andere Todesser aufhalten", sagte Hestia Jones.

„Vielleicht sagt er auch etwas über Wurmschwanz aus", überlegte Harry laut.

Lupin sah ihn überrascht an.

„Stellt euch nur einmal vor, das Ministerium würde erfahren, dass Pettigrew noch am Leben ist. Aus solch einer Quelle müssten sie es einfach glauben", fügte Tonks hinzu.

„Ja", meinte Mr. Weasley. „Dann könnten sie es nicht mehr leugnen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist."

„War", murmelte Mrs. Weasley mit einem besorgten Blick auf Harry und Lupin.

Mr. Weasley sah etwas verlegen drein doch Lupin wandte sich an Hestia Jones.

„Wo haben sie ihn aufgegriffen?"

„Hier in London. Genauer in der Nocturngasse, vorm Tanzenden Teufel", antwortete sie.

„Was wollte er in der Nocturngasse?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt nicht allzu viele gute Dinge, die man in dieser Gasse erledigen kann. Vielleicht wollte er etwas besorgen und dann noch auf ein Glas was weiß ich in den Tanzenden Teufel gehen. Keine Ahnung", schloss Hestia Jones.

Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl, gestern noch hatte er sich nicht einmal zehn Minuten von der Nocturngasse entfernt befunden und wenig später war Rockwood einem Auroren in die Hände gelaufen. Ron und Hermine schienen das Gleiche zu denken. Mrs. Weasley holte sie alle aus ihren Grübeleien, indem Rons Mutter sie aufforderte, ins Bett zu gehen, da morgen ein anstrengender Tag sei und sie doch nicht den Zug verpassen wollten. Ginny ging murrend, während es Harry ganz recht war, wieder für sich zu sein. Er schlief die Nacht ohne Alpträume durch und am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Ron, wobei er Harry so kräftig schüttelte, dass er fast aus dem Bett fiel.

„Komm beeil dich, Mum hat es verschlafen und macht gerade ein paar Sandwiches zurecht, die können wir unterwegs im Auto essen. Mundungus ist auch schon da."

Harry war augenblicklich wach, zog sich eilends an und schob seinen Schrankkoffer hinaus auf den Treppenabsatz. Er wäre beinahe gestolpert, als Tonks Ginnys und Hermines Koffer an ihm vorbei schweben ließ und ihm über die Schulter zurief:

„Eure Koffer komme ich auch gleich holen!"


	6. Die Rückkehr ins Schloß

Die Rückkehr ins Schloss 

Unten warteten schon Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore und Moody auf sie. Ginny rannte mit noch ungekämmten Haaren an Harry vorbei und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde sie im Geist den Inhalt ihres Koffers auszählen.

„Wenn ihr etwas vergessen habt, schicken wir es euch nach. Jetzt beeilt euch!", rief Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin öffnete die Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinaus.

Moody knurrte: „Ich kann nichts verdächtiges entdecken. Also los, raus hier."

Mundungus hatte das Auto wieder verhext, so dass sie alle darin mitsamt den vier Schrankkoffern, Eulenkäfigen, Krummbeins Korb und Besen genügend Platz fanden. Mundungus, so fiel Harry auf, hatte mächtig an seinem Fahrstil gearbeitet. Er fuhr bedeutend umsichtiger als bei ihrer letzten Fahrt, letztes Weihnachten ins St. Mungo. Dennoch schaffte er es, an jeder Ampel vorn zustehen und bei seinen Überholmanövern auf der Schnellstraße passte der Wagen in Lücken, die eigentlich auf Grund der Größe des Auto unmöglich gewesen wären. Harry fiel auch eine merkwürdige Armatur neben dem Lenkrad auf. Es schien den Weg zu zeigen, wo der wenigste Verkehr war. Schließlich parkte Mundungus in einer, für Muggel nicht sichtbaren Lücke direkt vor Bahnhof Kings Cross. Mundungus und Moody hievten die schweren Koffer auf Gepäckwagen und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schoben sie hinein. Die anderen gingen, die Hände um die Zauberstäbe in den Taschen festumschlossen, wachsam umher blickend hinterher. Sie kamen ohne Zwischenfälle bis zum Absperrband, was den Eingang zum Gleis 9 dreiviertel darstellte und nachdem Tonks vorgegangen war, schickte sie Moody in dreier Grüppchen nach. Harry verabschiedete sich von allen und dankte Mrs. Weasley, die wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte, für die schöne Woche im Grimmauld Platz. „Nicht so laut, Potter!", raunzte ihn Moody an und blickte finster umher. Ginny zog ihren Koffer im Zug nach rechts, um nach vorn ins Vertrauensschülerabteil zu gehen, die anderen folgten Hermine, die sich nach links wandte, um für sie ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ziemlich bald ein leeres Abteil fanden. Als er jedoch die Tür aufschob, erkannte er auch wieso es noch leer war. Oder zumindest fast leer. Luna Lovegood saß am Fenster und betrachtete sie alle mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Hi Luna", grüßte Hermine sie. 

Luna antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Wenig später fuhr der Zug an, Harry und Ron hievten die Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und stellten die vier Eulenkäfige und Krummbeins Korb daneben.

„Das werden ja immer mehr. Habt ihr vor, eine eigene Eulerei aufzumachen?", fragte Luna grinsend.

„Nö, das ist nur Ginnys neue Eule", antwortete ihr Ron.

„Wie war dein Sommer, Luna?", fragte Hermine. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Rückfahrt erinnern. Luna wollte zusammen mit ihrem Vater Schnarchkackler oder so was in der Art fangen gehen.

„Gut", sagte Luna und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Vorne im Vertrauensschülerabteil", antwortete Ron.

Luna wandte abrupt den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ginny Weasley ist Vertrauensschülerin geworden?", fragte sie.

„Ähm, ja", erwiderte Ron.

„Hast du mit deinem Vater den Ausflug nach Schweden gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

Luna seufzte tief und sah dann zu Hermine, die ihr schräg gegenüber saß.

„Ja, wir sind nach Schweden gefahren und waren auch schon in der Nähe des Ortes, wo wir die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler vermuteten. Aber dann wurde der Campingplatz angegriffen und Dad und ich mussten fliehen."

„Ihr wurdet angegriffen?", fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine atemlos.

Luna nickte düster. „Alle mit Todesserroben bekleidet. Das schwedische Zaubereiministerium hat alles vertuscht und die Gedächtnisse der anderen Camper verändert, so dass sie nichts mehr aussagen können."

„Scheint fast so, als wäre Fudge nicht der Einzige, der Probleme damit hat, wenn seine heile Welt in sich zusammenstürzt", sagte Hermine.

Luna nickte zustimmend.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief erstaunlich ereignislos. Ginny kam nach circa einer Stunde von vorn, setzte sich zu ihnen und kraulte Krummbein den Kopf.

„Und wer ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler bei uns?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich glaub nicht dass du ihn kennst, Aaron Jacobi", antwortete Ginny.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Harry fehlte zu diesem Namen ein Gesicht.

„Wo sind eigentlich Dean, Seamus und Neville?", fragte Hermine und sah Ginny an.

„Zwei Abteile vor euch. Zusammen mit Susan Bones und Hannah Abott", antwortete sie.

„Ähm Ginny", begann Harry vorsichtig, „Bist du noch mit Dean Thomas zusammen?"

„Ich? Na klar." Ginny lächelte ihn freudig an.

Harry nickte. „Gut."

Die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen kam und sie kauften sich Kesselkuchen und Unmengen Schokofrösche und schließlich begann es draußen dunkel zu werden.

„Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger, hoffentlich sind wir bald da", stöhnte Ron.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. Ron sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Entschuldige, aber jedes Jahr am ersten September, wenn es dunkel wird, stirbst du fast vor Hunger."

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass dies seine vorletzte Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts war.

„Na endlich", brummte Ron als der Zug langsamer wurde und schließlich anhielt. Ginny stand auf und ging nach vorn, um ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nachzugehen und die anderen stellten sich an der Schlange zur Zugtür an. Draußen war es sehr windig. Harry durchfuhr mit einem Male ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Da stand Hagrid mit einer Laterne am anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges und rief laut: „Erstklässler zu mir! Na kommt schon, ich beiß euch nicht!"

Harry ließ sich in dem Gedränge mit zu den Kutschen schieben, die wie immer vor dem Bahnhof standen. Einer der Thestrale, die sie zogen, wandte seine bleichen Augen zu ihm und Harry meinte ein Erkennen aufblitzen zu sehen. Vielleicht war das ja eines der Tiere, mit denen er Ende letzten Schuljahres nach London geflogen war. Er sah sich zu Hermine und Ron um, Luna trug den Käfig von Ginnys Eule und dann stiegen sie alle in die Kutsche. Harry ließ sich tief in die etwas muffig riechenden Sitzkissen fallen. Er war zurück. Hogwarts hatte ihn wieder.


	7. Die Auswahl

Die Auswahl 

Harry betrat, dicht gefolgt von Ron, Hermine, Luna und Ginny die Eingangshalle. Aufgeregtes Geschnatter der anderen Schüler folgte ihnen. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Er freute sich auf den Gryffindorturm, seine Mitschüler und den Unterricht – dieses Jahr ohne Professor Trelawney.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle sahen sie Draco Malfoy, dessen Gesicht sehr nervös aussah. In diesem Augenblick fiel Harry etwas ein, was schon während der ganzen Zugfahrt in ihm gegrummelt hatte. Draco Malfoy stolzierte normalerweise immer im Zug entlang und versuchte Harry allein zu erwischen. Auch hatte Harry Malfoys Drohung vom Ende des letzten Schuljahrs nicht vergessen. Jetzt von seinem Erzfeind regelrecht ignoriert zu werden, irritierte ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle Schüler im Tagespropheten von der neuerlichen Flucht der Todesser aus Askaban gelesen.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch, wo Harry erneut registrierte, dass sein vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts angebrochen war. Viele seiner Mitschüler kannte er nicht, dass mussten jüngere Jahrgänge sein. Da waren Colin Creevy und sein Bruder Dennis. Zum Glück hatte Colin irgendwann aufgehört, ihn ständig anzuhimmeln, oder gar Autogramme haben zu wollen, wie er es in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr getan hatte.

In diesem Augenblick führte Professor McGonagall die neuen Erstklässler durch eine Seitentür hinein. Harry bemerkte, dass die neuen Schüler allesamt sehr ängstlich aussahen und erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seinen ersten Abend in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stellte jetzt einen Stuhl vor den Lehrertisch und legte einen alten zerschlissenen Spitzhut auf ihn. Die meisten Erstklässler starrten entsetzt auf den Hut. Harry musste schmunzeln. Er hatte damals mit Ron spekuliert, ob sie aus diesem Hut ein Kaninchen herauszaubern müssten. Professor McGonagalls Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„Sie werden diesen Hut aufsetzen und er bestimmt dann das Haus für Sie!", sagte sie mit lauter Stimme. Einige der Erstklässler atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Also", sagte sie „ich werde Sie jetzt einzeln aufrufen. Wenn Sie Ihren Namen hören, kommen Sie bitte vor, nehmen Platz und setzen sich den Hut auf den Kopf."

„Elina Bartels", las Professor McGonagall vor.

Ein blondes Mädchen kam hervor gestolpert. Kaum hatte sie den Hut aufgesetzt, als dieser auch schon rief: „Slytherin". Elina Bartels ging schnell mit rotem Kopf zum Slytherintisch, wo sie schulterklopfend empfangen wurde.

„Aurelia Brendan" wurde eine Rawenclaw.

„Dorothea Buchsard" ebenfalls eine Rawenclaw.

„Dean Claw" der erste Hufflepuff.

„Antares Davies" „Slytherin"

„Henry Dorsant" der erste Gryffindor. Harry brach wie alle anderen Gryffindors in stürmischen Applaus aus, um den neuen Schüler zu begrüßen.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Harry begann es langweilig zu werden, er verspürte ein eindeutiges Ziehen in seiner Magengegend.

„Ich hoffe, die sind bald durch!", sagte er zu Ron, der ihm nickend zustimmte.

„Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger", sagte er.

„Ron, Harry", zischelte Hermine und sah sie beide ungläubig an „ihr beide solltet es eigentlich besser wissen, wie wichtig diese Zeremonie ist!"

„Claudine Nadolny" „Rawenclaw"

Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf, grinste Ron jedoch von der Seite an.

Plötzlich schrak er zusammen. Professor McGonagall hatte so eben den Namen „Wyrren Malfoy" aufgerufen. Ein leises Flüstern ging durch die Große Halle. Harry reckte seinen Kopf und sah vorn auf dem Stuhl ein kleines blasses Mädchen mit sonnengelben langen Haaren. Harry bemerkte, dass noch andere Schüler das Mädchen interessiert betrachteten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy eine kleine Schwester hat", sagte er an Ron gewandt, der mit hämischem Blick zu Malfoy hinüber deutete, der, finster drein blickend, sich anscheinend Mühe gab unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Ron.

Vorn saß Malfoys Schwester noch immer auf dem Stuhl. Anscheinend fiel es dem Hut schwer, zu entscheiden, in welches Haus er sie einteilen sollte. Dann rief er schließlich mit lauter Stimme in den Raum „Gryffindor!"

Wyrren Malfoy schob den Hut von ihrem Kopf, und ging mit zielsicherem Gang zum Gryffindortisch. Sie setzte sich leicht rosa im Gesicht zu den anderen Erstklässlern.

Hermine bedeutete Harry hinüber zum Slytherintisch zu sehen, wo Draco Malfoy seinen Kopf immer wieder auf die Tischplatte knallte, bis ihn Goyle zurückzog und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Malfoy sah maßlos entsetzt aus.

„Könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, wie er vor unserer Auswahl herum posaunte, dass alle Mitglieder seiner Familie nach Slytherin kämen?", fragte Ron die anderen grinsend. Harry nickte.

„Muss ein ganz schöner Schock für ihn sein", ergänzte Ron.

„Also, ich finde nicht, dass sie wie eine typische Slytherin aussieht", befand Ginny. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah Draco Malfoys Schwester am unteren Ende des Gryffindortisches sitzen und einen Punkt an der Wand anstarrend. Anscheinend versucht sie das Gerede über sie zu ignorieren. Sie sah Malfoy tatsächlich ähnlich, sie hatte die gleichen hohen Wangenknochen, die ihrem Gesicht etwas Aristokratisches gaben. Ihre Augen waren jedoch nicht eisgrau, sondern leuchtend grün und auch ihr Kinn war nicht spitz wie das ihres Bruders.

Während der sprechende Hut die restlichen Schüler aufteilte, versuchten Harry, Ron und Hermine herauszufinden, wer in diesem Jahr das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" geben würde. Das war das Fach, in dem bisher jedes Schuljahr der Lehrer gewechselt hatte. Hermine deutete auf den Lehrertisch. Da saß zwischen Professor Flitwick und Professor Vektor, der Arithmantikhexe ein großer Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, der immer wieder mit wachsamem Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüber sah.

„Das muss er sein, oder?", fragte Ron. „Ob der auch wieder ein Auror ist? Er sieht nicht wie einer von Fudges Hampelmännern aus."

„Ron", ermahnte ihn Hermine, „Cornelius Fudge ist der Chef deines Vaters!"

„Aber er sieht wirklich nicht aus, wie einer vom Ministerium", verteidigte Harry seinen besten Freund. „Hatten nicht deine Eltern im Sommer erwähnt, dass das Ministerium Dumbledore wieder viel mehr vertraut und ihn eigenverantwortlich entscheiden lässt, wen er unterrichten lässt?"

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Außerdem wurde ja auch der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 23 für ungültig erklärt", fügte Hermine hinzu. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte das Ministerium ein Gesetz erlassen, was Fudge erlaubte einen Lehrer zu berufen, wenn Dumbledore nicht in der Lage war, eine Stelle neu zu besetzen.

Gerade brachte Professor McGonagall den Stuhl und den Hut hinaus, als sich der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore erhob. Das Geschnatter in der großen Halle erstarb.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich begrüße euch für ein weiteres Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Ich weiß, dass ihr alle eine weite Reise hinter euch und einen leeren Magen habt. So bleibt mir fürs erste nur eins: Haut rein!"

Stürmischer Beifall und plötzlich füllten sich die Schalen und Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten, verschiedene Fleischgerichte, Kartoffelbrei, Pommes frites, diverse Gemüse, köstliche Aufläufe.

Harry tat sich von jedem etwas auf.

Als keiner am Tisch auch nur einen einzigen Happen des verführerisch aussehenden Nachtisches mehr verdrücken konnte, verschwand das Essen und Dumbledore erhob sich erneut.

Neugierige Köpfe wandten sich ihm wieder zu.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir auch in diesem Schuljahr wieder einen neuen Lehrer für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Ich möchte euch allen Professor deGazevillevorstellen." Er deutete auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben Professor Flitwick. Höflicher Beifall wallte auf.

Harry stieß Ron an. „Sieh mal Snape kann sich wohl noch nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn genauso wie die anderen hassen soll."

Professor Snape, den Zaubertränkelehrer konnte Harry am wenigsten leiden. Dieser sah den Neuen abschätzend an.

„Wenn ihr jetzt alle in eure Schlafsäle hinaufgeht, bitte ich folgende Schüler hier zu bleiben", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Er nahm ein langes Pergament zur Hand und entrollte es.

"Anthony Goldstein

Cho Chang

Colin und Dennis Creevy

Dean Thomas

Ernie Macmillan

Ginny Weasley

Hannah Abbott

Harry Potter

Hermine Granger

Justin Finch – Fletchley

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Luna Lovegood

Michael Corner

Neville Longbottom

Padma und Parvati Patil

Ron Weasley

Seamus Finnegan

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Zacharias Smith

Und Wyrren Malfoy."

Aufgeregtes Getuschel brandete an Harrys Ohren. Das waren alle Mitglieder aus der Dumbledore Armee, die noch in der Schule waren. Er sah sich irritiert zu Hermine und Parvati, die neben ihr saß um. Hermine sah ebenfalls besorgt aus. Dean und Seamus steckten die Köpfe zusammen und blickten Harry fragend an, der ihnen schulterzuckend verunsichert zulächelte. Lautes Gelächter war vom Slytherintisch zu hören. Draco Malfoy, der wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte und Pansy Parkinson deuteten auf eine Gruppe Rawenclaws, Michael Corner und seine Freunde, die mit eingesunkenen Schultern am Tisch saßen.

„Bitte, meine Lieben", rief Dumbledore. „Die neuen Vertrauensschüler werden euch die neuen Passwörter sagen. Die eben genannten Schüler kommen bitte nach vorn zu mir!"

Stühle kratzen über den Boden und Schüler erhoben sich. In dem Gewirr sah Harry wie sich Ginny mit dem männlichen Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors, Aaron Jacobi verständigte, der daraufhin allein der Erstklässler aus der Großen Halle scheuchte.

Harry stand zögernd auf und ging zum Lehrertisch, die anderen folgten ihm.

„Kein Grund so besorgt auszusehen, meine Lieben!", sagte Professor McGonagall lächelnd.

Als sie alle vorn standen, erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal und bat sie alle in die kleine Kammer neben dem Lehrertisch. Harry bemerkte, dass auch der neue Professor, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Snape mitkamen.

Bis auf Snape lächelten sie alle.


	8. Dumbledores Armee

Dumbledores Armee 

„Gut", meinte Dumbledore, als sie alle zur Tür herein waren. „Ich möchte euch noch etwas sagen, was nicht für die Große Halle gedacht war. Der praktische Unterricht in Verteidigung wird für Sie, so Sie das noch immer möchten, weiter gehen. Die Professoren deGazeville und Snape werden Sie unterrichten. Weiterhin werden Sie, wenn Sie sich für das Verbleiben in diesem Bund entschieden haben, Pflichtstunden in Okklumentik bei Professor Snape nehmen. Näheres dazu erfahren Sie in ihrer ersten Stunde. DA wird auf Ihren Stundenplänen als zusätzliches Fach stehen. Sie haben bis morgen Abend Zeit, Ihrem Hauslehrer zu melden, ob Sie teilnehmen möchten oder nicht. Der Unterricht wird zweimal wöchentlich im Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall stattfinden."

„Ähm, Direktor", meldete sich eine unsicher wirkende Stimme vom Rand.

„Ah, ja Wyrren." Dumbledores ernster Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. „Schön dich hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Was ist DA?"

„_Dusslige Anfänger_." Terry Boot lief sofort knallrot an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und murmelte entschuldigend: „Das war Ende letzten Jahres die Erklärung der Slytherins für unseren Namen."

„Eigentlich sollte es mal _Defensiv Allianz_ heißen", erklärte Hermine kleinlaut. Vor all den Lehrern von ihrem regelwidrigen Club zu erzählen, der zu Dumbledores Rausschmiss als Direktor geführt hatte, schien ihr nicht geheuer zu sein. „Aber dann hatten wir die Idee aus den Buchstaben D und A den Namen ‚Dumbledores Armee' zu machen. Da das doch das war, was diese Umbridge Hexe befürchtete."

Dumbledore nickte. „Dusslige Anfänger seid ihr gewiss nicht mehr! Und jetzt hört her. Was ich jetzt sage, muss, egal wie ihr euch entscheidet, in diesem Raum bleiben!"

Er wandte sich an Malfoys Schwester. „Wyrren, ich möchte dass du in die DA eintrittst und am extra Verteidigungsunterricht teilnimmst. Außerdem bekommst du Sonderunterricht bei Professor deGazeville. Dafür werden Teile des Zauberkunstunterrichts für dich ausfallen."

Wyrren blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann fixierten ihre Augen wieder einen Punkt rechts vom Schulleiter.

„Geh den Schulgeistern aus dem Weg, Wyrren!", ermahnte er sie, bevor er die erstaunten Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle entließ.

Die Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw wurden von ihren Hauslehrern, den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick zusammengerufen, die ihnen die neuen Passwörter gaben. Die Gryffindors folgten Ginny.

Harry ließ sich mit Ron und Hermine etwas zurückfallen.

„Ich dachte schon, jetzt bekommen wir die ersten Punkte abgezogen."

„Und dann auch noch Snape!", empörte sich Ron.

„Deswegen war sah er nicht so giftig aus, als Dumbledore den neuen Verteidigungslehrer vorgestellt hat. Eigentlich hat er doch nun, was er immer wollte, oder?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zögerte.

„Wieso ist Wyrren Malfoy nicht auf diesem Wandbehang zu sehen, den Sirius' Mum im Salon hängen hatte?", fragte er Hermine und Ron.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich hab mir dieses Ding noch nie so genau angesehen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Kommt schon, trödelt nicht so", rief Ginny von vorn. Sie hatte Wyrren Malfoy im Schlepptau, die sich staunend umsah.

„Phalantus!", sagte Ginny. Das Portrait der Fetten Damen sprang zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm frei. Nacheinander stiegen sie alle ein.

Harrys Mitschüler hatten auf sie gespannt gewartet.

„Was war los?"

„Ihr seid doch alle in diesem Club gewesen, den diese Umbridge Hexe hat auffliegen lassen."

„Habt ihr jetzt nachträglich noch Ärger bekommen?"

„Habt ihr schon zusätzliche Punkte für unser Haus geholt?"

Von allen Seiten stürmte es auf Harry ein.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Geht schlafen!" Ginny, Aaron und Hermine bemühten sich verzweifelt die neugierigen Mitschüler abzuwimmeln und ins Bett zu schicken.

„Wyrren, ich zeig dir, wo die Zimmer der Erstklässler sind!" Ginny zog Malfoys Schwester, auf die sich die anderen Gryffindors jetzt neugierig gestürzt hatten mit sich zur Mädchentreppe.

Zan189Danke für dein Review! Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso es kaum Reviews gibt. Aber jetzt bin ich beruhigt, denn es bedeutet, dass es doch Leute gibt, die meine Geschichte lesen und spannend finden.

Loki Slytherinauch dir danke für das Review! Der Nekromanter ist ein Totenbeschwörer. Wiedererwecker wäre etwas einfach, oder? Malfoys Schwester - ggg Ja ich bin böse und gemein. Die beiden haben später noch eine schöne Szene zusammen ...


	9. Die Schande der Schlange

Die Schande der Schlange 

Harry nickte Ron zu und auch sie verschwanden in ihrem Schlafsaal. An der Tür stand jetzt auf einem Schild „6. Schuljahr". Harry öffnete die Tür und ging zu seinem Bett. Er setzte sich und ließ sich nach hinten in die weichen Kissen fallen.

„zu Hause", murmelte er.

„Hey, nicht gleich einpennen, du Schlafmütze!" Ron warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

„Ob ich den Tag erleben werde, an dem du erwachsen wirst?" Hermine stand in der Tür und sah Ron stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was für eine Begrüßung, wette die Slytherins sind ganz aus dem Häuschen, bis sie morgen erfahren, dass wir doch nicht von der Schule fliegen", kicherte sie und ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen.

Harry setzte sich sofort wieder auf. „Hat euch das auch so geschockt? Das mit Malfoys Schwester meine ich!"

„Ja", meinte Ron. „Hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass er eine hat."

„Also echt, Ron!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stellt euch mal vor, wie schwer es für sie sein muss."

„Ich bitte dich, Hermine. Sie ist die Tochter eines Todessers. Sie ist eine Malfoy. Und jetzt will Dumbledore auch noch, dass sie mit in die DA geht. Und was sollte das mit dem Sonderunterricht?"

„Dass ihr Vater ein Todesser ist, heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass sie selber mal eine wird!", brauste Hermine auf. „Schau dir Sirius an. Die ganze Familie war besessen von diesem Reinen Blut Gefasel und was ist aus ihm geworden? Er war nicht so, weil er selbständig denken konnte, Ron!"

„Aber das könnte trotzdem ein Problem werden." Ginny stand nachdenklich in der Tür.

„Hermine, Cassandra McIving ist doch zu einem Austauschjahr in Südafrika. Da ist doch in unserem Schlafsaal ein Bett frei. Die anderen Erstklässler wollen Wyrren nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal haben."

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Willst du etwa einer potentiellen Todesserin in einem Schlafsaal schlafen?", brauste Ron auf.

„Ron!", schrieen Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Ron blickte trotzig zu Boden.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Wenn sie will, kann sie bei uns schlafen", sagte Hermine betont ruhig. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie kühl zu Ron und ging mit Ginny hinaus.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zu fassen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ron", begann Harry vorsichtig. „Vielleicht ist sie ja doch ganz anders als ihr Bruder!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und begann herzhaft zu gähnen.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte er noch, bevor er die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zuzog.

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Harry ihm. Er entkleidete sich und zog nun ebenfalls seine Bettvorhänge zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und er schlief tief und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Harry, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, die Große Halle. Ginny und Wyrren folgten ihnen. Harry hatte seit langem einmal wieder das Gefühl, richtig gut ausgeschlafen zu sein.

Sie setzten sich auf die leeren Plätze neben Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown. Harry beachtete es nicht, wie die beiden Mädchen scheele Blicke auf Wyrren richteten. Kaum hatte er sich sein Frühstück aufgetan, als die Posteulen von der Decke hinab schwebten. Harry sah Hedwig unter ihnen, die ihm einen kleinen Brief mit krakeligen Buchstaben übergab. Harry sah sofort, dass es eine Nachricht von Hagrid war. Er wollte gerade Ron darauf aufmerksam machen, als er registrierte, dass es neben ihm sehr ruhig geworden war. Rons Blick folgend sah er zu Wyrren, die kreidebleich auf einen scharlachroten Umschlag starrte.

„Geh lieber raus", riet Harry ihr. Er hatte die letzten Heuler am Gryffindortisch noch in guter Erinnerung. Doch zu aller Überraschung zückte Wyrren ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Daraufhin zerbröselte der Heuler mit einem lauten Seufzer zu Staub.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Ron und Dean Thomas gleichzeitig.

„Das musst du mir unbedingt mal beibringen", kicherte Ron begeistert, offensichtlich alle Bedenken vom Vorabend vergessend.

In diesem Moment bemerkten sie, dass noch jemand in der Großen Halle einen Heuler bekommen hatte.

„DU!", schrie der Umschlag mit grauenhaft verzerrter Stimme.

„DRACO MALFOY! DU NICHTSNUTZ! WIE KANN MAN SICH NUR ALS SO UNFÄHIG HERAUSSTELLEN! ICH HAB ES DIR GESAGT! DU WUSSTEST WIE WICHTIG ES IST! UND JETZT HAST DU ALLES VERMASSELT! KOMM MIR JA NICHT NOCH MAL UNTER DIE AUGEN! WENN ICH NOCH EINE BESCHWERDE ÜBER DICH HÖRE, WIRST DU DIR WÜNSCHEN, NIE GEBOREN ZU SEIN!"

In der ganzen Großen Halle war es Mucksmäuschen still.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Malfoy jetzt schon wünschte, nie geboren zu sein. Er sah zu Ron, der sich umdrehte, um zum Slytherintisch sehen zu können. Draco Malfoy saß, zitternd, weiß wie eine Kalkwand deutlich schockiert da und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Plötzlich stellte sich eine in schwarz gekleidete Person zwischen Harry und seine Sicht auf den Slytherintisch. Professor Snape. Harry schluckte. Sein ganzes Hochgefühl, die Nacht ohne Alpträume durchgeschlafen zu haben, verschwand augenblicklich. Doch Snape betrachtete Wyrren mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Das Untauglichmachen von Heulern ist verboten. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts Ms. Malfoy!", zischte er, drehte sich um und verließ die Große Halle.

„Das kann er nicht machen!", protestierte Ron lautstark.

„Das werde ich sofort in der Hausordnung nachlesen. Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört, dass das Unschädlichmachen von Heulern verboten sein soll!", sagte Hermine ebenfalls aufgebracht.

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, der so etwas schafft", meinte Parvati zögernd.

Harry sah zu Wyrren Malfoy. Sie saß kreidebleich und zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl und sah mit tränenverschleiertem Blick zu ihrem Bruder hinüber.

„Wärst du lieber dort drüben?", fragte Lavender sie.

Hermine warf ihr einen erbosten Blick zu.

„Nein. Um alles in der Welt nein; das letzte, wo ich je sein wollte ist der Slytherintisch", antwortete Wyrren mit überraschend fester Stimme.

„So. Hier habt ihr eure neuen Stundenpläne!", unterbrach Ginny sie energisch.

„Die Erstklässler werden ab diesem Schuljahr zu jedem Klassenzimmer von uns Vertrauensschülern geleitet. Wyrren du folgst uns dann zusammen mit den anderen."

„Wieso macht ihr euch diese Arbeit?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Das hat Professor Dumbledore angeordnet. Vermutlich will er verhindern, dass die Erstklässler dauernd zu spät kommen und ständig diese Ausrede mit dem Verlaufen haben", kicherte sie und scheuchte zusammen mit Aaron Jacobi die neuen Schüler auf.

Harry sah auf seinen Stundenplan.

_Montag _Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Mittag, Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Freistunde, Geschichte der Magie

_Dienstag_ Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Mittag, Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Abendessen, DA

_Mittwoch_ Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Doppelstunde danach das gleich noch mal, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, 2 Freistunden, am Abend Doppelstunde Astronomie

_Donnerstag _Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, zwei Doppelstunden Zauberkunst, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Abendessen, DA

_Freitag_ Doppelstunde Verteidigung, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Mittag, Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke

Harry seufzte laut auf. Das war der fürchterlichste Stundenplan, den er je in Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Gleichzeitig registrierte er, dass Professor Snape ihn doch in den Zaubertrankkurs aufgenommen hatte, obwohl er kein „Ohnegleichen" in der ZAG Prüfung geschafft hatte

„Sind eure Stundenpläne auch so furchtbar voll?", fragte Ron und beugte sich über Harrys Plan.

„Grässlich!", schnaubte Harry.

„Seht mal, wovon ist das eigentlich abhängig, mit wem wir im gleichen Kurs sind?", fragte Parvati und deutete auf einen Wahrsagenkurs, den sie mit Lavender zusammen hatte und einen anderen, der nicht auf dem Plan ihrer Freundin stand.

Harry verglich jetzt seinen Plan mit dem von Ron.

„Scheint, als hätten wir immer Verwandlung zusammen. Und Pflege und Kräuterkunde auch. Oh, Zaubertränke haben wir nur Freitagnachmittag zusammen!", sagte er missmutig.

„Dafür haben wir aber alle drei immer zusammen Verteidigung", warf Hermine nach einem vergleichenden Blick aller drei Stundenpläne ein.

„Und ich bin auch am Freitagnachmittag in Zaubertränke", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wir auch", kicherten Parvati und Lavender.

„Ich glaube, jetzt in den UTZ Kursen sind wir mit noch mehr anderen Häusern in den Klassen aufgeteilt", stellte Hermine fest.

„Woher willst'n das wissen?", fragte Ron.

„Na denk doch mal nach, Ron. Sonst würde es doch stundenmäßig für die Lehrer nicht aufgehen, die müssen doch noch die anderen Jahrgänge unterrichten", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich glaub ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. Kommt jemand von euch mit?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll in die Runde.

„Ja, ich", antwortete Parvati.

„Ich auch", grinste Neville.

„Na dann, wir sehen uns in Verwandlung", sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine. Ihm war etwas flau im Magen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er ohne die beiden zum Unterricht ging.

Als sie im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ankamen, bemerkte er, dass auch Seamus Finnegan in diesem Kurs saß. Sie setzten sich alle zusammen in eine Ecke. Harry stellte fest, dass Hermine wieder einmal Recht gehabt hatte. Auch Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws saßen in diesem Kurs, und zu Harrys größter Bestürzung auch Slytherins. Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson betraten soeben den Raum und verzogen sich in die hinterste Reihe. Harry beobachtete, dass Malfoy, noch immer ziemlich bleich und kränklich aussehend, ohne seine zwei Gorillas Crabby und Goyle ziemlich unsicher wirkte.

Professor Flitwick kam und begrüßte sie. Als er sie aufforderte ihre Zauberstäbe hervor zu holen, fiel Harry der Brief von Hagrid auf, den er kurzerhand in die Umhangtasche gestopft hatte, als er den Stundenplan bekam und bis jetzt völlig vergessen hatte.

Er faltete das Blatt auseinander und las:

_„Lieber Harry,_

_wollt ihr nicht heut Abend nach dem Unterricht auf ne Tasse Tee vorbei_

_kommen? Kannst mir ja heute Nachmittag Bescheid sagen._

_Liebe Grüße Hagrid"_

Harry lächelte. Hagrid würde bestimmt wieder den halben Abend über das pubertäre Wesen seines Halbbruders erzählen und ihn bestimmt nicht ausquetschen wollen, wie er den Sommer verbracht habe. Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp war ein echter Riese, den der Wildhüter im vorletzten Sommer von seiner Mission gegen dessen Willen aus dem Hochgebirge mitgebracht hatte. Seitdem versuchte Hagrid Grawp Englisch und umgängliche Manieren beizubringen, was im letzten Schuljahr zu vielfältigen Verletzungen Hagrids geführt hatte. Hagrid hatte Harry und Hermine seinen Halbbruder vorgestellt und der Riese hatte sie schließlich aus einer lebensgefährlichen Situation im Wald gerettet. Nichts desto trotz richtete der Riese im Verbotenen Wald einen enormen Schaden an, indem er ausgewachsene Bäume wie Streichhölzer abknickte.

In Verwandlung sah er, dass auch Ron und Hermine diesen Kurs auf ihrem Plan hatten. Harry beschloss am Abend noch mal genau mit den Beiden nachzusehen, wie viele gemeinsame Stunden sie noch hatten. Auch in Verwandlung war die Klasse bunt gemischt mit Schülern aus Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw.

Professor McGonagall eröffnete ihnen, dass sie im letzten Schuljahr schon eine Menge vorgearbeitet hätten, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Ich schätze, den werten Herren Weasley haben Sie einiges mehr zu verdanken, als eine Handvoll Nasch- und Schwänz Leckereien. Dank der Unruhe, die es im letzten Schuljahr nach ihrem Abgang gab, haben sie einen Zauber gelernt, der laut Stoffverteilungsplan zu Beginn des UTZ Kurses vorgesehen ist: der Kopfblasenzauber."

Einige in der Klasse kicherten in Erinnerung an das Chaos, dass letztes Schuljahr ausgebrochen war, nachdem Professor Umbridge, erste Sekretärin des Zaubereiministers und Lehrerin für die „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" die Schulleitung übernommen hatte. Rons Brüder hatten ihr zukünftiges Sortiment an Süßigkeiten in diesen Tagen zur Perfektion gebracht. Reihenweise waren die Schüler in Umbridges Unterricht krankgeworden und im Krankenflügel zur Behandlung erschienen. Außerdem hatten die Weasley Zwillinge eine reichliche Auswahl an Stinkbomben unter die Schülerschar gebracht, so dass kaum noch ein vorwitziger es wagte, ohne ausreichende Schutzvorkehrungen von einem Klassenzimmer zum nächsten zu laufen. Somit hatten die Zwillinge ganz nebenbei noch für alle Schüler einen riesigen Lernerfolg der UTZ Stufe erzielt.

„Wir werden so etwas mehr Zeit für mein Lieblingsthema haben, die Animagitheorie", fuhr McGonagall fort.

„Sie werden bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz über die möglichen Anwendungen des Kopfblasenzaubers abgeben. Mr. Longbottom, können Sie mir erklären, wie man den Kopfblasenzauber vollführt?"

Neville schluckte, dachte kurz nach und begann zu erzählen:

„Eigentlich ist er ganz einfach. die Formel heißt _caput vesica_. Man deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und beschreibt aus dem Handgelenk eine leichte Drehung, so dass die Form einer Blase entsteht, dabei sagt man die Formel." Neville sah unsicher zu Hermine hinüber.

„Sehr gut Longbottom!", sagte McGonagall. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Neville strahlte über das Gesicht. Er hatte noch nie im Verwandlungsunterricht Punkte bekommen. Sie übten den Zauber einige Male, doch da sie ihn schon im letzten Schuljahr häufig gebraucht hatten, stellte er für keinen der Schüler ein wirkliches Problem mehr dar.

Beim Mittagessen stellte Harry mit Ron fest, dass sie beide am Montagnachmittag diese Freistunde nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Hermine hatte nach Pflege eine Doppelstunde Alte Runen, auf die sie sich offensichtlich schon freute. Ron schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. Ginny traf ziemlich genervt und abgekämpft zum Mittagessen ein.

„Was für ne blöde Idee, die Erstklässler immer zu ihren Klassenzimmern zu begleiten. Was für eine Rennerei. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab heut Vormittag schon fast die ganze Schule gesehen", knurrte sie und setzte sich neben Dean Thomas.

„Wie war dein Unterricht bei Snape?", fragte er sie.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich wie immer. Hat Colin 10 Punkte abgezogen, weil er eine passende Antwort nicht sofort gesagt hat und Aaron auch noch mal 15, weil er zwei Kräuter mit einander verwechselt hat. Das übliche halt."

„Hat er nicht einmal ein Wort darüber verloren, dass du wahrscheinlich die Beste deines Jahrgangs in Zaubertränke bist?", fragte Ron.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen. Vielleicht hofft er auch, dass sich meine Leistungen doch wieder verschlechtern."

Harry sah Wyrren Malfoy auf den Gryffindortisch zukommen. Sie unterhielt sich mit einer anderen Erstklässlerin. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und meinte: „Gut. Sieht so aus, als ob die anderen sie akzeptieren."

„Ehrlich, ich hab den blassen Verdacht, wir machen das Ganze ‚bringt die Erstklässler zu den Klassenräumen – Spiel' nur um Wyrren Malfoy sicher zum Unterricht zu geleiten. Ich bin heute Vormittag zweimal an so nette und liebenswerte Leute wie Nott und Parkinson geraten. Stellt euch mal vor, die wären noch immer in dieser Inquisitionsgruppe und könnten mit anderen rumspringen so wie sie wollen. Es hat schon gereicht, wie sie Wyrren beschimpft haben. Das scheint die anderen Gryffindors aber zum Umdenken bewogen zu haben. Auf jeden Fall laufen sie nicht mehr mit vier Meter Abstand vor ihr her." Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie hinunter auf die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Wildhüter erwartete sie schon, Fang, den Saurüden bei Fuß.

„Kommt schon und trödelt nicht so!", rief er ihnen entgegen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie bereits die anderen Schüler. Auch dieser Kurs setzte sich aus Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und zu Harrys und Rons Missfallen Slytherins zusammen. Harry erblickte die vertrauten massigen Rücken von Crabbe und Goyle. Malfoy und Parkinson waren auch wieder da. Malfoy schien sein Selbstvertrauen angesichts seiner Leibwache wieder gefunden zu haben. Er lästerte gerade darüber, dass keine Hufflepuffs in diesem Kurs anwesend waren.

„Waren wohl alle zu blöd und haben keinen ZAG bekommen. Dabei ist das Fach doch bei diesem Hornochsen von Lehrer besonders einfach!"

Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson lachten.

Harry sah sich um. Hagrid war noch vor der Hütte beschäftigt und hatte die letzte Bemerkung nicht gehört.

„Tja, Malfoy", knurrte er. „Wenn Hagrid das letzte gehört hätte… nun das haben wir heute morgen ja alle gehört, was deine Mutter dann mit dir macht!"

Malfoys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte so schnell von normal bleich zu kreideweiß, dass Harry nicht bis drei hätte zählen können.

„Du Mistkerl!", brauste er auf und wollte sich auf Harry stürzen. Doch Crabbe und Goyle hielten ihn auf.

„Lasst mich los!", schrie er sie wütend an.

„Was'n hier los?", brummte Hagrid plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Malfoy schüttelte die Arme von Crabbe ab und funkelte Hagrid zornig an.

„Nichts", zischte er und zog sich in die hinteren Reihen zurück. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm mit belämmertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry sah erstaunt zu Ron und Hermine die seinen Blick ebenso erstaunt erwiderten.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie am Rande des Verboten Waldes, wo Hagrid ihnen etwas über Wildkatzen erzählte, die sich als süße kleine Kätzchen in Familien einschlichen und dann zu ausgewachsenen Monstern mutierten. Harry sah stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine, die ihm zugrinste.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er ein neues Haustier hat", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Am Ende der Stunde verabschiedeten sie Hermine, die wieder hoch zum Schloss eilte und überlegten noch, was sie mit der Freistunde anfangen sollten, als Hagrid Harry auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Haste meinen Brief bekommen?", fragte er Harry.

„Ja, hab ich. Wir haben gar nicht mit Hermine darüber gesprochen, aber ich glaube, dass sie auch gern mitkommt", antwortete Harry.

„Schön. Hab ihr jetzt ne Freistunde?", fragte Hagrid. Harry nickte.

Hagrid seufzte. „Hab leider keine Zeit. Da kommt schon die nächste Klasse." Er deutete auf einen Haufen Schüler, die auf seine Hütte zueilten.

„Was'n das für'n Jahrgang?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Drittklässler."

„Was lernen die gerade?", fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an Hippogreife und Flubberwürmer, die er im Dritten im Unterricht gehabt hatte.

„Einhörner", antworte Hagrid. „Hab'n paar Fohlen anlocken können. Geh' jetzt gleich mit denen in den Wald."

Also verabschiedeten sie auch Hagrid, der seinen Lehrerpflichten nachging und beschlossen noch eine Weile in der Sonne vor Hagrids Hütte sitzen zu bleiben. Harry genoss die noch immer recht warme Septembersonne und wollte gerade vorschlagen, hinunter zum See zu gehen, als er zwei vertraute Gestalten auf Hagrids Hütte zukommen sah. Er stupste Ron an und bedeutete ihm, in Deckung zu gehen. Sie duckten sich hinter das Zaunsgatter.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout kamen in müßigem Spaziergangtempo direkt auf Hagrids Hütte zu.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen, Minerva", sagte gerade Professor Sprout als die beiden Lehrerinnen in Hörweite kamen.

„Pomona, das hat Ihnen doch der Schulleiter gestern Abend erklärt. Wenn wir uns nicht um das Mädchen kümmern, wer soll es dann tun?", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

„Aber", widersprach Professor Sprout „ wie können wir wirklich wissen, dass sie nicht die Seiten wechselt? Jetzt wo sie voll ausgebildet wird."

„Das können wir nicht. Der Schulleiter vertraut auf sein Gefühl und seine Überzeugung, dass niemand als Todesser geboren wird. Auch nicht wenn man eine Malfoy ist."

Harry und Ron sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Dieses Gespräch drehte sich offensichtlich um Malfoys Schwester. Harry fragte sich, zu was sie wohl extra ausgebildet wurde. Dann hörten sie wieder Professor McGonagalls Stimme.

„Wir haben mit Professor Dumbledore bereits letztes Jahr mit Narzissa Malfoy in Kontakt gestanden. Aber sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht in Dumbledores Hände geben. Wir haben lange Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Ich meine, man kann doch sein Kind nicht einfach nicht zur Schule schicken!", empörte sie sich.

„Aber trotzdem. Ich meine", zögerte Professor Sprout „ eine Geisterbeschwörerin. Das ist tiefste schwarze Magie, Minerva. Und jetzt soll sie das auch noch lernen…"

„Nicht so laut, Pomona!", sagte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.

„Dumbledore wollte sie nur unbedingt hier an der Schule haben, weil sie sich ihren Eltern gegenüber stets hartnäckig geweigert hat, die dunklen Künste zu erlernen. Glauben Sie mir, der Sprechende Hut steckt niemand nach Gryffindor, nur weil es derjenige gerade will!"

Harry blickte Ron besorgt an. Er wusste es besser. Er hatte an seinem ersten Schultag den Sprechenden Hut angefleht, ihn nicht nach Slytherin zu stecken und er war nach Gryffindor gekommen.

„War sie wirklich das ganze letzte Jahr zu hause?", fragte jetzt Professor Sprout. Die beiden Lehrerinnen waren im Schatten von Hagrids Hütte stehen geblieben und betrachteten den See.

„Ja. Lucius Malfoy wollte sie nach Durmstrang schicken, doch sie hat sich dem entgegen gestellt. Dazu kam wohl noch, dass auch ihre Mutter nicht wollte, dass sie so weit weg sei."

„Na hoffentlich geht das gut!" Professor Sprout sah Professor McGonagall mit hoch gezogenen Augenbraunen an.

„Mit Professor deGazeville haben wir einen guten Liedzauberer gewinnen können, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Dazu kommt, dass er mit der DA da weiter machen wird, wo Potter letztes Jahr aufhören musste."

Professor Sprout nickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Dumbledore nicht vertrauen würde. Bis jetzt haben sich all seine Entscheidungen als richtig erwiesen. Hoffentlich haben wir uns in dem Mädchen nicht getäuscht."

„Das hoffe ich auch, Pomona. Das hoffe ich auch", antwortete McGonagall.

„Wir sollten zum Schloss zurückgehen. Ich muss noch die Knallschoten für die neuen UTZ Kurse vorbereiten", meinte Professor Sprout. Damit nickte die kleinere Hufflepuff Vertrauenslehrerin der Gryffindorlehrerin zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. McGonagall betrachtete noch ein Weilchen versonnen den See und begab sich dann ebenfalls wieder hinauf zum Schloss.

Harry und Ron seufzten laut auf. Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Drittklässler die mit Hagrid aus dem Wald zurückkamen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst sind wir bei Binns zu spät", sagte Harry. Ron nickte zustimmend.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sprachen sie über das so eben gehörte.

„Das wird immer komischer. Hast du 'ne Ahnung, was Liedzauber sind?", fragte Ron.

„Nö, frag doch heute Abend mal Hermine", antwortete Harry.

„Was ist ein Geisterbeschwörer?", fragte Ron weiter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenn von den Muggeln nur Schlangenbeschwörer", bemerkte er.

Ron sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Los, schau mal auf die Uhr. Wir sind verdammt spät dran!", rief Harry plötzlich und beide rannten zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

In diesem Kurs saßen fast nur Gryffindors, zusammen mit einigen Rawenclaws.

„Wie sollen wir nur dieses Jahr hier überstehen, wenn wir nicht mehr Hermine dabei haben, die uns ihre Aufzeichnungen abschreiben lässt?", fragte sich gerade Ron leise.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Jetzt passiert genau das, was sie uns Anfang letzten Jahres vorhergesagt hat. Jetzt sollten wir wohl selber mitschreiben."

Sie setzten sich neben Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan, die neben Parvati Patil ebenfalls in diesem Kurs waren.

Ron fing wieder an zu kichern.

„Wenn das die gute Trelawney erleben könnte. Hermines Prophezeiungen erfüllen sich. Im Gegensatz zu ihren kümmerlichen eigenen."

„Oh, ich halte Professor Trelawney für eine sehr kompetente Lehrerin!", beeilte sich Parvati energisch Ron ins Wort zu fallen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab. Er hatte Ron und Hermine noch immer nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Auch nicht davon, dass es durchaus welche von Professor Trelawney gab, die wahr wurden. Etwas Schweres lastete wieder auf seinem Magen. Er wusste, eines Tages würde er es ihnen erzählen müssen. Bisher war er jeder ihrer Nachfragen durch ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver entkommen.

Den Unterricht begann und Binns erzählte ihnen etwas über die Internationale Zauberervereinigung, die Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts gegründet worden war. Harry versuchte es mit bestem Willen, doch die langatmigen Ausführungen von Professor Binns über die Koloniale Ausbreitung der europäischen Staaten schien das langweiligste zu sein, was je in der Menschheitsgeschichte passiert war. Er war sehr froh, dass dies kein Doppelkurs war, so dass die 45 min relativ schnell vorbei waren. Am Ende sah Harry auf ein mageres Stück Pergament, was seine Mitschriften dieser Stunde darstellte. Er seufzte. Wenigstens musste er in diesem Schuljahr keine Prüfung mehr in diesem Fach ablegen. Ein Blick auf Rons Platz verrieten ihm, dass auch sein Freund kaum mehr mitgeschrieben hatte.

„Wir können ja mal Parvati fragen", meinte Ron halbherzig als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Er bemerkte, dass sie einiges mehr mitgeschrieben hatte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sie gingen hinunter zur Großen Halle. Hermine und Ginny saßen schon am Gryffindortisch, zusammen mit Terry Boot und Michael Corner.

Ron stutzte. „Ich dachte, Ginny redet nicht mehr mit diesem Lackaffen."

Sie setzten sich neben sie.

„Hi. Wie war Geschichte der Zauberei?", fragte Hermine mit schelmischem Grinsen.

„Ha, ha", murmelte Ron mit missmutigem Blick auf Michael Corner.

„Höchst interessant. Weißt du doch", antwortete Harry ihr. „Zusammen haben wir immerhin eine Seite Pergament geschrieben, oder?", fragte er an Ron gewandt, der sich schon seinem Abendessen widmete.

„Hm", brummte dieser nur.

„Ich frag mich wann sie den je austauschen. Oder soll der Schüler unterrichten bis zum Weltuntergang?", fragte Parvati und winkte Lavender zu, die jetzt ebenfalls in die Große Halle kam.

„Erzählt mal von eurer ersten Stunde Verteidigung", forderte Hermine die noch immer am Tisch sitzenden Rawenclaws auf.

Terry Boots Augen strahlten. „Er ist echt krass drauf. Da gibt er uns Pfannkuchen zum naschen und im nächsten Moment klatscht er in die Hände und es sind Regenwürmer."

„Iiehh", schüttelte sich Parvati.

„Und dann erklärt er uns, dass wir unseren Geist öffnen müssen. Das die Dinge nicht immer so sind, wie sie scheinen", meinte Michael Corner.

„Aber der hat echt Ahnung", fügte Terry hinzu.

„Na, nach Umbridge kann jeder Lehrer kommen und uns sonst was erzählen und er wird immer im Vergleich mit ‚Ohnegleichen' abschneiden", sagte Harry.

Alle begannen zu kichern, dann standen die Jungen aus Rawenclaw auf und gingen zu ihrem Haustisch.

„Wie war der Unterricht bei Firenze?", fragte Parvati Lavender, die daraufhin die nächste Viertelstunde füllte, um lang und breit zu erzählen, dass der Mars wieder zu sehen sei.

„Hast du Lust, nachher noch mit zu Hagrid zu kommen?", fragte Harry Hermine.

Sie nickte und bald darauf gingen sie hinunter auf die Ländereien.

Hagrid erwartete sie schon mit einer Kanne Tee und einem riesigen Berg selbstgebackener Kekse. Hermine griff beherzt zu, bemerkte jedoch beim Zubeißen, dass Hagrid Haselnüsse mit Schale eingebacken hatte. Harry und Ron grinsten sich verstohlen an. Hagrids Backkünste waren nicht besser geworden in sechs Schuljahren. Als der Wildhüter auch ihnen welche anbot, lehnten sie dankend ab

„Wie war dein Sommer, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine den Halbriesen nach einem Seitenblick auf Harry.

„Na, besser als der letzte auf jeden Fall", grinste Hagrid.

Hermine nickte. „Hast du Madame Maxime wieder getroffen?"

Hagrid lief unterm seinem dichten schwarzen Vollbart rot an. „Hm", brummte er.

„Erzähl mal", sagte Ron.

„Na da gibt's nich viel zu erzähln, mein' ich", antwortete Hagrid.

„Aber ihr habt euch doch wieder vertragen, nachdem du Grawp mit gebracht hast, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ham uns n paar mal geschrieben. Na und im Juli war sie dann für zwei Wochen hier", sagte Hagrid leise.

„Klingt doch gut, oder was meint ihr?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

Harry und Ron sahen Hagrid gespannt an.

„Lief auch alles ganz gut. Aber dann hab ich ihr Grawp gezeigt und dann war's vorbei", nuschelte er.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry. „Riesen hat sie doch im Gebirge genug gesehen."

„Hat nich geglaubt, dass ich ihn wirklich mitnehme. Außerdem gabs da noch einen kleinen Zwischenfall", antwortete Hagrid.

Harry ließ Hagrid nicht aus den Augen.

„Na, ich mein. Ach Grawpy hat's doch nich so gemeint, müsst ihr wissen. Na jedenfalls hat er sie an den Haaren hoch gezogen bis sie vor seinem Gesicht baumelte. Hat ihr nich gefallen."

„Das kann ich ihr aber irgendwie nicht verdenken, Hagrid", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich glaub, das würde mir auch nicht gefallen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Ron.

„Is natürlich sofort abgereist", brummte Hagrid missmutig.

„Das wird schon wieder", versuchte Hermine Hagrid aufzumuntern. „Vielleicht kannst du ja über Weihnachten hinfahren?"

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit dem das passiert ist, hat sie keinen meiner Briefe beantwortet."

Alle schauten betreten drein.

„Hast du ne Ahnung was heute mit Malfoy los war?", fragte Ron Hagrid.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hab den blassen Schimmer, der Junge hat's nich leicht im Moment", antwortete Hagrid.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Grawp und den Schaden, den er im Verbotenen Wald anrichtete. Zwei Teekannen später sah Hermine auf die Uhr und bedeutete ihnen damit, dass es höchste Zeit fürs Bett sei.

„Könnt mich ja mal wieder besuchen kommen", meinte Hagrid zum Abschied.

„Dann könnt ihr ja Ron mal Grawp zeigen."

„Ähm, ja Hagrid wir müssen jetzt los!", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. Ein Blick auf sie zeigte Harry, dass sie noch genug vom letzten Schuljahr hatte, was Hagrids Halbbruder anging.

Sie rannten hinauf zum Schlossportal und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Sperrstunde im Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal an. Harry und Ron gingen zu Bett. Harry fühlte sich ziemlich geschafft, von diesem ersten Schultag.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel ihm beim Aufwachen ein, dass er heute, gleich nach dem Frühstück Snape begegnen würde. Obwohl Harry tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass dem nicht so war, hegte er noch immer die tiefste Überzeugung, dass Sirius' Tod eigentlich Snapes Schuld war. Hätte der damals nicht den Okklumentrikunterricht abgebrochen, wäre dieser Traum nie zu ihm durchgedrungen. Er atmete tief durch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzugrübeln. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und stand auf.

Die Große Halle war schon gut gefüllt, als er zusammen mit Ron am Gryffindortisch Platz nahm. Er aß gerade gebutterten Toast mit Marmelade, als die Posteulen hinein schwebten. Hedwig hatte heute keinen Brief für ihn dabei, kam aber trotzdem auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm geflogen. Er wollte sich eben bei Ron erkundigen, was dieser heute Vormittag an Unterricht hatte, als ein weiterer Heuler am Slytherintisch losging. Harry drehte sich um. Wieder saß Draco Malfoy mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen kreidebleich am Tisch und starrte auf einen scharlachroten Umschlag, der so eben zu schreien begonnen hatte.

„DU UNDANKBARER DUMMER KLEINER JUNGE! WIE KONNTEST DU MICH NUR SO HINTERGEHEN! WARTE AB, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME!"

Diesmal war die Stimme nicht hysterisch kreischend sondern tief und furchtbar. Wieder drehten sich alle Mitschüler zu Malfoy um, der zitternd am Tisch saß bis ihn Pansy Parkinson entschlossen am Arm packte und unter Gelächter aus der Halle schleifte.

„War das jetzt sein Dad?", fragte Hermine beklommen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Jedenfalls hatte es sich nicht nach der Stimme einer Frau angehört.

„Ja", beantwortete eine leise Stimme neben ihm Hermines Frage. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Neben ihm stand Wyrren Malfoy. Auch sie sah heute Morgen ziemlich blass aus.

„Mensch Wyrren, wird ja auch Zeit, dass du zum Frühstück kommst. Butter dir noch einen Toast und dann geht's los zu Professor Binns", forderte Ginny sie auf.

Ginny saß neben Hermine und machte sich gerade ein paar Pausenbrote.

„Die brauch ich für all die Rennerei. Bin gestern fast verhungert", meinte sie.

Hermine betrachtete Ginny skeptisch von der Seite. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown begannen zu kichern.

„Verdirb dir bloß nicht deine gute Figur", meinte Lavender mit neidischem Blick auf Ginny.

Ron hob die Augenbrauen. Schließlich standen Ginny und Aaron Jacobi auf, um die Erstklässler einen weiteren Tag im Gängewirrwar von Hogwarts zu begleiten.

Hermine sah ihnen nachdenklich nach.

„He, aufwachen, Hermine", stupste Harry sie an. Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Sagt mal, könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, was Hagrid gestern abends sagte, von wegen, dass es Malfoy im Moment nicht leicht haben würde?", sagte sie leise zu Harry und Ron.

Die beiden nickten.

„Jetzt bekommt er schon den zweiten Tag in Folge einen Heuler. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, der sonst immer zu Schuljahresbeginn paketeweise Süßigkeiten geschickt bekam", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ob ihn seine Eltern verstoßen haben?", fragte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber irgendetwas ist passiert. Ich wette, es hat mit Wyrren zu tun", sagte Hermine.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry zusammen mit Hermine, Parvati, Lavender und Dean Thomas hinunter in die Kerker. Das Klassenzimmer war schon offen und drinnen saßen bereits einige Slytherins und Rawenclaws. Sie konnten Pansy Parkinson und Gregory Goyle zusammen in einer Ecke sitzen sehen. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, Goyle hatte einen ZAG in Zaubertränke geschafft, der hoch genug war, um von Snape in diesem Kurs akzeptiert zu werden.

Sie setzten sich in die Bank hinter Michael Corner und einen anderen Rawenclawjungen, den Harry nur vom Sehen kannte.

„Daniel Stone", stellte sich der braunhaarige Junge vor und reichte den Gryffindors die Hand.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf und auf der Stelle war die Klasse mucksmäuschenstill. Snape sah sie lange mit deutlich müden Augen an und begann dann sehr leise und dennoch deutlich zu sprechen.

„Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft, bestimmte Leute aus meinem Unterricht zu verbannen." Er sah dabei zu Harry und Hermine und zu ihrer Überraschung auch auf Goyle, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Harrys Narbe durchzuckte ein kurzer Schmerz dann gewann ein neues Gefühl Oberhand: Trotz. Dieser Mann hatte alles getan, um seine Noten im letzten Schuljahr nach unten zu drücken und jetzt saß er doch in diesem Kurs. Kein Snape würde es je schaffen, ihn von seinem Vorhaben ein Auror zu werden, abzuhalten.

„Nun", fuhr Snape mit eisiger Stimme fort. „Wir werden ja sehen, in wie weit Ihre ZAG Noten Ihrem wirklichen Können entsprechen." Wieder sah er Harry an, der seinen Blick entschlossen entgegnete.

„Heute werden Sie mit einem neuen Trank beginnen. Die Zusammenstellung des heutigen Kurses ist mit dem vom Donnerstag identisch. Das heißt Sie alle haben vier Stunden Zaubertränke in der Woche zusammen. Den Trank sollten Sie diese Woche fertig bekommen. Ich erwarte von jedem bis nächsten Dienstag zwei Rollen Pergament, über die möglichen Wechselwirkungen sämtlicher Zutaten bei falscher Dosierung!"

Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel, wo die Zutaten und Brauanleitung erschienen.

„Sie werden immer paarweise zusammenarbeiten. den Aufsatz bekomme ich von jedem Einzelnen."

Harry sah Hermine fragend an. Als Snape nichts unternahm, um sie in Paare einzuteilen, begannen sie einen Kessel vorzubereiten. Hermine schrieb emsig die Brauanleitung von der Tafel ab während Harry die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank holte.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen ließ Snape Harry während der Stunde in Ruhe. Am Ende verstauten sie ihre begonnenen Zaubertränke auf einer langen Bankreihe am hinteren Ende des Kerkers und versiegelten sie. Dann hasteten Harry und Hermine hoch in die Eingangshalle und von da aus ging es zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Die stellvertretende Direktorin erwartete sie bereits auf dem Flur. Als Harry näher kam, konnte er erkennen, mit wem sie sprach. Es war Firenze. Der weißblonde Zentaure, den Dumbledore im letzten Schuljahr als Vertretung für Professor Trelawney an die Schule geholt hatte, lächelte Harry wehmütig entgegen.

„Guten Tag Firenze", sagte Harry höflich.

„Guten Tag Harry Potter", antwortete der Zentaur und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Sommer."

„Ja", log Harry. „Und Sie. Haben Ihnen die anderen Zentauren vergeben?"

„Potter!", fuhr McGonagall ihn an doch Firenze winkte mit noch wehmütigerem Lächeln ab.

„Nein, haben Sie nicht. Aber das mein lieber junger Mr. Potter, das soll nicht Ihr Problem sein!", sagte der Zentaure mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nun gehen Sie schon rein. Wir können hier nicht den ganzen Unterricht verplempern!", scheuchte Professor McGonagall Harry ins Klassenzimmer.


	10. Hexenmeister und Giftmischer

**Hexenmeister und Giftmischer**

„Ron geht jetzt in Kräuterkunde", erklärte Hermine gerade Neville, der in der Bank neben Hermine saß. Harry grüßte ihn kurz.

„Sei bloß froh, dass du kein Zaubertränke mehr hast, Neville", meinte er, während er Bücher und Schreibzeug auspackte.

Doch schon kam McGonagall mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer und die Gespräche der Schüler erstarben rasch. Harry stellte fest, dass dieser Kurs etwas anders zusammengesetzt war, als der gestrige. Es saßen ziemlich viele Slytherins im Klassenzimmer. Harry erblickte Nora Kensley, Pansy Parkinson, Millisent Bullstrode, alles stämmige Mädchen mit fiesem Gesichtsausdruck. Dahinter saßen Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy. Malfoy schien sich wieder erholt zu haben. Mit gewohnt blasierter und überheblicher Miene saß er in der hintersten Bank und musterte die anderen Schüler. In diesem Verwandlungskurs sollten sie teilweise Verwandlungen von Menschen lernen. McGonagall benötigte die ganze Doppelstunde, um ihnen die höchst komplizierte Theorie zu erklären. Am Ende der Stunde tat Harry der Kopf weh. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es weiter zu Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick knüpfte an die Montagmorgenstunde an. Danach ging Harry zusammen mit Seamus, Neville und Parvati zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort trafen sie auf Hermine und Ron. Hermine kam von Arithmantik und sah ziemlich fertig aus.

„Was is'n mit dir los?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nichts schlimmes", antwortete Hermine. „Ist nur ziemlich anstrengend, weißt du."

„Nicht wirklich. Hab ja noch nie in meinem Leben Arithmantik gehabt", grinste er Hermine an. Diese nickte.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass auch sagen zu können." Sie verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.

„Hier sind keine Slytherins im Kurs, wie es scheint", stellte Ron fest, während er die Wartenden vor dem Klassenzimmer musterte.

„Nur Gryffindors und Rawenclaws", sagte Harry zustimmend nickend.

„Haben dann die armen Hufflepuffs zusammen mit den stinkigen Slytherins?", fragte Lavender, die soeben zu ihrer Gruppen gestoßen war.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wenig später öffnete Professor deGazeville sein Klassenzimmer. Sie betraten den Raum. Der, wie Snape in schwarz gekleidete hoch gewachsene Zauberer bedeutete ihnen, sich auf die am Boden liegenden Kissen zu setzen. Harry und Ron eilten auf zwei besonders kuschelig aussehende Kissen zu. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um, die sich stirnrunzelnd im Raum umblickte und immer noch an der Tür stand.

„Ähm, Professor...?", fragte sie unsicher.

Professor deGazeville lächelte. Dann forderte er sie mit einem Nicken auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Da sind nirgendwo Kissen. Sie sitzen alle auf dem kahlen Steinboden", sagte sie zögerlich.

DeGazeville lächelte noch breiter.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor, Hermine. Hervorragend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier in der Schule wirklich einen Schüler gibt, der meinen Zauber durchschaut. Aber nachdem, was ich von Professor Snape über Sie gehört habe, hätte es mir eigentlich klar sein müssen."

Er klatschte in die Hände und Harry fühlte, dass er tatsächlich auf dem blanken kalten Fußboden saß. Er stand irritiert wie die anderen wieder auf.

„Illusionszauber, meine Damen und Herren", sagte Professor deGazeville. „Das wird uns im Unterricht das erste halbe Jahr beschäftigen. Danach werden wir uns mit Schutz- und Schildzaubern beschäftigen. Wie ich vom Schulleiter erfahren habe, hat ein Großteil der hier Anwesenden ja schon einige Erfahrungen damit." Er sah zu Harry und Ron und musterte dann, einen nach dem anderen die Mitglieder der DA.

„Ach ja", meinte er schließlich und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Mantel. Flauschige Teppiche tauchten auf und die Klasse setzte sich wieder. Den Rest der Stunde erzählte er ihnen von der Macht, die von Illusionszaubern ausging, welch großes Unheil man damit anrichten konnte, wenn man diese Macht missbrauchte und wie schwierig es war, sie zu erlernen.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie in fast der gleichen Zusammensetzung wieder hoch zum dritten Stock in den Ostflügel zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

„Wieso haben wir nicht im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer unseren DA Unterricht?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollten sie nicht, dass einer der beiden Lehrer einen Heimvorteil hat", meinte er. Ihm graute es, bei Snape wieder Zusatzunterricht zu haben. Doch als sie das Zimmer betraten, stellten sie fest, dass der Zaubertränkemeister fehlte. Professor deGazeville nahm Wyrren Malfoy, die mit ihnen nach oben gekommen war beiseite und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, dann wandte er sich an die vollzählige Schülerschar.

„Schön, dass Sie doch noch alle gekommen sind." Dabei sah er Cho Chang an, die puterrot anlief und betreten auf ihre Füße sah. Harry sah zu Ron.

„Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte er ihn.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte er.

Hermine stupste Harry an und flüsterte ihm zu: „Erzähl' ich euch heute Abend."

Cho Changs Freundin Marietta Edgecombe hatte im letzten Schuljahr die DA an Professor Umbridge verraten und wurde zur Strafe durch Hermines grandiosen Pickel- und Pustelzauber getroffen, die bis zu den Sommerferien anhielt. Hermine hatte das Mitgliederverzeichnis verhext, so dass Marietta das letzte Vierteljahr mit dem Schriftzug „Petze" quer über ihrem Gesicht herum laufen musste. Hermines Fluch war so gut, dass selbst Madame Pomfrey, die gewöhnlich fast alle Fluchschäden in sekundenschnelle heilen konnte, an die Grenzen ihres Könnens kam. Nach seinem Streit mit Cho wegen Hermines Fluch war auch Harrys aufkeimende Beziehung zu Cho beendet.

„Professor Snape wird uns erst am Donnerstag beehren. Ich hoffe, dass das unsere Arbeit hier nicht zu sehr beeinflussen wird", sagte gerade deGazeville mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wir werden die ersten Abende mit Wiederholungen und Festigungen verbringen. Entwaffnungszauber und Schildzauber. Verschiedene Verteidigungsflüche. Bitte finden Sie sich zu Paaren und beginnen Sie mit dem Entwaffnungszauber."

Harry ging zu Ginny, doch deGazeville bedeutete ihm, dass er mit Parvati üben solle, da er Ginny als Partnerin für Wyrren bräuchte. Für alle DA Mitglieder war der Expelliarmuszauber keine wirkliche Schwierigkeit mehr. Sie alle machten sich ganz gut, wie Harry zufrieden aus den Augenwinkeln heraus feststellte.

„In Ordnung. Ich sehe, Sie sind auf einem ganz guten Stand. Probieren wir es mit einem weiter Zauber. Ganzkörperklammer", unterbrach deGazeville schließlich die Schüler. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes bedeckte sich der ganze Fußboden mit dicken Kissen. Wieder begannen sie in Paaren zu üben.

„Autsch", knurrte Parvati, nachdem Harry den Fluch aufgehoben und ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte.

„Was musst du auch ausgerechnet in die einzige Ritze der Kissen fallen." Harry hatte Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Parvati funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Gut", ertönte deGazeville's Stimme hinter ihnen. „Das sollte für heute reichen. Für Donnerstag bringt bitte dicke Socken mit." Er ließ die Kissen verschwinden und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Zurück im Gryffindorturm wandte sich Harry an Hermine.

„Und erzählst du uns nun was mit Cho los war?", fragte er sie.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Terry Boot erwähnte nur in Arithmantik, dass sie wohl lange überlegt haben muss, ob sie wieder kommt, zumal sie noch immer mit Marietta befreundet ist."

„Ach", erwiderte Harry nur. Es war ihm eigentümlich egal, was mit Cho war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war sie auch nicht mehr für ihn wichtig. Ginny hatte ihm in den Ferien erzählt, dass Cho sich wieder von Michael Corner getrennt habe, aber schon damals hatte sich Harry nicht wirklich dafür interessiert.

„Ich bin todmüde", sagte Ron. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen!"

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie zwei Doppelstunden Verteidigung, dann ging es zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle und danach machte sich Harry zusammen mit Hermine auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie ihren Trank vom vorherigen Tag zu Ende brauten. Am Abend nach dem Essen gingen fast alle Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse nach oben auf den Astronomieturm, wo sie Professor Sinistra bereits erwartete. Harry hatte es sehr erstaunt, dass seine Ergebnisse in diesem Fach doch so gut ausgefallen waren. Als er das letzte Mal auf diesem Turm gestanden hatte, waren Eingreifzauberer aus dem Ministerium im Dunkeln an Hagrid heran geschlichen, um ihn auf Dolores Umbrigdes Befehl hin zu verhaften und Professor McGonagall wurde von vier Schockern getroffen als sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Kaum einer der Prüflingen hatte sich noch für seine Sternenkarte interessiert. Aber keiner von ihnen schien durchgefallen zu sein.

Professor Sinistra begrüßte sie und gab ihnen als erstes eine Hausaufgabe auf, die sich über mehrere Monate hinziehen würde. Sie sollten eine Sternenkarte zeichnen, auf der die bekanntesten Sternbilder zu sehen waren, und wie sie sich im Laufe des Jahres verändern. Harry stöhnte leise auf. Allein monatliche Sternenkarten zu zeichnen, war schon Arbeit genug. Die heutige Stunde bestand darin, die Startpositionen auf ihren Pergamentblättern zu markieren. Für die nächste Stunde bestellte Professor Sinistra sie alle in das Astronomiekabinett im Westflügel im siebenten Stockwerk, was sie noch nie betreten hatten. Dieses Kabinett hatte eine gläserne Kuppel und Hermine vermutete, dass darin weitere Teleskope untergebracht waren.

Donnerstag morgen machte Harry endlich die Bekanntschaft mit den Knallschoten, die Professor Sprout Anfang der Woche erwähnt hatte. Das waren Erbsenschoten ähnliche Gebilde, die so laut knallten, wenn sie reif waren, dass man durchaus die nächsten Wochen taub sein konnte. Der Trick dabei war, sie kurz vorher zu ernten. Die Samen dieser Gewächse waren laut Professor Sprout für die Heiltrankbrauerei unerlässlich, da sie die Eigenschaft hatten, blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden im Nu zu heilen. Der Zauberkunstkurs war fast nur mit Gryffindors und Slytherins gefüllt. Zusammen mit Hermine hetzte Harry von Kräuterkunde hoch zu Professor Flitwicks Räumen und setzten sich zwischen Parvati und Padma Patil sowie Dean Thomas, der neben Neville saß. Während sie die neuen Beschwörungszauber übten, sie verhexten Schreibfedern, die dann die wildesten Geschichten aufschrieben, tauschten sie mit Parvati, Neville und Dean Neuigkeiten aus. Parvati war gerade zusammen mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester in Verwandlung gewesen.

„Draco Malfoy steckt in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten", stellte Padma fest.

„Du hast doch bitte kein Mitleid mit diesem Scheißkerl", fuhr Neville auf. Harry entnahm seinem Blick, dass er sich nur zu gut an dessen Vater erinnern konnte, als dieser ihn und Harry im letzten Juli im Ministerium bedroht hatte.

„Ihr wart doch alle drei in dieser Nacht im Ministerium, Harry?", fragte Dean an ihn gewandt.

„Genau, da stand doch im Tagespropheten, dass Lucius Malfoy gefangengenommen worden war", fügte Parvati hinzu.

„Mmh", antwortete Harry. Er hatte keine Lust über diese schreckliche Nacht zu sprechen.

„Was meinst du damit, dass Malfoy in Schwierigkeiten steckt?", fragte Hermine Padma.

„Er verhält sich so komisch", meinte sie.

„Komischer als sonst", fügte Parvati hinzu.

„Geht das denn?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

Dean und Parvati begannen zu kichern.

„Ist ganz schreckhaft. Und dreht sich dauernd um, als würde er einen Angriff erwarten", sagte Padma ungerührt.

„Na, nach den Heulern", sagte Harry. „Da wäre ich auch etwas verstört."

Wieder lachten alle hämisch.

„Habt ihr schon heraus bekommen, wie die kleine Malfoy diesen Heuler erledigt hat?", fragte Dean an Harry gewandt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seit Dienstagmorgen überhaupt nicht mehr mit der Erstklässlerin gesprochen.

„Sie will es nicht verraten. Ich glaube, es ist nicht ganz legal", sagte Hermine leise. „Deshalb habe ich auch nicht weiter in der Hausordnung nachgesehen, ob man dafür Punkte abgezogen bekommen kann. Ich schätze, wenn es Snape und McGonagall nicht an die große Glocke hängen, sollte ich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken."

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich", sagte Parvati.

„Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten. Du kennst sie doch gar nicht", fuhr Hermine sie etwas lauter an.

„Oh, immerhin schläft sie mit in unserem Schlafsaal", sagte Parvati nicht mehr darauf bedacht, leise zu sein. Professor Flitwick sah auf und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

„Kommen Sie zurecht, Ms. Patil? Welche sind Sie gleich noch mal?", fragte er verlegen wirkend.

„Parvati", sagte sie.

„Gut, gut", quiekte der kleine Professor Flitwick. „Dann zeigen Sie mal die Ergebnisse Ihrer Flotten Schreibefeder."

Parvati errötete leicht und gab ihm zögernd das Pergamentblatt. Professor Flitwick las es leise durch, unterdrückte offensichtlich ein amüsiertes Grinsen und reichte ihr das Blatt zurück.

„Was hast deine Schreibefeder eigentlich darauf geschrieben?", fragte Dean Parvati als sie alle zusammen nach dem Zauberkunstunterricht ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gingen. Parvati antwortete nicht.

„Lass sie doch in Ruhe", fuhr ihn Padma an und wandte sich dann nach rechts, da sie zu Arithmantik ging.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie wieder zurück zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, wo sie die anderen Mitglieder der DA trafen. Während sie darauf warteten herein gelassen zu werden, tippte jemand Harry an die Schulter. Es war Katie Bell. Sie zog Harry, Ron und Ginny einwenig zur Seite.

„Am Freitagabend wollen wir uns mal treffen, wegen der Neubesetzung unserer Quidditchmannschaft. Wie steht's, Umbridge ist weg und ich würde einen Besen fressen, wenn die McGonagall dich nicht wieder spielen lässt", fragte sie hastig an Harry gewandt.

Harry nickte begeistert. „Bist du der neue Kapitän der Mannschaft?"

Katie nickte stolz.

„Und ihr beide, kann ich auf euch zählen?" Sie sah Ron und Ginny an, die ebenfalls beide nickten.

„Gut, sehr schön." Katie verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Ginny ich hätte dich gern als Jägerin, da doch Angelina und Alicia weg sind. Ron, willst du wieder der Hüter sein?"

Rons Gesicht bekam wieder eine sehr rote Farbe, dann nickte er.

„Oh, du wirst das schon machen. Letztes Jahr hat es doch auch gut geklappt. Jedenfalls zum Ende hin", meinte Hermine, die zu ihnen getreten war. Katie nickte.

Schließlich ging die Tür zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer auf und sie gingen in neugieriger Erwartung rein, was sie wohl heute hier erwarten würde. Alle hatten sie dicke Socken mitgebracht, so wie Professor deGazeville es verlangt hatte. Harry sah sich erstaunt um, auf dem Boden lagen viele Decken. Er wandte sich zu Hermine.

„Kannst du die auch sehen, oder entspringen diese Decken wieder meiner Phantasie?"

Doch Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich glaube die sind echt."

„Sollte nicht heute Professor Snape vorbei kommen wegen der Okklumentik?", fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Snape nicht sehen zu müssen, würde nur bedeuten, dass es eine gute Stunde werden würde.

„Gut, alle da?", fragte Professor deGazeville in die Runde.

„Fangen wir an. Setzt euch erst mal." Er deutete auf die Decken und nahm ebenfalls am Boden platz.

„Professor Snape wird heute leider wieder von einer sehr dringenden Angelegenheit abgehalten. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, euch ein paar Vorübungen für Okklumentik beizubringen. Wer von euch kann mir sagen, was Okklumentik ist?"

Hermines Arm schnellte blitzschnell nach oben, doch deGazeville deutete mit einem Nicken auf Luna, die sich ebenfalls gemeldet hatte.

„Ja?", fragte er sie.

„Okklumentik ist die Verteidigung gegen das Eindringen in die Gedanken und Gefühle eines anderen Menschen, Sir", antwortete Luna mit verträumter Stimme.

„Genau", sagte deGazeville und sah Harry einige Minuten lang an, als überlege er, wie viel er den anderen über die Gefahren der Okklumentik erzählen solle.

„Das schwierige dabei ist nicht, sich zu wehren. Wenn man sich einmal darüber bewusst ist, dass jemand anderes in die eigenen Gedanken eingedrungen ist, kann man sich gut dagegen stemmen. Könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, als Professor Moody euch mit dem Imperiusfluch belegte und ihr euch dagegen wehren solltet? Okklumentik funktioniert ganz ähnlich. Das schwierige dabei ist, dass es viel leichter ist, in die Gedanken eines anderen einzudringen, wenn er schläft, wenn er wütend ist oder andere starke Gefühle ihn gerade beschäftigen. Das bedeutet für euch, dass ihr lernen müsst, eure Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Euch abzuschotten. Oder wie Professor Snape an dieser Stelle sagen würde, euren Kopf leer zu machen."

Wieder sah er sie alle der Reihe nach an.

„Ich denke, einigen von euch wird es überhaupt nicht schwer fallen." Er sah Hermine und Wyrren an.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich, „Fangen wir an. Legt euch hin. Ihr könnt euch mit den Decken zudecken. Wenn sie nicht reichen, zaubern wir noch welche dazu. Legt euch bequem hin. Jetzt kommen ein paar Entspannungsmethoden. Aber gebt Acht, dass ihr nicht einschlaft."

Hermine sah stirnrunzelnd von Harry zu Ron ehe sie sich hinlegte.

„Nur wenige Zauberer kennen diese Methoden, die ich euch gleich zeigen werde, da es eigentlich Muggelmethoden sind. Liegen alle bequem?"

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sogleich erloschen die Lampen an der Wand bis auf einige wenige, die den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht tauchten.

„Als erstes konzentriert euch darauf, wie ihr auf der Decke liegt. Liegt ihr mit eurem ganzen Rücken auf, oder nur mit den Schulterblättern. Seid still! Getuschelt wird jetzt nicht mehr. Jeder ist bei sich. Dann konzentriert euch auf eure Atmung. Atmet tief in euren Bauch hinein. Füllt den ganzen Körper mit Luft. Und dann atmet kraftvoll wieder aus."

Die ganze Klasse machte ein schnaufendes Geräusch. Wieder kicherten einige.

Professor deGazeville stand auf und ging nach rechts, von wo das Gekicher herkam, was augenblicklich verstummte.

„Gut", sagte er leise. „Das ganze noch mal. Konzentriert euch auf eure Atmung, atmet tief ein, haltet die Luft einige Sekunden an und dann atmet wieder aus. Das darf man ruhig hören."

‚Was für ein Schwachsinn!', dachte Harry.

Sie verbrachten noch eine ganze Weile damit, sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren. Harry fragte sich, ob deGazeville ernsthaft glaubte, dass damit seine Alpträume aufhörten oder Voldemort weniger in seinen Geist eindringen konnte.

„So zum Ende machen wir noch eine Übung für all die Zweifler unter euch. Schließt eure Augen wieder und stellt euch vor, auf einem Tisch vor euch liegt eine wunderschöne, saftige, gelbe Zitrone. Zerschneidet die Zitrone mit einem Messer in zwei Hälften. Die Zitronenhälfte, die euch besonders gut gefällt, nehmt ihr in eine Hand. Führt nun ganz langsam und genüsslich die Zitronenhälfte an eure Gesichter. Betrachtet die Zitrone, riecht daran, berührt das Stück Zitrone mit euren Lippen und mit eurer Zunge. Zunächst vorsichtig und jetzt beißt fest in die Zitrone hinein!"

Harrys Wangen zogen sich zusammen, er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl soeben in eine fürchterlich saure Zitrone hineingebissen zu haben. Er schüttelte sich und setzte sich wieder auf. Vielen seiner Mitschüler schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Professor deGazeville saß mitten unter ihnen und lächelte.

„Autosuggestion. Wie ihr gerade bemerkt habt, sehr eindrucksvoll, oder?"

Harry sah zu Ron, der offensichtlich noch immer versuchte, den Geschmack der Zitrone von seinen Lippen zu bekommen.

„Genauso wie ihr euch hoch konzentriert vorgestellt habt, in eine Zitrone zu beißen, kann man sich auch vor dem Schlafengehen vorstellen, dass man an nichts mehr denkt, sich um nichts mehr Sorgen machen muss, kein Gefühl mehr das vorherrschende ist. Verstanden? Bis zum nächsten Mal", deGazeville erhob sich, „übt ihr alle die Autosuggestion. Vielleicht ist am nächsten Donnerstag auch Professor Snape wieder da. Sonst machen wir hier weiter. Guten Abend." Er rauschte aus dem Raum und ließ eine verduzte Schülermenge hinter sich.

„Wow", entfuhr es Terry Boot.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche erst mal ein Glas Wasser, um den Geschmack dieser Zitrone loszuwerden", sagte Ron zu Harry.

Harry nickte ihm zu, sah sich nach Hermine um, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war, dann gingen sie zu dritt hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Harry hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass ihm dieses Zeug doch vielleicht doch helfen könnte.

„Autosuggestion. Genial", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann Harry vorsichtig, „wenn Snape mir das so gesagt hätte, wie ich meinen Kopf leer bekomme..."

„Dann hätten wir alle vor lauter Geschnaufe nicht einschlafen können", kicherte Ron.

„Ron!", fuhr Hermine erbost auf.

„Hast du die Atemübung verstanden?", fragte sie ihn.

Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Na war doch leicht. Atme ein und wieder aus. Dabei laut schnaufen, als hättest du den See dreimal im Laufschritt umrundet."

Hinter ihnen hörte Harry wieder Gekicher. Ginny, Parvati und Lavender hatten offensichtlich Rons Antwort gehört. Hermine schnaubte nur ihrerseits und beachtet Ron nicht bis sie im Gemeinschaftssaal angekommen waren.

„Ich gehe zu Bett!", sagte sie unwirsch und drehte sich um.

„Mach doch!", rief ihr Ron nach.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry erst zur dritten Stunde Unterricht. Er döste noch einwenig im Bett während Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville aufstanden. Da er aber nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, beschloss er, aufzustehen und hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen. Am Gryffindortisch saßen nur noch wenige Schüler, die meisten von ihnen Sechst- und Siebentklässler. Er setzte sich neben Parvati Patil und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Ich glaube du hattest Post. Deine Eule kam vorhin mit einem Brief, hat dich aber nicht gefunden und ist wieder weg geflogen", sagte Parvati.

„Oh", meinte Harry „Hedwig wird mich schon finden."

Er schob sich einen gebutterten Toast in den Mund und wollte gerade Parvati nach ihrer Meinung zum gestrigen DA Unterricht fragen, als er zur Eingangstür sah. Professor Snape kam herein und schob Draco Malfoy, der wieder recht blass aussah vor sich her. Da Malfoy der einzige Slytherin war, der jetzt am Tisch saß, setzte sich Snape dazu und schien sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Offensichtlich sagte er etwas aufmunterndes, da Malfoy bald darauf wieder höhnisch lachte.

„Spielst du dieses Jahr wieder Quidditch?", wollte Parvati wissen.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Sorry, aber ich muss noch mal hoch in die Bibliothek." Damit stand er auf und ging aus der Großen Halle. Nachdem er schon fast den Weg bis in die Bibliothek hinter sich hatte, fiel ihm Hedwig wieder ein. Harry drehte sich um und eilte in Richtung der Eulerei. Hedwig war nicht zu sehen. Auch im Gryffindorturm, wo er es als nächstes versuchte, konnte er keine Spur seiner Eule entdecken.

Hedwig wartete auf ihn draußen auf den Ländereien. Als er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zu den Gewächshäusern ging, flog sie auf ihn zu.

„Hedwig, da bist du ja!", rief Harry erleichtert.

Hedwig ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und schuhute leise. Harry löste vorsichtig den Umschlag von ihrem Bein. Er sah kurz zu Ron und Hermine auf als er bemerkte, dass es die Handschrift von Tonks war.

„Mach ihn auf!", forderte Ron ihn auf.

„Spinnst du?", fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Da könnte sonst was drin stehen."

„Aber Tonks würde nie wirklich wichtige Informationen per Eulenpost schicken, oder?", fragte Harry Hermine unsicher.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte sie.

Doch ehe Harry den Brief hatte öffnen können, forderte Professor Sprout sie auf, in Gewächshaus Nummer fünf zu treten und sich beim Eintreten eine Schutzbrille aufzusetzen.

Es war stockdunkel, als Harry dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine eintrat. Ein stickiger Mief trat ihm in die Nase.

„Puh, hier müsste mal gelüftet werden", sprach Hermine Harrys Gedanken aus.

„So alle drin?", fragte Professor Sprout. „Na machen Sie schon. Es wird sonst noch zu kühl. Schließen Sie die Tür, Mr. Longbottom!"

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes glimmte plötzlich ein diffuses Licht von der Decke und Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen durch ihre Schutzbrillen kleine Pilze aus der Erde wachsen.

„Das sind Fungus furiae. Eine Pilzart, die nur in magischem Licht zu sehen ist. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welche die Eigenschaften dieses magischen Gewächses sind? Ja bitte, Ms. Granger."

Hermine richtete sich ihren Blick von Professor Sprout zu den Pilzen, die jetzt in buntem Licht zu schimmernd schienen.

„Der Fungus furiae wird vor allem in der Zaubertrankbrauerei verwendet. Man muss ihn bei Vollmond ernten. Sonst ist er unwirksam. Er ruft bei sparsamer Anwendung eine Gemütssteigerung hervor, weshalb er hauptsächlich bei seelischen Erkrankungen verwendet wird. Bei höherer Dosierung kann man einen bewußtseinsverändernden Trank brauen, der in einem rauschähnlichen Zustand mündet. Bei Überdosierung, die vom Nähstoffgehalt des Bodens abhängig ist, bricht derjenige, der den Trank getrunken hat, in wilde, wütende Raserei aus."

„Sehr gut Ms. Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Sie mussten im Laufe diese Stunde die Pilze mit einem Substrat besprühen, das nicht in die Augen kommen durfte, deswegen die Schutzbrillen, wie ihnen Professor Sprout erklärte. Dann häuften sie ein neues Erdgemisch um die Pilze.

„Sag mal Granger, frisst du die Schulbücher eigentlich im Ganzen oder zerschneidest du sie vorher in mundgerechte Stückchen?"

Draco Malfoy stand hinter ihnen als sie vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer anstanden. Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson lachten schallend. Hermine wirbelte herum, sah ihn zornig an, dann lächelte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Ron und Harry um. Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Autosuggestion", flüsterte Hermine und zwinkerte Harry und Ron zu.

„Konzentriert euch darauf, euch vorzustellen, Malfoy in kleinen handlichen Stücken unter die Erde im Gewächshaus Nummer fünf zu mischen", grinste sie. Harry sah Ron schmunzelnd an. Auch Ron schien das für eine schöne Vorstellung zu halten.

In freudiger Erwartung auf das Wochenende eilten sie zwei Stunden später hoch in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg dahin hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen.

„Das klingt wie Wyrren Malfoy", meinte Hermine.

Harry sah sich um. Die Eingangshalle war bis auf sie leer. Die Stimmen kamen von einer Seitentreppe, die hinunter zur Küche führte.

„Was zum Henker willst du von mir?", hörten sie Wyrren genervt sagen.

„Ob sie Hilfe braucht?", fragte Ron mit besorgter Stimme.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich unschlüssig an. Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, sich in fremde Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Andererseits war Wyrren diese Woche schon mehrfach von Slytherins angepöbelt worden. Schließlich nahm Ron ihnen die Entscheidung ab, indem er vorsichtig zu dem Seitentreppenhaus ging. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm.

„Konntest du nichts dagegen tun?", fragte Draco Malfoy seine Schwester.

Wyrren stand, mit dem Rücken zu Harry, Ron und Hermine ein paar Stufen unterhalb von ihnen und sah auf ihren Bruder hinunter. Malfoy sah besorgt aus.

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Der Sprechende Hut lässt nicht mit sich handeln", antwortete Wyrren.

„Hast so eine Ahnung, was das für Mutter bedeutet?", fragte Malfoy leise.

„Es war unser aller Risiko. Keiner konnte vorher sagen, in welches Haus ich eingeteilt werden würde", antwortete Wyrren mit gereiztem Tonfall.

„Vater hätte jedenfalls gelassener reagiert, wenn du jetzt in Slytherin wärst. Versuch dir doch mal vorzustellen, wie peinlich..."

„Wie peinlich?", fuhr Wyrren auf. „Ich weiß, dass ich ihm peinlich bin. Ach du meine Güte, endlich passiert mal etwas, was der große Lucius Malfoy nicht in seine Planung einbezogen hat!"

„Wyrren, hör auf so zu schreien. Wenn uns jemand hört!", warf Malfoy ein.

„Ist es dir auch peinlich, mit deiner Gryffindorschwester gesehen zu werden?", fragte sie hämisch.

„Darum geht es jetzt nicht!", antwortete Draco Malfoy.

„Worum dann?", fragte sie.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass alles viel einfacher wäre, wenn du in einem anderen Haus sein würdest. Hör mal", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich war auf deiner und Mutters Seite. Ich wusste ebenso wie du, das es Vater überhaupt nicht recht gewesen wäre, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst. Ich habe mich bewusst dafür entschieden, dir zu helfen und habe Vater nichts davon erzählt."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?", fragte Wyrren ihren Bruder gereizt.

„Meide die anderen Slytherins", antwortete er ihr.

„Wieso?"

„Na, weil Vater noch immer einen großen Einfluss auf seinen alten Bekanntenkreis hat. Ich habe Pansy Parkinson heute belauscht, wie sie mit noch einpaar von den anderen Weibern überlegte, wie sie dir eins auswischen könnten."

„Ich kann auf mich allein aufpassen, Draco!", erwiderte Wyrren trotzig.

„Ich sag's ja bloß."

„Gut, ich werde deine Angebetete meiden."

„Parkinson ist nicht meine Angebetete!", fuhr Draco auf.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu Abendessen", sagte Wyrren, Draco Malfoys letzte Bemerkung nicht beachtend. „Du solltest noch zehn Minuten warten, Bruderherz. Nicht dass man dich mit mir zusammen sieht. Man könnte ja auf den Gedanken kommen, du wärst um mich besorgt", sagte Wyrren ironisch, drehte sich um und ging.

Harry, Ron und Hermine duckten sich reflexartig in eine dunkle Nische neben der Statue von Irina das Dummbrot.

Draco Malfoy wartete wirklich noch circa fünf Minuten, bis er ihr folgte. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie Wyrren auf dem Gang vor ihnen schreien. Draco rannte sofort los. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm, nicht darauf achtend, leise zu sein. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, sahen sie zwei grobschlächtige Slytherinmädchen, die Wyrren an den Armen festhielten während ihr Pansy Parkinson an den Haaren den Kopf nach hinten zog.

„Lass sie sofort los!", schrie Draco Malfoy wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Ron war schneller.

„Petrificus totales!", rief er und zielte auf Pansy Parkinson, die sofort umkippte. Die anderen beiden Mädchen ließen Wyrren erstaunt los und starrten Draco Malfoy wütend an.

„Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte die eine ihn. „Dieses Stück Mist hier ist der Grund, wieso sich die halbe Schule über dich lustig macht!"

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!", sagte Draco mit kaum zu verbergender Wut in der Stimme.

„Wie du meinst." Das Mädchen hob demonstrativ die Arme ein Stück an und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, nicht ohne jedoch Wyrren noch einen Fußtritt zu verpassen. Wyrren wimmerte leise.

„Du hässliche alte Sabberhexe!", rief Draco Malfoy aufgebracht. „Na warte. Das erzähl ich Professor Snape."

„Uuhh, da haben wir aber Angst. Ehrlich mal, Malfoy. Was haben sie denn nur in den Sommerferien mit dir gemacht?", fragte das zweite Mädchen.

„Besser ihr verschwindet jetzt, sofort", sagte Harry drohend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das zweite Mädchen.

„Oh, hast du Goyle und Crabbe gegen neue Bodygarde eingetauscht, Malfoy?", fragte das erste Mädchen.

„Hallo, Professor McGonagall!", rief Hermine laut und winkte jemandem zu, der hinter den beiden Mädchen stehen musste. Diese duckten sich sofort ab und verschwanden in Richtung der Kerker, nicht darauf erpicht, von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.

„War nicht nötig, Granger!", antwortete Draco Malfoy gereizt.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und half Wyrren wieder auf die Beine.

„Hast du noch Hunger?", fragte sie. Wyrren schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Komm, ich bring dich hoch." Hermine ergriff Wyrrens rechten Arm und zog sie in Richtung der Marmortreppe.

Malfoy betrachtete Harry und Ron mit verschlossenem Blick.

„Was machen wir mit der da?", fragte Ron und deutete auf die noch immer am Boden liegende Pansy Parkinson.

„Dein Problem, Weasley", antwortete Malfoy kurz angebunden.

„Wir haben doch schon so einige Slytherins im Besenschrank untergebracht", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Die passt da mit Sicherheit auch rein."

„Pack mal mit an, Malfoy!" forderte er diesen auf.

Malfoy hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Pansy Parkinson und zog widerwillig an ihrem Umhang. Zusammen schafften sie es, das Mädchen in der Besenkammer zu verstauen. Dann gingen sie mit einigem Abstand zu einander in die Große Halle zum Essen.

„Glaubst du, Malfoy weiß, dass wir die Unterhaltung mit seiner Schwester mitgehört haben?", fragte Ron Harry.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das glaube ich nicht."

„Hoffentlich dauert es noch eine Weile, bis sie Parkinson finden. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was Snape für Strafarbeiten für uns extra erfindet." Ron seufzte und beugte sich über seinen überbackenen Blumenkohl.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Hermine bei ihnen am Tisch.

„Ich wollte dir gerade ein paar Schnitten schmieren", sagte Ron.

Hermine lächelte. „Danke, wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Fängst du jetzt auch mit diesem Diätkram an?", fragte Harry sie und äugte hinüber zu Lavenders Salatteller, in dem sie lustlos herum stocherte.

„Ähm, nö. Findest du, dass ich sollte?", fragte Hermine mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„Hermine!" sagte Ron.

„Nö", antwortete Harry.

„Kannst du die Schnitten trotzdem einpacken? Dann kann Wyrren später noch was essen", fragte Hermine.

„Apropo Wyrren, habt ihr die irgendwo gesehen?" Ginny beugte sich zu ihnen hinüber.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Sie ist oben in unserem Schlafsaal. Ihr wurde von Pansy Parkinsons Clique ziemlich übel mitgespielt", sagte Hermine leise zu Ginny.

Rons Schwester sah sie erschrocken an, dann nickte sie.

„Habe ich mir fast schon gedacht, dass so was passiert."

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", meinte Ginny plötzlich erschrocken und sah zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Katie Bell ging gerade hinaus.

„Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen!", sagte Ron erschrocken.

Harry, Ron und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und hasteten nach oben, um ihre Besen zu holen und dann hinunter zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort angekommen, warteten bereits die noch verbliebene Jägerin und die beiden neuen Treiber, Jack Sloper und Andrew Kirke, die im letzten Schuljahr dazugekommen waren.

„Wird aber auch Zeit", rief ihnen Katie entgegen.

„Gut, ich habe mir gedacht, wir treffen uns erst mal und drehen ein paar Runden über das Feld um uns wieder einzufliegen", schlug sie vor.

„Ich habe einen Aushang für den Gemeinschaftssaal fertig gemacht. Mal sehen, ob sich noch jemand meldet. Schließlich brauchen wir noch einen Jäger", erzählte sie Harry als sie sich bereit machten, auf ihre Besen zu steigen.

Harry stieß sich schwungvoll ab und sogleich spürte er wie der Feuerblitz in die Höhe schoss. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Die schon kühle Abendluft fuhr ihm durch die Haare und prickelte auf seinem Gesicht. Er drehte eine Runde um das Spielfeld und schoss dann steil nach unten, um kurz vor dem Boden den Besen wieder hoch zu reißen und in sicherem Flug mit den Füßen über den Rasen zu gleiten. Dann sah er die anderen Spieler, die sich etwa fünf Meter über ihm versammelt hatten und flog zu ihnen hinauf.

Sie übten einige Spielmanöver, Harry ließ den Schnatz heraus, fing ihn aber auch schnell wieder ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Ginny sich als Jägerin recht gut machte, hingegen Ron einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten hatte. Als Harry beinahe von einem Schläger getroffen wurde, erinnerte er sich daran, was Angelina letztes Jahr über die neuen Treiber gesagt hatte. Harry fuhr Andrew Kirke wütend an, der sich damit entschuldigte, ihn nicht gesehen zu haben. Schließlich, als sich kein neues Gesicht hatte sehen lassen, beendete Katie das Training und sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben in den Gryffindorturm. Harry war total geschafft. Er ließ sich neben Hermine in einen Sessel fallen, die sie neugierig ansah.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie mit einem forschenden Blick auf Harry, Ron und Ginny.

Harry sah zu Ginny.

„Nicht schlecht", antwortete Rons Schwester.

Ron schnaubte.

„Ich frag mich, ob ich wirklich als Hüter gut bin", murmelte er als Ginny duschen gegangen war.

„Ron", entgegnete Hermine, „natürlich bist du ein guter Hüter. Du hast den ganzen Sommer nicht gespielt. Du solltest dir etwas Zeit zum üben lassen, oder Harry?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Als Ron ihn noch immer zweifelnd ansah, sagte er: „Du warst schon besser als letztes Jahr zu Beginn des Schuljahres."

„Mmh, wenn ihr meint", sagte Ron.

„Außerdem brauchen wir dich, sonst müssten wir zwei neue Spieler suchen!", sagte Harry.

Harry versuchte noch einen Teil seiner Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als auch er vom Duschen wieder kam, konnte sich aber nicht so recht darauf konzentrieren.

„Ich geh ins Bett. Bis morgen dann", sagte er zu Ron und Hermine, die noch tief über ihren Hausaufgaben gebeugt saßen.

Lange lag er jedoch noch wach und grübelte über diese anstrengende erste Woche in Hogwarts nach. Die letzten Jahre hatte er gedachte, die UTZ Kurse seinen das reinste Vergnügen, nur noch mit den Fächer, die man behalten mochte. Er ahnte, dass er sich gründlich getäuscht hatte. Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit schließlich. Zuerst fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Dann formte sich aus einem diffusen Nebel ein immer deutlicher werdendes Bild. Eine Kammer mit blauem Licht. Eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt hockte am Boden und versuchte mit den Händen den Kopf zu schützen. Höhnisches Gelächter. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Ich werde dich töten. Irgendwann werde ich es tun. Du kannst schreien so viel du willst. Keiner wird davon Notiz nehmen. Du kannst hier nicht weg!", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Wieder erklang höhnisches Gelächter.

„_Crucio!" _

Die Gestalt am Boden zuckte zusammen und verharrte in derselben Position, bis der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. Danach sank Sirius auf die Knie und lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Wand. Eine weitere gehässige Stimme ertönte, die Stimme einer Frau.

„Er ist mein, nicht wahr, ich darf ihn haben, mein Gebieter?", Belatrix Lestrange erschien plötzlich im Sichtfeld.

„Du möchtest noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, Bela?", fragte die kalte Stimme und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der sich wieder aufgerafft hatte.

„Möchtest du das auch?"

„Sicher", presste Sirius hervor.

„_Crucio!",_ sagte die kalte Stimme wieder.

„NEIN! SIRIUS! NICHT!"

„Harry! Harry! Wach auf! Du bist in Hogwarts!"

Langsam kam Harry ein gelbes Licht ins Bewusstsein. Dann erkannte er Rons unscharfes Gesicht über seinem. Er langte auf den Nachttisch und angelte sich seine Brille.

Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean standen mit erschrockenen Mienen vor seinem Bett.

„Es ist alles gut", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein nichts ist gut!", antwortete Harry.

„Hier." Neville reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Dean besorgt.

Harry sah von Dean zu Seamus und schließlich zu Ron und Neville.

Zuerst war er versucht, ihnen zu sagen, dass er nur schlecht geträumt habe.

„Ich habe einen Alptraum gehabt, nichts weiter", versuchte er möglichst unbekümmert zu sagen.

„So wie du geschrieen hast, bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" wiederholte Dean seine Frage.

„Du hast von Sirius geträumt, nicht wahr Harry?", fragte ihn Neville mit bekümmerter Stimme. „Wenn ich dich nicht so behindert hätte, hättest du ihm zu Hilfe eilen können", sagte er leise.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Oh Neville, nein, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Wenn ich nicht ins Ministerium gegangen wäre, hätte er auch keinen Grund gehabt da zu sein. Und das alles wäre nicht passiert."

„Wenn ihr von Sirius redet, meint ihr dann Sirius Black?", fragte Seamus und sah von Harry zu Ron und Neville.

Harry nickte.

„Dann ist er endlich tot?" fragte Seamus erleichtert. Harry sah auf und wollte sich im nächsten Moment auf ihn stürzen, doch Ron hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass mich los!", fuhr er Ron wütend an.

„Überleg doch mal, vielleicht sollten wir Dean und Seamus erst mal die ganze Geschichte von Sirius erzählen, bevor du ihn verprügelst", sagte Ron, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, Harry zurück zu halten.

„Was für eine ganze Geschichte?", fragte Seamus, der zu seinem Bett zurück gewichen war.

Harry hielt inne und sah von Ron zu Neville, der ihn ebenfalls neugierig ansah. Harry seufzte, dann ließ er sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und begann die Ereignisse des dritten Schuljahres noch einmal zu schildern. Es schien ihm schon eine Ewigkeit herzusein seit er Sirius zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Er erzählte den drei Jungen alle Einzelheiten, nur über Hermines Zeitumkehrer sagte er nichts.

Nachdem er bei den Ereignisse der Nacht im Ministerium angelangt war, sah Harry wie die anderen sich gegenseitig beklommene Blicke zuwarfen.

„Dann ist Sirius Black gar kein Todesser gewesen?", fragte Seamus.

„Hab ich dir doch gerade gesagt", antwortete Harry.

„Wieso stand dann nichts darüber im Tagespropheten. Die haben doch in aller Ausführlichkeit darüber berichtet, dass Du Weißt Schon Wer zurück ist und das an diesem Abend Todesser gefangen wurden. Die hätten doch sicherlich einen riesigen Aufriss darum gemacht, wenn jemand wie Sirius Black tot wäre", fragte Dean nachdenklich.

Harry sah auf. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Die letzte Schulwoche hatte er in einem Nebel verbracht, stetig bemüht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Sirius' Weggehen für ein Loch hinterlassen hatte. Hermine hatte zwar sehr viel aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen, aber wirklich bei ihm angekommen war nicht viel davon.

Ron atmete betont laut aus und alle fingen unwillkürlich an zu lachen.

„Ich hab mich mal mit Hermine darüber unterhalten. Sie denkt, dass Dumbledore dem Minister nichts davon erzählt hat, da er sonst hätte zugeben müssen, dass er die ganze Zeit gewusst hat, wo sich Tatze versteckt hielt."

„Tatze?", fragte Seamus.

„Sirius' Spitzname", antwortete Harry knapp.

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Harry zog sich seinen Umhang über und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftssaal. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr hatte ihm verraten, dass es kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens war. Er hatte Ron und die anderen beruhigt und wieder ins Bett geschickt. Er dachte, dass Ron ihnen sicherlich erzählen würde, dass er nach solchen Träume selten wieder schlafen konnte. Zum Glück war morgen Samstag. Harry fühlte plötzlich etwas in seiner Umhangtasche. Als er hinein griff, hatte er Tonks Brief in der Hand, den er in folge der Ereignisse am Nachmittag und Abend völlig vergessen hatte. Er entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab das Feuer und einige Lampen, so dass er genug Licht zum Lesen hatte.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_viele Grüße von uns allen hier. Unser gemeinsamer älterer Freund hat noch mal _

_alles durchsucht. Leider wissen wir immer noch nicht wer unsere nächtliche _

_Besucherin war. Das bereitet allen hier ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen. R.J.L. meinte, _

_du hättest in der Nacht nicht schlafen können. Könnte es sein, dass du nur von ihr _

_geträumt hast? Wenn nicht haben wir ein Problem, da es eigentlich nicht möglich _

_ist, hier herein zu kommen. Aber lass das bitte nicht deine Sorgen sein. Wir _

_kümmern uns darum. Hast du den Tagespropheten abonniert? Oder unsere _

_Freundin? Morgen stehen interessante Neuigkeiten drin, versprochen. Also halt die _

_Ohren steif und meld dich wenn es irgendein Problem geben sollte. Scheue dich _

_bitte nicht, zum Schulleiter zu gehen. Man soll aus Fehlern lernen, und das gilt für _

_uns alle!_

_Alles liebe Tonks"_

Harry wünschte sich, er hätte den Brief erst morgen früh gefunden. Jetzt hatte er noch mehr zum Grübeln. Sie hatten die alte Hexe nicht gefunden. Das bedeutete, dass es für Portraits eine Möglichkeit geben musste, ins Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens und an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbei zu kommen. Das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht sogar, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Das musste doch den Todessern die Möglichkeit geben, Spione ins Haus einzuschleusen. Er würde morgen zu McGonagall gehen und ihr davon berichten. Und was sollte bedeuten, dass er jederzeit zum Schulleiter gehen solle, wenn etwas passierte. Hatte es denn auf einmal keine Bedeutung mehr, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass Voldemort ihn durch Harry ausspionierte? In Harrys Kopf brummte es, die Narbe brannte und pochte und er verspürte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich war er sehr müde, aber die Angst vor einem weiteren Alptraum von Sirius hielt ihn auf den Beinen. Um irgendetwas zu tun, holte er eine Feder aus seiner Mappe und verhexte sie. Ihm kam die ganze Sache merkwürdig vor. Bloß gut, dass Hermine ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte, wie er in seiner Freizeit freiwillig Zauberkunst übte.

Die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten kam pünktlich zum Frühstück. Hermine hatte ihr Sommerabonnement verlängert, so dass sie jetzt alle auf die Schlagzeile starren konnten. Ein Foto des Todessers Rockwood auf dem Weg zum Gerichtssaal im Zaubereiministerium. Darüber stand in großen Lettern:

„_Rockwood enttarnt Todesser! Aussage unter Veritaserum_

_wie unsere Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn aus zuverlässigen Quellen im Zaubereiministerium erfahren hat, habe Rockwood mehrere Namen nicht bekannter Todessern gestanden. Laut dem Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums sind fast alle Auroren mit der Fahndung nach diesen Personen betraut worden. Leider konnte (wollte?) der persönliche Assistent des Zaubereiministers, Percy Weasley, unserer Reporterin die Namen der Verdächtigen nicht nennen, um die Ermittlungen nicht zu gefährden. Lesen Sie dazu unsere Artikel auf Seite 2 und 3, sowie das Interview mit Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, auf Seite 4 über den wachsenden Erfolg des Ministeriums, Gefolgsleute von Dem – Dessen- Name- Nicht- Genannt –Werden - Darf aufzuspüren."_

„Ob er etwas über Wurmschwanz ausgesagt hat?", fragte Harry beklommen Hermine. Sie zog die Schultern hoch.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze wenn so etwas in der Richtung im Prozess zur Sprache kommt, dann werden wir es im Propheten lesen."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Du siehst müde aus, Harry."

Harry nickte und erzählte ihr leise von dem Traum. Hermine wollte alle Einzelheiten wissen. Dann kräuselten sich ihre Lippen.

„Blaues Licht, sagst du?"

Harry nickte. Hermine sah nachdenklich drein.

„Komisch", murmelte sie.

„Ich hab ja schon in den Sommerferien festgestellt, dass sich die Träume verändern, aber glaubst du ...", er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Der Gedanke war zu unheimlich. Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Oh Harry, nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen!"

„Nein das werde ich nicht", antwortete er.

„Aber Tonks hat doch geschrieben, dass du dich an ihn wenden sollst", entgegnete sie.

„Das werde ich auch. Aber ich werde ihn nicht mit meinen Alpträumen belasten", sagte Harry bestimmt.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Nun wenn du meinst", sagte sie ungewöhnlich friedfertig.

In diesem Moment kam Wyrren Malfoy auf sie zu und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte Hermine sie. Wyrren nickte.

„Ich hab ein paar blaue Flecken, aber die gehen auch ohne magische Hilfe von Madame Pomfrey wieder weg."

„Was wollten diese blöden Weiber von dir?", fragte Ron.

„Hast du doch gesehen", sagte Wyrren.

„Habt ihr schon was gehört, ob sie Pansy Parkinson gefunden haben?", fragte Harry.

„Haben sie. Sie liegt auf der Krankenstation", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort.

„Auf der Krankenstation?", fragten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Aber so schlimm war es doch nun auch wieder nicht", entfuhr es Harry.

„Keine Bange, sie kann sich nicht erinnern. Sagt zumindest Terry Boot. Der war heute morgen auch oben, da es ihm in der letzten Nacht nicht so gut ging."

„Sie kann sich nicht erinnern?", fragte Ron und prustete los.

„Draco hat ihr einen Gedächtnisveränderungszauber aufgehalst, als er nach dem Essen aus der Großen Halle gegangen ist", sagte Wyrren und beugte sich über den Tagespropheten.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine sie.

„Er hat mit heute morgen eine Eule geschickt. Ich hoffe, er denkt beim nächsten Mal daran, eine der Schuleulen zu nehmen und nicht die Familieneule, die doch jeder hier kennt!"

Harry und Ron blickten sich verstohlen zum Tisch des Slytherins um, doch Draco Malfoy unterhielt sich gerade lautstark mit Crabbe und Goyle.

„Warum glaubst du, hat er das gemacht?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Na, jedenfalls nicht, um uns einen Gefallen zu tun. Schließlich hat er uns nicht davon abgehalten, diese blöde Kuh zu verhexen."

„Wette, er hätte ihr noch einen viel fieseren Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, wenn er nur schnell genug gewesen wäre", sagte Hermine. Harry und Ron nickten.

Die Möglichkeit mit Professor McGonagall zu reden, bot sich erst wieder am Montag nach ihrer Verwandlungsstunde. Er erzählte ihr von der Nacht am Grimmauld Platz und von dem Portrait der alten Hexe, die einfach so in das Haus kommen konnte.

„Es könnte natürlich eins der Portraits der ehemaligen Hogwartsschulleiter sein. Aber das glaube ich nicht, Potter. Nymphadora Tonks hat uns schon unterrichtet. Professor Dumbledore weiß also Bescheid", beschied sie ihm knapp.

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche bekamen sie von den Lehrern wieder Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgehalst, die sie bis spät am Abend beschäftigt hielten. Hermine zeigte Wyrren noch einige Tricks beim Verwandeln von Streichhölzern in Nadeln, so dass die Erstklässlerin diesen Zauber zum Ende der Woche beherrschte.

„Sie ist echt ziemlich schlau", stellte Hermine eines Abends beim Essen fest.

„Na die schulischen Leistungen ihres Bruders sind ja auch nicht so ganz ohne", wandte sich Parvati an die drei.

„Ich hab noch nie jemand getroffen, der so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringt wie Wyrren Malfoy", sagte Hermine anerkennend.

„Außer dir vielleicht", fügte Ron schmunzelnd hinzu.

Astronomie wurde für die nächste Zeit einer der interessantesten Kurse. Sie hatten sich Mittwochabend alle im Astronomieraum im Westflügel eingefunden. Da angekommen stellten sie fest, dass da tatsächlich große Teleskope standen. Sie hatten breite Spiegel und waren auf den Himmel außerhalb der gläsernen Kuppel gerichtet. Professor Sinistra teilte sie paarweise an die Teleskope ein und sprach einen Zauber über die Kuppel aus. Sogleich begannen sich die riesigen Spiegel einwenig zu drehen und auf den Projektionsflächen schimmerte ein blaues Licht. Dann gab Professor Sinistra an einer Bedienungstafel, die an der linken Raumwand angebracht war, einige Zahlen ein und das blaue Licht verschwand, wurde noch dunkler und auf den Projektionsfeldern wurden Sternenbilder sichtbar, die sie bisher nur aus Büchern kannten.

„Das meine Lieben, ist der Sternhimmel vom heutigen Abend wie er zwischen 10° und 30° südlicher Breite für die Länder der Erdsüdhalbkugel zu sehen ist. Wie Sie bald feststellen werden, unterscheidet sich der südliche Sternenhimmel stark vom nördlichen. Auch die Namen der Sternenbilder sind bei weitem nicht so alt wie die der nördlichen. Während die Namen der nördlichen Sternenbilder, wie Sie bereits wissen aus der griechischen Mythologie stammen, wurden die Sternbildnamen der südlichen Erdhalbkugel erst im 17. Jahrhundert vergeben, wobei man sich damals auf die Aufzeichnungen holländischer Zauberer stützte. Allerdings muss man sagen, dass man zu den wenigsten Sternbildern die Namen nachempfinden kann, wie Sie sehen."

Sie deutete auf die Projektionsfelder. Harry sah viele kleine und größere Sterne, die durch magische Linien miteinander verbunden waren, so dass man die Sternbilder einzeln sehen konnte. Professor Sinistra machte sie auf das Sternbild Steinbock aufmerksam und Harry stimmte ihr im Stillen zu, dass man aus dieser Sternenformation beim besten Willen keinen Steinbock heraus deuten konnte. Ein bisschen, dachte Harry war das wie Teeblätter deuten. Den Rest der Stunde beschäftigten sie sich damit, den südlichen und westlichen Teil des Himmels in Sternenkarten einzutragen. Als Hausaufgabe bekamen sie den Auftrag, mehr über den Stern Alpha Centauri heraus zu finden und darüber zwei Rollen Pergament abzugeben.

Die Wochen zogen sich dahin. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten jede Menge Arbeit zu tun. Wie auch schon im letzten Jahr hatten sie in den meisten Fächern pro Woche einen Aufsatz abzugeben. Und dann war da noch das Quidditchtraining, was Harry und Ron beschäftigt hielt. Sie trainierten mittlerweile zwei Abende pro Woche. Die Treiber Slope und Kirke wurden langsam besser, zumindest versuchten sie Harry nicht mehr mit ihren Schlägern zu erschlagen. In der DA übten sie Schutz- und Schildzauber, die Professor deGazeville zum Teil im regulären Verteidigungsunterricht nochmals mit ihnen durchging. Snape hatte mit Okklumentik angefangen und Harry fand jetzt die Autosuggestionsübungen von deGazeville recht nützlich. Sie hatten noch zwei Donnerstagabende auf den kuscheligen Decken damit verbracht, sich auf ihre leeren Köpfe zu konzentrieren. Harry plagten in unregelmäßigen Abständen noch immer Alpträume von Sirius. Die Träume veränderten sich nur leicht. Immer wieder sah er die Szenen, mit denen Voldemort ihn ins Ministerium gelockt hatte und wie Sirius durch den Bogen fiel. Selten konnte er, nachdem er einmal aufgewacht war wieder einschlafen.


	11. Lucius Lüge

Lucius' Lüge 

Snape hatte Harrys Okklumentikunterricht gesondert von den anderen eingerichtet. Er ließ bei Harry keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er dies nur äußerst widerwillig tat. Sie trafen sich wieder in Snapes Büro. Harry mutmaßte, dass Professor Dumbledore dies angeordnet hatte. Snape sprach mit Harry kein Wort mehr als unbedingt nötig war. Er unterließ es, ihn zu ermahnen, zu üben, schimpfte aber auch nicht, wenn er mitbekam, dass Harry dies auch nicht tat. Alles worauf Harry sich konzentrieren musste, war die Erinnerung daran, wie Sirius gegangen war. Er schaffte es, Snape diese Szene immer wieder sehen zu lassen und nicht mehr. Aber wie er dies anstellte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

„Vielleicht liegt es an deinem Hass auf ihn", bemerkte Ron, als Harry eines Abends im Gemeinschaftssaal mit ihm darüber sprach. Ron und Hermine waren gerade vom DA Unterricht bei Professor deGazeville hoch gekommen. DeGazeville unterrichtete in der Zeit, in der sich Snape mit Harry beschäftigte, die restlichen Mitglieder der DA in Okklumentik.

„Aber es ist auch nicht so, dass es besser geworden ist, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Vielleicht solltest du mehr daran arbeiten, Harry", begann sie behutsam.

„Was nützt es mir, dass ich den Kopf leer habe, wenn ich einschlafe und später in der Nacht träume ich dann doch wieder", brauste Harry auf.

„Erinnere dich an deGazevilles Übungen. Konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung", sagte Hermine mit immer besorgterem Tonfall.

„Hermine, ich habe schon genug zu tun mit all dem Kram für die Schule", meinte Harry noch lauter.

Hermine sah ihn forschend von der Seite an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Schließlich packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wünschte Harry eine traumlose Nacht.

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry wieder besonders schlimm. Zuerst schien es, als träume er von seinen Eltern, dann tauchte Sirius auf und wie ein Film liefen all die Erinnerungen, die er an seinen Paten hatte vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Er erwachte wieder schweißgebadet und zitterte an ganzen Leib. Seine Narbe pochte und sein ganzer Kopf fühlte sich an, als versuche jemand mit einem großen Hammer von innen ein Loch in seine Schädeldecke zu schlagen. Er erhob sich aus seinem Bett und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Als er sich ermattet wieder zurück in sein Bett fallen ließ, versank er sofort wieder in einen neuen Traum. Er befand sich in einem hohen Raum, der von vielen Kerzen erleuchtet war. Viele Menschen mit dunklen Roben standen um ihn herum. Alle waren sie maskiert, doch konnte man durch ihre Augenschlitze ein begieriges Glitzern erkennen. Sie sahen alle auf einen Mann, der vor Harry auf dem Boden hockte. Grimmiger Zorn durchfuhr Harry als er seinen Zauberstab hob und mit kalter Stimme rief: _„Crucio!"_

Der Mann vor ihm sackte zusammen und fiel flach auf den Boden. Dabei verschob sich seine Kapuze. Hellblondes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Als Harry den Fluch aufhob, erhob sich auch Lucius Malfoy wieder und senkte schuldvoll sein Haupt.

„Lucius, du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht", sagte Harry mit einer kalten bösartigen Stimme.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy leise.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Lucius", antwortete Harry mit falscher väterlicher Stimme.

„Mein Lord, ich habe sie einfach nie erwähnt, weil sie so unwichtig und unwürdig ist. Sie dürfte noch nicht einmal den Namen meiner Väter tragen, mein Meister." Malfoy warf sich wieder flach vor Harry auf den Boden. Aus den Reihen der um sie stehenden hörte er höhnisches Lachen was aber sofort verstummte, als Harry hoch sah.

„Sie ist also unwichtig, Lucius?", hakte Harry mit derselben falschen Stimme nach.

„Ja, mein Lord. Sie ist nicht einmal besonders magisch begabt. Eigentlich eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy!" Malfoy erhob vorsichtig den Kopf.

Harry sah ihn emotionslos an, dann wandte er sich nach rechts, wo eine hochgewachsene unmaskierte Frau neben ihm stand. Belatrix Lestrange.

„Bela, stimmt es, dass Lucius Tochter nicht erwähnenswert magisch begabt ist?"

Belatrix Lestrange verneigte sich tief und antwortete mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf Malfoy: „Ich weiß es nicht mein Lord. Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Lucius scheint sie gut versteckt gehalten zu haben nachdem er allen weisgemacht hatte, sie sei verstorben."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy um, der inzwischen auf den Knien hockte. Übermächtige Wut durchflutete ihn.

„_Crucio!"_ Wieder kippte Malfoy zur Seite um und schrie diesmal. Als Harry den Fluch aufhob, atmete er flach und hastig.

„Lucius, lass dir das eine Warnung sein. Ich werde dich gut beobachten. Für diesmal sollst du davon kommen. Und nun hinweg mit dir, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!"

Malfoy zog sich wieder auf die Knie und rutschte rückwärts zurück in die Reihen der anderen Todesser, sich immer wieder vor Harry verbeugend. Dann wandte Harry sich um und sah in einen großen alten Spiegel. Rote kalte Augen starrten ihn aus einem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht an. Harrys Herz begann schnell zu pochen und er schrie laut auf.

„HARRY! HARRY!"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, seine Narbe brannte noch immer. Die Kopfschmerzen schienen noch schlimmer geworden zu sein.

Ron stand über ihn gebeugt und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Harry griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf.

„Hab ich nur dich geweckt, oder die anderen auch?", fragte er leise Ron.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Die sind es mittlerweile gewöhnt, dass du einmal pro Woche im Schlaf zu schreien beginnst."

Harrys Herz pochte noch immer sehr schnell.

„Was war es diesmal?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry dachte kurz nach.

„Zuerst habe ich wieder von Sirius geträumt, dann bin ich davon munter geworden und als ich wieder eingeschlafen bin...", er runzelte die Stirn. Der zweite Teil des Traumes war eindeutig anders als der erste.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, ich war wieder in Voldemorts Kopf. Ich hab die Todesser gesehen und Lucius Malfoy, der vor mir auf dem Boden lag und von, von ...", Harry stockte der Atem. Lucius Malfoy hatte von seiner Tochter geredet.

„Er hat Voldemort erzählt, dass Wyrren nicht großartig magisch begabt sei. Und sie eine Schande für die Familie der Malfoys wäre."

„Du hast gesehen, wie sich Voldemort mit Malfoy über Wyrren unterhalten hat?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Ich werde morgen früh vor Verwandlung zu Dumbledore gehen. Lucius Malfoy verleugnet seine Tochter vor Voldemort", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu Ron, der ihn immer noch ungläubig ansah.

„Aber warum?", fragte er sich.

„Weshalb wollte Malfoy nicht, dass Wyrren in eine Schule geht?", fragte Ron.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sie kann etwas, was Malfoy vor Voldemort verschwiegen hat", stellte Harry fest.

Ron nickte langsam.

„Lass uns noch ein bisschen schlafen und morgen darüber weiter nachdenken ja?", fragte Ron gähnend und ging zurück zu seinem Bett.

Harry grübelte noch ein bisschen, dann schlief er wieder fest und traumlos ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er sofort nach dem Frühstück hoch zu Dumbledores Büro. Als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht wusste. Also drehte er wieder um und lief in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers. Vielleicht konnte er da den Schulleiter oder McGonagall antreffen. Als er anklopfte, öffnete ihm Professor Vector, die Arithmantikhexe. Sie sah ihn von oben herab an und hörte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Harrys Suche nach dem Schulleiter oder seiner Stellvertreterin an.

„Da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiter helfen, Mr. Potter", sagte sie bedauernd.

„Was will Potter?", fragte eine gehässige Stimme im Hintergrund. Professor Snape kam langsam näher und äugte misstrauisch zur Tür hinaus. Als er Harry erblickte, zog er seine Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz und sah ihn mit unergründlicher Miene an.

„Ich wollte zum Schulleiter, Sir", antwortete Harry.

„Der ist in London und wird erst heute Abend wieder kommen, Potter. Wenn es also nichts dringendes gibt, wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Tag. Wir haben mehr als genug zu tun, als uns um Schülerwehwehchen zu kümmern."

Er blickte Harry noch einmal finster an und schloss dann die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer von innen. Harry starrte, ohnmächtig vor Wut die Tür an, dann trat er gegen einen der beiden Wasserspeier, der laut zu schreien anfing und ging zornig weg.

Die Tür flog wieder auf und Snape schrie ihm hinterher: „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter, wegen dem Lärm, den Sie hier völlig grundlos veranstalten."

Harry drehte sich nicht nochmals um und ging scheinbar ungerührt zurück zum Gryffindorturm, um seine Schulsachen zu holen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja in der nächsten Doppelstunde Verwandlung hatte und da McGonagall ohnehin sehen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine Dummheit und die unnütz verschwendeten Punkte.

Nach der Stunde warteten Harry und Hermine, der er von seiner Vision erzählt hatte, bis alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. Als er vor das Schreibpult von Professor McGonagall trat, sah sie kurz hoch. Harry bemerkte ein leises Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielten.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, wie ich bereits erfahren habe, wollten Sie unbedingt mit mir sprechen."

Harry nickte. „Ja, Professor. Eigentlich wollte ich zu Professor Dumbledore, aber den habe ich nicht erreicht. Außerdem weiß ich ja das aktuelle Passwort nicht. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen."

„Worum geht es, Potter?", fragte ihn McGonagall ungeduldig.

Harry sah sich unschlüssig um, unsicher ob er ihr von seinem Traum erzählen sollte.

„Ich habe nicht die ganze Pause Zeit, Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall drängender.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht wieder von Voldemort geträumt. Wie er sich mit Lucius Malfoy unterhalten hat. Über Wyrren. Er hat geleugnet, dass sie eine begabte Hexe ist. Und ..."

„Sie haben geträumt, wie sich Du Weißt Schon Wer mit Lucius Malfoy unterhalten hat?", fuhr McGonagall auf.

Harry nickte und erzählte ihr den ganzen Traum in allen Einzelheiten. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin nickte verständnisvoll und meinte schließlich: „Ich werde Professor Dumbledore sofort eine eilige Eule schicken. Er wird sich bei Ihnen melden, sobald er da ist."

Harry wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch die Lehrerin hatte sie schon aus dem Klassenzimmer geschoben, zum Mittagessen geschickt und eilte selbst in Richtung der Eulerei davon.

„Scheint, als würden sie es ernst nehmen", meinte Harry nachdenklich als er zusammen mit Hermine die Große Halle betrat, die schon gut gefüllt war. Sie sahen wie Ron ihnen zwei Plätze freigehalten hatte und nach ihnen Ausschau hielt.

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.

„Weißt du noch, worüber wir uns gestern Abend unterhalten haben?", fragte sie leise.

Harry kräuselte die Lippen und nickte stumm.

Dumbledore erreichte Harry, als er gerade in Zaubertränke schwitzend vor seinem Kessel stand. Snape hatte ihnen eröffnet, dass die UTZ Kurse angesichts der über Hogwarts hereingebrochenen Grippewelle Husten- und Erkältungstränke brauen sollten, die dann an Madame Pomfrey weitergereicht werden würden. Snape hatte sie alle mit grimmigen Vergnügen betrachtet, als er ihnen erklärte, dass die Tränke nicht vorher auf ihre Wirksamkeit überprüft werden könnten, da Madame Pomfrey sie sehr eilig bräuchte. Wenn also einer von ihnen, und daran ließ er keinen Zweifel aufkommen, sich als unfähig heraus stellen würde, diese einfachen Tränke zu brauen, könnte es durchaus sein, dass damit andere Schüler vergiftet werden würden. Harry konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass die Tränke tatsächlich ohne Prüfung ihrer Wirksamkeit an Patienten weitergeben wurden, aber bei Snape ja war alles möglich.

Wie sich heraus stellte, war der Fiebersenktrank, den Harry braute, alles andere als einfach. Dean, der den gleichen Trank zugeteilt bekommen hatte, ließ sein Gebräu schon zum zweiten Male mit einem _„Evanesco"_ verschwinden. Snape baute sich vor ihnen auf und wollte scheinbar gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als sich die Kerkertür öffnete. Snape wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wer da einfach in seinen Unterricht platzte. Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür, er trug einen Reiseumhang und sah etwas abgekämpft aus.

„Severus, könnte ich mir mal Harry Potter ausleihen?", fragte er in leicht amüsiertem Tonfall.

Snape sah von ihm zu Harry, wieder zurück und nickte schließlich.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen, Potter", raunzte er Harry an.

„Ich fürchte, dafür haben wir im Moment keine Zeit, Severus. Ich denke, Mr. Weasley kann Mr. Potters Schulsachen genauso gut mitnehmen. Harry, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, mir zu folgen." Er wandte sich wieder zurück zur Tür. Harry warf einen erstaunten Blick auf Ron und Hermine und folgte dann Dumbledore hinauf in dessen Büro.

„Tee?", fragte Dumbledore Harry, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und brachte mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes eine Teekanne mit duftendem Tee zum Vorschein. Er schenkte Harry und sich eine Tasse ein und bedeutete Harry, sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

Dumbledore hielt seine Teetasse mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Professor Dumbledore, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Das tust du ja gerade schon, Harry", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Warum ist es auf einmal nicht mehr so wichtig, ob Voldemort durch unsere Gespräche die Möglichkeit hat, Sie auszuspionieren?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledores Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Das ist im Moment egal. Wahrscheinlich weiß er ohnehin, dass du das Geschehen vom gestrigen Abend mitbekommen hast."

„Sie glauben das ist alles wirklich passiert?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, wir können es natürlich nicht überprüfen, aber im Grunde denke ich schon, dass du eine reale Situation gesehen hast."

Daraufhin forderte er Harry auf, die Vision noch einmal zu wiederholen und nichts auszulassen. Harry erzählte ihm alle Einzelheiten, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Der Schulleiter schwieg, bis Harry geendet hatte.

„Nun das bestätigt natürlich das, was wir bisher nur vermuten konnten beziehungsweise nur Andeutungen von Wyrrens Mutter entnehmen konnten."

„Das Malfoy seine Tochter vor Voldemort versteckt hat?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja. Er hat in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren zu keiner öffentlichen Gelegenheit erwähnt, dass er überhaupt eine Tochter hat. Professor McGonagall und ich wussten natürlich, dass es Wyrren gab. Wir haben hier in Hogwarts eine magische Feder, die alle magisch begabten Kinder aufschreibt, die geboren werden und für die ein Platz in der Schule reserviert wird."

„Nun gut", meinte Dumbledore nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse getrunken hatte. „Voldemort weiß jetzt, dass es Wyrren gibt. Es konnte natürlich vor den anderen Todessern, von denen einige ihre Kinder hier auf der Schule haben, nicht verborgen bleiben, wenn eine Malfoy nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wird."

„Wäre es einfacher für Malfoy gewesen, wenn sie eine Slytherin geworden wäre?", fragte Harry. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Wyrren und ihrem Bruder, was er mit Ron und Hermine belauscht hatte.

„Wie man es nimmt. Aber ich glaube, Malfoy hat es nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie eine Slytherin sein könnte."

Harry nickte.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore „ich möchte das du sofort wieder zu mir kommst, solltest du noch einmal eine solche Vision haben. Egal was es ist. Und Harry, ich bitte dich, nimm die Okklumentik ernst."

Harry versprach es ihm, ohne recht zu wissen, wie er das anstellen sollte. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Ähm, Professor Dumbledore", begann er zögernd.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Da ist noch etwas, was ich Ihnen sagen wollte."

Dumbledore sah ihn interessiert an. „Ja?"

„Es geht um Lucius Malfoy. Bisher bin ich immer davon aufgewacht, wenn ich von Voldemort geträumt habe, dass er jemand gefoltert hat. Aber als er das mit Malfoy tat ..." Ihm stockte der Atem.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhört. Ich hab ganz deutlich Voldemorts Zorn gespürt und es war ...", er schwieg betroffen.

„Eine Genugtuung für dich, Malfoy auf der Erde liegen zu sehen?", fragte Dumbledore forschend.

Harry nickte und sah dann zögernd zu Dumbledore hinauf.

„Nun", erwiderte der Schulleiter „das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Du hast einen großen Hass auf Lucius Malfoy. Schließlich war er es, der in dieser Nacht im Ministerium die Todesser angeführt hat, Harry. Du weißt, dass du die Gefühle Voldemorts in besonderen Situationen erspüren kannst. Nämlich dann, wenn auch Voldemort sehr starke Gefühle hat. Und letzte Nacht scheint ihr beide das gleiche Gefühl gehabt zu haben."

Dumbledore stand auf und umrundete seinen großen Schreibtisch. Der Schulleiter stand jetzt direkt vor Harry, der dem Zauberer jetzt direkt in die blauen Augen sehen konnte.

„Harry", begann er sanft „ich kann es nur noch einmal wiederholen, nichts ist so wichtig, als dass du lernst, deine Gefühle nach außen zu verschließen."

Dumbledore sah Harry noch eine kleine Weile tief in die Augen, als erforsche er Harrys Inneres, dann ließ er ihn los und schickte ihn hinunter in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

„Meinst du, wir sollten Wyrren etwas sagen?", fragte er wenig später besorgt Hermine und Ron.

Hermine dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir das für uns behalten. Es wird sie nur unnötig aufregen."

„Wen würde es nicht aufregen, vom eigenen Vater als magisch kaum begabt bezeichnet zu werden?", brauste Ron auf.

„Sei still!", zischte Hermine ihm zu.


	12. Quidditch

Quidditch 

Am nächsten Morgen stand das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison auf dem Plan. Wie immer würde Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielen. Harry hatte diesem Ereignis mit einiger Sorge entgegen gesehen. Ron wurde immer noch sehr nervös, sobald sich auch nur ein Slytherin in der Nähe des Spielfeldes sehen ließ. Pansy Parkinson und ihre Clique hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, beim Training der Gryffindors am Rand zu stehen und laut die Slytherinversion von _‚Weasley ist unser King'_ zu grölen. Aber Ron hielt sich wacker. Und von zehn Quaffeln hielt er immerhin fünf. Und letztendlich hatten sie doch noch einen weiteren Jäger gefunden. Bradley Andrews, einen Fünftklässler.

Harry stand am Samstagmorgen zeitig auf und fand Ron schon nervös im Gemeinschaftssaal umher gehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück, wo ihnen Katie, wie jedem anderen Spieler eine gehörige Portion Schinken mit Rührei auftat.

„Wenn ich das alles verputzen soll, bin ich nachher nicht mehr in der Lage, mich auf meinen Besen zu schwingen", protestierte Ginny.

Harry stimmte ihr zu. Von diesem Berg Essen wäre sicherlich Hagrid satt geworden.

„Stellt euch nicht so an. Ron, du musst etwas essen. Sonst ist dir nicht nur von der Aufregung schlecht sondern auch vor Hunger!" Katie ließ sich nicht irritieren.

Harry versuchte so weit es ging, etwas zu essen, dann ging er mit Ron, der ebenfalls mehr schlecht als recht etwas von dem Schinken in sich hineingewürgt hatte, hinunter zum Spielfeld. In der Eingangshalle erwartete sie Luna Lovegood, die wieder ihren riesigen Hut mit Löwen und Gryffindorbanner trug. Sie strahlte Ron glücklich an.

„Jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft!"

„Was?", fragte Ron unsicher. Luna strahlte ihn noch mehr an und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Löwen an, der daraufhin _„Weasley ist unser King; hütet nämlich jeden Ring; Weasley ist unser King; lässt keinen Quaffel durch den Ring",_ zu singen begann.

Harry begann laut zu lachen. „Das ist toll, Luna." Es schien ihm, als ob ein Teil seiner Anspannung wie weg geblasen sei.

„Hm", brummte Ron, der sich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen schien.

„Ach komm schon, Ron", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern, zwinkerte Luna zu und schob Ron am Arm hinaus.

Sie zogen sich um und trafen sich noch ein letztes mal vor Spielbeginn in der Mannschaftskabine.

„Also gut. Jeder von euch kennt seine Aufgaben. Ich erwarte von jedem einzelnen, das er sein Bestes gibt. Mehr noch als sein Bestes! Ich will, dass wir gegen diese Bastarde von Slytherins gewinnen!", versuchte Katie sie anzuheizen.

Alle nickten sie grimmig entschlossen. Ginny drückte kurz Ron und Harry, dann griffen sie alle zu ihren Besen und betraten das Spielfeld. Über ihnen summte und brummte die Menge. Die ganze Schule schien sich hier versammelt zu haben. Die Mannschaft der Slytherins stürmte nun ebenfalls auf das Spielfeld. Die Slytherins spielten das erste Jahr mit einer weiblichen Mitspielerin. Pansy Parkinson. Harry konnte Malfoy erkennen, der wieder ungewöhnlich blass und kränklich aussah. Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, Malfoy könne erfahren haben, was mit seinem Vater passiert war. Dann lenkte ihn das Geschehen um ihn herum von seinen Grübeleien ab.

Madame Hooch betrat das Spielfeld, unter dem Arm die Kiste mit den Bällen.

„Also Los, Kapitäne reicht euch die Hand. Ich will ein faires Spiel haben!"

Katie ergriff die Hand von Warrington, dem Kapitän der Slytherins. Falls der viel zu fest zudrücken sollte, fand Harry, ließ sich Katie jedenfalls nichts anmerken.

„Besteigt eure Besen!", hörten sie Madame Hooch und kurz darauf ertönte der Pfiff.

Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab und rauschte in die Höhe. Unter sich konnte er die Slytherins _‚Weasley ist unser King'_ singen hören. Ron war inzwischen bei den Torstangen der Gryffindors angelangt. Harry flog eine weite Runde um das Feld und hielt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau. Unter ihm hörte er die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Daniel Stone, dem Rawenclawjungen, mit dem er zusammen in Zaubertränke saß, der die Kommentatorrolle von Lee Jordan übernommen hatte.

„Gryffindor spielt dieses Jahr mit kleinen Veränderungen in der Mannschaft. Zum alten Stamm gehören nur noch Potter, als Sucher wieder eingesetzt, Weasley als unberechenbarer Hüter, und Bell als Jägerin. Ginny Weasley wurde als Jägerin eingeteilt. Neu dazu gekommen ist Bradley Andrews. Weiterhin dabei als Treiber Kirke und Sloper. Und jetzt kommt das Spiel so richtig in Fahrt. Warrington fliegt mit dem Quaffel auf Weasley zu. Oh da trifft ihn ein Klatscher, guter Schuss von Sloper. Warrington lässt den Quaffel fallen. Weasley fängt ihn und fliegt zur anderen Stadionseite."

Harry beobachtete den Spielverlauf aus den Augenwinkel, während er große Kreise über das Stadion zog und fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz suchte.

„Parkinson im Quaffelbesitz, gibt ab an Pucey, Pucey gibt ab an Warrington und Warrington schießt und, Ooooh ... Weasley lässt den Quaffel durch. Es steht 10 : 0 für Slytherin."

Unter sich hörte Harry jetzt die Slytherins noch lauter _‚Weasley ist unser King'_ singen.

Doch das Spiel ging weiter.

„Quaffel von Bell an Weasley, Weasley an Bell, oh gute Reaktion von Weasley."

Harry sah, wie Ginny knapp unter Parkinson hinweg geflogen war.

„Weasley wieder im Quaffelbesitz, sie fliegt direkt auf Blechtley zu. He Mädchen, der ist viel größer als du, wenn du mit ihm zusammen stößt!" rief Stone entsetzt.

Doch Ginny zog ihren Besen knapp vor Blechtley zur Seite und warf den Quaffel in das linke Tor der Slytherins, was jetzt ungedeckt war. Ein lauter Gong ertönte.

„Ja!", jubelte Stone „10 : 10. Punktegleichstand."

Harry hörte jetzt die Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs laut singen.

„_Weasley ist unsre Queen!"_

Ginny reckte die Hand siegesgewiss in die Höhe und schaffte es gerade noch, sich vor einem heran sausenden Klatscher zu ducken, der von Goyle kam.

Madame Hooch pfiff und Gryffindor bekam einen Freistoß zugesprochen.

„Und Bell wirft den Quaffel für Gryffindor, und aaah, schade, gute Arbeit von Crabbe mit dem Klatscher, der Bell am Arm getroffen hat."

Harry zog den Besen wieder ein Stückchen nach oben und spähte suchend über das Spielfeld.

„Andrews im Ballbesitz, er lässt ihn fallen, Quaffel an Parkinson, oh die lässt ihn auch fallen, Weasley im Ballbesitz und sie schießt und ... JA! 20 : 10 für Gryffindor!"

Unter sich hörte Harry wieder ein lautes _„Weasley ist unsre Queen" _aus der Gryffindorkurve.

„Quaffel geht an Pucey, Pucey übergibt an Warrington, oh das war ein Klatscher aus den eigenen Reihen, danke Goyle, Quaffel jetzt an Bell."

Harry sah wie Goyle und Crabbe jetzt auf Katie zuflogen, die erschrocken den Quaffel fallen ließ und ihren Besen nach oben zog.

„- Warrington fängt den Quaffel auf und jagt in den Torraum der Gryffindors. Er schießt und , aaahh ..."

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, die Slytherins begannen wieder zu grölen und johlen.

„_Weasley ist unser King_

_Schützt ja keinen einz'gen Ring_

_So singen wir von Slytherin_

_Weasley ist unser King"_

„- Bell fängt den Quaffel, oh da trifft sie ein Klatscher von Crabbe, Warrington fängt den Quaffel, übergibt an Pucey, Pucey schießt zu Parkinson. Oh sehr schön, Weasley hat den Quaffel abgefangen und fliegt jetzt in den Torraum der Slytherins."

Harry sah, wie Ginny sich zur Seite warf, als ein Klatscher sie nur knapp verfehlte, den Quaffel aber fest umklammert hielt. Noch ein Klatscher verfehlte Ginny nur knapp. Harry sah sich um, wo waren eigentlich ihre eigenen Treiber?

„Weasley schießt und sie trifft! Ja! 30 : 20 für Gryffindor."

Kurze Zeit später machte Katie noch ein Tor für Gryffindor und nur wenige Minuten nachher ließ Ron den nächsten Quaffel durch.

Malfoy war jetzt knapp drei Meter rechts neben Harry und sang laut:

„_Weasley ist unser King,_

_lässt jeden Quaffel durch den Ring,_

_Weasley sorgt für unsern Gewinn"._

In diesem Moment sah Harry etwas neben Rons Besen glitzern. Er sah kurz zu Malfoy der nichts bemerkt zu haben schien, dann legte er nach links los. Malfoy folgte ihm sofort. Doch ehe er auch nur in die Nähe der Torstangen gekommen war, war der Schnatz wieder verschwunden.

Soeben hatte Warrington den Quaffel wieder übernommen. Er schoss auf Ron zu, warf und Harry wagte es kaum hinzusehen, aber Ron hielt und warf den Quaffel an Katie.

Unter ihnen mussten sämtliche Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws _„Weasley ist unser King"_ in der Gryffindorversion singen, so laut donnerte der Gesang über das Feld.

Harry zwinkerte Ron im Vorbeifliegen zu und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Er duckte sich an Warrington vorbei, flog im Zickzack zwischen Goyle und Crabbe hindurch und zog schließlich wieder den Besen etwas höher.

„- und Bell hat den Quaffel, sie schießt zu Andrews, Andrews gibt ab an Weasley, Weasley an Bell."

Ein paar Sekunden später machte Katie noch ein Tor.

„50 : 30 für Gryffindor. Da seht nur mal Potter, er scheint den Schnatz gesehen zu haben!"

Harry tauchte unter einem Klatscher weg und beugte sich weit über seinen Feuerblitz. Er hatte den Schnatz tief unten auf den anderen Spielfeldseite unweit der Torstangen der Slytherins gesehen. Hinter ihm hörte er Malfoys Umhang im Wind flattern. Harry beugte sich noch weiter nach vorn. Noch zwanzig Meter. Ein Klatscher schoss nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt an seinem Kopf vorbei und Harry drückte den Besen leicht nach oben. Er korrigierte den Kurs in windeseile und wagte es nicht, sich zu Malfoy umzusehen. Der Schnatz umrundete noch immer die Torstangen. Malfoy holte jetzt auf. Harry zog den Besen ein wenig nach links, damit Malfoy ihn nicht überholen konnte. Malfoy brüllte vor Wut. Harry streckte die Hand aus. Neben sich erschien plötzlich Malfoys Hand und streckte sich ebenfalls nach dem Schatz aus. Doch Harrys Arm war um wenige Zentimeter weiter vorn und seine Hand umschloss den Schnatz. Er hatte gewonnen. Sie hatten gewonnen. Er flog noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter, dann drehte er bei und wollte gerade Malfoy hämisch den Schnatz entgegen strecken, als er sah, das dieser auf dem Boden lag. Harry sah sich verwundert um, hatte ihn ein Klatscher getroffen? Malfoy bewegte sich nicht, doch Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, nach ihm zu sehen, als sechs scharlachrote Gestalten auf ihn zu flogen und ihn fast ebenfalls vom Besen rissen.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", schrieen Katie, Ginny und Bradley im Chor.

„Ja!" Ron reckte stolz die Hände nach oben. Harry strahlte Ron an und ließ sich von den anderen umarmen.

Harry konnte durch eine Lücke zwischen Ginny und Bradley sehen, wie Crabbe und Goyle Malfoy auf die Beine halfen. Er schien nicht schwer verletzt zu sein.

„Jetzt wird gefeiert!", rief Katie begeistert.

„Die Gryffindors sind zurück, meine lieben Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen!", hörten sie Daniel Stone über ihnen begeistert das Ergebnis wiederholen.

Hermine kam auf sie zugesprungen. Sie hatte Freudentränen in den Augen und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron sah sie verlegen an und wurde wieder tief rot im Gesicht.

„Wir haben gewonnen! Ja!", rief auch Hermine begeistert und umarmte Harry stürmisch.

Ginny, Bradley und Dean Thomas, der ebenfalls herunter geeilt war und Ginny einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange versetzt hatte, hüpften um Harry und Ron herum und schrieen immer wieder „Wir haben gewonnen!".

Harry ließ sich von der Menge zurück zum Schloss drängen. Oben angekommen, ging er erst einmal duschen und schloss sich dann der Feier der anderen Gryffindors an. Keiner zog Ron wegen der drei durchgelassenen Quaffel hoch. Alle waren in sehr ausgelassener Feierstimmung, als plötzlich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftssaal aufging und Professor McGonagall eintrat. McGonagall war zwar ihre Hauslehrerin, kam aber nur äußerst selten hier hoch. Sie sah sich mit ernster Miene unter der abrupt verstummten Schülerschar um.

„Ms. Malfoy, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte mitzukommen. Ich muss Ihnen leider etwas mitteilen", sagte sie als sie Wyrren unter anderen Erstklässler entdeckt hatte.

„Ich weiß es schon, Professor McGonagall", sagte Wyrren leise.

McGonagall sah sie erstaunt an.

„Wie beim Barte des Merlin, wie haben Sie...?"

„Mein Bruder hat mir heute morgen eine Eule geschickt. Ich denke, meine Tante hat ihn benachrichtigt", sagte Wyrren mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht mitkommen möchten? Ihr Bruder hatte einen Unfall am Ende des Spiels und liegt im Krankenflügel, Ms. Malfoy."

Sie sah Wyrren noch immer forschend an. Wyrren jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Professor, ich würde lieber hier bleiben", antwortete sie.

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und meinte schließlich: „Gut, wie Sie wollen. Sie können natürlich jederzeit bei mir im Büro vorbei schauen. Und der Rest..."

Sie wandte sich jetzt wieder an die anderen Gryffindors und begann breit über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Der Rest feiert weiter!", sie zwinkerte Katie zu und verließ wieder den Gemeinschaftssaal.

Ihre Mitschüler begannen wieder _„Weasley ist unsre Queen"_ zu singen und Ginny war der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens.

Hermine tippte Harry mit dem Finger auf die Schulter und deutete auf Wyrren, die recht gekünstelt über einen Witz zu lachen schien. Hermine zog Harry am Arm mit sich und ging auf Wyrren zu, die sie beiseite schob.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte sie das Mädchen besorgt.

Wyrren sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Ja, das habe ich doch auch schon Professor McGonagall erzählt."

„Ich meinte, wie es dir wirklich geht", wiederholte Hermine und bedachte Wyrren mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Was ist los, Wyrren?", drängte Hermine weiter.

Wyrren atmete tief durch, dann deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Oh", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf Harry. „Können wir nicht auch da hoch gehen?", sie deutete mit der Hand auf den Eingang zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Wyrren nickte.

„Ist mir egal."

„Also was ist los, Wyrren?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Wyrren ließ sich unsicher auf Dean Thomas' Bett nieder und seufzte nochmals tief.

„Mein Bruder hat mir heute morgen eine Eule geschickt. Ihr wisst ja, dass das der Weg ist, auf dem wir kommunizieren. Jedenfalls hat er geschrieben, dass Mutter am Freitag verschwunden sei. Keiner der Hausangestellten wusste wo sie war. Unsere Tante Andromeda hat sie schließlich ausfindig gemacht."

„Andromeda hat sie gefunden?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wo?", fragte Hermine.

„Im St. Mungo. Vater muss sie fürchterlich zusammengeschlagen haben. Meine Tante habe wohl gemeint, dass Mutter das Hospital zum Wochenende wieder verlassen könne. Ich nehme an, dass sie schon wieder zu hause ist."

Hermine hatte sich vor Schreck die Hände vor dem Mund zusammengeschlagen.

„Oh Wyrren", jammerte sie.

„Am meisten wundert mich, dass sich Tante Andromeda um sie gekümmert hat. Ich habe noch nie sehr viel von ihr gehört. Nur das es sie gibt und sie mit einem Muggel verheiratet ist."

Harry suchte Hermines Blick. Hätten sie das Ganze verhindern können? Zweifelsohne war Lucius Malfoy nachdem er vor Voldemort im Dreck gelegen hatte, zu seiner Frau gegangen und hatte von ihr Rechenschaft verlangt, wieso seine Tochter in Hogwarts sei. Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Deswegen war Draco heute auch beim Spiel kaum bei der Sache", sagte Wyrren beiläufig.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry. „Er war noch kurz hinter mir, als ich den Schnatz gefangen hatte und als ich mich umdrehte, lag er schon am Boden."

„Er ist vom Besen gestürzt. Frag nicht wieso. Vielleicht hat er sich auch einfach fallen gelassen und hat gehofft, er bricht sich das Genick", erwiderte Ron, der soeben in den Raum gekommen war.

„Ron!", fuhr Hermine auf und warf Wyrren wieder einen besorgten Blick zu.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Draco hängt sehr an unserer Mutter. Für sie würde er alles tun. Professor Snape hat ihm untersagt, heute nach hause zu fahren und sich um Mutter zu kümmern. Dafür habe sie Hauselfen. Und schließlich solle er endlich mal ein Quidditchspiel gewinnen", sagte Wyrren leise.

„Er hat was?" riefen Harry, Hermine und Ron empört im Chor.

Wyrren sah sie erschrocken an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Geht ihr jetzt mal wieder runter zum Feiern. Ihr habt es euch verdient!" Wyrren sah Harry und Ron tapfer lächelnd an.

„Und du?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich werde hoch in unseren Schlafsaal gehen und noch einwenig lesen. Ich habe es schon fast raus, wie man diese Ratten in Trinkpokale verwandelt." Wyrren stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Ratten in Trinkpokale verwandeln?" fragte Ron entgeistert. „Das hatten wir im zweiten Schuljahr. Was will sie nächstes Jahr machen, wenn sie jetzt schon den ganzen Stoff lernt?"

Unten war die Feier der anderen noch in vollem Gange. Sie endete erst als Professor McGonagall um zwei Uhr nachts mit ihrem schottengemusterten Morgenmantel zum Portraitloch herein kletterte und sie alle ins Bett schickte.


	13. Canis Major

Canis Major 

Die Wochen zogen sich dahin. Im November wurde es merklich kühler und regnerischer. Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen oft halb erfroren vom Quidditchtraining zurück. Katie ließ sie noch immer jede Woche trainieren. Ron war deutlich besser geworden. Die Slytherins hatten es angesichts des schlechten Wetters aufgegeben, ihnen regelmäßig beim Training zuzusehen. Das Team der Rawenclaws hatte das Spiel gegen Slytherin verloren. Wenn jetzt die Slytherins noch gegen Hufflepuff im Februar gewinnen würden, ständen sich die Gryffindors und die Slytherins im entscheidenden Spiel wieder gegenüber. Im Unterricht hatten ihnen die Lehrer noch mehr Arbeit aufgeben und Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte in fast allen Fächern immer kniffliger werdende Aufsätze zu schreiben.

Sie hatten es sich zur festen Angewohnheit werden lassen, montags nach dem Abendessen zu Hagrid auf eine Tasse Tee vorbei zu schauen. Hagrids Gesicht schimmerte nicht mehr ständig in sämtlichen Regenbogenfarben. Jedoch hatten seine Versuche, Grawp Englisch beizubringen, noch keine erkennbaren Ergebnisse gebracht. Harry konnte Hagrid mit Mühe davon abhalten, seinen Riesenhalbbruder Ron zu zeigen. Auch Hermine schien nicht darauf erpicht zu sein, Grawp wieder zu sehen.

„Ständig fragt er mich nach Hermy", äffte Hermine Hagrids Tonfall nach als sie eines Abends durch feinen Nieselregen zurück zum Schloss gingen.

„_Umbrellaris",_ sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab über sie. Sofort spürte Harry, dass ein unsichtbarer Regenschirm sich über ihnen ausbreitete.

„Ich frage mich, wie lange wir ihn noch hinhalten können", sagte Harry düster.

Hermine nickte.

„Hoffentlich noch sehr, sehr lange!"

Am ersten Novemberwochenende stand der erste Hogsmeade – Ausflug auf dem Plan. Harry konnte nicht mitgehen, da ihn eine hartnäckige Grippe mit Fieber ans Bett gefesselt hielt. Er musste sogar in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag im Krankenflügel verbringen. Madame Pomfrey gab ihm verschiedene Heiltränke, die ihm gelben Rauch aus den Ohren stiegen ließen und scheußlich nach Lakritze schmeckten. Immerhin senkten sie das Fieber. Aber Harry war am Samstag morgen noch immer so ermattet, dass Professor McGonagall ihm nicht die Erlaubnis erteilte, mit den anderen mitzugehen.

„Wir bringen dir was aus dem Honigtopf mit", versprach Hermine mit bedauernder Stimme.

„Ähm, brauchst du sonst noch was?", fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Magst du eine Flasche Butterbier haben?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry scheuchte sie schließlich mit einem Kopfnicken hinaus.

„Geht nur, ich komme schon klar. Vielleicht lässt mich Madame Pomfrey ja heute Mittag gehen."

Aber die Krankenschwester machte keine Anstalten, Harry so schnell wieder zu entlassen. Als Ron, Hermine und Luna mit roten Wangen und schwer beladen mit all den Neuigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf wieder zurück kamen, fanden sie Harry mit Ginny Zauberschach spielen.

Ginny war schon eher am Nachmittag aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt und hatte Harry einen kleinen Besuch abstatten wollen. Ginny war, genau wie Ron eine sehr gute Spielerin und gewann jedes Spiel.

„Macht echt Spaß, gegen dich zu spielen, Harry", grinste sie.

„Bin wohl immer noch keine große Herausforderung", brummte er.

„Nö." Ginny grinste jetzt unverhohlen. „Bei dir weiß man immer ganz genau, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Na wenigstens scheinen die Spiele mit mir, dein Ego zu stärken", schmunzelte Harry.

„Ja", gab Ginny zu. „Gegen Ron habe ich einfach keine Chance."

Harry nickte. Wenn Ron ihn nicht mehr oder weniger offensichtlich gewinnen ließ, ging er ebenfalls stets sang und klanglos unter.

„Wie war's?", fragte Harry Ron, der sich gerade auf seinem Bett niederließ und der nachdenklich die Positionen von Harrys Spielfiguren betrachtete.

„Schieb den Turm vier Felder vor", meinte er zu Harry. Dann leerte er seine Taschen auf Harrys Nachttisch.

„War ziemlich kalt", gab Luna zu und zog sich noch immer fröstelnd den Schal enger um den Hals.

„War auch komisch, dass irgendwie nicht so viele Schüler unten waren", sagte Ron.

„Natürlich viele der Drittklässler. Für die war es ja das erste Hogsmeade - Wochenende", fügte Hermine hinzu und stapelte eine ansehnliche Menge von selbstzähneputzenden Pfefferminzedragees auf Harrys Nachttisch.

„Mum und Dad haben sie ausprobiert und sind ganz hin und weg", strahlte sie. „Davon bekommt man weißere Zähne, als von allem anderen, was es sonst so an nicht magischen Dingen gibt."

„Was soll denn das sein?", fragte Ron sie.

„Bei den Muggeln gibt es Zahnweißzahncreme. Aber die wirkt nicht so richtig und ist ziemlich teuer", antwortete Hermine.

Am Sonntagvormittag ließ ihn Madame Pomfrey endlich gehen. Hermine hatte ihm seine Schulsachen hoch in den Krankenflügel gebracht und zusammen hatten sie die Aufsätze für Astronomie und Zaubertränke fertig gestellt.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gerade waren auf dem Weg in den Westflügel zu ihrem DA Unterricht, als sie auf Draco Malfoy trafen, der zusammen mit Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson um einpaar Erstklässler herum standen, sie offensichtlich sehr verängstigt waren.

„Ihr solltet schon längst in euren Gemeinschaftssälen sein", hörte Harry Malfoy mit gelangweilter Stimme sagen.

„Ich schätze, ich ziehe euch fünf Punkte ab", quietschte Pansy Parkinson aufgeregt.

„Und noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug, weil ihr es nicht geschafft habt, in ein anständiges Haus zu kommen!", fügte Malfoy hinzu und warf einen angewiderten Blick auf die Gryffindorabzeichen der Erstklässler.

„Und ich ziehe Slytherin 10 Punkte ab für sinnloses Rumlabern, Parkinson", sagte Ginny und drängte sich zwischen Harry und Ron nach vorn.

Pansy Parkinsons Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.

„Das kannst du nicht, Weasley", sagte sie.

„Oh doch, das kann ich sehr wohl", antwortete Ginny mit fester Stimme und funkelte die Slytherins drohend an.

„Haben wir hier ein Problem?"

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte Professor deGazeville, der scheinbar vertieft in ein Buch an sie heran getreten war.

„Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle. Welch interessante Gesellschaft. Was haben Sie hier um diese Zeit zu suchen?", fragte er drohend.

Malfoy sah aus, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, konnte aber dem Blick des Lehrers nicht stand halten. Wortlos drehte er sich um und verschwand leise vor sich hinbrummelnd, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Slytherins.

„Gut, sagen Sie es ruhig ihrem Vater", brüllte deGazeville ihm hinterher. „Vielleicht fällt die Eule, die ihm den Brief bringt, einem der Auroren auf, die nach Ihrem Vater suchen, Malfoy!" Er schlug zornig das Buch zu und stürmte an Harry und den anderen vorbei in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer 

Ginny schickte die Erstklässler mit dem Verweis zurück, dass sie ihnen ebenfalls Punkte abziehen würde, sollten sie nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten oben im Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal sein. Harry überlegte noch, wie sie das anstellen sollten, da der Weg, kannte man nicht versteckte Abkürzungen mindestens eine Viertelstunde betrug. Dann hörten sie mehrere Leute auf sich zu rennen. Es waren Neville, Dean und Seamus.

„Oh sehr schön, wir dachten schon wir sind zu spät", keuchte Dean und küsste Ginny flüchtig auf die Wange.

DeGazeville war an diesem Abend äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Harry dachte sogar darüber nach, dass der Snape bevorzugen würde, wüsste er nicht ganz genau, dass der Verteidigungslehrer auch andere Seiten hatte. Sie übten zum wiederholten Male Schildzauber, wurden abwechselnd von Snape und deGazeville mit verschiedenen Flüche beschossen und sollten selbst entscheiden, mit welchen Gegenflüchen sie sich verteidigten.

„Gut", sagte deGazeville und unterbrach ihre Paarübungen nach einer Stunde. Harry fand, dass er immer noch sehr gereizt klang.

„Wenn ihr einen Angriff erwartet, dann könnt ihr euch ganz gut verteidigen." Er ignorierte einen zweifelnden Blick, den Snape auf die DA Klasse warf und fuhr fort.

„Aber was macht ihr, wenn ein Angriff völlig aus dem Nichts kommt?"

Er schritt zwischen den Schülern, die sich unsicher ansahen, hindurch und erhob erneut seine Stimme.

„Das solltet ihr hier lernen. Den anderen Kram könnt ihr! Leider können wir keinen echten Todesser ins Schloss holen, um an ihm zu üben." Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Professor deGazeville wählte sich Neville als Partner, der vor Aufregung zu zittern begann. Professor Snape machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er aufspringen und dazwischen gehen, blieb aber nach einem Blick auf den Verteidigungslehrer sitzen.

DeGazeville zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab aus dem Mantel und schleuderte Neville ein _„Expelliarmus!"_ entgegen. Dieser parierte geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Schildzauber.

Harry sah wie Snape erstaunt die Augenbraue hob.

Professor deGazeville lächelte Neville an und hob den linken Daumen. Neville lächelte zögernd zurück. In nächsten Moment, als Harry sah, wie Neville gerade den Zauberstab sinken ließ, machte deGazeville eine halbe Drehung und schrie _„Petrificus totales!"_. Der total verdutzte Neville fiel stocksteif zu Boden. Harry wandte sich zu Ron um, der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Snape deutete, der hämisch zu grinsen begonnen hatte.

„Professor!", murmelte Hermine missbilligend. Auch Harry schien es unverständlich, wie ein Lehrer den armen Neville so rein legen konnte.

Professor deGazeville beachtete sie nicht und schritt auf Neville zu. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab erneut auf ihn und sagte _„Finite."_

Neville kauerte nun wie ein geschlagenes Stück Elend auf dem Boden zu deGazevilles Füßen. Dieser hockte sich hin und hob sanft mit der Hand Nevilles Kinn an, so dass dieser ihm in die Augen blicken musste.

„Ganz schön link, oder?", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, doch seine Augen lächelten den verdutzt aussehenden Neville an.

Eine Weile betrachtete deGazeville seinen Schüler mit ernster werdenden Augen. Dann veränderte sich seine Mimik. Harry glaubte, Amüsement zu erkennen. Er hatte den Verdacht, der Verteidigungslehrer würde sich gerade mit Neville auf gedanklicher Ebene unterhalten.

deGazeville schnaubte leise und sah dann Neville ernst an.

„Du weißt wo die Schwachstelle war? Glaub mir eines, Neville, nicht jeder Todesser ist so freundlich wie der werte Professor Snape und zeigt dir so deutlich, was er von dir hält. Nicht jeder auf der dunklen Seite ist in schwarz gewandet, hat eine auffällige Hakennase und den Charme einer Sphinx. Vor den netten, freundlichen müsst ihr euch hüten. Vor denen, die ihren Hass vor euch verbergen, vor denen, die aussehen, wie Engel mit ihren blonden langen Haaren!" Er blickte sie alle der Reihe nach an. Bei dem letzten Teil blieb sein Blick an Wyrren kleben, die finster zurückstarrte. Ron stieß Harry leicht in die Seite und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Snapes Richtung, dessen hämische Miene erstarrt war und der sichtlich erbost versuchte, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen.

„Das sind die gefährlichsten. Auf die müsst ihr am meisten Acht geben", fuhr deGazeville fort.

Dann blickte er wieder Neville an und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an den guten alten Moody? Du kennst seinen Spruch noch ‚Immer wachsam!'. Bis zu dem Moment, als deine Aufmerksamkeit nachließ, war der Schildzauber echt gut!"

Er klopfte Neville aufmunternd auf die Schultern, half ihm beim Aufstehen und wandte sich nun wieder an den Rest der Gruppe.

„Für heute soll es gut sein. Wir sehen uns dann am Donnerstag wieder!"

Snape rauschte als erster aus dem Raum

„Riesiges Hakennase und den Charme einer Sphinx!" kicherte Ron, als sie eine der unzähligen Treppen zum Gryffindorturm erklommen.

Harry nickte grinsend.

„Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen. Wie es von super hämisch in blankes Entsetzen wechselte?" fragte Dean. Seamus prustete laut los.

„Ich weiß nicht", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. „Das wird Snape uns allen noch ewig nachtragen."

Harry nickte und fragte sich, ob deGazeville wusste, dass Snape selbst einmal ein Todesser war.

„Wird wohl so sein", stimmte auch Ron Hermine zu. „Aber lass uns bis dahin doch noch dieses glückselige Gefühl auskosten. Das ist wie damals als Snape mit den Klamotten von Nevilles Großmutter aus dem Schrank kam. Einfach zu köstlich."

„Aber er hat ihn gut charakterisiert, oder was sagt ihr?" fragte Parvati an Harry und Ron gewandt.

Harry begann nun ebenfalls zu kichern. „Ja. Kurz und schmerzlos."

„Eher ziemlich schmerzhaft, oder?" fragte Lavender. „Hakennase, Charme wie ein Stuhlbein, fehlten nur noch die eklig fettigen Haare."

Wieder prusteten sie alle los.

„Ich wusste echt nicht, was plötzlich los war. In dem einen Moment war ich noch so stolz darauf, dass mein Schildzauber ihn aufgehalten hat und dann liege ich im nächsten Moment am Boden und kann mich nicht bewegen", sprudelte es aus Neville heraus.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Neville!" ermunterte ihn Seamus. „Ich wäre auch darauf rein gefallen."

„Sieh's mal von der positiven Seite" Ron wandte sich ebenfalls an Neville. „Du hast ja kein Zaubertränke mehr. Da kann er dich nicht mehr in einen Kessel mit stinkender Grütze stecken."

„Hat er das schon mal versucht?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Nicht, das ich wüsste", quiekte Neville doch leicht beunruhigt.

„Was hat er dir erzählt, als ihr beide am Boden gehockt habt?", fragte Harry Neville. Die anderen waren stehen geblieben und sahen Harry erstaunt an.

„Das hast du doch gehört, Harry!" sagte Ron.

„Du kannst dich noch erinnern, Sphinxcharme und fettige Haare, ähm, nö, ohne das mit den fettigen Haaren", sagte Dean.

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Das meinte ich nicht. Stimmt's Neville, er hat dir noch etwas anderes erzählt, etwas was nicht zu hören war." Harry sah Neville direkt in die Augen.

Neville nickte langsam und ging unsicher ein paar Schritte weiter. Als die anderen ihm folgten, begann er zögerlich:

„Er sagte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn ich jetzt sehr wütend auf ihn bin. Das ich nicht meine Gefühle unterschätzen dürfe, denn die seien das, was mich stark macht, im entscheidenden Moment nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Gefühle seien die Wellen, die das Meer meiner Seele schlagen würde. Ja, so hat er sich ausgedrückt. Ich müsse aber lernen, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Ich solle lernen, meine eigene Seele zu erkennen, denn Hass, Trauer, Zorn und Liebe seien flüchtige Momente, die mich berechenbar machen. Diese Gefühle müsse man imKampf fest im Griff haben, sie unter einem Panzer tragen, wie ein Krebs sein Fleisch unter seiner Schale. Aber es sei auch wichtig seine Gefühle nicht zu verleugnen, denn sie gehörten zu mir. Und nur zu mir. Sie wären mein Eigentum, und gingen niemand anderes etwas an."

Harry schwieg betroffen. Gefühle im Kampf fest im Griff haben. Seine Gefühle jedenfalls hatte er alles andere als im Griff.

Inzwischen waren sie am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm angelangt. Ginny drängte sich vor und gab der fetten Dame das neue Passwort „_Canis Major_", die sich daraufhin zur Seite schwang und sie alle einließ.

Hermine nahm Harry und Ron beiseite.

„Habt ihr bemerkt, wie sich Wyrren zurückgezogen hat?"

Harry sah sie irritiert an.

„Ich glaube deGazeville hat von ihrem Vater gesprochen", sagte Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Das glaube ich auch."

Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, blonde lange Haare, charmantes Lächeln in den eiskalten Augen und nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Lucius Malfoy.

„War gut, dass er es nicht direkt angesprochen hat, oder?" fragte er Hermine und Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Hm. Denk ich auch. Scheint auch so, als sei er auf die männlichen Malfoys im Moment nicht so gut zu sprechen. Erinnert euch nur an die Szene vor McGonagalls Räumen."

„Aber die anderen wissen doch, wer ihr Vater ist. Und vor allem was er ist!" erwiderte Ron.

„Ich denke, es hat etwas damit zu tun, wie Wyrren hier behandelt wird", sagte Hermine.

Harry und Ron starrten sie verständnislos an.

„Na, ich meine natürlich nicht hier bei uns", versuchte Hermine sich zu erklären. „Aber habt ihr Beiden mal bemerkt, wie sie von Schülern aus den anderen Häusern gemieden wird."

„Ich bekomme immer nur mit, wie ein paar aus Pansy Parkinsons Clique ständig versuchen, sie dumm anzumachen", brummte Ron.

„Denkt einfach mal über eure Reaktion am ersten Abend hier nach." Hermine sah Harry und Ron mit großen Augen an.

Harry schmunzelte und Ron sah verlegen zur Decke.

Hermine nickte. „Ich sehe, ihr wisst was ich meinte."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?" fragte Ron.

Hermine sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Ich hätte gedacht, sie gesehen zu haben, als sie mit uns reinkam. Ich werd mal oben im Schlafsaal nachsehen."

Harry sah Ron an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Rons Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich. „Ich habe da so eine düstere Ahnung, dass wir unsere südlichen Sternkarten für November noch nicht in Reinschrift haben."

„Hermine wird uns wohl kaum abschreiben lassen?" fragte Harry, war sich jedoch der Antwort Ron's, einem Kopfschütteln im Voraus bewusst. Also gingen sie nach oben, um ihre Astronomiebücher, Pergament und Schreibzeug zu holen.

Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftssaal kamen, war Hermine noch nicht wieder unten. Harry vermutete, dass sie Wyrren oben in ihrem Zimmer gefunden habe.

Missmutig kramte Harry seine Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen mit dem südlichen Sternenhimmel im November hervor und begann die Sternbilder unterhalb der Ekliptik zu übertragen. Im nächsten Monat wird er wieder zu sehen sein, dachte Harry. Dann tauchte der Große Hund wieder am nächtlichen Himmel auf. Harry hoffte, dass es im Dezember sehr viele Wolken geben würde. Sirius hatte ihm nie erzählt, wieso es in seiner Familie eine solche Häufung von Sternennamen gab. Andromeda, Regulus, Alphard, Sirius, der vollkommen sinnlos gestorben war.

„Harry?" Ron stupste ihn unsanft zurück in den lärmenden Gemeinschaftssaal.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Hm", murmelte Harry. Sollte er Ron erzählen, dass er in der letzten Nacht schon wieder von Sirius geträumt hatte?

„Was hat sich Ginny nur dabei gedacht, als sie das neue Passwort ausgewählt hat?", fragte er stattdessen Ron. Der sah ihn im ersten Moment verwundert an.

„Canis major? Oh", sagte er als er verstand und sah Harry bekümmert an.

„Ich glaube es sollte so was wie eine kleine versteckte Ehrung für Tatze sein. Und die McGonagall hat's gecheckt und abgesegnet", murmelte Ron.

Harry versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelang.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch still", fragte ihn Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte Ron leise von seinem Traum zu.

„Du hast am Donnerstag Okklumentik bei Snape", sagte Ron mit finsteren Stimme.

„Bis dahin musst du den Traum verdrängt haben!"

„Das weiß ich selber!" antwortete Harry leicht gereizt.

„Sag bitte Hermine nichts davon. Sie macht sich nur wieder unnötig Sorgen!"

Ron sah Harry an, als würde auch er sich um seinen Freund sorgen.

„Mir geht's gut! Ehrlich!"

„Zu meiner Mum sagst du auch immer, dir ginge es gut. Und das tut es nicht!" sagte Ron nachdrücklich.

„Können wir jetzt diese doofe Karte fertig schreiben?" fragte Harry mit jetzt deutlich gereiztem Tonfall.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher."

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zustellen. Nach zwei Stunden kam Hermine wieder runter, unter dem Arm ein dickes Runenwörterbuch.

„Hast du Wyrren gefunden?" fragte Harry sie.

Sie nickte. „Wyrren schläft jetzt. Sie war etwas verwirrt, da sie nicht angenommen hat, dass Professor deGazeville uns so direkt vor ihrem Vater warnt."

Hermine setzte sich in einen freien Sessel direkt neben dem Tisch, auf dem Harrys und Rons Hausaufgaben ausgebreitet lagen. Sie sah auf Harrys fertige Karte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Haben wir nicht schon mal im dritten Schuljahr oder so den Novemberhimmel aufzeichnen müssen. Das habe ich mich schon am Samstag gefragt, als ich meine Karte gezeichnet habe."

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron recht einsilbig.

„Vielleicht können wir uns nur nicht daran erinnern, weil wir sie damals von Hermine abgeschrieben haben", versuchte Harry die etwas angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihm und Ron aufzuheitern. Ron zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett", sagte dieser, nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte.

„Ich lese noch ein bisschen im Verwandlungsbuch. Bin echt auf nächste Stunde gespannt, wenn McGonagall uns die Animagietheorie erzählen will", antwortete Harry.

„Wie du willst", brummte Ron.

„Bist du krank, Harry?" fragte Hermine ihn mit schelmischem Lächeln. „Seit wann lernst du Unterrichtsstoff vor?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Naja du weißt schon, mein Dad war doch ein Animagus", sagte er leise.

Am Donnerstag war es dann soweit. McGonagall führte ihnen mehrmals hintereinander ihre Verwandlung als Animagus vor. Dabei verwandelte sie sich so langsam, dass die Schüler die einzelnen Schritte sehen konnten.

„Das schwierige dabei ist, sich jede einzelne Verwandlungsstufe vorzustellen. Sie müssen ganz genau im Kopf haben, wo Sie hin wollen", sagte sie mit ernstem Ton.

„Um so schwerer ist es, weil man vorher nicht weiß, in was für ein Tier man sich verwandeln wird", fuhr sie fort.

„Sie können schon nachdenken, welches Tier Ihre Eigenschaften als Mensch am ehesten spiegelt, aber schon so mancher Zauberer hat eine böse Überraschung erlebt, als es ihm dann tatsächlich gelungen ist, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln."

„Stell dir nur mal vor, du entscheidest dich für ein schönes, schlaues Tier und dann wirst du eine Kröte", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

Harrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Sein Vater war ein Hirsch geworden. Und Hirsche, mit ihren stolzen Geweihen waren Angeber. Sirius ein Hund. Hatte schon sein Name etwas damit zu tun, fragte sich Harry. Aber das war doch recht unwahrscheinlich. Sirius' Mum konnte doch nicht gewusst haben, was für einen Charakter ihr Sohn einmal haben würde. Hunde galten als bedingungslos treu. Sirius war Harry bedingungslos ins Ministerium gefolgt. Ein harter Rippenstoß von Hermine holte ihn recht schmerzhaft aus seinen Grübeleien zurück zum Unterricht, wo ihnen McGonagall gerade als Hausaufgabe aufgab, sich ihre treffendsten Charaktereigenschaften zu überlegen.

„Ich glaube Harry ist ziemlich vorschnell, aber steht treu zu seinen Freunden. Für seine Freunde würde er alles tun. Ein sehr herzlicher Mensch dem gegenüber, den er einmal in sein Herz geschlossen hat", überlegte Hermine und sah Harry dabei stirnrunzelnd an.

„Harry ist nicht vorschnell", entgegnete Ron.

„Ich denke doch. Er lässt sich sehr schnell von seinem Herzen zu Taten verleiten", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Harry fiel plötzlich das Gespräch mit Dumbledore ein, was sie nach der schicksalsreichen Nacht im Ministerium geführt hatten. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, seine große Stärke wäre sein Herz für andere.

„Soll ich mich dann in ein Herzchen verwandeln?" fragte er Hermine.

Hermine begann zu grinsen.

„Nein, kein Herzchen auf mickrigen Beinen. Ein riesengroßes Herz, was mit seinem Pulsieren alles andere zu Boden wirft."

„Hermine, komm mal wieder auf den Boden!", rief Harry.

„Ich finde, dass Harry überlegt handeln kann", sagte Ron.

„Überlegt?" fragte Hermine. „Harry ist doch wohl eher ziemlich spontan, oder? Soll ich dir einige Beispiele nennen?" Doch nach einem Blick auf Harry ließ sie es bleiben.

„Ok, ich handle manchmal vorschnell, bin spontan und habe ein großes Herz für meine Freunde", schrieb Harry auf sein Pergament.

„Was ist mit dir, Ron?" Er wandte sich an seinen Freund.

„Ron ist...", begann Hermine wurde jedoch von Ginny unterbrochen, die sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Manchmal ein ziemlicher Blödmann."

„Ha ha, Schwesterlein", entgegnete Ron.

„Ron ist mutig. Besteht selbst in kniffligen Situationen, in denen andere längst den Kopf verloren hätten", beendete Hermine ihren angefangenen Satz.

Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sie irritiert an.

„Überlegen wir mal. Wer hat uns mit kühlem Kopf durch dieses Schachspiel gelotst? Wer ist noch hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld gegangen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es bessere Spieler als ihn gab?", sagte Hermine.

„Danke", erwiderte Ron beleidigt.

„Bitte. Aber genau das trifft doch den Nagel auf den Kopf", sagte Hermine. „Du lässt dich nicht abschrecken, egal was dich erwartet. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass du abgebrüht bist. Nein ganz im Gegenteil, obwohl du manchmal zu viel nachdenkst, was andere von dir denken könnten. Ein Herz für deine Freunde hast du auch. Und Spaß willst du haben."

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Ron.

„Ich? Ich weiß nicht, ich bin ehrgeizig und neugierig auf Neues", überlegte Hermine.

„Du hältst dich gern an Regeln. Möchtest immer alles hundertzehnprozentig machen. Bist aber nicht penibel. Du sorgst dich um andere." Harry dachte nach, ob er noch mehr treffende Eigenschaften von Hermine benennen konnte.

„Ist das ein neues Spiel?", fragte Ginny und sah von einem zu anderen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir sollen uns für Verwandlung überlegen, welche Eigenschaften am meisten auf uns zutreffen", erklärte er.

Harry war etwas enttäuscht. Er hatte erwartet, dass McGonagall ihnen erzählte, wie man es anstellen musste, ein Animagus zu werden. Doch sie durchforsteten nur in ihrem Auftrag die Bibliothek nach berühmten Zauberern, die es geschafft hatten sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln und dann lehrte McGonagall sie noch die Umkehrflüche, welche die einzige Rettung waren, sollte man es versuchen und die ganze Geschichte würde schief gehen

OooooOOooOOoooOOooOOoooOO

b Loki Slytherin/b vielen Dank für dein Review. Die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Wyrren zu beschreiben hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht. P-)


	14. Ärger im Verbotenen Wald

**Ärger im Verbotenen Wald**

Ron hatte sie gezählt. Es waren genau noch drei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh er war, endlich wieder eine Verschnaufpause vom Schulalltag zu bekommen, auch wenn ihm immer etwas beklommen ums Herz wurde, wenn er daran dachte, wo er dieses Jahr das Fest verbringen sollte. Rons Mutter hatte ihm eine Einladung geschickt, jedoch offen gelassen, wo sie feiern würden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine durchquerten die Große Halle und setzten sich neben Neville, Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown.

„Was'n mit Hagrid los?" fragte Ron bestürzt und deutete zum Lehrertisch.

Harry, der soeben noch an seinen letzten Traum gedacht und den grauen Himmel an der Decke betrachtet hatte, folgte seinem Blick. Hagrid saß zusammengesunken am Stirnende des Tisches und schniefte laut und vernehmlich in ein tischtuchgroßes Taschentuch. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout saßen neben ihm und versuchten ihn zu trösten. In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore eilig mit sehr ernster Miene in die Große Halle geschritten. Er ließ seine Hand kurz auf Hagrids Schulter ruhen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Hagrid wieder zu schluchzen anfing. Harry sah, wie Dumbledore etwas zu McGonagall sagte, die daraufhin aufstand und versuchte Hagrid ebenfalls zum aufstehen zu bewegen. Langsam stand der Halbriese auf und schlurfte hinter der Lehrerin in Richtung Ausgang. Harry wollte gerade etwas zu Ron sagen, als er Dumbledore aufstehen und sich den Schülern zuwenden sah.

„Leider muss ich euch eine betrübliche Nachricht mitteilen", begann er.

„Das hat er nicht getan. Er hat nicht Hagrid gefeuert, oder?" fragte Hermine atemlos.

Dumbledore sah zu jedem einzelnen Schüler wie es Harry schien, dann fuhr er fort.

„Im Interesse eures eigenen Wohlbefindens und Lebens bitte ich euch eindringlich, einen großen Bogen um den Verbotenen Wald zu machen. Der Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird für heute ausfallen, ab morgen findet er in Klassenzimmer 15 im Erdgeschoss, Südflügel statt. Zum Unterricht in den Gewächshäusern versammeln sich die betreffenden Klassen in der Eingangshalle und werden von Hagrid zum Unterricht begleitet. Ich möchte keinen", dabei sah er sehr ernst in Harrys, Rons und Hermines Richtung, „ich wiederhole, keinen Schüler in der Nähe des Waldes finden. Am besten, und die Jahreszeit, in der uns dieses Unglück widerfährt ist dafür auch sehr geeignet, ihr bleibt alle im Schloss undgeht nicht zu weit raus auf die Ländereien."

Damit setzte er sich und überließ es den aufgeregten Schülern, über eine Erklärung dieser seltsamen Anweisung zu spekulieren.

„Klingt als wäre im Verbotenen Wald etwas schreckliches passiert", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ja, es muss etwas mit Hagrid zu tun haben", murmelte Harry Ron und Hermine zu.

Sie sahen sich alle ratlos an.

„Doch nicht etwa Grawp?" fragte Harry. Ron und Hermine zuckten mit den Schultern. Parvati Patil hatte noch eine andere fürchterliche Idee.

„Was ist wenn Firenze wieder in den Wald gegangen ist und ...", sie schluckte schwer.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Firenze wusste ganz genau, was ihn im Verbotenen Wald erwartete. Ich denke nicht, dass er in vollem Bewusstsein der Gefahr zu seiner Herde zurückgegangen ist."

„Ich hab Firenze vorhin mit sehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und voll bewaffnet in der Eingangshalle mit Professor Dumbledore reden sehen", sagte Ginny, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Parvati und Lavender atmeten auf.

„Voll bewaffnet, sagst du?" fragte Ron seine Schwester.

„Mmh", antwortete sie. „Mit einem Köcher randvoll mit Pfeilen und einem Langbogen in der Hand."

„Was ist, wenn", begann Hermine zögernd. „Was ist, wenn Voldemort etwas in dem Wald getan hat. Vielleicht hat er die Wehrwölfe aufgehetzt, oder so etwas in der Richtung."

„Das würde zumindest die Bestimmtheit von Dumbledore erklären." Harry nickte zustimmend.

Wenig später kamen die Posteulen von der Decke hinunter geschossen. Es schien draußen neblig zu sein, denn sie versprühten einen feinen Nieselregen auf die Schüler. Eine kleine, graubraune Eule kam auf Ron zugeflogen und übergab ihm einen Brief. Als er ihn ihr abnahm, schuhute sie leise, setzte sich neben seinen Teller und begann an seinem Toast zu knabbern.

„Eh, das ist mein Frühstück", sagte er. Die Eule sah ihn mit großen anklagenden Augen an. Hermine und Ginny kicherten.

„Was ist das denn für eine Eule?" fragte Harry, der die Eule noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, der Brief jedenfalls trägt die Handschrift meiner Mutter. Vielleicht haben sie sich ja eine neue Eule gekauft", mutmaßte Ron.

Er überflog den Brief und gab ihn dann an Ginny weiter, die ihn halblaut vorlas, damit Harry und Hermine auch den Inhalt erfuhren:

_„Lieber Ron, liebe Ginny, lieber Harry, liebe Hermine,_

_ich weiß nicht wie viel euch Dumbledore erzählt hat, aber es ist heute Nacht _

_Schreckliches im Verbotenen Wald passiert. Auch wenn viele hier denken, _

_dass Hagrid selber Schuld ist. Aber das ändert jetzt nichts mehr daran. Was _

_passiert ist, ist passiert. Bitte, bitte geht nicht in die Nähe des Verbotenen _

_Waldes. Ich flehe euch an, seid vernünftig und haltet euch wenigstens dieses _

_eine Mal an die Anweisungen von Dumbledore! Ich kann euch nicht sagen, _

_wie besorgt ich um euch alle bin! Zentauren sind fürchterliche Geschöpfe, _

_wenn sie einmal so wütend sind, wie sie im Moment zu sein scheinen. Ich sag's _

_noch mal, bitte hütet euch vor dem Verbotenen Wald!_

_In Liebe eure Mum"_

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Die Zentauren?" flüsterte Hermine besorgt.

„Dann hat es vielleicht doch etwas mit Hagrid und seinem, du weißt schon was zu tun", schlussfolgerte Harry.

Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Weißt du noch, bei dem Quiddich – Spiel, als Magorian sagte, die würden langsam die Geduld verlieren?" fragte Hermine Harry.

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, als er das erste Mal nur knapp einer wütenden Herde Zentauren entkommen war.

„Was ist, wenn sie das zu Ende gebracht haben, was sie im Sommer versucht haben?" fragte Hermine beklommen weiter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von was und wem redet ihr?" fragte Ginny leise, damit es Parvati und Lavender nicht bemerkten.

„Grawp", sagte Harry düster.

„Ah, du meinst den R...", begann sie, verstummte aber sofort, als Hermine ihr kräftig in die Rippen boxte.

„Au!" empörte sich Ginny und rieb sich die Seite.

Sie fanden am Montag keine Möglichkeit mehr Hagrid zu erreichen. In der Ausfallstunde setzten sie sich in die Bibliothek und Hermine fand einige sehr beunruhigende Geschichten über Zentauren, die Menschen angegriffen hatten.

„Wir könnten uns hoch in den Krankenflügel schleichen", schlug Ron vor.

„Denkst du etwa ehrlich, dass sie Grawp in ein Bett gesteckt haben?" fragte Hermine und sah Ron an, als sei er der erste Mensch.

„Ich schätze, wir müssen warten, bis wir Hagrid irgendwo in der Schule treffen. Schade dass wir Kräuterkunde erst wieder am Donnerstag haben", sagte Harry.

In der Schule kursierten mittlerweile die wildesten Gerüchte. Am Montag hatten noch viele andere, allen voran die Slytherins um Malfoy lautstark verkündet, dass Hagrid endlich gefeuert worden sei. Doch als er am Dienstagmorgen wie von Dumbledore angekündigt, die Klassen zu den Gewächshäusern begleitete, konnten sich alle überzeugen, dass er durchaus immer noch im Dienste Hogwarts stand.

„Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" fragte Hermine Parvati, als diese von Kräuterkunde zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle kam.

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein leider nicht. Aber Lavender hat erzählt, dass Firenze überhaupt nicht im Unterricht bei der Sache gewesen sei und ständig aus dem Fenster gesehen habe."

Sie hatten den anderen Gryffindors von Mrs. Weasleys Brief erzählt.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Firenze vom Unterricht abgezogen werden soll, um zusammen mit Hagrid die Ländereien zu sichern", fügte Dean hinzu, während er sich setzte.

„Wo hast du das denn gehört?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Hat mir Neville erzählt, und der hatte es von Luna Lovegood", antwortete Dean.

„Von Luna Lovegood?" schnaubte Parvati verächtlich.

Harry sah sie erzürnt an. „Was soll daran so schlecht sein?"

„Na ich bitte dich, Luna Lovegood, Harry. Die erzählt doch ständig so ein dummes Zeug. Wer weiß schon...", rief Parvati.

„Nur weil sie manchmal recht schräge Ansichten hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht auch einmal etwas Wahres erzählt!" ereiferte sich Hermine.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Dass Hermine Luna verteidigte bewies, dass sie ernsthaft besorgt war.

„Firenze wird wirklich vorläufig nicht mehr unterrichten", sagte Ginny und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Und woher weißt du das, auch von Luna?" giftete Parvati.

„Nein", antwortete Ginny ruhig. „Ich hab es an der Anschlagtafel oben in unserem Gemeinschaftssaal gelesen." Sie wandte sich zu Dean.

„Gib mir doch bitte mal die große Schüssel da."

Die erste Gelegenheit, Hagrid zu sprechen, bot sich wirklich erst, wie von Harry befürchtet, als sie am Donnerstagmorgen in der Eingangshalle auf ihn warteten, um sich von ihm zu Kräuterkunde begleiten zu lassen. Hagrid sah immer noch ziemlich verweint aus. Er trieb sie alle zusammen und scheuchte sie die Treppen vorm Schlossportal hinunter. Mit Grauen hatten einige Schüler um Harry bemerkt, dass Hagrid seine Armbrust trug.

„Bleibt alle zusammen und nich trödeln!" rief er über seine Schulter.

Im Schutze der Schlossmauern folgten sie ihm bis zu Gewächshaus vier, wo sie Professor Sprout bereits erwartete.

„Los rein da!" sagte sie. Harry fand, dass die Hufflepufflehrerin blass und übermüdet aussah, wie fast alle Lehrer im Moment.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen folgte Hagrid ihnen. Er blieb während der ganzen Stunde bei ihnen im Gewächshaus. Sie topften Fangzähnige Geranien um und mussten Gänseblümchenwurzeln stechen. Hagrid setzte sich an Harrys Tisch.

„Also Hagrid, was ist da eigentlich los?" fragte Harry leise.

„Kann ich nich sagen", brummte Hagrid ebenso leise und schielte über seine Schulter zu Professor Sprout.

„Los erzähl schon", drängelte Ron.

„Es hat etwas mit Grawp zu tun, nicht wahr Hagrid?" fragte Hermine.

Hagrid hob sofort den Kopf und atmete scharf aus. Dann füllten sich seine Augen wieder mit Tränen.

„Ja", murmelte er. „Mit Grawpy hat es angefangen. Aber dann waren sie so wütend, dass sie angefangen haben, alle Kreaturen aus dem Wald zu verjagen, die Dumbledore freundlich gesinnt sind."

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Ron.

„Die verdammten Zentauren", antwortete Hagrid und schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf. Drei Töpfe mit Fangzähnigen Geranien waren herunter gefallen.

„Professor Hagrid!" ermahnte Professor Sprout ihn leise, während sie Harry und Ron half, die Pflanzen zurück auf den Tisch zustellen. „Reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen."

„Ja", murmelte Hagrid ebenso leise zurück.

„Was haben die Zentauren gemacht?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Haben Grawpy überfallen. Er hat fast einen Tag mit ihnen gekämpft. Nachdem die Zentauren ihn letzten Sommer ja schon mal angefallen hatten, hat er sie eigentlich gemieden. Keine Ahnung, wieso er jetzt ausgerechnet wieder auf sie gestoßen ist."

„Und was ist mit ihm?" bohrte Hermine behutsam weiter.

„Tot", heulte Hagrid in sein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch.

„Tot?", fragte Harry lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Hermine stieß ihm in die Rippen.

Harry sah zu den anderen Schülern, die sich, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitzubekommen, in ihrer Nähe aufhielten. Professor Sprout forderte nun alle Schüler auf, mit ihr im hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses die Pflanzen zu gießen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Hagrid gab sie den Auftrag die Gänseblümchenwurzeln zu sortieren und in kleine Kisten zu legen.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem sie Grawp ...", begann Hermine erneut vorsichtig.

„Haben sie Skorpionwölfe aus dem Wald gejagt", antwortete Hagrid, der sich langsam wieder fing.

„Was sind Skorpionwölfe?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Das willst du lieber nicht wissen, Ron", beschied ihm Hermine und wandte sich wieder Hagrid zu.

„Wie konnten sie einfach diese Wölfe aus dem Wald jagen?"

„Sie haben den Anführer des Wolfsrudels vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder sie hören auf, Dumbledore offen zu unterstützen, oder sie müssen den Wald verlassen."

„Aber der Wald gehört doch allen magischen Tieren", bemerkte Harry.

Hagrid nickte grimmig.

„Das scheint die Bande vergessen zu haben."

„Glaubst du Voldemort steckt dahinter? Die Zentauren waren doch sonst immer Zauberern freundlich gesinnte Wesen", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, Dumbledore glaubt nicht, dass Du – Weißt – Schon - Wer dahinter steckt", antwortete Hagrid. „Aber es wird ihm natürlich gut in den Kram passen, dass Dumbledore sich nun um andere Scherereien kümmern muss. Schließlich geht die Sicherheit der Schüler hier im Schloss vor."

„Was ist mit den anderen Geschöpfen im Wald?", fragte Harry.

„Wissen wir nicht so genau. Die Zentauren haben Wachen an den Pfaden aufgestellt, die in den Wald führen. So, dass wir nicht rein können. Gestern hatten wir es versucht, aber sie haben uns schon beschossen, als wir noch fünf Minuten vom Waldrand entfernt waren."

„Hagrid, du wohnst nur einen Katzensprung vom Verbotenen Wald entfernt!", rief Hermine entgeistert.

Hagrid nickte noch grimmiger. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir ein Zimmer im Schloss herrichten lassen. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore."

„Wo sind die Skorpionwölfe jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Im Wald hinter der Heulenden Hütte", sagte Hagrid. „Wird denen aber da nicht gefallen. Diese Viecher brauchen viel Platz und Auslauf."

„Hagrid, die Heulende Hütte steht so gut wie in Hogsmeade!", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja", brummte Hagrid. „Ich weiß. Is aber vorläufig die beste Lösung."

„Die beste Lösung", murmelte Hermine fassungslos. „Ein Rudel Skorpionwölfe mitten in Hogsmeade."

„Na ja, sie sin ja nich direkt im Dorf", wandte Hagrid ein. „Der Anführer des Rudels ist ein verständiger Kerl. Glaub nich, dass er es Dumbledore vergessen wird, dass sie in diesem Wäldchen untergekommen sind. Sie werden keine Menschen anfallen, nee, das werden sie nich."

„Puh", sagte Hermine mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen. „Ich glaube, ich werde das nächste Hogsmeade - Wochenende auslassen."

„Schätze, Dumbledore wird in den nächsten Tagen noch ansagen, dass das Ausflugswochenende eh gestrichen is", antwortete der Wildhüter.

Am Ende der Stunde versammelten sie sich gerade an der Tür, als sie Professor McGonagall, gefolgt vom Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und einer kleineren Frau auf das Gewächshaus zu kommen sahen.

Hermine stieß Harry in die Seite und deutete auf die Frau. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Das ist doch -", begann er.

„Umbridge", vervollständigte Hermine seinen Satz düster.

„Was will diese alte Sabberhexe hier?", brauste Hagrid auf, der die erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers nun ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

McGonagall schritt zügig aus und trat in das Gewächshaus ein.

„Hagrid, Mr. Fudge und Mrs. Umbridge wollen uns nicht glauben, dass die Zentauren niemand mehr in den Wald lassen!", schnaubte Professor McGonagall zornig aus. Harry hatte McGonagall selten so wütend gesehen.

„Ähm, nun ja, Professor. Mehr kann ich auch nich dazu sagen", antwortete Hagrid.

Plötzlich schrie jemand hinter Harry leise auf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Neville auf etwas deutete, was am Wald sein musste. Harry folgte seinem Blick und erneut machte sein Herz einen deutlichen Hüpfer in Richtung seines Magens.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte vor ihnen McGonagall auf, die ebenfalls zum Wald sah und sofort ihren Zauberstab zückte.

Durch den Schnee auf den Ländereien kämpften sich etwa vierzig Thestrale in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Nich die auch noch", sagte Hagrid.

„Was haben Sie denn erwartet, Hagrid. Wohl keine Geschöpfe im Wald stehen Dumbledore so nahe, wie diese Thestrale!", antwortete McGonagall.

„Wo sollen wir die denn unterbringen?", fragte Professor Sprout, die vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien, dass die Sechstklässler noch immer bei ihnen standen.

„Los Hagrid, wir müssen ihnen helfen. Da stehen die Zentauren am Waldrand", hörte Harry McGonagall aufgeregt sagen. Die stellvertretende Direktorin lief zusammen mit Hagrid und Professor Sprout nach draußen. Nach einem kurzen verständigendem Blick zu Ron und Hermine folgten sie den Lehrern.

Hermine schmolz mit einem heißen Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab einen freien Weg, auf dem Hagrid den Leithengst der Thestrale zum Gewächshaus zog.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut", sagte Hermine ängstlich und äugte immer wieder hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald, wo etwa zehn Zentauren standen und ihre Bögen spannten.

Als Hagrid mit dem Thestral am Gewächshaus angekommen war, surrte ein Pfeil an seinem Ohr vorbei und blieb zitternd am Türposten stecken. Ein Zettel war an ihm befestigt. Professor McGonagall, die ebenfalls zwei Thestrale an ihren langen Mähnen festhielt und nach oben zog, ließ von den Tieren ab und löste den Zettel von dem Pfeil. Mit vor Zorn bebenden Lippen las sie die Nachricht und starrte dann Umbridge an. Sie war ganz weiß vor Wut im Gesicht und hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen. Harry fiel auf, dass Umbridge ziemlich unsicher aussah und sich hilfesuchend zu Fudge umwandte, der seinerseits McGonagall fassungslos anstarrte.

„Sie, Sie, wie ist eine so dumme Person wie Sie nur an einen so hohen Posten im Ministerium gekommen. Das ist alles ihre Schuld!" Professor McGonagall musste einige Male tief durchatmen, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte.

„Das ist alles Ihre Schuld, Sie und Ihr dämliches Gequatsche über Halbblüter und ihre annähernd menschliche Intelligenz!", fuhr die Lehrerin Umbridge an. Die kleine Ministeriumshexe schien im Erdboden versinken zu wollen.

„Minerva", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Dumbledore war zusammen mit deGazeville zu ihnen getreten.

„Zeigen Sie mal her." Er ergriff den Zettel, den McGonagall noch immer in den Händen hielt und las ihn aufmerksam durch. Harry sah, wie der Schulleiter die Augenbrauen hoch zog und die Lippen schürzte.

„Nun, das ist in der Tat nicht sehr erfreulich", sagte er mit weiterhin ruhiger Stimme.

„Nicht sehr erfreulich?", brauste McGonagall auf. Sie riss dem erstaunten Dumbledore den Brief wieder aus den Hände und begann laut zu zitieren:  
„Da wir laut Ministeriumsgesetz Fünfzehn B als magische Geschöpfe mit annähernd menschlicher Intelligenz als für unsere Taten verantwortlich zu erachten sind, kümmern Sie sich ab heute um diese verabscheuungswürdigen Geschöpfe. Wir wollen diese Todesohmen nicht mehr in unserem Wald haben!"

„Diese verdammten Viecher haben mich angegriffen!", versuchte Umbridge sich ungewohnt kleinlaut zu verteidigen.

„Die Zentauren hätten Sie niemals tätlich angegriffen, wären sie nicht dermaßen von Ihnen beleidigt worden!", rief McGonagall noch lauter.

„Ich fürchte, Dolores, da hat Minerva Recht", mischte sich Dumbledore in das Streitgespräch ein und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Professor McGonagalls Schultern.

„Hagrid, John", Dumbledore wandte sich an deGazeville, „würdet ihr so freundlich sein, und die Thestrale in die Ställe hinter dem Schloss bringen?"

Harry sah nun, dass einige der Thestrale verletzt zu sein schienen, während andere das Blut aus ihren Wunden ableckten. Hagrid nickte nach einem grimmigen Blick auf den Waldrand, wo noch immer die Zentauren standen und höhnisch wieherten.

„Minerva, bitte bringen Sie diese Schüler hier zurück ins Schloss. Ihr Unterricht hat längst begonnen. Cornelius, Dolores, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, mir zurück in mein Büro zu folgen?"

Minerva nickte mit zusammengebissenen Lippen und funkelte Umbridge noch immer kampfeslustig an.

„Kommen Sie mit!", sagte sie gepresst zu den Schülern.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seiner Hauslehrerin ins Schloss zu folgen. McGonagall stampfte ihnen wütend voran und Harry konnte hören, wie sie leise vor sich hin schimpfte.

„Das wird hoffentlich nicht ohne Konsequenzen für diese Umbridgehexe bleiben", sagte Hermine bedrückt.

Harry und Ron nickten.

Am nächsten Morgen als sie gerade beim Frühstück saßen und mit den anderen DA Mitgliedern, die immer öfter am Gryffindortisch auftauchten die Ereignisse während der letzten Kräuterkundestunde erörterten, ließ eine der Posteulen einen Tagespropheten in Hermines Müslischüssel fallen. Haferflocken abklaubend entfaltete sie die Zeitung und stieß einen kurzen Schrei der Verwunderung aus.

„Hier lest mal", kicherte sie plötzlich sehr fröhlich und reichte Harry die Zeitung.

„_Erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers suspendiert_

_wie ein Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums gestern Nacht dem Tagespropheten mitteilte, wurde Dolores Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin von Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge mit sofortiger Wirkung von allen Aufgaben suspendiert. Dolores Umbridge, Katalonienweg 19, London, ehemalige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei stand für eine Aussage nicht zur Verfügung. Laut dem Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums wird ihr die Eskalation im Zwist mit den Zentauren, die auf den Hogwartsländereien im Verbotenen Wald untergebracht sind, zur Last gelegt. Dolores Umbridge habe diese magischen Wesen aufs übelste beleidigt und sie somit zum Kampf gegen das Ministerium angestachelt. Bisher sind Gerüchte unbestätigt geblieben, wonach Du Weißt Schon Wer dahinter steckt. Zur Zeit liegt dem Tagespropheten nur eine kurze Mitteilung von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse, und Großmeister des Zauberergamots vor, die Gerüchte bestätigt, dass die Zentauren derzeit niemand in den Verbotenen Wald lassen. Lesen Sie weitere Artikel über die Umtriebe von Dolores Umbridge auf Seite drei."_

„Ja!", rief Harry grimmig aus.

„Ich wusste es doch, sie konnten diese alte Hexe einfach nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine, hast du irgendetwas mit diesem Artikel zu tun?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Hermine funkelte ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Ich hab meiner lieben Freundin Rita Kimmkorn einen Tipp gegeben", sagte sie leise.

„Deine liebe Freundin? Bist du verrückt?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu lächeln.

„Wieso sollte ich es sein, Harry?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Wie kann man sich mit dieser Person verbünden, nach all dem Mist, den sie über mich geschrieben hat?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie hat aber auch das Interview im Klitterer gemacht, und damit bewirkt, dass ein immer größerer Teil der Zaubererwelt anfing, dir zu glauben. Vergiß das nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Außerdem ist Rita Kimmkorn wie ein Schakal, der sich auf seine Beute stürzt, sobald er einmal Blut gewittert hat", fuhr sie fort.

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das heißt doch aber nicht, dass sie wirklich auf unserer Seite steht. Sobald Rita eine neue Story über einen von uns erfährt und das Thema halbwegs viele Schlagzeilen verspricht, wird sie auch über uns herfallen."

„Wird sie nicht. Du vergisst die Mistkäfergeschichte", sagte Hermine und begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Ich geh jetzt in Arithmantik. Wir sehen uns dann in Verwandlung, bis dann." Sie stand auf und legte Harry eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schultern.

„Sollte Rita wirklich irgendwann wieder anfangen, über dich her zu hetzen, kümmern wir uns zu gegebener Zeit darum. Im Moment ist sie einfach nur nützlich", flüsterte sie in Harrys Ohr.

Harry sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Ihr letzter Satz hatte ihm eine unangenehme Erinnerung an seinen Traum von letzter Nacht ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Voldemort hatte Sirius gesagt, er sei noch am Leben, weil er recht nützlich sei. Harry war wieder schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder einschlafen können. Er hatte am gestrigen Abend wieder Okklumentik bei Snape gehabt und Snape hatte nichts anderes zu sehen bekommen, als die Szene im Ministerium. Snape hatte ihn schließlich mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck zurück geschickt. Sicherlich hatte Snape es satt, Sirius immer wieder sterben zu sehen und Harrys Hass auf ihn zu spüren. Er hatte ihm noch nicht einmal aufgetragen, wieder mit Üben anzufangen.

Mit dem anbrechenden Wochenende kamen einige Neuigkeiten ins Schloss. Der Nachtprophet, wie auch die Samstags- und Sonntagsausgabe des Tagespropheten brachten große reißerische Artikel über das Unvermögen von Cornelius Fudge als Zaubereiminister. Sie stellten eine Liste mit seinen unfähigsten Mitarbeitern auf. Zu Rons Entsetzen und Malfoys großer Schadenfreude, stand auch Percy Weasley auf dieser Liste, und zwar gleich nach Dolores Umbridge. Der Sonntagsprophet schilderte noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit das Versagen von Percy, als er nicht mitbekam, dass Barty Crouch verrückt geworden war. Dass er von Voldemort beherrscht wurde, verschwiegen sie noch immer, oder ignorierten es dachte Harry bitter.

„He Wiesel", höhnte Malfoy in der Eingangshalle. „Hat sich deine Mutter schon ein Loch gegraben, in das sie sich verkriechen kann?"

Malfoys Slytherinclique begann laut zu lachen.

Harry packte Ron am Arm und versuchte, ihn zurück zu halten.

„Oder hat deine alte Mutter nicht einmal genug Geld für einen anständigen Spaten? Ich kann ja mal mit meiner Mum redet, sie spendet immer gern für wohltätige Zwecke", rief Malfoy und sah sich siegesgewiss zu Crabbe und Goyle um, die hinter ihm standen.

„Malfoy, du Stück Dreck!", schrie Ron. Jetzt musste auch noch Neville Harry helfen, Ron davon abzuhalten, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen.

„Ist deine Mutter nicht mehr darauf erpicht, auch nur noch eine schlechte Neuigkeit über dich zu erfahren, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und hatte noch immer Mühe, sich gegen Ron zu stemmen.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Potter!", schrie Malfoy nun wütend.

„Komm Ron, das musst du dir doch nicht anhören." Auch Hermine war nun zu ihnen getreten und redete auf Ron ein, der sich noch immer nicht beruhigen wollte.

„Sieh es doch mal so. Es ist ja nicht wirklich gelogen, was sie da über Percy schreiben, oder?", fragte Hermine als sie wenig später im Gemeinschaftssaal zusammen mit Ginny, Dean und Seamus vor einem Feuer saßen.

„Ich bring dieses Stück Mist um", knurrte Ron und starrte ins Feuer.

„Percy oder Malfoy?", fragte Ginny.

„Malfoy!", rief Ron empört.

„Hör mal, lass dich doch nicht immer so provozieren, Ron. Malfoy weiß ganz genau, dass dein Schwachpunkt deine Mum ist. Aber vielleicht ist er einfach nur neidisch, dass du so eine liebenswürdige Mum hast, während seine eigene eine vertrocknete alte Schrumpelhexe ist", sagte Hermine.

„Oh, tut mit leid, Wyrren", fügte sie entsetzt hinzu und blickte das Mädchen an, die sich gerade zu ihnen setzen wollte.

Wyrren war stehen geblieben, sah von einem zu anderen und meinte schließlich schulterzuckend: „Ja, vielleicht ist er wirklich neidisch auf das Familienleben der Weasleys, auch wenn wir in Malfoy Manor nie wirklich viel darüber erfahren haben."

„Ist dein Bruder wirklich so machtbesessen und unfähig wie es im Sonntagspropheten stand?", wollte Wyrren wissen und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Rons Sessel.

„Ähm, nun ja", begann Ron und lief knallrot an.

„Es ist so. Klar, er ist schon immer richtig ehrgeizig gewesen. Und Regelwerke sind sein Ein- und Alles. Wenn ihm ein Vorgesetzter etwas sagt, dann würde er für diesen sogar aus dem Fenster springen", versuchte Ron zu erklären.

„Er hat nie gelernt, seinen schlauen Kopf selbst zu benutzen und lässt immer andere die wichtigen Entscheidungen für ihn treffen", sagte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick auf Ron.

„Insofern hatte die Reporterin vom Propheten gar nicht so unrecht", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Hat sich Mum schon bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Ginny Ron. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso?"

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Fuchsbau von Reportern belagert wird", sagte Ginny ärgerlich.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja auch nicht im Fuchsbau sondern in London", überlegte Harry.

Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an und Ginny neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite.

„Ja, das könnte natürlich auch sein", sagte sie.

Am Montag, als sie vor der ersten Stunde beim Frühstück saßen, kam dann die Nachricht, auf die alle während der letzten Tage gewartet zu haben schienen. Der Tagesprophet verkündete es mit riesigen blinkenden Lettern auf dem Titelblatt.

„_Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister tritt zurück!_

_Wie ein Sprecher des Zaubereiministeriums heute Nacht den erstaunten Reportern in einer außerplanmäßig einberufenen Pressekonferenz bekannt gab, ist der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge von allen seinen Ämtern zurück getreten. Fudge sieht sich nach eigenen Angaben als das Opfer einer Verleumdungskampagne, die der Tagesprophet und andere magischen Zeitschriften, allen voran der Klitterer, gegen ihn und seinen Mitarbeiterstab gestartet habe. Die Nominierungen für die Neubesetzung seien noch nicht abgeschlossen, hieß es heute morgen kurz vor Redaktionsschluss aus dem Zaubereiministerium. Vorläufig wird diese Aufgabe Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem Chef der Auroren übergeben. ‚Ich werde mich aber nicht für das Amt des Zaubereiministers bewerben. Das ist mir viel zu stressig. Lieber bleibe ich Abteilungsleiter für magische Strafverfolgung", sagte Shacklebolt in einer kleinen Ansprache vor Vertretern der Presse heute morgen."_

„Kingsley Shacklebolt ist der neue Zaubereiminister?", rief Harry ungläubig als er den Artikel gelesen hatte.

„Der vorläufige Amtsinhaber", korrigierte Hermine ihn.

„Wow", entfuhr es Ron beeindruckt.

„Wir sollten ihm eine Eule mit unseren Glückwünschen schicken", schlug Harry vor.

„Es kann nur gut sein, ein Mitglied des Ordens an hoher Stelle im Ministerium zu haben", sagte Hermine leise.

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, die sie zum ersten Male innerhalb des Schlosses hatten, zeigte ihnen Hagrid, der noch immer sehr erschöpft und abgekämpft aussah, Blumenwichtel. Das waren kleine, rotnasige Geschöpfe, die man in einem Blumentopf halten konnte. Wenn man sie ausreichend mit Blumendünger der Marke „Laus weg – Blätter immer grün" versorgte, übernahmen sie für einen die Pflege der Topfpflanzen. Sie gossen sie im Mondrhythmus, düngten und entlausten die Pflanzen und sie sangen ihnen sogar Gute Nachtlieder vor. Dafür musste man aber ein besonders gutes Händchen für diese Blumenwichtel haben, denn sie waren ihrerseits recht eitel.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?", fragte Harry, als er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine Hagrid beim zusammensammeln der Blumenwichtel am Ende der Stunde half.

„Nö, alles noch beim Alten, leider", brummte Hagrid in seinen Bart.

„Aber die Zentauren können doch nicht ewig den Wald besetzt halten", sagte Hermine.

„Im Moment scheint es so zu sein. Kingsley Shacklebolt meinte, er würde mal versuchen, mit ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Aber er könnte erst übermorgen Abend kommen und da ist Vollmond. Das heißt, da kann er auf gar keinen Fall in den Verbotenen Wald, wegen der vielen Wehrwölfe", meinte Hagrid.

Als sie am Dienstagabend im Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall auf Professor deGazeville warteten, erzählte Susan Bones den anderen, sie habe von ihrer Tante gehört, dass in den nächsten Tagen eine Abstimmung im Zauberergamot stattfinden solle, um den neuen Zaubereiminister zu bestimmen.

„Was meint ihr, wer wird es werden?", fragte Dean Thomas in die Runde.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Die letzten Tage hatten immer große Artikel im Tagespropheten gestanden, in denen die Kandidaten vorgestellt wurden. Keiner der Männer und Frauen war Harry bekannt.

„Ich denke, diese Hexe mit den blonden Haaren hat ganz gute Chancen. Sie hat schon im letzten Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft", meinte Hermine.

Harry sah sie an. „Wie hieß sie doch gleich. Dr. Andrea Amarena Wood?", fragte er.

„Ja. Sie ist Professorin am großartigen Stonehenge Institut und forscht über Fluchdauerschäden. Ich habe einige ihrer Arbeiten über die Spätfolgen des Cruciatusfluches gelesen", antwortete Hermine.

„Was ist das Stonehenge Institut für eine Schule?", wollte Ron wissen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Also echt Ron, dir würde es echt nicht schaden, manchmal ein Buch von innen zu betrachten. Im Stonehenge Institut werden unter anderem die Heiler für das St. Mungo Hospital ausgebildet."

Als Professor deGazeville endlich kam, eröffnete er ihnen, dass dies für alle die letzte Stunde DA in diesem Jahr sei und es erst im Januar weiter gehen würde. Harry war erleichtert. Das bedeutet, dass er von zwei Stunden Okklumentik verschont blieb.


	15. Der Nekromanter

**Der Nekromanter**

Harry folgte Ron, Hermine und Wyrren durch das dichte Gedränge auf dem Korridor. Das Schloss war trotz all der Aufregung um die Zentauren wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt. Hagrid hatte einige riesige Tannen in die Große Halle geschafft und Professor Flitwick hatte zusammen mit den Erst- und Zweitklässlern, sowie den Vertrauensschülern die Bäume weihnachtlich geschmückt. Harry und die anderen stiegen mehrere Treppen hinauf und gelangten schließlich in den vierten Stock. Als sie sich nach rechts in den Ostflügel wandten, schrie Wyrren plötzlich auf. Harry hörte einen Aufprall und sah den Fast Kopflosen Nick, der vor dem Mädchen schwebte, verärgert drein schauend.

„Passen Sie doch auf, Ms. Malfoy!", sagte er ärgerlich.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - Porpington!", murmelte Wyrren.

Harry sah Ron irritiert an. War wirklich gerade das geschehen, was er vermutete? Aber man konnte doch durch die Hogwartsgeister durchlaufen. Es fühlte sich sehr eigenartig und kalt an, aber es war möglich.

„Guten Tag noch!", grüßte der Fast Kopflose Nick und drehte sich um.

Harry sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich an Ron und Hermine, die sich gerade um die offensichtlich verwirrte Wyrren kümmerten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry.

Wyrren nickte und rieb sich die Nase. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur voll mit der Nase an seine blöden Metallösen geknallt, die er am Umhang trägt."

„Aber", stammelte Ron atemlos, „man kann doch durch die Geister durchgehen. Da merkt man noch nicht einmal aus welchem Stoff ihre Kleider sind."

„Ach", sagte Wyrren und sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich muss einfach die Augen besser offen halten", sagte sie und verschwand in Professor Binns Klassenzimmer.

„Geh den Schulgeistern aus dem Weg", murmelte Hermine als sie sich in der nächsten Pause unten im Hof in einer windstillen Ecke trafen.

„Ich hab die ganze Stunde in Alte Runen darüber nachgedacht", wandte sie sich an Harry und Ron.

„Wisst ihr noch, an unserem ersten Abend, als Dumbledore Wyrren sagte, sie solle die Schulgeister meiden?" Harry und Ron nickten. Harry war aber noch immer nicht klar, worauf Hermine hinaus wollte.

„Glaubt ihr, er wusste, dass sie nicht durch Geister hindurch gehen kann?", fragte Ron sie.

Hermine nickte. „Lasst uns in der nächsten Pause mal hinauf in die Bibliothek gehen", schlug sie vor.

„Ganz sicher hat er es gewusst. Stellt euch nur mal vor, die ganze Schule würde davon erfahren", meinte Hermine, als sie zwei Stunden später Hermine durch zwei Meter hohe Bücherregale folgten.

„Was wäre daran so schlimm?", fragte Ron.

Hermine seufzte entnervt auf.

„Weil, Ron Weasley, ach da ist es ja, was ich suche." Sie griff nach einem sehr, sehr alte aussehenden Buch. „Das habe ich mal durch Zufall im zweiten Schuljahr gefunden. Mir ist es heute morgen wieder eingefallen."

„Schön, dass du mit uns redest, Hermine." Ron wirkte langsam wütend.

„Worüber handelt das Buch?", fragte Harry.

„Nekromancie", antwortete Hermine.

„Danke für die ausführliche Antwort, Hermine", kam es von Rons Seite geschnaubt. Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, dann wandte sie sich an Harry, der sie gerade fragte:

„Was ist Nekromancie?"

„Das ist die alte Wissenschaft der Geisterbeschwörer!", sagte Hermine mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Geisterbeschwörer?", riefen Harry und Ron so laut, dass Madame Pince ärgerlich zu ihnen hinüber sah.

„Pst, nicht so laut", sagte Hermine. „Ehrlich mal, ich wundere mich, dass dieses Buch hier in der offenen Abteilung zu finden ist. Geister zu beschwören ist tiefste schwarze Magie!", erklärte sie. Harry fiel in diesem Moment das Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Sprout wieder ein.

„Das wollten Harry und ich dich schon vor Ewigkeiten fragen, was macht ein Geisterbeschwörer?", fragte Ron, dem ebenfalls der erste Schultag wieder eingefallen zu sein schien.

„Geister beschwören", antwortete Hermine kichernd, als sie jedoch Rons erbosten Blick sah, wurde sie schnell wieder ernst und begann zu erzählen.

„Sie können Geister aus dem Totenreich zurückrufen und sich ihre Kräfte zunütze machen. Sie können Geister sehen, die nicht jeder sieht. Und sie können durch die bereits materialisierten Geister nicht hindurch gehen."

„Die materialisierten Geister?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Die Hausgeister, wie der Fast Kopflose Nick", antwortete Hermine nickend.

„Cool", meinte Harry. Dabei fiel ihm etwas ein. Wenn Wyrren Geister aus dem Totenreich zurück rufen könnte, bestünde da nicht die Möglichkeit, noch einmal mit Sirius zu sprechen?

„Ich frage Madame Pince, ob ich es mir ausleihen kann", riss Hermine Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sie Wyrren im Gemeinschaftssaal. Malfoys Schwester schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen als die drei sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzten. Hermine zeigte ihr das Buch aus der Bibliothek.

„Und, was soll ich damit?", fragte Wyrren kühl.

„Das erklärt doch, wieso du gegen den Fast Kopflosen ...", begann Ron, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn zischend.

„Am besten, du schreist noch lauter!"

Ron sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt. Geisterbeschwören zu können, ist eine ebenso seltene Gabe wie Parsel sprechen zu können." Sie sah hinüber zu Harry, und drehte sich dann wieder zu Wyrren, die zu aller Verwunderung den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann mehr Geister sehen als andere, aber ich kann keine heraufbeschwören und ihre Kräfte nutzen. Zumindest weiß ich nicht wie man es macht", sagte sie bedrückt.

„Oh", sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Vielleicht kann dieses Buch hier dir helfen!", schlug Hermine vor und deutete auf das abgewetzte Buch auf dem Tisch.

„Nein, kann es nicht", meinte Wyrren ärgerlich.

„Ich hab das Buch schon gelesen. Leider ist darin nur beschrieben, was ein Geisterbeschwörer machen kann und nicht wie er es tut."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber", begann sie, „es würde mich stark wundern, wenn es in Madame Pinces Bibliothek nicht ein einzigstes Buch über Nekromanter geben würde. Ich meine, über die anderen dunklen Künste gibt es doch auch Literatur."

Wyrren nickte. „Gibt es auch. Nur sind die alle in der Verbotenen Abteilung", sagte sie düster.

„Professor McGonagall erwähnte doch, dass Professor deGazeville hier ist, damit deine Fähigkeiten voll ausgebildet werden", dachte Harry laut nach.

Wyrren sah ihn prüfend an. Er entgegnete ihren Blick und fuhr dann fort.

„Er könnte dir doch eine Genehmigung geben, das Buch zu lesen, was du brauchst", schlug er vor.

Wyrren wirkte etwas nachdenklich.

„Mmh. Schade nur, dass man erst ab der zweiten Klasse Sondergenehmigungen bekommt."

„Probiere es doch einfach mal aus. Für dich gelten doch ohnehin eine Menge Sonderregeln, Wyrren", versuchte Hermine sie aufzumuntern.

„Was für Geister siehst du, die wir anderen nicht sehen können?", fragte Harry neugierig. Wyrren sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen lange prüfend an, dann murmelte sie:

„Es gibt hier in der Schule eine Menge Geister, die nicht materialisiert sind. Allein hier im Gryffindorturm sind es etwas an die zwölf Geister. Manche tauchen nur ab und zu auf, während andere die ganze Zeit hier sind."

Ron sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen im Gemeinschaftssaal um.

„Wie kommt es, dass man nicht merkt, wenn man durch sie hindurch läuft?", fragte er Wyrren.

„Weil sie eher eine Erscheinung als richtige Geister sind", versuchte Malfoys Schwester zu erklären.

„Sind das alles ehemalige Schüler, die hier auftauchen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja, zum größten Teil. Viele sind so schwach, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, was sie versuchen zu sagen. So kann ich mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Wenn ich nur das Verstärken von Geistern lernen könnte, dann würde ich sie so stärken können, dass nicht nur andere sie sehen können, sondern man auch ihre Worte verstehen könnte."

„Sind im Moment solche Geister zu sehen?", fragte Harry unsicher ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

Wyrren nickte. „In deiner Nähe ist immer ein männlicher Geist zu sehen."

Harry schluckte und flüsterte atemlos: „Wie sieht er aus?"

Wyrren zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Er ist größer als du, sieht dir aber ziemlich ähnlich, hat auch so störrische Haare und eine runde Brille."

Harry keuchte auf und drehte sich zu allen Seiten um, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein klitzekleines Stückchen von seinem Vater sehen zu können. Doch da war nirgendwo etwas.

„Ich hoffe, du erzählst ihm keinen Mist!", sagte Ron.

„Er steht genau rechts neben dir. Wenn du die Hand ausstreckst, wäre genau da sein Bauch." Wyrren schenkte Ron keine Beachtung.

„Er ist immer in meiner Nähe?", fragte Harry mit einem Kratzen im Hals.

Wyrren nickte. „Wo auch immer ich dich sehe. Dann gibt es noch den Geist einer Frau, die dir auch häufig folgt, aber sie scheint nicht immer da zu sein."

„Hast du Harrys Eltern schon am ersten Abend gesehen?", fragte Hermine.

Wyrren nickte abermals. „Sie waren schon in der Großen Halle bei der Auswahl dabei."

„Noch jemand, der mir folgt?", fragte Harry das Mädchen in der Hoffnung, sie würde vielleicht auch Sirius sehen können, aber seine aufkeimende Hoffnung wurde schnell enttäuscht, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Harry durchfuhr ein wärmendes Gefühl, seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht allein gelassen. Er fragte sich, ob sie auch mit in die Sommerferien zu den Dursleys kämen und wütend darüber waren, wie Lilys Schwester sich ihm gegenüber benahm. Wenn Wyrren jemals diesen Beschwörungszauber lernte, dann würde er seine Eltern fragen können. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Der Fast Kopflose Nick hat mir Ende letzten Schuljahres erzählt, dass man nur zum Geist werden kann, wenn man Angst vor dem Sterben hatte und nicht in die Totenwelt hinüber gehen wollte."

„Der Fast Kopflose Nick hat eine erstaunlich geringe Ahnung, was Geister angeht", schnaubte Wyrren verächtlich.

„Man kann auch bleiben, wenn man noch etwas zu erledigen hat und zurück kommen, wenn man denkt, sofern sie wirklich denken können", fügte sie leise hinzu, „dass etwas wichtiges passiert ist."

„Vielleicht sind sie erst wieder da, seit Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist", mutmaßte Hermine leise mit einem Blick auf Harry.

Harry nickte. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", sagte er und stand auf.

„Was ist mit deinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz?", fragte Hermine.

„Mach ich morgen", murmelte Harry und wandte sich zur Treppe, die hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte.

„Da ist Quidditchtraining", hörte er noch hinter sich Hermine sagen.

Doch ihm war es egal. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male so müde. Er hatte Kopfweh und seine Narbe ziepte. Nicht schlimm aber doch störend genug. Er zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu und fiel augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sofort war er wieder im Ministerium. Er sah Sirius durch den Bogen fallen, dann sah er Sirius, wie er mit einem Messer in der Hand in der Heulenden Hütte gestanden hatte. Sirius, am Boden wimmernd als die Dementoren auf ihn zu kamen, Sirius, der auf Seidenschnabel davon flog. Sirius im Grimmauld Platz, wütend über Snapes Bemerkung, dass er ein Feigling sei und es ihm offensichtlich passen würde, dass Haus seiner Eltern nicht verlassen zu können. Sirius am Boden, Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde am Kopf auf seinen zerschlissenen Umhang. Eine kalte Stimme, die _„Crucio!",_ rief. Sirius schreiend.

Harry erwachte scheißgebadet. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. So schlimm hatte er schon lange nicht mehr von seinem Paten geträumt. Wieder brannte seine Narbe. Snape würde vor Zorn beben, wenn er wüsste, dass er es immer noch nicht konnte. Er konnte seine Stimme im Kopf flüstern hören: ‚Sie geben viel zu viele Emotionen von sich preis, Potter. So sind Sie ein leichtes Opfer für den Dunklen Lord. Er wird es lächerlich einfach finden, in Ihren Kopf einzudringen.' Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo immer ein Krug mit frischem Wasser und ein paar Gläser standen. Er goss sich etwas ein und trank hastig. Er würde wieder im Unterricht den Lehrern vor Müdigkeit kaum folgen können, aber er fürchtete sich zu sehr, wieder ins Bett zu gehen und womöglich weiter zu träumen. Er hüllte sich in seinen Umhang, nahm seine Schultasche und ging hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum. Als er auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, dass es fast vier Uhr war. In zwei Stunden würden die ersten Mitschüler aufstehen. Er entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab das Feuer im Kamin neu und ein weiterer Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ einige Lampen in der Nähe aufflackern. Seufzend zog er sein Buch für Zaubertränke hervor und ein Blatt Pergament.

„Schade, dass ich nicht mit dir reden kann, Dad. Du warst doch einer der besten Schüler. Da hättest du mir bei diesem Aufsatz helfen können", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Der folgende Schultag verlief genau so, wie Harry es befürchtet hatte. In der Pause zwischen den beiden Doppelstunden Verteidigung schlief er tief und fest auf seiner Bank und Ron und Hermine hatten einige Mühe, ihn zu Unterrichtsbeginn munter zu bekommen. Er konnte sich nicht auf die Verteidigungszauber konzentrieren und vermasselte einige Schutzzauber. Professor deGazeville sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts. Harry hatte bei ihm ohnehin immer das Gefühl, der Lehrer könne ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken.

„Sie haben morgen Abend Okklumentrik, vergessen Sie das nicht, Potter", flüsterte er Harry zu als er gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte. Harry drehte sich schlagartig um und starrte den Lehrer an.

„Sie wissen, wie man es macht, Potter. Versuchen Sie Ihren Geist zu verschließen. Und wenn es nicht klappt, weil in der Schule zu viel passiert, versuchen Sie wenigstens sich dagegen zu wehren." Er flüsterte immer noch und sah ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixierend an.

Harry nickte langsam.

„Ich weiß, ich versuche es ja auch", sagte er müde.

„Gut", antwortete deGazeville und wendete seinen Blick noch immer nicht von Harry. „Ich glaube, keiner möchte Ihre Träume haben, Potter, auch wenn Professor Snape der Meinung ist, Sie seien stolz darauf."

„Was?", fuhr Harry auf.

deGazeville packte ihn am Arm und legte dann beide Hände auf Harrys Schultern. An den Stelle wo er ihn berührte, wurde es eigentümlich heiß. Doch augenblicklich fühlte Harry sich besser. Als deGazeville ihn losließ, atmete er tief durch und der Lehrer sagte leise: „Keiner kann die Vergangenheit ändern, Harry Potter. Es nützt nichts, sich für Dinge zu bestrafen, die gewesen sind."

„Er ist tot und es ist meine Schuld", sagte Harry bedrückt. Noch einmal berührte ihn deGazeville an den Schultern und sogleich durchfloss Harry wieder dieses warme Gefühl.

„Wer weiß schon", murmelte deGazeville geheimnisvoll. „Keiner weiß, was passiert, wenn man die Grenze überschreitet. Wenn man das tut und die Aufgabe seines Lebens noch nicht erfüllt ist."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Kann man ihn zurück rufen?" Eigentlich hatte er das Wyrren fragen wollen, doch da dieser Zauberer hier es ohnehin Wyrren erst beibringen musste, konnte er genauso deGazeville selbst fragen. Der schien zu überlegen.

„Wir könnten es probieren, aber dafür brauchen wir noch etwas Zeit", sagte er nach einer Weile nachdenklichen Schweigens.

„Besser Sie gehen jetzt runter zum Mittagessen, Mr. Potter", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich um.

Den Rest des Tages überstand Harry mit Hilfe von Hermine, die in Zaubertränke immer wieder seine Zutaten neu ordnete und ihm beim Brauen half. Als er eine kleine Phiole voll abgefüllt hatten und damit zum Lehrertisch ging, um sie von Snape beurteilen zu lassen, funkelte Snape ihn finster an.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich habe Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie Paararbeiten abgeben sollten", raunzte er und kritzelte etwas, was aussah, wie eine acht auf sein Pergament hinter Harrys Namen.

„Es gab insgesamt 12 Punkte für den Trank", sagte Hermine als sie die Kerkerstufen hoch zum Gryffindorturm eilten. Da bist du mit 8 Punkten doch ganz gut davon gekommen. Und wegen der 10 Punkte Abzug für unser Haus, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, die hole ich in morgen in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst wieder rein."

„Es ist trotzdem nicht fair", grummelte Harry.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass er dir überhaupt Punkte für den Trank gegeben hat, Harry", fuhr Hermine auf.

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Aufsatz für den Zaubertränkekurs am Freitag?", fragte sie und ließ sich in einen Sessel am Feuer fallen.

„Hab ungefähr die Hälfte", sagte Harry.

„Lass mal sehen", antwortete Hermine und ergriff Harrys Aufsatz, den er eben aus der Tasche gezogen hatte.

Zusammen schrieben sie die Aufsätze fertig, dann gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sie Ron und Ginny beim Abendessen trafen. Harry hatte eigentlich in den zwei Freistunden schlafen wollen, doch nach dem Abendessen begleitete er Ron und Hermine hoch in den Astronomieturm.

Der Tagesprophet vom Freitag brachte ihnen das Ergebnis der Wahl. Tatsächlich hatte die Professorin A. Wood das Rennen gemacht und war die zweite Zaubereiministerin, nach Millicent Bagnold, die die Vorgängerin von Fudge gewesen war.

Am Samstagvormittag, sie saßen gerade in ihren Stammsesseln am Feuer, kam Wyrren freudestrahlend auf sie zu geeilt.

„Hi, ich war gerade bei Professor deGazeville. Er meinte, wir würden heute einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Das ist eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Meistens laufen wir über die Ländereien und dann erzählt er mir viele Dinge. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Art, Neues zu lernen. Jedenfalls sind wir heute nicht raus gelaufen."

„Die Warnung vor den Zentauren ist immer noch nicht aufgehoben und ich glaube nicht, das Professor deGazeville dich so in Gefahr bringen sollte", unterbrach sie Hermine. Wyrren achtete nicht darauf und fuhr fort.

„Also, wir sind in die Bibliothek gegangen. Direkt in die Verbotene Abteilung. Er sagte, normalerweise würde er nicht viel von Büchern halten. Aber hier wäre es die beste Alternative, die er sähe. Hab ich nicht verstanden. Ist aber auch egal, hier seht mal!", sie zog stolz und aufgeregt ein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch heraus.

„Der Nekromanter – Geisterbeschwören – eine Arbeitsanleitung von Sir Malcom Stuart, London 1765"

„Ist nicht gerade die neuste Ausgabe, oder?", fragte Ron mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Doch", erwiderte Wyrren. „Das ist das Neueste, was es auf diesem Gebiet gibt. Zumindest laut Madame Pince."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich verwundert an. In Harry flammte ein jähes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für Professor deGazeville auf. Jetzt verstand er, wieso er gemeint hatte, es würde noch etwas dauern, bis sie versuchen könnten, Sirius' Geist aus dem Totenreich zu rufen.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch. Hab sehr interessante Lektüre!", schnatterte Wyrren munter los, stand wieder auf und verschwand in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Habt ihr'ne Ahnung, wieso sie plötzlich dieses Buch bekommen hat?", fragte Ron Harry und Hermine.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie den Professor gefragt", überlegte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihnen von seiner Unterhaltung mit deGazeville.

„Wow", entfuhr es Ron.

„Dann bringt er es jetzt Wyrren bei, damit sie versuchen kann, Sirius zu rufen? Oh Harry." Hermine sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Warum macht er es nicht alleine?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Hermine zu.

„Ich schätze, wir müssen ohnehin warten bis die Weihnachtsferien vorbei sind", sagte Harry bedauernd.

„Ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass bis nächsten Freitag noch etwas passieren wird", gab Hermine zu.

In der letzten Woche gaben ihnen die Lehrer nicht mehr allzu viele Hausaufgaben auf und in einigen Fächern, wie zum Beispiel Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gaben es die Lehrer ganz auf, sie zur Disziplin mahnen zu wollen. In Zauberkunst wiederholten sie Stoff aus den vergangenen drei Monaten und hatten die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Zauber, bei denen sie sich unsicher fühlten nochmals unter Aufsicht von Professor Flitwick zu üben.

„Hast du schon was von Wyrren gehört?", fragte Harry Hermine, als sie gerade Ron beim Silencio – Zauber korrigierte.

„Nein. Ich habe sie kaum gesehen. Scheint fast so, als würde sie ziemlich hart arbeiten. Sie hat eine Sondergenehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek bekommen und sitzt jeden Abend fast bis Mitternacht da und liest", antwortete Hermine.

Da kein DA Unterricht in der letzten Wochen mehr stattfand, setzten sie Dienstagabend sich in ihre Lieblingssessel am Feuer und genossen zusammen mit Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ginny und Neville die freie Zeit, als Wyrren ziemlich blass aber zufrieden aussehend den Gemeinschaftssaal betrat. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und lächelte Harry wissend an, wobei sie kurz auf eine Stelle links von ihm deutete.

„Dad?", formten Harrys Lippen eine lautlose Frage. Wyrren nickte.

„Ich hab es bald geschafft", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragten Parvati und Lavender.

„Das erste Semester. Was dachtet ihr denn?", fragte Wyrren zurück.

„Was machst du eigentlich über die Weihnachtsferien?", wollte Hermine von Wyrren wissen.

„Weiß noch nicht so recht. Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass ich auf keinen Fall mit nach hause kommen soll, da wahrscheinlich Vater heim kommen wird", sagte Wyrren düster.

„Dein Dad ist doch noch immer auf der Flucht", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ja, ist er auch. Mutter hat mir auch nicht geschrieben, wann er heim kommt. Ich denke, sie vermutet, dass ihre Post kontrolliert wird", meinte Wyrren.

„Dein Vater kommt über Weihnachten nach hause?", fragte Lavender.

„Ja. Auch Todesser feiern Weihnachten, weißt du", erwiderte Wyrren und stand wieder auf.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie kühl und verschwand in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Musst du eigentlich immer so gemein zu ihr sein?", fragte Hermine Lavender aufgebracht.

Lavender zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Parvati.

„Ich gehe duschen. Wollen wir uns dann noch das Fanbuch der Swinging Foxes ansehen?" Parvati nickte nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dann stand auch sie auf und ging nach oben.

„Was sind denn die Swinging Foxes?", fragte Dean.

„Eine Rockband, die man im magischen Rundfunk hören kann. Spielen Surfbeat, oder wie man das nennt", antwortete Ginny.

„Dann bleibt Wyrren also fast allein hier im Schloss?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Scheint fast so", erwiderte Ron.

„Hat sich Mum sich schon bei dir gemeldet, wo wir dieses Weihnachten verbringen?", fragte Ron Ginny.

Rons Schwester schüttelte die langen roten Haare und verneinte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es immer noch Reporterscharen vorm Fuchsbau gibt", sagte Hermine.

Hermine wollte dieses Weihnachten bei ihren Eltern verbringen und am 26. Dezember dann zu den Weasleys kommen.

„He, Harry." Hermine stupste Harry sanft in die Schulter.

Harry sah auf. Er hatte gerade daran gedacht, wie fürchterlich er es finden würde, wenn sie sich alle im Grimmauld Platz treffen würden.

Doch am nächsten Morgen wurde seine Befürchtung zur Gewissheit. Ron erhielt eine Eule von Mrs. Weasley, es war wieder die kleine graubraune Eule, die so gern Toast aß. Mrs. Weasley erzählte ihnen, dass sie ihre Gäste am Hogwartsexpress abholen würde und sie dann Weihnachten in London verbringen würden. Harry stöhnte laut auf. Er überlegte gerade, ob er zu McGonagall gehen und um die Erlaubnis, doch in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen, bitten solle, als er Rons Stimme hörte.

„London kann ja auch die Wohnung von Bill bedeuten."

„Das glaubst du ja wohl nicht im Ernst", antwortete Ginny. „Bills Wohnung ist doch eher eine größere Besenkammer. Außerdem trifft er sich doch noch immer mit Fleur Delacour. Da will er bestimmt nicht seine gesamte Familie dabei haben."

„Ob Percy auch kommt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nö. Der ist schon vor einer Woche mit Penelope Clearwater nach Frankreich gefahren. Dem sind wohl die ganzen Geschichten über ihn im Tagespropheten auf die Nerven gegangen", erzählte Ron.

Trotz seiner Bedenken konnte Harry es kaum noch erwarten, endlich Ferien zu haben. Am Donnerstagabend versammelten sie sich wieder im Astronomiezimmer unter der gläsernen Kugel und studierten den Sternenhimmel der Südhalbkugel. Professor Sinistra schien es am diesem Abend auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Sie behandelten die Sternbilder des Großen und des Kleinen Hundes. Die Lehrerin erzählte ihnen vom Zwillingsstern Sirius, der eine hell leuchtend, der andere im Schatten des ersteren verborgen. Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry wortlos hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal und legte sich ins Bett.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Als würde er nicht ohnehin schon genug an seinen Paten denken müssen. Harry fiel in einen tiefen, anfänglich traumlosen Schlaf. Dann begann ein immer stärker werdendes blaues Licht in seine Träume einzudringen. Er sah mehrere Gestalten, die sich um ein Bündel auf dem Boden gescharrt hatten.

„Steh auf!", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Das Bündel am Boden wimmerte schmerzerfüllt.

„Crucio!", sagten mehrere der anderen Gestalten und deuteten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Person am Boden.

Sirius schrie. Harry schrie und erwachte mit pochendem Schmerz in seiner Narbe.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und beugte sich besorgt über ihn. Harry langte nach seiner Brille und sah Ron lange an.

„Blöde Frage, Ron," sagte er matt.

„Hast du wieder etwas gesehen?", fragte Ron weiter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur wieder von Sirius geträumt. Der Astronomieunterricht hat mich wohl total verwirrt."

„Du hattest letzte Nacht wieder einen Traum von Sirius?", fragte Hermine Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

Harry nickte missmutig. „Ja, hatte ich."

„Von was hast du geträumt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wie Voldemort ihn foltert", antwortete Harry leise.

„Verändern sich die Träume noch immer?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

Harry nickte abermals. „Ich glaube, meine Fantasie malt sich alles möglich aus, was an diesem Abend im Ministerium noch hätte passieren können."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und sah nachdenklich auf ihr Müsli.

„Weißt du Harry, ich glaube, es ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass wir die Ferien in London verbringen. Da kannst du vielleicht endlich verarbeiten, dass er, nun ja, tot ist", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Du träumst von Sirius?", fragte Ginny leise, die neben ihnen saß.

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, es könnte sogar sein, dass Voldemort dir diese Träume schickt, um dich zu manipulieren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Voldemort schickt mir die Träume von Schnuffel?"

„Es kann ihm doch nur recht sein, wenn du mit diesen Träumen beschäftigt bist, Harry", sagte Hermine langsam. Ginny nickte.

Zu Ferienbeginn packten sie ihre Koffer und sammelten sich alle in der Eingangshalle. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stand auch Wyrren Malfoy mit einer kleinen Reisetasche bepackt wartend da. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte einige Auroren bereit gestellt, um die Kutschen mit den Schülern sicher am Verbotenen Wald vorbei zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade zu begleiten.

Im Zug suchten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Luna und Wyrren ein freies Abteil und verbrachten eine lustige Fahrt nach London. Luna hatte sich aufgrund mangelnder Sitzgelegenheiten zu Rons Füssen gesetzt, was diesem hochgradig peinlich zu sein schien.

Am Bahnsteig erwarteten sie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und strahlten sie fröhlich an. Sie durchschritten die Absperrung jeweils zu dritt und sahen auf der Muggelseite Hermines Eltern stehen.

„Herzlich willkommen!", riefen ihnen Tonks und Lupin entgegen. Harry konnte erkennen, dass auch Mad Eye Moody und Emmeline Vance da waren.

„Schön, dass du doch noch mitgekommen bist, Wyrren", sagte Tonks und lächelte das Mädchen, das ihnen unsicher durch die Absperrung gefolgt war, an.

Wyrren nickte verlegen und schielte von einem zum anderen.

„Mum kommt auch gleich. Sie wollte nur noch etwas von diesem leckeren Muggeleis besorgen, ach da ist sie ja." Tonks winkte einer Frau, die auf sie zueilte.

Andromeda Tonks blieb vor Wyrren stehen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich, dann lächelte auch sie.

„Schön dich endlich mal zu sehen, Kind. Dumbledore hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Andromeda Tonks." Sie streckte Wyrren ihre Hand entgegen.

„Hat dein Bruder gesehen, wie du in den Zug gestiegen bist?", fragte Andromeda Wyrren, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, von hier weg zu kommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Schwester mitbekommt, dass ihre Tochter bei uns über die Feiertage bleibt", sagte Tonks Mutter ernst.

Vor dem Bahnhof stand Mundungus Flechter und paffte an einer großen ekelerregenden Pfeife.

„Dung, tu dieses Ding weg", schimpfte Tonks angewidert.

„Ok, Tonks", murrte Mundungus.

Er fuhr sie zum Grimmauld Platz, wobei Moodys Auge schwindelerregend kreiselte. Harry wusste, dass er die Straße im Auge behielt, um mögliche Verfolger zu entdecken.

Im Haus, was Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Tonks ausgesprochen festlich geschmückt hatten, empfing sie Dobby mit heißer Schokolade und Tee. Harry fand, dass das Haus sich sehr verändert hatte. Ohne die Schrumpfköpfe und die schlangenförmigen Kandelaber und Kronleuchter in der Eingangshalle sah es hier fast schon freundlich aus. Das einzige, was ihn noch an das Haus der Blacks erinnerte, waren die alten Bilderrahmen, in denen die Dargestellten fest schliefen.

„Remus hat einen Dauerschlaf- Fluch für sie alle hier gefunden", sagte Tonks.

„Genial", antwortete Harry.

Sie brachten ihre Koffer die Treppe hinauf. Für Wyrren hatte Mrs. Weasley Ginnys Zimmer magisch vergrößert und ein extra Bett aufgestellt. Harry ließ sich gerade auf sein Bett fallen, als die Tür aufging und Fred und George herein kamen.

„Wie ist er so, der neue Lehrer?", fragte Fred Harry.

„Sehr komisch", antwortete dieser.

„Hab gehört, wie Mum und Annie sich unterhalten haben, dass er in den Orden aufgenommen werden soll", sagte George.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Ron, „wenn Snape der Teufel in Person ist, dann ist deGazeville der Gott, der den Teufel geschaffen hat." Er erschauderte.

„Der Typ ist echt unheimlich. Mir reicht schon Verteidigung. Und dann noch die extra Stunden in DA. Wenn Snape deine schlechten und unangenehmen Gedanken lesen kann, dann ist deGazeville in der Lage, deine Seele zu sehen." Harry kräuselte missbilligend die Lippen.

„Er kann die Seele eines anderen Menschen beherrschen, wenn er will", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen.

Fred und George sahen Wyrren interessiert an.

„Ah. Die mysteriöse Draco – Malfoy - Schwester!", grinste Fred sie an.

„Fred Weasley." Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen. Wyrren blickte ihn kurz erstaunt an und schlug dann erfreut ein.

„Und ich bin George. Meine Mutter beharrt darauf, ich sei sein Bruder."

Wenig später trafen sich alle wieder unten in der Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley ihnen leckeren Brokkoliauflauf vorsetzte.

„Wann wollte Kingsley noch mal kommen, Molly?", fragte Mundungus.

„Er meinte, heute Abend hätte er Zeit", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Der arme, seit er das Amt für magische Strafverfolgung wieder aufgenommen hat, kommt er kaum mit der Arbeit hinterher."

„Sie haben in letzter Zeit eine Menge Todesser aufgegriffen, oder?", fragte Lupin.

Tonks nickte.

Am nächsten Morgen halfen sie Tonks, Mrs. Weasley und Lupin beim Aufhängen von neuen, helleren Vorhängen im gesamten Haus. Harry fand es wunderbar, in der Eingangshalle nicht mehr mucksmäuschenstill sein zu müssen. Selbst auf Mrs. Black lastete ein Dauerschlaf - Fluch. Tonks erzählte, dass ihre Mutter noch mal weg musste, an den Feiertagen aber hier sein wolle.

Als Hermine anreiste, grinste Harry sie an.

„Du brauchst nicht mehr so leise zu sein. Remus Lupin hat einen Dauerschlaf - Fluch über sie alle hier gelegt. Es ist hier gerade, was die Gemälde anbelangt wie bei Dornröschen."

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry", erwiderte Hermine, umarmte ihn kurz und drückte ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand.

„Wie war euer Weihnachtsmorgen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ron hat mich geweckt, indem er mich mit einem Kissen bekloppt hat", antwortete Harry.

„Was hast du von ihm bekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich zeig es dir, es ist alles noch oben", sagte Harry.

In ihrem Zimmer hatten Harry und Ron ihre Geschenke über das gesamte Zimmer verteilt. Harry musste ein kleines Weilchen wühlen, ehe er Hermines Geschenke fand.

„Stell dir mal vor, Wyrren hat von Rons Mum einen Weasleypulli bekommen", erzählte Harry.

„Du nicht?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und packte ihr Geschenk von Ron aus. Es enthielt Zuckerfederkiele.

„Oh", meinte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Doch", antwortete Harry und begann stolz von seinen anderen Geschenken zu erzählen. Von Lupin hatte Harry dieses Jahr ein Buch über Animagie und von den Zwillingen etwas Neues aus ihrem Laden bekommen

„Das hier kam von Luna." Harry deutete auf ein Buch über metaphysische Erlebnisse. Hermine begann zu kichern.

„Hast du irgendetwas anderes von Luna erwartet?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nö", sagte Harry lachend.

Die Tür ging auf und Ron und Ginny traten ein.

„Hi, schön euch zu sehen", strahlte Hermine die beiden an.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Hermine irritiert, als sie Harrys Geschenk auspackte. Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. Er hatte für Hermine ein Buch über Seidenglanz – Zauber für besonders störrische Haare bestellt.

„Ähm", begann Harry unsicher.

„Danke!", rief Hermine und blätterte in dem Buch. „Ich würde für so etwas nie Geld ausgeben. Aber nützlich könnte ich es schon finden."

„Ron, Ginny, eure Geschenke liegen hier unter dem Packpapier." Hermine deutete auf zwei kleine Päckchen und grinste Ginny verschwörerisch an.

„Hast du es bekommen? Gibt es so was wirklich in der Muggelwelt?", fragte Rons Schwester.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Ron, lief knallrot an und starrte auf ein kleines Buch, von dessen Umschlag ein Zahnspangentragendes Mädchen breit lächelte.

Harry sah über Rons Schulter und musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Mädchen, Mädchen - Kommunikationsstrategien in einer schwierigen Zeit"

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich das gefunden habe, Ron. Du hast dir doch mal ein Buch gewünscht, wo das eigenartige Verhalten von Mädchen erklärt wird. Nun, hier ist es", strahlte Hermine ihn an.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Hermine an Harry und Ginny gewandt.

„Unten in der Küche. Können ja mal Hallo – Sagen gehen", schlug Ron, immer noch mit roten Ohren, zögernd vor.

Andromeda Tonks war wieder da. Sie begrüßte Hermine und bot dann überschwänglich Harry und den anderen an, sie doch beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Sagt einfach Annie", meinte sie amüsiert, als Harry und Ron sich verlegen ansahen.

„Ich komme mir sonst so alt vor", versuchte sie an Mrs. Weasley gewandt zu erklären.

Mrs. Weasley hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen und stellte eine Kanne Tee auf den Tisch.

„Hier, wer möchte, kann sich frischen Tee nehmen."

„Hm. Hast du was erreichen können, Annie?", fragte Lupin und goss sich ein.

„Remus!", fuhr Mrs. Weasley auf. „Ich glaube nicht ..."

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es dem Orden schaden könnte, Molly", sagte Andromeda mit schelmischem Grinsen.

„Nein, Remus", sie wandte sich wieder Lupin zu. „Oder vielleicht doch, wie man es nimmt. Als ich ankam, war er schon entlassen worden. Ich hab versucht, mit dieser komischen Heilerin zu reden, habe aber nur bei ihrem Assistenten einen Termin bekommen. Er versicherte mir, dass für die Allgemeinheit keinerlei Gefahr bestehen würde, da sich Avery an nichts mehr erinnern könnte. Er ist im Kopf immer noch 17 und versteht gerade die Welt nicht mehr. Aber ich konnte keinerlei Anzeichen finden, dass ein Imperiusfluch im Spiel war. Sie halten ihn wirklich für ungefährlich." Tonks Mutter sah sie alle nachdenklich an.

„Avery?", fragte Hermine.

Andromeda nickte.

„War das der Todesser, der in der Mysteriumsabteilung in das Zeitregal gefallen war?", hakte sie weiter nach.

Wieder nickte Andromeda.

„Sie haben ihn ins St. Mungo Hospital gebracht, auf die Station mit den unheilbaren Fluchschäden, da sie sonst nicht wussten, wohin mit ihm. Sie konnten ja schlecht ein Baby nach Askaban verfrachten", sagte Lupin.

„Dort hätte er aber hingehört!", sagte Mrs. Weasley aufgebracht.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Lupin. „Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls ist er in den letzten fünf Monaten um circa 17 Jahre gealtert. Es ist abzusehen , dass er sich wieder vollständig erholt."

„Dann könnte er doch, wenn er jetzt wieder volljährig ist, nach Askaban gebracht werden", überlegte Ron laut.

„Dachten wir auch", sagte Lupin bitter.

„Aber dann gab es eine Untersuchungskommission, die festgestellt haben will, dass er an einem amnestischen Syndrom leidet und sich nicht an seine Todesservergangenheit erinnern könne", erzählte Andromeda.

Mrs. Weasley saß noch immer mit geschürzten Lippen und auf der Brust verkreuzten Armen am Tisch.

„Aber, wenn er im Kopf wieder ein Baby geworden ist, dann kann er sich doch noch gar nicht bewusst für Voldemort entschieden haben", erwiderte Hermine und sah Lupin stirnrunzelnd an.

„Genau das ist die große Unbekannte", sagte Andromeda.

„Was ist jetzt mit ihm passiert?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Er ist entlassen worden", sagte Lupin.

„Was?", fragten Harry und Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja", erwiderte Tonks Mutter. „Und das beste an der Geschichte ist die Frage, wer ihn aufgenommen hat. Und jetzt haltet euch fest: der HiP1 hat mir gesteckt, dass Mrs. Malfoy, ja, wir sprechen hier von meiner vermaledeiten Schwester, Narcissa Malfoy, die ihn abgeholt hat."

„Und damit ist er wieder bei Voldemort", schloss Lupin entsetzt.

Andromeda nickte grimmig.

„Wir hätten ihn doch entführen und hier im unteren Keller einsperren sollen", sagte Tonks wütend.

Lupin und Andromeda lachten freudlos auf.

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", sagte Andromeda und goss sich ebenfalls Tee ein.

Am Abend kamen viele Zauberer, die Harry, Ron und Hermine noch nie gesehen hatten. Mrs. Weasley scheuchte sie alle gerade in Richtung der Treppe, als die Eingangstür erneut aufging und Professor deGazeville hinter Snape eintrat. DeGazeville sah sich prüfend in der Eingangshalle um, dann wandte er sich Harry und den anderen zu.

„Wir machen es heute abend nach der Sitzung. Wartet in Harrys Zimmer auf mich", flüsterte er Wyrren zu, die vor Erregung ganz glasige Augen bekam.

„Jetzt aber hoch mit euch", sagte Mrs. Weasley, die von deGazevilles Mitteilung nichts mitbekommen hatte und statt dessen den Lehrer misstrauisch ansah.

„Och Mum, schließ uns nicht schon wieder ein. Ihr versiegelt doch ohnehin die Tür zur Küche. Da können wir doch sowieso nichts mithören", schmollte Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann gestattete sie es ihnen, alle zusammen im Zimmer der Jungen auf das Ende der Versammlung zu warten.

„Außer Wyrren, du gehst ins Bett!", sagte sie bestimmt.

Wyrren sah sie völlig entgeistert an. „Nö!", weigerte sie sich.

„Keine Diskussionen, meine Liebe", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley.

„So können Sie mit Ihren Kindern reden, aber nicht mit mir. Ich gehe doch nicht in den Ferien freiwillig um acht Uhr ins Bett!", empörte sich Wyrren.

„Was ist denn hier los? Molly wir müssen uns beeilen. Albus ist schon da", sagte eine Stimme hinter Mrs. Weasley. Es war Tonks Mutter.

„Annie, sag du doch mal was. Wyrren ist noch ..."

„Wenn sie will, dann kann sie von mir aus auf bleiben", sagte Andromeda Tonks und beförderte Mrs. Weasley mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zu Wyrren die Treppe hinunter.

„Puh, das war aber knapp", sagte Hermine, als sie hinter Wyrren die Tür schloss.

„Was sollte diese Nachricht von diesem Typen unten an der Treppe?", fragte Fred, der offensichtlich immer noch sauer war, weil weder er noch George in den Orden aufgenommen wurden.

„Das", begann Hermine „das ist Professor deGazeville. Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Lehrer für die DA und Okklumentrik."

„Wow", entfuhr es George. „Der ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Ja ist er", sagte Harry. Jetzt, da es endlich soweit war, fühlte er sich doch etwas unbehaglich zumute. Wyrren schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie war wieder sehr blass im Gesicht und setzte sich stumm in eine Ecke auf Rons Bett.

„Und was wollt ihr mit diesem Typen machen?", bohrte Fred neugierig weiter.

„Geister beschwören", antwortete Ginny.

„Was?", riefen Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Ihr wollt was tun?", fragte Fred .

„Weiß Mum davon?", fragte George.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Ginny. „Wir wollen die Geister von Harrys Eltern beschwören."

„Aber -", begann Fred.

„Professor deGazeville kann es und ich mittlerweile auch", sagte Wyrren leise.

George und Fred drehten sich zu der blassen Erstklässlerin um.

„Wie das?", fragten sie im Chor.

„Na eben so", erwiderte Wyrren. „Hab ich erst lernen müssen und jetzt glaube ich, bin ich soweit, dass wir es versuchen können."

Sie verfielen alle in tiefes Schweigen. Harry versuchte an der Tür zum Treppenhaus zu lauschen, ob sich unten schon etwas tat. Fred öffnete schließlich vorsichtig die Tür.

„Ich finde es eine Schande, dass sie uns nicht mitmachen lassen. Immerhin sind wir mit der Schule fertig und sind volljährig. Wette Mum hatte da ihre Finger im Spiel!", schnaubte George ärgerlich.

„Seid doch mal alle still!", Fred drehte sich zurück ins Zimmer.

Aber in der Eingangshalle war außer dem permanenten Schnarchen der Portraits nichts zu hören.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde angespannten Wartens öffnete sich schließlich die Tür zur Küche und einige Hexen kamen leise kichernd heraus.

„Glaubt ihr, die diskutieren wirklich wichtige und ernste Angelegenheiten da unten aus?", fragte Fred missmutig.

„Nach der letzten Sitzung waren auch schon alle in so einer komischen Feierstimmung", fügte George hinzu.

Endlich hörte Harry Schritte auf der Treppe. Fred zog eilig die Tür wieder zu. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie von außen wieder geöffnet und Professor deGazeville trat ein. Er trug ein kleines Päckchen bei sich. Vorsichtig stellte er es auf dem Teppich ab und wickelte es aus. Es enthielt eine kleine Räucherschale. Aus seinem Umhang zog er ein Stückchen Kohle, was er mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger entzündete, dann legte er umsichtig einige Kräuter auf die glühende Kohle.

„Harry, möchtest du alle hier anwesenden dabei haben?", fragte deGazeville. Harry nickte.

„Gut, dann setzt euch alle auf den Fußboden", forderte er sie auf.

Der Zauberer sah Wyrren ernst an. „Bist du soweit?" Wyrren nickte.

Dann begannen sie beide leise und monoton zu singen. Harry konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Sie klangen alt und sehr, sehr mächtig. Das Kerzenlicht im Raum erlosch flackernd. Doch ehe sie alle im Dunkeln saßen, begannen deGazeville und Wyrren Malfoy in einem seltsamen weißen Licht zu scheinen. Das Licht in ihrer Aura wurde stärker und schwächer. Harry konnte in Wyrrens Gesang die Namen seiner Eltern hören und mit einem Male wurden rechts von Harry zwei Lichtgestalten sichtbar. Ihre Konturen verschärften sich immer mehr. Harry konnte jetzt das strubbelige Haar seines Vaters erkennen. Seine Mutter strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann wandten sich seine Eltern Harry zu. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Mum", flüsterte Harry und eine Tränen rann über seine Wange.

„Dad." Er wandte sich jetzt zu dem männlichen Geist um. Sein Dad schien stärker zu sein.

„Harry mein Lieber", sagte seine Mutter mit einer Stimme, die von sehr weit weg zu kommen schien. „Harry, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben. Wyrren muss noch sehr viel lernen. Du kannst ihr vertrauen. Wenn wir dir etwas mitzuteilen haben, werden wir es über sie ausrichten lassen. Was aber viel wichtiger ist, Harry mein Lieber, wir wollten dir sagen, dass wir sehr stolz auf dich sind!"

„Harry", begann der Geist von James Potter und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ja das sind wir. Du bist ein wahrer Sohn eines Rumtreibers!"

„James", ermahnte ihn Lily.

James Potter seufzte kurz.

„Harry", begann er und Harry fiel auf, dass seine Stimme ernster wurde.

„Was wir dir unbedingt sagen müssen -", er zögerte erneut. „Du weißt, dass Voldemort es wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal auf ein _Priori Incantatem_ ankommen lassen wird."

Harry stutze. „Das hat mir doch das Leben gerettet."

James nickte ernst. „Deswegen wird Voldemort sicherlich auch den Zauberstab wechseln."

„Albus hat dir doch von der Prophezeiung erzählt, Harry." Der Geist seines Vaters sah ihn jetzt sehr ernst an.

Harry nickte.

„Harry, wir- ", begann der Geist von Lily Potter, doch dann wandte sie sich mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Wyrren um.

„Wyrren nicht, nein, hör auf!", rief Harrys Mutter.

deGazeville hatte unterdessen weitergesungen.

„Hör auf Wyrren", sagte er zwischen zwei Liedversen.

Hermine stürzte zu Wyrren, die schweißnass war und erschöpft zusammen sank.

Harry blickte abwechselnd zu Wyrren und zu seinen Eltern. Das Abbild seiner Mutter wurde immer schwächer. Sie sagte noch etwas, doch Harry konnte es nicht mehr verstehen.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht das letzte Mal gesehen, Harry", sagte sein Dad tröstend, dann verschwand auch er.

Professor deGazeville, inzwischen ebenfalls recht blass und erschöpft aussehend, sang unterdessen weiter. Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher bis er mit einem kurzen Seufzer zusammensackte.

Er atmete tief aus und sagte dann resigniert: „Es geht nicht."

Harry wusste zuerst nicht was er meinte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden, Harry", wiederholte deGazeville seinen Satz mit matter Stimme. Mit den Fingern schnippend, entzündete er die Kerzen wieder, dann sah er Harry mit einem unergründlichen Blick an und wandte sich danach Wyrren zu, die eben wieder zu sich kam.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er sie leise.

Wyrren nickte. „Hat es geklappt?" Sie warf einen fragenden Blick von Harry auf deGazeville. Der schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht", sagte er nachdenklich.

Dann stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Schade dass wir hier keinen Kamin haben. Es ist ziemlich kalt hier", meinte Fred und sah Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, George und Wyrren irritiert an.

„Das waren Lily und James. Sie haben sie ganze Wärme in sich eingesogen, um sich fester materialisieren zu können", erklärte Wyrren. Hermine reichte ihr ein Handtuch.

„Danke. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich bin total fertig", murmelte sie.

„Harry, was ist der Inhalt der Prophezeiung?", fragte Hermine als Wyrren den Raum verlassen hatte. Harry sah sie lange an. Nun war also der Augenblick gekommen, da er seinen engsten Freunden sagen musste, was ihm schon vor seiner Geburt prophezeit wurde.

„Oh Gott, oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Hermine als Harry geendet hatte. „Ron, zwick mich mal bitte in den Arm, au, nicht so dolle!"

Harry sah, dass Hermine am liebsten sofort losgeheult und sich auf ihm gestürzt hätte

Ron und Ginny sahen ihn ebenfalls schockiert an.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, die gute alte Trelawney", murmelte Fred.

In dieser Nacht träumte Harry wieder heftig von Sirius. Er war in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen, hatte Sirius in seiner Hundeform da getroffen, und plötzlich hatte die Hütte einen großen Raum mit Kamin und hohen Lehnsesseln. Harry kam dieser Raum eigentümlich bekannt vor. Doch noch eher er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, bedeutete der Hund Harry, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam gingen sie an den Lehnsesseln vorbei und wieder veränderte sich die Umgebung. Die Sessel verschwanden. Sie gingen an kahlen Felswänden vorbei. Flackernde Fackeln erleuchteten den Gang, dessen Ende nicht abzusehen war. Sobald Harry langsamer wurde, drängte ihn der Hund weiter vorwärts. Harry beschlich jetzt ein ungutes Gefühl. Aus der Ferne waren Schreie zu vernehmen. Der Hund rannte jetzt wie panisch getrieben. Harry folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes. Er hatte Angst, wenn er Sirius verlieren würde, fände er sich nicht wieder aus dem Kerker hinaus. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Eine Tür öffnete sich, blaues Licht fiel auf den Gang. Harry ging hinein. Von dem Hund war nichts mehr zu sehen. Vermummte Gestalten standen vor einem Bündel Lumpen, was auf dem Boden lag. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: _„Crucio!"_

Das Bündel erwachte augenblicklich zu Leben und begann erneut zu schreien.

„SIRIUS! SIRIUS! NEIN! AUFHÖREN! NEEIIIN!

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet und am ganzen Leibe zitternd.

Ron schreckte auf und murmelte: „Was'n los?"

„Nichts", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Seine Uhr zeigte kurz nach zwei an. Bis zum Morgengrauen war es noch lange hin. Viel zu lange. Was hatte Hermine gesagt? überlegte er. „Fahre an Weihnachten mit nach London, und du wirst über seinen Tod hinweg kommen?"

Nun, gestand Harry Hermine in Gedanken zu, so vereinfach hatte sie es auch nicht ausgedrückt.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag und schließlich schlief er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief er das Frühstück und fand die anderen unten im Salon. Hermine sah ihn noch immer bestürzt an. Fred und George waren besonders nett und freundlich zu ihm und boten ihm an, unten in der Küche belegte Brote für ihn zu holen. Harry willigte schließlich ein, als ihm ihre ständigen Nachfragen, ob er nicht doch etwas haben wolle, auf die Nerven ging.

Harry trat zu Hermine, die mit Ginny und Wyrren vor dem Wandbehang stand, auf dem der Familienstammbaum der Familie Black zu sehen war.

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ron meinte, du hättest die Nacht schlecht geschlafen", flüsterte sie.

„Wer von uns hat das nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Was habt ihr alle?", fragte Wyrren und sah die drei neugierig an.

„Ähm, Wyrren", begann Ginny.

„Wir sind alle etwas durcheinander gewesen, was Harrys Eltern gestern zu ihm gesagt haben", erklärte Hermine und wandte sich wieder dem Stammbaum zu.

„Weißt du, wir haben dieses Ding hier schon letzten Sommer gesehen. Aber trotzdem waren wir sehr erstaunt, als bei der Auswahl zu Beginn des Schuljahres dein Name fiel", sagte Hermine ablenkend. Harrys Hand hatte sie wieder los gelassen.

„Genau", fiel es Harry wieder ein. Als er erfuhr, dass Sirius mit den Malfoys verwandt war, hatte er sich nicht mehr weiter mit dem Stammbaum befasst. Jetzt suchte er die Stelle, wo Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy aufeinander trafen.

„Da." Wyrren hatte sie zuerst gefunden.

„Da sind Mutter und Vater, Draco und ich. Oh-", sie stutzte. „Ich bin gerade mal ein und ein halbes Jahr alt geworden." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Punkt auf dem _„Wyrren L. Malfoy 26.01.1986 – 30.07.1987"_ stand.

„Ähm. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat?", fragte sie an Harry, Hermine und Ginny gewandt.

„Tja, Wyrren Malfoy", sagte Fred hinter ihnen und verteilte Käsebrote.

„Ich schätze, das bedeutet noch mehr Geister", grinste George sie an.

„Sirius' Mum muss geglaubt haben, dass du tot bist", überlegte Ron.

„Für was steht das L?", fragte Ginny.

„Lanera", erwiderte Wyrren angewidert.

„Och, das ist doch mal zur Abwechslung ein schöner zweiter Vorname. So im Vergleich zu unseren", grinsten sich Fred und George an.

„Hier, Harry iss. Wegen dir haben wir das ganze Zeug aus der Küche geholt." Er hielt Harry den Teller mit den Broten vor die Nase.

Den ganzen Tag wuselten die Weasley Kinder um Harry herum. Fred und Georges Besorgnis um sein leibliches Wohl war fast schon aufdringlich, Ron und Ginny dagegen waren eher vorsichtig beobachtend. Auch Hermine wich kaum von seiner Seite. Wyrren hatte sich nach dem Gespräch im Salon auf ihr Zimmer verzogen und tauchte nur zu den Mahlzeiten auf. Als die anderen nach dem Abendessen, ohne Erwachsene, im Salon saßen und sich die Weasleys gerade darüber unterhielten, wie wunderschön es doch in der sibirischen Steppe sein müsste, platzte Harry der Kragen.

„Wieso geht eigentlich hier jeder im Raum davon aus, dass ich derjenige bin, der getötet wird?", fragte er lauter als beabsichtigt.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny schluckten schwer. Auch den Zwillingen schien es die Sprache verschlangen zu haben.

„Hör mal, Harry", begann Ron zögernd.

„Harry", sagte Hermine leise und ergriff wieder seine Hand. Harry zog seine wütend weg.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, nach der Nacht im Ministerium, als Voldemort gegen Dumbledore gekämpft hat, dass du niemals so kämpfen könntest", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Und, habt ihr schon meine Beerdigung geplant?", fragte Harry unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Ich hätte gerne blaue Stiefmütterchen und Margeritten auf meinem Grab. Nur so zur Information." Er verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ins Kaminfeuer.

„Harry", ermahnte ihn Hermine erneut. „So war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine, wir alle hier, wir haben Angst, dich zu verlieren. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir glauben, dass du als Zauberer nicht gut genug bist."

„Du musst irgendeine Kraft haben, die dir nicht bewusst ist, Harry", sagte Ginny und sah ihn direkt mit ihren grünen Augen an.

„Du hast ihn schon mal so gut wie besiegt. Also kannst du nicht ganz so schutzlos sein."

Ron und die Zwillinge nickten.

„Und warum springt ihr den ganzen Tag um mich herum, als hätte ich nicht mehr mal eine Woche zu leben?", fragte Harry weiter, wobei es ihm immer schwerer fiel, weiterhin wütend zu bleiben.

„Das ist unsere Art, dir zu zeigen, dass wir dich ganz dolle lieb haben", nuschelte Fred in seinen Bartflaum.

George, Ron und Ginny begannen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", sagte Hermine streng. Doch auch Harry begann zu kichern. Schließlich fiel auch Hermine mit ein.

„Ihr seid alle blöd! Das wollte ich euch mal gesagt haben!", schnaubte Harry, woraufhin die Zwillinge und Ginny lauthals zu lachen begannen.

„Danke, ebenfalls." Ginny hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

„Wenn das dein Schicksal ist, Voldemort zu besiegen, dann werden wir alles in unser Macht stehende tun, um dir dabei zu helfen", sagte Ginny plötzlich wieder ernst geworden. Das Lachen um sie herum erstarb augenblicklich. Hermine nickte ernst.

„Voldemort zu besiegen heißt, ihn zu töten", flüsterte Harry mit aufkeimender Panik in der Stimme.

„Das ist uns klar, Harry", sagte Hermine leise und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Sie verbrachten noch einige Tage im Haus der Blacks. Es war angenehm ruhig, ohne das dauernde Geschrei und Gezetere der Gemälde. Andromeda ging mit ihnen durch die Flure und erzählte einiges über ihre Ahnen. Sie schien einwenig abwesend und wehmütig zu sein.

„Sie ist hier aufgewachsen, oder?", fragte Hermine Harry und Ron leise, als sie Andromeda in den dritten Stock folgten. Tonks Mutter hatte Ratten und Frettchen für Seidenschnabel mitgenommen, die sie jetzt dem stolzen Hippogreif verfütterten.

Am letzten Abend, Harry saß gerade im Salon vor dem offenen Feuer, als Lupin herein kam. Er schien sich zu vergewissern, allein mit Harry im Raum zu sein und trat dann verlegen vor.

Er hockte sich neben Harrys Sessel und holte ein in Zeitungspapier eingewickeltes Päckchen hervor. Lange betrachtete er es, bis er es schließlich Harry in die Hand drückte.

„Hier", murmelte er. „noch so ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges. Zumindest ist es nicht für die Sache wichtig. Hat wohl eher einen ideellen Wert." Lupin verstummte und starrte ins Feuer.

Harry sah ihn gebannt an.

„Ich ... ich habe in den letzten Wochen Sirius' Zimmer ausgeräumt", sagte Lupin mit belegter Stimme. „Ich dachte, du willst sie vielleicht haben."

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Harry nochmals.

„Sirius hat scheinbar viel Zeit mit Briefe schreiben verbracht. Er hat sie nie abgeschickt. Da wir nicht sicher sein konnten, ob Umbridge seine Handschrift erkennen würde, und wir dich nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten. Ich hab sie nicht gelesen. Ich dachte mir, wenn einer das Recht dazu hat, dann du." Lupins Stimme brach und Harry sah, wie sich sein ehemaliger Lehrer verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Danke", murmelte Harry beklommen.

Lupin nickte.

„Ach, und noch etwas." Lupin holte ein altes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch aus seinem Mantel und übergab es Harry.

„Das ist..." Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Er hielt die Erstauflage von „Quiddich im Wandel der Zeiten" in den Händen.

„Ja, genau, das ist es." Lupin lächelte wehmütig.

„Das hat einmal deinem Dad gehört. Seine Eltern haben es ihm geschenkt, als wir in Norwegen zur Quiddichweltmeisterschaft waren. Damals waren wir in etwa so alt, wie du jetzt. James hat seine Eltern so lange bearbeitet, bis sie auch mich mitgenommen haben. Sirius hat damals ja schon bei ihnen gelebt. Sieh mal auf Seite 145!"

Harry blätterte das alte Buch vorsichtig bis zur genannten Seite vor. Die Englische Nationalmannschaft. Mit Autogrammen.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Harry.

Lupin lächelte ihn an.

„Sirius muss es mit genommen haben, als er in dieser Nacht in Godrics Hollow war."

„Danke, Professor Lupin", wiederholte Harry.

„Harry, ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor. Warum sagst du nicht einfach Remus zu mir?", fragte der so früh gealterte Mann.

Harry fühlte sich wieder etwas verlegen, dann nickte er.

„Ok. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Pro... ähm, Remus", erwiderte er.

„Gut, ich denke, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ihr fahrt morgen früh zeitig zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Ähm, P...Remus, wie kommen wir eigentlich zurück? Wieder mit dem Fahrenden Ritter?", fragte Harry, denn keiner der Erwachsenen hatte bisher erwähnt, auf welchem Wege sie zurück kommen würden.

„Nein. Ihr fahrt morgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress", erwiderte Lupin.

„Fährt der jeden Tag?", fragte Harry und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer sonst noch mit dem Zug in den Norden fahren wollte.

„Nicht jeden Tag, aber doch mehr als zweimal im Jahr. Der Hogwartsexpress ist nur zu Beginn und Ende des Schuljahres für Erwachsene gesperrt", erklärte Lupin lächelnd und schob Harry die Treppe hinauf.

1 Heiler im Praktikum


	16. Magische Kreaturen

Magische Kreaturen 

In der ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach den Ferien wirkte Hagrid seltsam abwesend. Sie hatten noch immer im Schloss Unterricht, Hagrid verlor ständig den Faden und starrte minutenlang einfach nur aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien hinaus.

„Jetzt hat es ihm den letzten Rest Gehirn verbrutzelt", höhnte Malfoy gerade laut genug, damit Harry, Ron und Hermine es hören konnten.

Harry sah Ron fragend an.

„Wir fragen ihn einfach am Ende der Stunde, was mit ihm los ist", schlug Hermine vor.

„Hagrid?", fragte sie zaghaft, als die anderen Schüler bereits aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen waren. Der Wildhüter hatte wieder mit abwesender Miene aus dem Fenster gestarrt.

„Ähm, gibt es Neuigkeiten, was die Zentauren betrifft?", fragte Harry.

Hagrid fuhr zusammen und schien erschrocken zu bemerken, dass sie neben ihm standen.

„Was habt ihr gesagt? Hab grad nich hin gehört", antwortete er.

„Was ist los mit dir, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Hagrid atmete tief aus und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Na", begann er. „Es war doch Weihnachten. Das sollte man bei seiner Familie verbringen. Aber von dem Rest Familie den ich habe, weiß ich nich mal genau, ob er noch am Leben is oder tot", schluchzte Hagrid auf.

„Aber", meinte Ron. „Du hast uns doch gesagt, dass Grawp von den Zentauren ..."

„Hab nie ne Leiche gefunden", erwiderte Hagrid.

„Du warst auch seit dem nicht mehr im Verbotenen Wald, oder?", forschte Hermine nach.

„Nö. Aber heute Nacht geh ich da rein und such ihn. Hab's mir genau überlegt", sagte Hagrid und seine Schultern strafften sich nun wieder.

„Hagrid!", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Chor.

„Hagrid, du kannst nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehen!", sagte Hermine eindringlich. „Was, wenn die Zentauren dich auch noch verletzen?"

„Da könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt. Abhalten könnt ihr mich nich! Und jetzt solltet ihr zu eurer nächsten Stunde gehen!", antwortete Hagrid barsch und ließ die drei im Klassenzimmer stehen.

„Jetzt fängt dieser Witz von einem Lehrer schon zu stottern an, ohne dass Umbridge ihm im Nacken sitzt", höhnte Malfoy so laut, dass alle Schüler in der Eingangshalle sich umdrehten.

„Ehrlich mal, ich glaube, der ist hier nicht mehr lange Lehrer. Mein Vater hatte schon immer Recht, wenn er meinte, dieser riesenhafte Esel sei doch gerade mal gut genug, um ein paar harmlose Schafe zu hüten!", grinste er Pansy Parkinson zu, die ihn huldvoll anlächelte.

„Malfoy, halt die Klappe!", rief Harry erbost.

„Oh, Potty und sein Wiesel", erwiderte Malfoy mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

„Hör sofort auf, über Dinge zu sprechen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", sagte Harry mit ruhiger werdender Stimme.

„So? Und was passiert, wenn ich es nicht tue, Superpotty?" Malfoys Slytherinclique, die sich um ihn gescharrt hatte, begann laut zu lachen.

„Das wirst du schnell genug merken!", erwiderte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Malfoy hatte seinen ebenso schnell gezogen und entgegnete nun Harry Drohung.

„Wer fängt an?", schnarrte Draco und versuchte mit einem Auge über die Schulter Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen zu geben.

„Harry!", rief Hermine ermahnend.

„Oh, Oberschlau – Granger meint wohl, dass du den ersten Fluch sprechen sollst, wohl um deinen missratenen Kumpel zu verteidigen. Aber ob ich das gut finden kann?", sagte Malfoy mit betont gelangweilter Stimme.

„Ich denke, ich ...", begann er erneut, wurde jedoch von einem funkenschießenden blauen Fluch getroffen, der ihn hintenüber stürzten ließ.

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihm standen Neville und Luna Lovegood. Neville mit hochroten, wutverzerrten Gesicht und gezücktem Zauberstab. Harry wollte gerade zu einem Dank ansetzten, als ein weiterer Fluch seinen Kopf nur knapp verfehlte. Harry hechtete zu Seite und drehte sich wieder zu den Slytherins um. Pansy Parkinson hatte sich Ginny und Hermine vorgenommen, die keine Mühe zu haben schienen, die Flüche der Slytherin abzublocken. Crabbe richtete sich gerade auf und zielte erneut auf Harry.

„Petrificus Totales!", rief Neville hinter ihm mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. Mit einem leisen Lächeln erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Neville in den DA Stunden die deutlichsten Fortschritte von allen gemacht hatte.

Crabbe fiel um. Luna ging zu Malfoy und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht. Ein wütender Schrei ließ Harry nach links blicken. Dort prügelten sich Goyle, Ron und Terry Boot. Trotz ihrer Überzahl stand es nicht gut für die beiden. Harry versuchte auf Goyle zu zielen, was ziemlich schwierig war, da der nicht still stehen blieb. Harry hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab weg gepackt und wollte sich mit seinen Fäusten auf Goyle stürzen, als ein lauter Ruf ihn vom Geschehen auf dem Gang ablenkte. Die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore standen hinten ihnen und sahen sich erschrocken um.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist hier passiert?", schrie McGonagall. Bis auf das Knäuel aus Ron, Terry Boot und Goyle hatten alle Beteiligten erschrocken von einander abgelassen.

Dumbledore sprang hervor und befreite Ron aus dem Schwitzkasten in Goyles Armen. Ron sank genau wie Terry erschöpft zu Boden.

„Ich habe Sie alle gefragt, was hier passiert ist?", fragte McGonagall mit erhobener Stimme nochmals in die Runde.

„Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen zwei Häusern", brummte Ginny.

„Wie bitte?", fuhr McGonagall auf. „Ms. Weasley, von Ihnen hätte ich als Vertrauensschülerin weiß Gott mehr erwartet!"

„Ich auch", sagte Ginny trocken. Harry fiel auf, dass ihre Nase stark blutete und ihr linkes Auge begann, verdächtig anzuschwellen. Auf McGonagall erstaunten Blick erwiderte sie: „Hatte erwartet, mit dem richtigen Knuff, kriege ich diese Mistkuh in die Knie!"

„Ms. Weasley! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Wie konnten sie nur. Sie sind Vertrauensschülerin und sollten den anderen Schülern ein Vorbild sein", schrie McGonagall jetzt außer sich vor Zorn.

„Professor", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Er ging zu Ron, der immer noch schwer atmete und sah dann nach Terry, dessen Gesundheitszustand auch nicht besser zu sein schien.

„Wieso bekommen diese blöden Slytherins keine Punkte abgezogen, die haben schließlich angefangen!", sagte Neville empört.

Professor McGonagall sah sich erstaunt zu ihm um. Harry schien es, als fehlten der Lehrerin die Worte.

„Longbottom", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Mr. Longbottom, Ihnen ziehe ich ebenfalls 10 Punkte ab. Genauso wie allen anderen hier!"

„Aber, ich habe doch gar keinen Fluch benutzt!", erwiderte Luna und sah Professor McGonagall mit ihren großen Augen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sie haben aber auch nicht versucht, sie auseinander zu bringen, oder?", fragte McGonagall wütend.

„Bin nicht mehr dazu gekommen", sagte Luna ruhig. Harry sah, wie Ginny, die sich gerade an ihrem Umhang die Nase abtupfte, krampfhaft versuchte, nicht laut los zu prusten. McGonagall sah Luna prüfend an und sah dann Dumbledore an.

„Nun", begann Dumbledore. „Für jeden der am Kampf Beteiligten 10 Punkte Abzug, für jeden, der zugesehen hat, ohne einzugreifen 5 Punkte Abzug. Egal zu welchem Haus er oder sie gehört."

Harry sah hoch zu den Stundengläsern der vier Häuser. Gryffindor verlor in diesem Moment 55 Punkte, Slytherin 45 Punkte, Hufflepuff 15 und Rawenclaw 25. Luna starrte miesepetrig von den Stundengläsern zu McGonagall, die sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete. Indes hatte Dumbledore die einzelnen Schüler kurz untersucht und schickte nun alle verletzten Schüler in den Krankenflügel.

„Der Rest geht sofort in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume!", fuhr McGonagall die verbliebenen Schüler an.

Harry und Hermine, die kaum verletzt zu sein schien sahen sich besorgt zu Ron um, der jetzt Dumbledore folgte.

„Nun gehen Sie schon, Potter, Granger!", forderte sie McGonagall unwirsch auf.

„Was hat Luna mit Malfoy gemacht?", fragte Harry Hermine, sobald sie außer Hörweite von McGonagall waren.

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Sie hat sein Gedächtnis verändert. Scheint fast so, als glaube er jetzt, er habe tatsächlich angefangen."

„Das hätte uns ohnehin niemand geglaubt, dass Neville eine Prügelei mit den Slytherins anfängt", sagte Harry. Hermine nickte.

Einige Stunden später kam Ginny in den Gemeinschaftssaal.

„Wo sind Ron und Neville?", fragte sie Harry.

„Ron muss noch oben bleiben. Scheint fast so, als er sich einen Nerv am Hals eingeklemmt hat, als er sich mit Goyle geprügelt hat."

„Oh", meinte Hermine. „So etwas dauert selbst bei magischer Heilung eine Weile."

„Und Neville müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen. Er sollte sich nur noch einen Zaubertrank im Büro von Madame Pomfrey abholen. Also bin ich schon mal alleine los."

„Ist deine Nase wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine Rons Schwester.

„Ja, ist wieder vollkommen heil. Schade nur, dass sie immer noch so weh tut." Ginny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin so kaputt, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. McGonagall meinte, sie würde unseren Eltern einen Brief schicken. Ich freu mich schon auf Mums Heuler!"

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry leise, nachdem Ginny ins Bett gegangen war.

„Wie, was machen wir jetzt?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Na wegen Hagrid", sagte Harry eindringlich.

„Glaubst du ... denkst du wirklich, dass er tatsächlich in den Wald gehen will?", fragte Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Hermine, du kennst ihn doch", sagte Harry.

Harry stand auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Da unten brennt Licht in seiner Hütte. Schätze, das ist kein gutes Zeichen!"

„Oh Harry, was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

Hermine sah Harry fragend an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als runter zu gehen und zu versuchen, ihn abzuhalten."

Hermine seufzte tief.

„Ich hole den Umhang meines Dads", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Eine Viertelstunde später huschten sie dicht aneinander gedrängt durch die verlassenen Korridore von Hogwarts.

„Hoffentlich hört uns niemand", murmelte Hermine und verkniff sich ein „Autsch" als Harry ihr auf die Füße trat.

„Bloß gut, dass wir nur zu zweit sind. Schade eigentlich, dass der Umhang nicht mit uns mitgewachsen ist", antwortete Harry.

Da hörten sie vor sich eilige Schritte. Hermine hielt Harry am Ärmel fest und schob ihn in eine Nische. Um die Ecke bog Neville und sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um.

„Neville", zischte Hermine und ergriff seinen Arm. Neville erstarrte und hielt die Luft an.

„Nicht losschreien. Wir sind es, Harry und Hermine", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Snape ist hier unterwegs", erwiderte Neville gedrückt.

„Los, komm mit unter den Umhang", schlug Harry vor und hob den Umhang an, so dass Neville ihre Gesichter sehen konnte. Dieser sah sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann schlüpfte auch er unter den Tarnumhang.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Neville leise, doch Hermine stieß ihn warnend in die Rippen.

Jetzt hörte auch Harry leise Schritte. Snape kam tatsächlich den Gang entlang. Harry, Hermine und Neville pressten sich an die Wand und versuchten, nicht zu atmen. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schlich katzengleich durch den Gang. Vor einem Fenster blieb er stehen und sah sich wachsam um. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass Snape ziemlich übermüdet aussah. Er fragte sich, ob der Lehrer gerade von einem seiner Aufträge im Dienste des Phönixordens zurück kam. Schließlich wandte sich der Lehrer wieder zum Gehen. Als er die nächste Treppe hinunter gegangen war, atmete Hermine tief durch.

„Puh, das war aber knapp."

„Was macht der überhaupt so spät hier?", fragte Harry wurde jedoch von Hermine aufgeklärt, dass es doch erst kurz nach zehn sei.

„Wo kommst du jetzt her, Neville?", fragte Hermine.

„Vom Krankenflügel", antwortete Neville. „Wurde unterwegs von Peeves aufgehalten. Der hat mich mit Kreidestückchen beworfen. Da hab ich einen Umweg gemacht. Na und dann kam Snape plötzlich aus dem Nichts. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Wir wollen zu Hagrids Hütte", sagte Harry.

„Aber wir dürfen doch das Schloss nicht verlassen", sagte Neville erschaudernd.

„Hagrid hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, heute Nacht in den Wald zu gehen und wir werden ihn davon abhalten, koste es was es wolle", sagte Harry grimmig.

Neville nickte. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns hier nicht länger aufhalten."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Ähm Neville", begann Hermine. Doch Neville schnitt ihr mit einen abwinkenden Handbewegung die Worte ab.

„Lass gut sein Hermine. Hagrid ist auch mir wichtig."

Hermine nickte.

Zu dritt war es noch enger unter dem Unhang, doch sie schafften es ohne eine weitere Unterbrechung raus auf die Ländereien und eilten auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Der Wildhüter schien tatsächlich hier draußen zu sein, denn sie konnten Hagrids Fußstapfen im Schnee sehen, die direkt zu seiner Hütte führten. Hermine zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab und begann ihnen den Weg frei zu schmelzen.

Als sie schon fast angekommen waren, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und sie konnten im Schein der Lampen Hagrids riesige Gestalt erkennen. Er trug seine Armbrust und schien in einen dicken Lederwams gekleidet zu sein. Harry konnte hören, wie Hagrid mit Fang schimpfte.

„Hätt dich nich mit runter nehmen solln, nee hätt ich nich solln. Du bleibst hier. Pass gut auf das Haus auf, Fang. Ja, ja is ja gut. Papi kommt bald wieder!"

Hermine räusperte sich laut, doch es ging in Fangs beginnendem lauten Gebell unter. Hagrid schloss die Tür stapfte in Richtung Wald.

„Hagrid", rief Hermine lauter, doch der Halbriese hörte sie nicht.

„Verdammt", rief Hermine. „Los worauf warten wir noch? Der Narr läuft in sein eigenes Unheil!", fuhr sie Harry und Neville an.

„Ihm in den Wald folgen?", fragte Neville ungläubig und leicht erschaudernd.

Harry sah zum Wald. Hagrid war schon fast verschwunden, wenn sie ihm nicht schnell folgten, verloren sie seine Spur. Harry nickte Neville zu. Die drei rannten los, doch kaum waren sie unter den ersten Bäumen angelangt, stoppte Hermine abrupt.

„Was - ?", begann Harry.

„Wyrren, was um alles in der Welt hast du so spät am Waldrand zu suchen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry sah erstaunt nach links. Da stand Wyrren Malfoy, eng gehüllt in einen dicken Wollumhang.

„Wyrren ...", fragte Harry.

„Und was bitte schön macht ihr hier?", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Wir verlieren Hagrid", bemerkte Neville.

Harry sah sich unter den Bäumen um. Er konnte Hagrids riesige Fußstapfen gut erkennen. Dann hörten sie ein schauriges Heulen. Hermine keuchte auf.

„Was war das?", fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung."

Er spürte wie Hermine neben ihm zu zittern anfing.

„Los, gehen wir weiter." Harry straffte sich und wandte sich wieder dem Wald zu.

„Wyrren?", fragte Hermine. Harry sah, dass auch Malfoys Schwester unsicher zu den Bäumen sah.

„Los komm mit", forderte er sie auf.

„Ihr wollt da rein?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Was hast du geglaubt, machen wir hier mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Neville mit ungewohnt sicherer Stimme.

„Ok", sagte Wyrren leise und schob sich mit unter den Tarnumhang.

„Los, jetzt nur nicht trödeln. Man kann Hagrids Riesenfüßen schon kaum folgen, wenn man frei laufen kann. Ich denke, wir werden unter dem Umhang noch mehr Schwierigkeiten haben, als ohne", sagte Harry und drängt sie zu Eile.

Die Fährte von Hagrid war noch wenige Minuten lang gut im Mondlicht zu erkennen, dann wurden sie von der tiefen Dunkelheit des Waldes eingehüllt. Die Bäume knarzten unheilverkündend. Ein eisiger Wind fuhr unter den Umhang und ließ sie alle erschaudern. Dann ertönte wieder dieses Heulen.

„Glaubt ihr das sind die Wehrwölfe?", fragte Neville, nun doch unsicher werdend.

„Nee", antwortete Harry. „Es ist noch eine Weile hin bis zum Vollmond."

Rechts von ihnen knarrte es wieder. Hermine und Wyrren blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Harry zog sie beide am Umhang weiter und wäre fast über eine dicke Wurzel gestolpert, hätte nicht Neville ihn am Umhang festgehalten.

„Wir sollten wohl oder übel ein Licht anmachen", schlug Hermine vor. „Sonst können wir ohnehin Hagrids Spuren nicht folgen."

Harry musste ihr im Stillen recht geben und murmelte leise: „Lumos."

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann zu glühen. Vor ihnen sah er Hagrids Spuren. Und daneben war noch etwas. Etwas was aussah wie Abdrücke eines großen Hundes.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Hermine. „Ich hab's geahnt."

„Was?", fragten Harry und Neville gleichzeitig.

„Wölfe", antwortete Wyrren düster.

„Wölfe?", sagte Harry lauter als er vorhatte.

Vor ihnen zerbrach ein Ast im Dunkel. Harry konnte nicht weiter als zwei, drei Meter weit sehen. Dann hörte er Stimmen. Die eine war die von Hagrid. Die andere klang rau und krächzender.

„Was is da?", fragte Hagrid.

„Sie folgen uns. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das wir keine Überraschungen gebrauchen können, Hagrid", sagte die krächzende Stimme tadelnd.

„Da is Licht", hörte Harry Hagrid sagen.

Und noch ehe Harry seinen Zauberstab löschen konnte, sah er die Umrisse des Halbriesen unter den Bäumen auftauchen.

„Ein einsames Licht mitten im Wald", sagte die Stimme neben Hagrid. Harry konnte noch immer nicht erkennen, von wo oder wem sie kam.

„Oh verdamm' mich", brummte Hagrid.

Harry konnte spüren, wie sie alle unter dem Tarnumhang zitterten.

„Die Waldgeister sind schon lange nicht mehr im Winter aus ihren Höhlen gekommen. Zeigt euch!", forderte die krächzende Stimme auf.

„Nee, ich glaub, dass sind keine Waldgeister, nee. Meine Schuld", sagte Hagrid bedrückt.

„Harry, Hermine, Ron! Kommt unter eurem Umhang hervor", sagte Hagrid.

Harry atmete tief aus und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Gesicht.

„Ihr solltet mir doch nich folgen. Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", sagte Hagrid ärgerlich und kam auf sie zu.

Harry hörte in diesem Moment ein wütendes Fauchen in Hagrids Schatten und im nächsten Moment schrieen Hermine, Neville und Wyrren entsetzt auf.

Aus dem Schatten trat ein Skorpionwolf. Nun da er ihn sah, wusste Harry sofort, dass es sich nur um einen solchen handeln konnte. Die Kreatur war größer als ein gewöhnlicher Wolf, sein Fell war grau gelblich meliert. Am Hals war sein Fell fast weiß und anstatt einer Wolfsrute hatte die magische Kreatur einen Skorpionstachel. Er stand tief geduckt neben Hagrid, sog prüfend die Luft durch die Nase und machte einen Buckel, so dass Harry gut sehen konnte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Dann fauchte er wieder und sein Skorpionstachel bog sich weit nach vorn.

„Is gut. Dass sind Schüler aus dem Schloss", sagte Hagrid beruhigend zu der Kreatur.

„Nur seid ihr in einer ungewöhnlichen Zusammensetzung hier, möchte' ich mal sag'n." Hagrid sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Dann seufzte er tief und wandte sich zu ihnen.

„Gut, dann bring ich euch mal zurück", sagte er.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Hagrid", krächzte der Wolf fauchend.

Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie meinst'n das?", fragte er.

„So wie ich die Sache sehe und wenn meine Späher Recht hatten, sollten wir uns beeilen und nicht wertvolle Zeit hier mit diesen Jungtieren vergeuden. Nicht mal zum Fressen würde ich hier noch bleiben. An denen ist viel zu wenig dran", erwiderte der Skorpionwolf.

Harry spürte wie sich Hermine und Neville dicht an ihn drückten.

„Ähm Hagrid", begann er, wurde aber von Hagrid unterbrochen, der zu lachen begonnen hatte.

„Ha, ha. Der war gut."

„Das war mein Ernst, Hagrid", sagte der Wolf ernst und sah zu dem Halbriesen hoch.

Hagrid sah irritiert von Harry und den anderen zu dem Wolf.

„Ähm nun gut", stammelte Hagrid und sah den Wolf noch immer unsicher an, der inzwischen näher zu Harry und den anderen getreten war und sie interessiert betrachtete und beschnupperte.

„Hier bleiben können sie aber auch nich", wandte Hagrid ein.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Nun, deine kleinen Freunde scheinen Abenteuer zu lieben, nicht wahr Harry Potter?" Er wandte sich jetzt direkt an Harry, der den Wolf ungläubig anstarrte.

„Sie kennen meinen Namen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Der Skorpionwolf lachte rau.

„Jede magische Kreatur dieses Waldes kennt Ihren Namen, Harry Potter. Jede magische Kreatur in diesem Wald weiß, dass Sie bereits in Ihren jungen Jahren mehrmals gegen den Schwarzen Zauberer Tom Riddle gekämpft haben."

Er trat ganz nah an Harry heran. Harry spürte seinen heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und musste sich angestrengt zusammenreißen, nicht zurück zu weichen.

„Angst", flüsterte der Wolf jetzt. „Das ist gut. Sie sollten Angst haben, Harry Potter. Aber seien Sie getrost, von meiner Seite droht Ihnen keine Gefahr."

„Das ist Fenrir, der Rudelführer der Skorpionwölfe", sagte Hagrid und dann stellte er die anderen drei Schüler dem Wolf vor.

„Gut, nachdem wir jetzt diese Formalitäten erledigt haben, können wir dann endlich weiter gehen?", fragte der Wolf wieder leicht gereizt.

Harry, Hermine, Neville und Wyrren folgten Hagrid und dem Wolf, die beide ohne Probleme durch das Dickicht kamen, während es sie große Anstrengungen kostete, nicht zurück zu bleiben. Sie gingen immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.

„Wie wollt ihr eigentlich Grawp finden?", fragte Hermine keuchend Hagrid.

„Pst, seid still", ermahnte sie der Wildhüter und blieb stehen.

„Was ist los?", wollte Harry wissen.

Der Skorpionwolf witterte die Luft und begann dann den Boden abzusuchen.

„Sollen wir noch mal Licht machen?", flüsterte Harry.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nich nötig", flüsterte er. formten seine Lippen.

Dann schien der Wolf etwas gefunden zu haben. Er nickte Hagrid kurz zu und wandte sich nach links. Der Wald schien hier weniger dicht zu sein. Harry glaubte mächtige Buchen zu erkennen. Das Unterholz war hier so ausgedünnt, dass sie wesentlich bequemer laufen konnten. Wenige Minuten später sahen sie einen kleinen dünnen Lichtschein zwischen den Bäumen. Hagrid und der Skorpionwolf hielten inne.

„Ganz leise jetzt", flüsterte Hagrid Harry zu. Harry bemerkte, wie sich Hermines Rücken wieder einwenig straffte und auch Nevilles Angst einwenig zu zunehmen schien. Wyrren Malfoy schien völlig unbeteiligt und sah sich gelangweilt unter den Bäumen um.

Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich Meter für Meter vorwärts. Das Licht war bald als ein riesiges Lagerfeuer zu erkennen, um das eigenartige Gestalten sprangen. Gesang war zu hören, der plötzlich erstarb. Hagrid hielt wieder inne und spannte seine Armbrust.

„Sie haben uns noch nicht gewittert", sagte der Wolf. „Meine Späher hatten Recht. Sie sind sich so sicher, dass sie keine Wachen aufgestellt haben."

„Die Zentauren", raunte Hermine in Harrys Ohr. Er nickte. Auch er hatte die Gestalten im Schein des Feuers erkannt.

Hagrid deutete ihnen zu, sich hinter ein Gebüsch zu verziehen.

„Im Schutze dieser Büsche können wir noch weiter vor, ohne dass sie uns sehen", sagte der Wolf und verschwand ohne das ein geringstes Rascheln zu hören war unter dem nächsten Gesträuch.

„Seid bloß still!", zischte Hagrid ihnen zu.

Harry blickte sich zu den anderen um, die seinen Blick entschlossen erwiderten.

„Also los", flüsterte er.

Hintereinander krochen sie auf allen Vieren durch das Gebüsch. Harry fragte sich gerade, wie eigentlich Hagrid hier durch kommen wollte, als er seinen Schatten tief gebückt einige Meter neben ihm lang huschen sah. Vorsichtig nach größeren Ästen tastend, kam er langsam voran und Harry fühlte sich wie in einem dieser Indianerfilme, die Dudley immer so gern gesehen hatte. Er wunderte sich, wie er in dieser Situation ausgerechnet an Dudley denken konnte. Plötzlich spürte er etwas weiches an seiner Hand und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, erkannte jedoch noch im rechten Augenblick, dass es die Pfote des Wolfes war.

„Näher kommen wir nicht ran", flüsterte der Wolf mit rauer Stimme.

Sie waren jetzt noch circa fünfzehn Meter von dem Feuer entfernt. Harry konnte die verschiedenen Zentauren deutlich erkennen. Er wünschte sich, auch er könnte da am Feuer sitzen, denn langsam wurde ihm eisig kalt. Neben ihm schoben sich Hagrids und Hermines Kopf unter einem tief hängenden Ast näher. Die Zentauren schienen alle auf etwas an anderen Rand der Lichtung zu sehen. Dort standen, wie Harry jetzt erkannte, Männer in dunklen Roben. Die schienen mit Magorian zu sprechen und gestikulierten wild. Die Zentauren lachten laut auf und bildeten eine Gasse. Harry konnte jetzt erkennen, dass die Zauberer Todesserumhänge trugen und unmaskiert waren. Einige der Gesichter kannte Harry von den Fahndungsblättern des Ministeriums, andere waren ihm völlig fremd. Er zählte zehn. Die Todesser traten näher ans Feuer und einer der Zentauren reichte ihnen einen Teller, von dem es dampfte. Harry konnte sehen, wie die Zauberer alle zugriffen und sich dabei immer wieder verstohlen zu den Zentauren umsahen.

Einer der Zentauren wandte sich jetzt dem Dickicht zu unter dem Harry und die anderen verborgen waren und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Der ganze Wald gehört uns. Weg sind die Skorpionwölfe, verbannt die Thestrale. Sagt uns, Menschen, was sollte uns ein Bündnis mit eurem Anführer nützen?", fragte er mit tief dröhnender Stimme.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird euch auch weiterhin die Befehlsgewalt über den Wald überlassen. Er wird das Volk der Zentauren zu einem nie da gewesenem Ruhm führen", sagte einer der Todesser, der Harry am nächsten stand.

„Weiterhin die Befehlsgewalt über Wald belassen?", fragte Magorian amüsiert und trat zu ihnen.

„Ja", erwiderte der Todesser.

„Haben wir diese nicht bereits?" Magorian wandte sich an die anderen Zentauren, die ihm laut jubelnd zustimmten.

„Also Menschen, sprecht, was hat uns eurer Anführer zu bieten?"

„Wir werden euch schützen."

Ungehaltenes Gemurmel wurde unter den Zentauren laut. Magorian gab ihnen mit einem Handwink zu verstehen, dass sie schweigen sollten.

„Wovor schützen?"

„Das Zaubereiministerium, das euch so schmählich beschimpft hat, wird euch nicht ewig hier in eurem Wald tun lassen, was ihr wollt", sagte der Todesser und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Die sollen nur kommen", höhnte Magorian.

„Das werden sie auch. Wie unsere Spione im Ministerium erfahren haben, plant diese muggelstämmige neue Ministerin eine Lösung für die Zentaurenfrage zu finden."

„Und was wollt ihr tun?", fragte Magorian drohend.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, der Dunkle Lord bietet euch seine Freundschaft an. Dazu gehört, dass man seinen Freunden in unliebsamen Situationen seine Unterstützung gewährt." Der Todesser sah sich siegesgewiss zu seinen Kumpanen um.

„Ihr werdet alle her kommen und mit uns Seite an Seite gegen das Zaubererministerium kämpfen?", fragte Magorian ungläubig und runzelte die Stirn.

Der Todesser schüttelte den Kopf und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Er begann zu dem Zentauren zu sprechen, als sei dieser ein kleines Kind, dem man alles in einfachen Worten erklären musste. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass dies die definitiv falsche Strategie war, mit einem Zentauren ins Geschäft zu kommen.

„Aber nicht doch." Wieder wurde unwilliges Gemurmel unter den anderen Zentauren laut.

„Soweit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Anhänger in vielen wichtigen Positionen im Ministerium sitzen. Wir werden es zu verhindern wissen, dass es überhaupt einen Beschluss gibt, wie man gegen euch vorgehen soll", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Magorian wiegte den Kopf hin und her und sah dann den Todesser an.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, eurer Anführer schafft es, uns das Ministerium vom Wald fern zuhalten. Was erwartet er dann von uns als Gegenleistung?", fragte er sehr ruhig.

„Och, nicht viel. Dem Dunklen Lord liegen besondere magische Geschöpfe wie die Zentauren am Herzen", erwiderte der Todesser.

„Die Gegenleistung", erinnerte ihn der Zentaure genervt.

Der Todesser erhob den Kopf und sah Magorian direkt in die Augen.

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht von den Zentauren als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit, dass sie Hogwarts und ihre Bewohner im Augen behalten. Außerdem möchten wir eine Operationsbasis im Wald einrichten. Sodass wir von hier aus Dumbledore und seine Brut beobachten können."

„Ihr wollt euch bei uns im Wald einnisten?", fragte Magorian.

„Ja. Abgesehen davon, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ihr dem Dunklen Lord alles über Hogwarts erzählt, was ihr wisst. Unsere Verbündeten meinten, dass ihr sehr viele wichtige Informationen über das Schloss kennen würdet", sagte der Todesser immer fordernder.

Magorian sah sich zu den anderen Zentauren um.

„Was meint ihr dazu?", fragte er sie.

Wieder wurde unwilliges Gemurmel laut.

„Ihr wollt also, dass wir für euch Menschen spionieren?", sagte Magorian mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Ja."

Einige Zentauren wieherten zornig.

„Zentauren sind niemandes Untertanen. Sagt das eurem Herdenanführer", rief Magorian über den anschwellenden Lärm an.

Die Todesser begannen sich wachsam umzusehen und traten dichter zusammen.

„Der Dunkle Lord will euch nicht als seine Untertanen", sagte einer der Todesser panisch.

Magorian lachte laut auf.

„Der, Dessen Name von den Zauberern nicht ausgesprochen wird, betrachtet alle seine Anhänger als seine Untertanen. Wir werden uns nicht für seine Ziele einspannen lassen. Wir sind keinem Menschen zu diensten. Nicht Albus Dumbledore und auch nicht Tom Riddle", sagte Magorian mit lauter Stimme.

Einige der Todesser zuckten erschreckt zusammen, als der Zentaure Voldemorts wahren Namen aussprach. Harry sah sich zu Hermine um. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und erwiderte seinen Blick besorgt. Neville und Wyrren lagen links von ihr und ergriffen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Bleibt ruhig", zischte der Skorpionwolf und zog sich noch mehr in die Dunkelheit zurück.

Als Harry wieder zum Lagerplatz der Zentauren blickte, sah er wie auch die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten und sich noch dichter aneinander drängten.

„Wer nicht für den Dunklen Lord ist, der ist gegen ihn", hörte Harry den Todesser, der bisher immer gesprochen hatte, laut schreien.

„Wir sind auf niemandes Seite", erwiderte Magorian und gab den hinter ihm stehenden Zentauren ein Zeichen.

Pfeile schossen auf die Todesser zu und prallten an den Ästen des Gebüsches ab unter dem Harry lag. Der presste sich flach auf den kalten Waldboden und vergaß augenblicklich, wie kalt ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war.

„Ihr solltet jetzt sehr schnell -", hörte er Magorian sagen, der jedoch verstummte. Harry blickte auf und sah, wie ein heranschwirrendes Seil, sich um Magorians Oberkörper fest zusammen zog. Der Zentaure bäumte sich, vor Wut schäumend auf, konnte sich jedoch nicht von der Fessel befreien. Harry sah, wie die Todesser, Flüche auf die Zentauren abschießend, über den Platz rannten. Pfeile zurrten durch die Luft, lautes Geschrei und Gewieher erschallte.

„Wir sollten etwas tun, oder?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

Harry sah von ihr zu Hagrid und dem Wolf. Die Todesser, obwohl zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, waren zweifelsohne im Vorteil. Sie hatten einseitige Schildzauber aufgerufen, die ihre Flüche nach außen durch ließen, den Zentaurenpfeilen jedoch standhielten. Harry hörte neben sich ein Rascheln. Der Wolf war aufgestanden und begann laut zu heulen. Dabei richtete er seinen Stachel drohend auf, so dass er fast seinen hocherhobenen Kopf berührte. Die Zentauren schienen das laute Wolfsgeheul nicht zu bemerken. Harry fand, dass dies auch nicht überraschend bei all dem Krach war.

„Was macht der da?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ruft die anderen Wölfe", antwortete Hagrid mit besorgtem Blick auf die Lichtung.

„Aber die sind doch bei der Heulenden Hütte", sagte Harry.

„Nicht alle. Einige sind vor einigen Nächten heimlich in den Wald zurück gekommen. Außerdem ist das Heulen der Skorpionwölfe magisch. Sie hören sich über viele Meilen hinweg", erwiderte Hagrid.

„Das dauert zu lange", sagte Harry und duckte sich unter einem herbei schwirrenden Pfeil ab.

„Ich fürchte auch", sagte Hermine und warf sich neben ihn flach auf den Boden. „Oh Gott!", stöhnte sie.

Plötzlich hörte Harry hinter sich leisen Gesang. Er wandte sich um und sah Wyrren, tief zusammen gesunken, mit steiler Konzentrationsfalte auf der Stirn und von einem heller werdenden Licht umgeben.

„Wyrren?", fragte er.

„Pst! Stör sie nicht", sagte Hermine und sah Wyrren nachdenklich an.

In dem Nebel um Wyrren Malfoy begannen Gestalten sichtbar zu werden. Zuerst sahen sie aus, wie Menschen, doch dann konnte Harry Zentaurenkörper sehen.

„Sie ruft die Zentaurengeister auf", rief Neville begeistert.

Harry und Hermine starrten wie gebannt auf Wyrren. Die Geister um sie herum wurden langsam besser sichtbar. Sie galoppierten um sie herum, bäumten sich auf und gestikulierten wild. Wyrren begann immer lauter zu singen. Das ohnehin schon recht blasse Mädchen schien durch das weiße Licht fast selbst ein Geist zu sein. Schweißperlen traten auf ihr Gesicht, doch die Zentauren bewegten sich nicht von ihr weg. Schließlich klappte sie erschöpft zusammen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschwanden die Zentaurengeister und der weiße Lichtschein um Wyrren.

„Es klappt nicht", sagte Harry enttäuscht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder besorgt zu dem Kampfgetümmel. Mittlerweile hatten es die Todesser geschafft, die Zentauren in eine Ecke der Lichtung zu drängen und verfluchten sie gezielt.

„Wenn nicht ganz schnell etwas passiert, ist es zu spät", sagte Harry und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er Hagrid laut brüllen hörte. Einige der Todesser wandten sich erschrocken um. Hagrid trat auf die Lichtung und warf wütend einen dicken Ast nach dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Todesser.

„Hagrid, nein, nicht!", brüllten Harry und Hermine im Chor und waren sofort auf den Beinen.

Der Todesser wollte gerade einen Fluch zurück werfen, als aus dem Dunkel über ihm eine riesige schwarze Spinne herabschoss und ihn von den Füßen riss. Kopfüber vor Hagrid baumelnd, schwang er an einen Spinnenfaden gefesselt hin und her. Die Spinne wickelte ihn in windeseile ein und zog ihn nach oben. Neben Harry kreischten Hermine und Wyrren vor Entsetzen. Neville klammerte sich so fest an Harrys Schultern, das er vor Schmerz laut aufschrie. Der Skorpionwolf stellte sich vor Harry und die anderen und drängte sie zurück ins Dickicht.

„Vertraut mir. Seid still", zischte er.

Harry konnte mit einem Mal erkennen, dass im Gebüsch noch weitere Skorpionwölfe hockten. Diese stellten sich wachsam um sich blickend um sie herum. Alle hatten ihre Stachel drohend erhoben. Harry konnte sehen, wie einige wiederholt nach oben blickten.

„Die Spinnen sind selbst uns nicht geheuer. Seit Hagrid diese Riesenspinne in den Wald gebracht hat, haben sie sich bedrohlich schnell vermehrt", sagte Fenrir an Harry gewandt.

Harry konnte sehen, wie die Todesser von drei riesigen Spinnen in die Enge getrieben wurden. Hagrid stand laut johlend vor den Resten des Feuers und schien mit einer noch größeren Spinne zu reden. Harry erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an sie. Es war Aragog, die Riesenspinne, die Hagrid in seinem dritten Schuljahr in einem Schrank in den Kerkern von Hogwarts versteckt und aufgezogen hatte und die beschuldigt worden war, das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu sein. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr heraus gefunden, dass das Untier nichts mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun hatte und Hagrid unschuldig war. Damals waren Harry und Ron den Spinnen nur knapp entronnen. Harry fühlte, wie er zu zittern begann. Zum Glück hatten sie diesmal Hagrid dabei.

Die drei Spinnen zerrten die Todesser in den Wald und verschwanden. Hagrid lief zu den Zentauren und half einigen, Seile zu entfernen. Die Zentauren beäugten misstrauisch Aragog, der noch immer auf der Lichtung stand. Dieser wandte sich an Magorian, der aus mehreren Wunden blutete.

„Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, als die Zentauren sich ihre Gäste sorgfältiger aussuchten", sagte die Riesenspinne mit dunkler Stimme.

„Seit wann interessieren sich die Spinnen für die Angelegenheiten anderer?", fragte Magorian und betrachtete Hagrid düster.

„Seit die Zentauren so von ihrem Hass auf andere magische Geschöpfe beseelt sind, dass sie zu vergessen scheinen, was richtig und was falsch ist", antwortete Aragog.

„Was richtig und was falsch ist?", schrie Magorian und rieb sich die Flanke.

„Willst du mich belehren, was ein Zentaure zu tun hat, Spinne?"

„Nein, das will ich mir nicht anmaßen. Das werden euch schon eure Sterne sagen", erwiderte Aragog.

Magorian schnaubte laut und sah wieder zu Hagrid.

„Hast du die Spinnen geholt?", fragte er ihn. Hagrid nickte.

Der Zentaure wollte etwas erwidern, hielt dann aber erstaunt inne. Er ging einige Schritte auf das Dickicht zu, in dem Harry und die anderen versteckt waren. Fenrir und zwei andere Skorpionwölfe traten auf die Lichtung. Ein Zentaur warf neues Brennholz auf das zertrampelte Feuer, das sofort wieder aufflammte.

„Skorpionwölfe!", rief Magorian erstaunt und wütend zu gleich.

„Ist das auch dein Werk Hagrid?"

Wieder nickte Hagrid und zwinkerte Fenrir zu.

„Die Spinnen waren schneller. Aber ich glaub auch nich, dass die Wölfe Todesser fressen wollten", brummte Hagrid.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte ein älterer grauere Zentaure und trat neben Magorian.

„Wir haben euch aus dem Wald verwiesen."

„Und wir sind zurück gekommen", antwortete Fenrir zischend und trat auf die beiden Zentauren zu.

„Das ist unser Wald, und hier bestimmen wir, wer unter diesen Bäumen gehen darf", sagte der ältere Zentaure wütend.

„Ja, das haben wir gerade gesehen", sagte der Rudelführer der Wölfe.

Der graue Zentaure wollte etwas erwidern, doch Magorian legte beruhigend seine Hand auf dessen Schultern.

Harry sah wie Hagrid, die beiden Zentauren, denen noch ein dritter beigetreten war, Fenir und Aragog leise miteinander diskutierten. Ab und zu hörte er Magorian oder den alten Zentauren wütend auflachen und sah beide mit den Armen wild gestikulieren.

„Ihr wollt also, dass wir die Todesohmen und die Wölfe zurück in den Wald lassen?", fragte Magorian schließlich wieder lauter.

„Ja, genau das wollen wir", erwiderte der Wolfsrudelführer ebenfalls mit erhobener Stimme.

Magorian schüttelte zornig den Kopf und rieb sich wieder seine verletzte Flanke.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr alle nach Hogwarts hoch gehen und mit Dumbledore euren Frieden machen", schlug Aragog vor.

„Dumbledore", lachte der alte Zentaure verächtlich auf.

„Die Sterne am heutigen Nachthimmel sollten unsere Entscheidung leiten", meldete sich plötzlich der dritte Zentauren zu Wort und legte seine Hand auf Magorians Schulter. Zusammen sahen sie nach oben.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und konnte zwischen den Baumwipfeln der gewaltigen Buchen ein kleines Stückchen Sternenhimmel erkennen. Neben ihm schnaubten die Wölfe verächtlich und sahen sich bedeutungsschwer an.

„Weder Mars noch Saturn sind heute Nacht zu sehen", sagte der dritte Zentaure.

Magorian nickte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast Recht, Cheiron." Magorian verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

Harry sah, wie Hagrid Fenrir einen fragenden Blick zu warf.

„Hagrid", sagte Magorian nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens, „ich werde dich zu Dumbledore begleiten. Solange soll eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen den verschiedenen Kreaturen des Waldes herrschen." Der Zentaure nickte den anderen Zentauren zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ähm, ja", sagte Hagrid, verabschiedete sich von Aragog und holte rasch Magorian ein.

Harry, Hermine, Neville und Wyrren, sowie die Skorpionwölfe folgten ihnen aus dem Wald hinaus.


	17. ungewöhnliche Zusammentreffen

Ungewöhnliche Zusammentreffen 

Harry fand es erstaunlich, dass sie völlig ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zurück ins Schloss kamen. Schließlich waren sie eine Gruppe in höchst ungewöhnlicher Zusammensetzung. Angeführt von Hagrids riesiger Gestalt, folgten Magorian, Harry, Hermine, Neville und Wyrren. Den Abschluss ihrer Prozession bildete Fenrir, den Skorpionstachel kurz über dem Boden herab hängend. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, wie behände Magorian die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro erklomm. Oben angekommen, klopfte Hagrid, ehe er zögernd die Tür öffnete. Harry sah Dumbledore am Kamin stehen und sich mit Kingsley Shacklebolts Kopf im Feuer unterhaltend. Der Schulleiter sah kurz auf, lächelte und winkte Hagrid hinein. Die anderen schien er noch nicht gesehen zu haben.

„Ich melde mich wieder bei Ihnen, Kingsley", verabschiedete Dumbledore den Auroren und wandte sich seinen Gästen zu.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Dumbledores Lippen als sie alle in sein Büro traten.

„Bitte, macht es euch bequem!", forderte er den Zentauren, den Wolf, Harry und die anderen auf. Dumbledore musterte sie alle interessiert.

„Ähm, ja", begann Hagrid zu stottern.

„Wir brauchen Ihren Rat", sagte Fenrir.

Magorian erhob zweifeln eine Augenbraue, dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus auf die im Dämmerlicht erscheinenden Konturen der Ländereien Hogwarts.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Die Todesser haben die Zentauren angegriffen", erwiderte Hagrid.

„Todesser?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Yepp", antwortete Hagrid.

„Und was ist dann geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Dann kamen die Spinnen", sagte Hermine mit ekelerfüllter Stimme.

Magorian drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und sah sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an.

„Die Riesenspinnen, nehme ich an", sagte Dumbledore und wartete geduldig, doch Hermine schüttelte sich nur noch einmal heftig.

„Was hattet ihr eigentlich alle unten im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen?" forschte Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.

„Ähm, Professor", begann Hermine und sah sich hilfesuchend zu Harry um.

„Wir wollten verhindern, dass Hagrid sich in Gefahr begibt, in dem er in den Verbotenen Wald geht", antwortete Harry.

„Was euch nicht gelungen ist", schlussfolgerte Dumbledore.

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Wir kamen zu spät. Hagrid war schon fast im Wald, als wir bei seiner Hütte ankamen."

„Und dann sind wir ihm halt gefolgt", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ich wollte sie zurück zum Waldrand bringen, aber wir war'n ohnehin schon so spät dran, Professor Dumbledore, Sir", brummte Hagrid.

„Zu spät für was?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen.

„Meine Späher im Wald haben mir berichtet, dass Todesser tief im Wald appariert sind und auf der Suche nach dem Zentaurenlager waren", erklärte Fenrir.

Magorian stampfte wütend auf.

„Du hattest Späher im Wald?"

Der Skorpionwolf fauchte wütend zurück: „Ja, hatte ich."

„Magorian, brauchst du medizinische Hilfe?", wandte sich Dumbledore an den Zentauren, der sich noch immer die verletzte Flanke hielt.

Magorian schnaubte verächtlich auf und drehte sich wieder zurück zum verblassenden Sternenhimmel.

„Gut, ihr beide seid also Hagrid und dem Skorpionwolf gefolgt. Was geschah dann?", fragte Dumbledore an Harry und Hermine gewandt weiter.

Harry erzählte von dem Kampf mit den Todessern, von den Spinnen, die plötzlich auftauchten und von Wyrrens vergeblichen Versuchen, Geister aufzurufen.

„Ihr Menschen habt versucht, die Ahnen der Zentauren aufzurufen?", fragte Magorian und lachte kurz spöttisch auf.

„Es hat ja wohl nicht geklappt, oder?", fragte Hermine bissig zurück.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ms. Malfoy?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry sah sich um.

„Sie und Neville waren unten an der Treppe noch kurz hinter uns", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir haben Hagrid und die magischen Geschöpfe vor gelassen und sind ihnen dann gefolgt", sagte Hermine.

„Ihr habt Menschenkinder hier, die solch dunkle Künste, wie Geister aufrufen beherrschen?", fragte der Zentaure ungläubig, als wäre diese Information erst jetzt bei ihm angekommen.

„Ja, haben wir. Professor deGazeville hat mir erzählt, dass er beginnen wolle, sie auszubilden." Dumbledore sah sie alle nachdenklich an.

„Magorian, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keine Hilfe benötigen. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Heiler hier im Schloss. Und damit meine ich nicht Firenze", schloss er, als der Zentaure zu einem Lachen ansetzen wollte.

Magorian sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich komme auch ohne die Hilfe der Zauberheiler aus", sagte er schließlich.

„Kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer. Ein Heiler", wiederholte Dumbledore.

„Er kann es ja mal versuchen", lenkte schließlich der Zentaure ein.

„Gut", grinste Dumbledore, rieb sich die Hände und setzte sich auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches.

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben, können wir uns über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge unterhalten?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Wir wollen zurück in den Wald. Und ich schätze, den Thestralen wird es in den Schlossställen auch nicht besonders gefallen" sagte Fenrir.

Magorian sah hinaus zum Fenster und schien zu überlegen.

„Wir wollen, dass sich diese Hexe bei uns offiziell entschuldigt und zwar bei uns im Wald. Außerdem sollte sie mindestens ein Jahr als ein minderwertiges magisches Geschöpf leben müssen", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine und Dumbledore begannen leise zu kichern.

„Sie ist bereits aller ihrer Ämter enthoben worden. Und natürlich wird sie sich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, persönlich. Das verspreche ich Ihnen, Magorian", sagte Dumbledore wieder ernst.

Der Zentaure nickte zustimmend.

„Was die Thestrale und die Skorpionwölfe betrifft ..." begann der Direktor erneut, doch Magorian unterbrach ihn.

„... die können zurück kommen. Genau wie die Rotspurbachen und die Hippogreife", schloss Magorian.

„Rotspurbachen und Hippogreife?", fragte Hagrid entsetzt.

Der Zentaure nickte grimmig. „Die haben wir auf der anderen Seite des Waldes verjagt. Die Hippogreife sind oben im Gebirge. Wo die Rotspurbachen sind, weiß ich nicht."

„Die werden wir schon finden", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Das bedeutet also, die Zentauren werden die anderen magischen Geschöpfe im Verbotenen Wald in Ruhe lassen und Hagrid kann wieder seiner Tätigkeit als Wildhüter nachgehen?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

Wieder nickte der Zentaure zustimmend.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun Harry und Hermine zu.

„Wir vier haben hier noch einiges zu klären. Ihr beide solltet jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich werde euch, wie auch Ms. Malfoy und Mr. Longbottom bis zum Mittagessen vom Unterricht befreien. Bittet richtet dies den beiden aus. Gute Nacht." Mit einem Zwinkern schickte er Harry und Hermine aus dem Büro hinaus.

„Nette Art rausgeschmissen zu werden", gähnte Hermine, als sie die Fette Dame erreichten.

Im Gemeinschaftssaal waren die meisten Schüler schon wach. Sie mischten sich unauffällig unter sie und setzten sich in Sessel am Kamin.

„Ich werde dann erst mal ein Bad nehmen. Ich bin total durchgefroren", verkündete Hermine.

„Kannst du eigentlich immer noch das Vertrauensschülerbad benutzen?", fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an die Maulende Myrte, ein Geist, der ihm im vierten Schuljahr einmal geholfen hatte, ein Rätsel zu lösen.

„Hm", meinte Hermine und sah sich um. „Aber das ist mir heute zu weit weg. Hoffentlich verschwinden die hier bald alle zum Frühstück."

Als keiner der anderen Schüler mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war, gingen sie zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Harry sah, dass Rons Bett völlig unberührt zu sein schien. Neville lag bereits tief schlafend und leise schnarchend da. Harry wollte sich gerade ausziehen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Hermine streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf hinein.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und zog seinen Pullover wieder über den Kopf.

Hermine sah erst prüfend zu Neville, dann setzte sie sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Wolltest du nicht ein Bad nehmen?", fragte Harry sie.

„Ja. Aber ich komme nicht in unseren Schlafsaal", antwortete Hermine.

„Wieso das?", fragte Harry.

„Wyrren hat die Tür magisch versiegelt. Und sie sagt, sie wolle keinen sehen", sagte Hermine genervt.

Harry sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich dachte auch erst, das ist ein schlechter Scherz. Ich hab ihr durch die Tür noch von unserer Befreiung vom Unterricht bis Mittag erzählt. Aber sie wollte mich nicht rein lassen."

„Manchmal ist sie echt komisch drauf", nickte Harry.

„Komisch?", fragte Hermine. „Die hat manchmal einen ganz schönen Treffer weg, um mich mal mit Rons Worten auszudrücken."

„Was um alles in der Welt hat sie gestern Abend am Waldrand gemacht? Und wieso ist sie so plötzlich verschwunden, als wir zu Dumbledores Büro unterwegs waren?", fragte Hermine weiter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte sich gähnend.

„Du kannst hier schlafen", sagte er und klopfte auf sein Bett.

„Und wo willst du schlafen?", fragte Hermine lächelnd.

„Das Bett ist doch groß genug für uns beide", erwiderte Harry. Er ließ Rons Bettdecke zu sich hinüber schweben und gab Hermine seine.

Harry wurde von dem komischen Gefühl, jemand würde ihn beobachten wieder wach. Ron stand vor ihm und betrachtete irritiert Harry und Hermine, die zusammen in dem Bett lagen.

Schnell ergriff Harry seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf.

„Hi", murmelte er.

Ron sah ihn noch immer unsicher an.

„Stör ich?", fragte er schließlich.

Harry lachte kurz auf.

„Ähm. Nö. Schon ok."

„In der Schule kursieren so komische Gerüchte, von wegen die Zentauren hätten endlich Ruhe gegeben und das Verbot für die Ländereien würde aufgehoben werden", erzählte Ron und konnte noch immer nicht die Augen von der, in Harrys Bett schlafenden Hermine nehmen.

„Unten gibt es gerade Mittagessen. McGonagall hat mich hoch geschickt. Ich sollte dich wecken. Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte weiter Ron wissen.

„Wir haben gestern Abend versucht, Hagrid davon abzuhalten, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Und dann sind wir doch da gelandet."

Noch einmal erzählte Harry die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht bis hin zu Wyrrens Weigerung, Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal rein zu lassen.

„Malfoy", schnaubte Ron verächtlich.

„Quatsch. Das hängt nicht mit ihrem Namen zusammen. Vielleicht ist sie nur etwas, na ich weiß nicht was, aber schließlich hat offensichtlich mal einer ihrer Zauber nicht sofort geklappt", sagte Hermine und setzte sich gähnend auf.

Harry sah sie an und begann zu lachen.

„Siehst du jedes Mal nach dem Aufstehen so aus?"

„Hä? Ach so, die Haare", meinte Hermine und versuchte vergeblich mit ihren Fingern, ihre strubbligen, in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare glatt zu ziehen bis sie letztendlich abwinkte.

„Die brauchen dann erst mal eine gehörige Portion Magie, bis ich mich damit in die Öffentlichkeit traue", lachte sie.

„Wieso macht Wyrren so einen Aufriss wegen einem Zauber, der mal nicht geklappt hat?", fragte Ron.

„Na, Ron, weil,...", begann Hermine und dachte nach.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie häufig bei ihr mal etwas nicht so klappt, wie sie sich das vorstellt. Ich meine, sie ist eine sehr begabte Hexe. Es ist unglaublich, was sie schon alles gelernt hat. Und dabei ist sie erst im ersten Schuljahr. Das haben wir schon einmal festgestellt, oder?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Malfoy kann doch auch nicht damit umgehen, wenn bei ihm ein Zauber nicht klappt", überlegte Harry. Hermine nickte.

„Ich schätze, genau das ist es. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie nicht dazu erzogen wurde, Fehler zu machen."

„Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein", meinte Harry und stand auf, um in seinem Schrankkoffer nach einem sauberen Umhang zu kramen.

„Weißt du, was wir jetzt immer noch nicht heraus bekommen haben?", fragte Hermine Harry.

Harry sah fragend hoch.

„Grawp. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist", sagte Hermine.

„Na eben", erwiderte Harry.

„Vielleicht hat Magorian ja Hagrid was erzählt", mutmaßte Ron.

„Dumbledore hatte doch noch was zu besprechen, als er euch ins Bett schickte", überlegte er weiter.

„Ich schätze, sie haben sich darüber unterhalten, was mit Firenze geschieht", meinte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wenn ich nicht in meinen Schlafsaal komme, kann ich dann einen deiner Umhänge haben, Harry?", fragte sie und hielt ihren eigenen hoch. Harry konnte gut einige Löcher und Dreckflecken darauf sehen.

„Ihr habt heute morgen übrigens ganz schön was verpasst", sagte Ron.

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an.

„Mum hat gleich zwei Heuler losgeschickt, wegen der Massenkeilerei von gestern Nachmittag", erklärte Ron.

„Aber wir waren nicht die einzigen, die für die Unterhaltung der Großen Halle gesorgt haben", sagte Ginny und betrat den Raum.

„Wer noch?", fragte Harry.

Ron und Ginny begannen breit zu grinsen.

„Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Goyle, Terry Boot und Zacharias Smith waren ebenfalls fällig", sagte Ron.

„Das war vielleicht ein Krach und da soll man anständig essen", fügte Ginny grinsend hinzu.

Sie weckten Neville und erzählten ihm auf dem Weg nach unten von dem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro.

„Wieso seid ihr nicht mit hoch gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ach", Neville wirkte leicht verlegen. „Wyrren meinte plötzlich, ihr sei so übel und ob ich sie nicht hoch in den Gemeinschaftssaal begleiten könne."

Hermine sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Beim Mittagessen verkündete Professor Dumbledore der versammelten Schülerschar von dem mit den Zentauren geschlossenen Frieden.

„Außerdem hebe ich hiermit das Verbot auf, ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers auf die Ländereien zu gehen", verkündete Dumbledore.

Sämtliche Schüler applaudierten stürmisch.

„Zu diesem höchst erfreulichen Anlass habe ich bei unseren Hauselfen ein Festessen bestellt. Lasst es euch schmecken! Haut rein!", fuhr er fort.

Sofort füllten sich die Tische mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Hermine brummelte halbherzig etwas über die viele Mehrarbeit, welche die Hauselfen sicherlich heute morgen hatten leisten müssen, griff dann aber ebenfalls herzhaft zu.

Eigentlich wollten sie gleich nach dem Abendessen Hagrid aufsuchen, um ihn nach Neuigkeiten über Grawp zu fragen, aber Hermine machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie unmöglich DA schwänzen konnten.

Hagrid wartete vor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer auf sie, als sie nach dem DA Unterricht hinaus strömten. Der Wildhüter bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen einige Treppen hinunter, dann öffnete er die Tür zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer und schob sie hinein. Er ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah Harry mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an.

„Am Samstag findet im Wald eine kleine Begräbnisfeier für Grawp statt", schluchzte er.

Hermine trat zögernd vor und tätschelte seine Schultern.

„Magorian hat mir heute morgen erzählt, dass sie ihn mit Zweigen und Erde bedeckt haben. Wenigstens war er gleich tot." Hagrid kramte in seinem Maulwurfsfellmantel bis er ein riesiges kariertes Taschentuch fand und schnäuzte kräftig hinein. Nach einigen weiteren Schluchzern brummelte er verlegen in seinen Bart: „Ich hab' gedacht, ihr wollt vielleicht ... vielleicht könnt ihr mich ... naja, ... mitkommen?"

„Oh, Hagrid", sagte Hermine. „Natürlich kommen wir mit!"

Sie drehte sich zu Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville um, die alle zustimmend nickten.

„Ich dank' euch. Ich wusste, ich kann auf euch zähl'n", heulte Hagrid wieder.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor deGazeville kam herein.

„Hagrid", murmelte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme und legte dem Wildhüter seine schmalen, feingliedrigen Hände auf die Schultern. Hagrid hörte sofort auf zu schluchzen, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf.

„Danke, Professor" murmelnd, verließ er den Raum.

DeGazeville setzte sich rittlings auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete Harry und die anderen nachdenklich.

„Es hat etwas gedauert, aber Magorian hat schließlich zähneknirschend medizinische Hilfe angenommen. Die magischen Geschöpfe sind sich einig, dass sie keine Todesser im Verbotenen Wald dulden und im Notfall gemeinsam gegen sie vorgehen werden", erzählte er. Dann blickte er Hermine an.

„Bittet achtet etwas auf Wyrren. Ich fürchte, dass sie nicht gut mit Rückschlägen umgehen kann."

Hermine nickte. „Das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht, Professor."

„Gut", antwortete deGazeville und stand auf. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen Vormittag im Unterricht wieder."

Am Samstagmorgen holte sie Professor McGonagall schon vor dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftssaal ab. Die Hauselfen hatten eine Platte mit belegten Broten nach oben gebracht.

Nach einem eiligen Frühstück folgten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny ihrer Hauslehrerin aus dem Portraitloch hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort standen bereits Luna und die Professoren deGazeville und Dumbledore. Hagrid, er trug wieder seinen riesigen Anzug mit der orangefarbenen Krawatte, führte sie tief in den Wald hinein. Obwohl außerhalb des Waldes gerade die Sonne aufging, war es im Wald noch sehr dämmrig und duster. Sie liefen fast eine Stunde bis sie an einem Hügel ankamen.

„Hier ist es", schniefte Hagrid.

DeGazeville stellte sich neben ihn. Der Lehrer war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker Mann, aber neben Hagrid sah er verloren und klein aus. Wieder strich deGazeville Hagrid beruhigend über den Rücken und der Halbriese hörte auf zu schluchzen. Mit einem lauten Rascheln traten einige Zentauren, unter ihnen Magorian an den Hügel. Sie grüßten Dumbledore mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und hielten sich dann im Hintergrund.

Dumbledore hielt eine kleine Gedenkrede an den Riesen und versuchte einige positive Dinge über ihn zu sagen, ohne den Zentauren zu nahe zu treten. Schließlich gingen sie alle wieder zurück zum Schloss, nachdem sich Hagrid versichert hatte, dass sein Halbbruder ordentlich mit Erde bedeckt war.

Wyrren Malfoy sahen sie in den nächsten Wochen nur sehr selten.

„Meist sitzt sie in der Bibliothek und lernt, wie eine Besessene", erzählte Ginny eines abends, während sie ihre Unterlagen für die im Sommer anstehenden ZAG Prüfungen sortierte.

Hermine hatte ihr eine farbliche Tafel zur Stoffwiederholung zusammengestellt und versuchte gerade, Ginny den Sinn einer durchdachten Lerninhalt - Aufbereitung nahe zu bringen, als Wyrren den Gemeinschaftssaal betrat. Sie setzte sich zu Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny und betrachtete interessiert Ginnys Auflistung verschiedener bewusstseinsverändernder Zaubertränke.

„Wo kann man eine Auflistung der Zutaten für einen Vielsafttrank herbekommen?", fragte sie an Hermine und Ginny gewandt.

Hermine starrte sie an.

„Wozu brauchst du das?", fragte sie Wyrren.

„Den Trank hat Professor Snape in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde erwähnt. Ich wollte mich mal genauer damit beschäftigen", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Und was stellst du dir unter ‚genauer damit beschäftigen' vor?", fragte Hermine.

„Na, mich würde halt die Brauanleitung interessieren", erwiderte Wyrren und sah Hermine mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, Wyrren", sagte Hermine und sah sich fragend zu Harry und Ron um. Harry wusste, dass Hermine, als sie im zweiten Schuljahr heimlich einen Vielsafttrank gebraut hatten, sich auch die Brauanleitung abgeschrieben hatte.

„Oh, bitte Hermine. Es tut mir leid wegen neulich. Aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht in den Schlafsaal reinlassen. Ich brauchte einfach mal meine Ruhe", sagte Wyrren und versuchte ihren _‚Bitte, bitte, gib mir die Brauanleitung!'_ – Blick noch zu steigern.

„Du brauchtest einfach mal deine Ruhe?", brauste Hermine auf.

Wyrren nickte.

„Ist das Schloss nicht groß genug für dich?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht weiter.

Wyrren sah sie irritiert an.

„Was zum Teufel war mit mir? Ich habe auch die ganze Nacht dort draußen im Schnee gelegen, war total durchgefroren und verdreckt und hatte eine Mütze voll Schlaf nötig und du brauchtest einfach mal deine Ruhe?", fuhr Hermine auf.

„Ich ...", begann Wyrren und begann sich zu verteidigen.

„Unser Schlafsaal ist ja offensichtlich nicht deine einzige Möglichkeit, ein Bett zum Schlafen zu finden. Es wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, sich ein wenig Privatsphäre zu sichern. Nach allem, was ich für euch getan habe" sagte sie, blickte Harry anklagend an und stand abrupt auf.

„Wyrren, was hast du da draußen am Waldrand zu suchen gehabt?", fragte Hermine mit wieder ruhiger Stimme.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an", erwiderte Wyrren und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Wieso bist du nicht mit hoch zu Dumbledore gekommen?", fragte Hermine bestimmt weiter.

„Rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter du ...", schnaubte Wyrren und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich den restlichen Satz zu verschlucken.

„Wofür brauchst du den Vielsafttrank?", fragte Hermine kühler weiter.

„Vergiß es einfach!" Wyrren rempelte Hermine an und rannte die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hoch.

„Werd ich bestimmt nicht tun!", schrie Hermine ihr, wieder zornig nach.

„Diese kleine miese Schlange", sagte Ron fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Vielleicht wäre sie doch in Slytherin besser aufgehoben gewesen?", fragte Ginny in die Runde.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist mir egal. Wie kommt sie eigentlich darauf, dass ich die Brauanleitung habe?" Hermine atmete einige Male tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen und setzte sich wieder hin.

Harry konnte gut sehen, dass Hermine sich nicht wirklich auf den dicken Wälzer konzentrieren konnte, den sie auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Schließlich klappte sie das Buch zu.

„Ich schau mal, ob ich heute in mein Bett komme." Sie versuchte ein Grinsen, was aber irgendwie säuerlich wirkte, wie Harry fand.

Freitag Nachmittag. Harry nickte Ron und Hermine aufmunternd zu, ehe er die Kerkertür öffnete. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war noch zu überstehen und dann konnte das Wochenende beginnen. Harrys Nerven begannen zu flattern, als sein Blick die bereits anwesenden Gryffindors streifte. Abgesehen von der Aufregung um Wyrren, - seit dem Streit Anfang der Woche sprach sie mit niemandem mehr aus dem Gryffindorturm - , hatte diese letzte Woche noch andere, verwirrende Dinge mit sich gebracht. Ein kleiner Waldkauz hatte für Harry Mittwochabend auf dem Astronomieturm einen Brief abgeliefert. Hastig hatte er ihn in seine Tasche gesteckt, ehe Ron die fein geschwungenen Buchstaben sah. Harry hatte sich nach Ende der Stunde mit der Ausrede, noch mal nach Hedwig sehen zu wollen, von den anderen abgesetzt. In der Eulerei war ihm aufgefallen, wie blöd dieser Einfall sein musste. Längst waren alle Eulen in die kühle Winternacht hinaus geflogen, um Mäuse zu jagen. Aber Harry hatte es nicht weiter beachtet. Er zündete mit seinem Zauberstab eine Fackel an, in deren Licht er endlich Parvatis Brief öffnete. Ihre Handschrift hatte er sogleich erkannt. Schließlich schrieb er seit fast einem halben Jahr ihre Mitschriften aus „Geschichte der Zauberei" ab. Der Brief hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Valentinstag vor der Tür stand, und beinhaltete eine Einladung auf ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen. Harry hatte sich noch nicht überwinden können, mit Parvati zu sprechen. Er hatte sich bereits öfter mit Ron darüber unterhalten, das die Mädchen ihres Jahrganges mehr auffielen, einfach durch ihre Art da zu sein. Es war nicht, wie bei der Suche nach einer Tanzpartnerin zum Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr oder den Rendezvous mit Cho. Parvati hatte ihn angesprochen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann würde er gern mit ihr auf ein Butterbier nach Hogsmeade gehen. „Hauptsache nicht zu Madame Puddifoots mit ihren Rüschendeckchen", dachte er sich mit einem stillen Grinsen. Abgesehen davon, war doch ein Butterbier zu trinken wesentlich unverbindlicher, als sich in ein Cafe mit lauter knutschenden Schülern zu setzen. Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine etwas darüber erzählt. Zuerst würde er mit Parvati sprechen. Nach dem Unterricht, nahm er sich vor und beobachtete möglichst unauffällig Parvati. Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine setzte er sich wie in die hinterste Bankreihe.

„Was meint ihr, was wir heute machen?", fragte Hermine gespannt und ordnete fein säuberlich ihre Schreibutensilien auf der Bank.

„'nen Zaubertrank kochen?", probierte es Ron.

„Ach?", fuhr Hermine auf.

„Den Trank vom letzten Mal haben wir ja fertig gemacht", erklärte sie ihre Frage.

„Snape wird es uns sicherlich gleich wissen lassen", mischte sich Harry in das Streitgespräch der beiden ein.

Die Tür von Snapes Büro knallte gegen die Wand und das Objekt ihrer Diskussionen kam herein gestürmt. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren alle Schüler mucksmäuschenstill. Snape tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und eine Brauanleitung erschien hinter seinem Rücken.

„Heute werden Sie den Trank der Fremden Zungen zubereiten. Die Anleitung finden Sie wie immer Schritt für Schritt an der Tafel. Es wird immer zu zweit gearbeitet. Am Ende werden wir die Tränke testen. Wer von Ihnen kann mir erzählen, für was man den Trank der Fremden Zungen benutzt?", fragte er in die Klasse.

Neben Harry schoss Hermines Hand sofort in die Höhe. Snape ignorierte sie wie üblich. Er nickte einer Slytherinschülerin zu, die weit vorn saß.

„Perks?"

„Ähm, ja, Sir. Der Trank der Fremden Zungen wird benutzt, um andere Sprachen verstehen zu können, Professor", schloss das Mädchen mit den langen, blonden Locken.

„Sehr gut, 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Harry sah Ron verwundert an. Hätte gerade Hermine ihr lexikonartiges Wissen, was sicher eine zehnminütige Aufzählung der Anwendungen des Trankes enthalten hätte, Snape vorgetragen, hätte sie nicht mal einen einzigen Punkt für Gryffindor erhalten. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bis zur nächsten Stunde will ich von jedem zwei Rollen Pergament über Brauanleitung, Anwendung und mögliche Nebenwirkungen haben. Sie können dann beginnen", sagte er und sah über die Schülerschar hinweg, die sich langsam erhob, um die Zutaten aus den Vorratsschränken zu holen und sich zu Paaren zusammenfand.

„Halt, warten Sie!", rief Snape laut.

„Mir gefällt Ihre Aufteilung nicht so recht. Granger, Sie kommen nach vorn zu Zabini. Perks, Sie gehen nach hinten zu Weasley. Potter vor zu Patil. Brown zu McDougal. Wird's bald?", fuhr er Lavender an, die anscheinend nichts mit dem Namen McDougal anzufangen wusste und sich suchend umsah.

„Hier vorne links, Brown", sagte Snape kühl und deutete auf einen blassen, großen Jungen, der vorn an der Wand saß. Einige Slytherins kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Harry sah, wie der Junge mit dem Namen McDougal Lavender mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte und dann seinen Kessel auf den Tisch stellte. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal im Unterricht gesehen zu haben. Harry sah noch einmal prüfend zu Snape nach vorn, ehe er sich zu Parvati setzte. Jeden der anderen Gryffindors hatte Snape einem Slytherin zu geteilt, nur ihn nicht. War ihm der leicht panische Blick aufgefallen, den Harry aufgesetzt hatte, nachdem Snape ihn zu Parvati eingeteilt hatte? Parvati grinste ihn unsicher an.

„Hi", murmelte sie.

„Mit Lavender arbeiten wir immer systematisch getrennt. Eine schneidet die Zutaten, die andere gibt sie dem Trank bei und schreibt die Brauanleitung ab. Wollen wir es auch so machen?", fragte sie.

Harry war es gleich. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male so aufgeregt, dass er sich zu feinen Dosierungen nicht in der Lage fühlte.

Alles in allem lief es dann aber doch ganz gut. Harry schnitt die Zutaten klein und Parvati kochte den Trank. In den kleinen Pausen konnte er Ron sehen, der mit hochrotem Kopf neben dem Mädchen mit den langen blonden Locken stand und krampfhaft versuchte, nicht alles fallen zu lassen, was er in die Hand nahm. Harry fiel auf, dass sie nicht, wie die meisten Slytherins grobschlächtig und kräftig gebaut war, obwohl sie hämisch lachte, als Ron dann doch ein Glas mit Maikäferaugen umstieß. Hermine schien in ein Gespräch mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen vertieft zu sein, neben das Snape sie eingeteilt hatte. Die beiden schienen in ihrem Element zu sein und waren als erste mit dem Trank fertig.

„Sie sollten in fünf Minuten die Feuer herunter drehen", sagte Snape und äugte mit undurchdringlichem Blick in Harrys Kessel.

„Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, werden wir Potter und Patils Gebräu testen. Wollen doch mal sehen, was unser Wunderkind da fertig gebracht hat", knurrte er.

Harry sah Parvati panisch an, die hektisch begann, die einzelnen Schritte nochmals durch zugehen und ihm dann zunickte.

„Jeder Gryffindor und Rawenclaw holt sich einen Becher von vorn und lässt sich von Ms. Patil einen Schöpfer voll geben", hörten sie Snapes Stimme über den Lärmpegel.

Harry wandte sich zu Ron um.

„Na prima", dachte er. „Wenn wir einen Fehler gemacht haben, trifft es wenigstens keinen unschuldigen Slytherin."

„Trinken Sie. Mit einem Schluck. Und wenn unser Mr. Super – Potter hier keinen allzu großen Bockmist verzapft hat, werden Sie in der Lage sein, eine Fremdsprache zu verstehen, als sei es Ihre Muttersprache. Wenn er sich aber als zu dumm für diesen einfachen Trank heraus stellen sollte, könnte es Ihre letzte Stunde Zaubertränke gewesen sein."

Die Slytherins drängten sich eng um ihre blassen Mitschüler und lachten gemein auf.

Hermine war kreidebleich und zischte Parvati zu: „Bist du dir sicher?" Parvati nickte.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", schnarrte Snape. „Sie auch, Potter!"

Harry sah zu Ron und Hermine, hob dann seinen Becher und trank. Es schmeckte erstaunlich süß. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Honig oder Zucker unter den Zutaten gesehen zu haben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die beiden Mädchen, mit denen Ron und Hermine zusammen gearbeitet hatten, etwas abseits von den anderen Slytherins auf einer Bank sitzen und sich flüsternd unterhaltend.

„Ms. Patil. Sie werden jetzt Ihren Mitschülern etwas erzählen", sagte Snape.

Parvati starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Von Neu Delhi", fuhr dieser ungerührt fort.

„Was soll ich Ihnen von Neu Delhi erzählen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Auf Hindi. Machen Sie schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Parvati sah Snape ein letztes Mal stirnrunzelnd an, dann wandte sie sich ihren Mitschülern zu und begann zu erzählen.

„Na, ich kann eigentlich nicht viel dazu sagen, ich war drei als wir Indien verließen, müsst ihr wissen. Und bisher bin ich erst einmal wieder auf Besuch bei meiner Familie gewesen. Könnte ihr wirklich verstehen, was ich da sage? Keinem ist kotz übel, oder so?", fragte sie.

Harry sah die anderen erstaunt an. Hatte Parvati da gerade eben wirklich in ihrer Muttersprache zu ihnen geredet? Den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Erleichterung machte sich breit. Die Slytherins um sie herum schienen verärgert.

Parvati lachte kurz auf. „Na, wenn das so ist, also, was ich schon immer mal in Anwesenheit eines gewissen Lehrers sagen wollte, mich aber noch nie getraut habe: wenn dieser fetthaarige Kotzbrocken seinem durch Inzucht verblödeten Slytherinpack noch einmal völlig grundlos 10 Punkte zuspricht, dann ..."

Doch Professor Snape unterbrach sie und das verstohlene Grinsen unter den Gryffindors gefror sofort ein.

„Das reicht. Danke. Ms. Patil."

„Ms. Zabini. Ihren Trank nehmen wir für die Slytherins." Snape drehte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen um, mit dem Hermine gearbeitet hatte.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie und sprang vom Tisch, um den herbei eilenden Slytherins die Becher zu füllen.

Harry konnte sehen, wie Snape Malfoy zu sich winkte und mit dem Kopf in Harrys Richtung deutete. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Malfoy mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry gezielt und schrie: _„Serpensortia!"_

Der größte Teil der Schüler schrie entsetzt auf, als eine dunkelbraune Schlange aus Malfoys Zauberstab geflogen kam. Sie landete direkt vor Harrys Füßen. Harry wagte es nicht von der Schlange, die sich nun drohend erhob, die Augen abzuwenden.

„Hau ab, lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte er die Schlange an. Einige Slytherins begannen wieder zu kichern.

„Geh zurück. Geh zurück zu Malfoy!", schrie Harry weiter.

Er hob den Kopf und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung der Slytherins. Die Schlange drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und schlängelte sich dann in Richtung Malfoy, der entsetzt aufkeuchend zurück wich. Snape sprang vor und sagte: _„Finite!"_

Mit einem Geräusch, als würde man langsam die Luft aus einem Luftballon ablassen, löste sich die Schlange auf.

„Sehr schön, Zabini. 20 Punkte für Slytherin für Ihren Trank!", sagte Snape.

Hermine japste nach Luft.

„Sie können dann Ihre Sachen zusammenpacken." Snape ignorierte sie.

Hermine stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Kerker. Harry und Ron folgten ihr. Kaum hatte Harry sie am Fuße der Treppe eingeholt, platzte der Tragegurt von Hermines Tasche.

„Scheiße!", rief sie und warf die Tasche wutentbrannt auf den Boden.

Einige Slytherins gingen kichernd auf sie deutend an ihnen vorbei.

„Komm', wir helfen dir." Harry und Ron bückten sich, um die Bücher vom Boden aufzugeben.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht", murmelte Hermine und Harry konnte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzern sehen.

„Is ja, gut", versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen und tätschelte ihre Schultern. „Das is' eben Snape."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, ich sei über solche Stichelein längst hinweg", sagte Hermine und ließ mit einem _„Evanesco"_ ausgelaufene Tinte verschwinden.

„Hört mal", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Kerker. In der Tür standen Zabini und Perks.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Perks, ist Oberschlau Granger in der Lage, Mistkäferbeine in gleich große Stückchen zu zerhacken", hörte er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen auflachen.

„Mistkuh", erwiderte Perks.

Harry sah, wie Zabini sich wachsam im Gang umsah und Perks dann eine Kusshand zuwarf. „Was du brauchst, Perks ist eine Brille," zischte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

Als nächstes sah Harry Professor Snape in den Türrahmen treten. Harry glaubte zu träumen, denn Snape lachte. Nun, zumindest hatte er die Mundwinkel zu einem Lachen verzogen.

„Los, ihr beiden Ziegen, raus mit euch, bevor euch jemand hier sieht." Damit schloss er die Tür hinter den Mädchen.

Harry sah Ron und Hermine verwundert an. Dann kamen die Mädchen näher. Perks hielt kurz inne, eilte dann mit wenigen Schritten die Treppe hinauf und nickte. Zabini wandte sich an Hermine.

„Sieht aus wie ein Diffindo Zauber." Sie deutete auf das zersprungene Trägerband.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann auch sein, dass sie zu voll war", meinte sie gleichgültig.

„Nach einer Stunde mit den Slytherins?", fragte Zabini zweifelnd.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Zabini trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Steht unsere Verabredung noch?", fragte sie schließlich Hermine. Hermine nickte entschlossen.

„Sei nicht sauer auf Professor Snape, ich erklär's dir heute abend, ja", sagte Zabini und sah Hermine lange an.

„Komm schon, wir sind spät dran", hörten sie Perks von oberhalb der Treppe hinunter rufen.

„Bis dann", murmelte Zabini und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

„Sag mal, was sollte das denn?", fragte Ron, als sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren.

„Ist euch beiden schon aufgefallen, wie knifflig unser Aufsatzthema in Zaubertränke ist?", fragte Hermine.

Harry und Ron sahen sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was hat das jetzt mit diesen beiden Slytherins zu tun?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Eine ganze Menge", antwortete Hermine und ging auf das vordere Ende des Tisches zu, an dem nur wenige Schüler saßen.

„Müssen wir das verstehen?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte Hermine fragend an.

„Und, verrätst du uns nun dein Geheimnis?", fragte er sie.

„Wir haben abgemacht, uns heute Abend in der Bibliothek zu treffen, um nach den Nebenwirkungen zu suchen. Wir haben beide keine Ahnung, auf was Professor Snape da hinaus will."

„Musst du das ausgerechnet mit zwei Slytherins machen?", fragte Ron mit zweifelndem Blick.

„Nicht mit zwei, Ron. Nur mit Blaise. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ihre Freundin mitkommt", erwiderte Hermine.

„Aber Hermine. Was ist, wenn das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel ist. Ich meine, die Slytherins. Von denen haben wir noch nie etwas gutes zu erwarten gehabt", sagte Ron besorgt.

„Nur weil sie eine Slytherin ist, muss das doch noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass sie wie Millicent Bullstrode oder Pansy Parkinson ist", zischte Hermine.

„Abgesehen davon, ist sie wirklich sehr schlau und hat eine Menge Ahnung, vom Zaubertränke brauen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab die beiden Mädchen noch nie gesehen", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Hast du bestimmt. Blaise Zabini ist auch in Alte Runen und in Arithmantik, aber geredet habe ich noch nie mit ihr", erwiderte Hermine.

„Woher wollen wir wissen, dass die Slytherins nicht alle in einer Seilschaft hängen?", fragte Ron immer noch beunruhigt.

„Lass es uns heraus finden. Oder wenn du bei deinen Vorurteilen bleiben willst, bitte. Dann teil dir die Menschen, denen du im Laufe deines Lebens noch begegnen wirst, weiterhin in Schubladen ein. Viel Spaß, Ronald Weasley."

Damit stand Hermine auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Sie trafen Hermine nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftssaal an. Harry hatte ein paar belegte Brote mitgebracht und bat Lavender, sie auf Hermines Bett zu legen.

„Ich glaub Parvati will mit dir sprechen", grinste Lavender ihn an.

„Sag ihr, sie soll in einer Viertelstunde in der Eulerei...", begann Harry, doch Lavender unterbrach ihn.

„Sie ist in der Bibliothek wegen der Nebenwirkungen von diesem Trank von heute Nachmittag. Na geh schon."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron unter, wie ihm schien, sehr fadenscheinigem Vorwand und ging in die Bibliothek. Parvati fand er an einem kleinen Tischchen abseits von den anderen sitzen.

„Hi", murmelte Harry und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen.

Parvati grinste ihm zu.

„Setz dich doch."

„Hast du schon was raus bekommen, wegen der Zutaten zu diesem Trank?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich dachte, ich muss mal mit dir reden. Ohne deine Gefolgschaft."

„Ron und Hermine sind nicht meine Gefolgschaft!", brauste Harry auf.

„Is ja gut, ich hab's nicht so gemeint", versuchte Parvati ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry blickte leicht verlegen in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Wegen Valentinstag", nuschelte er.

„Ja?", fragte Parvati.

„Ich würd' mich freu'n mit dir da hin zu gehen", brachte Harry mit Mühe raus.

Parvati strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Schön. Ach, eh ich es vergesse", sie packte einen kleinen Stapel Pergament auf den Tisch, „das sind meine Mitschriften von Montag. Ihr wart irgendwie fast alle nicht in Geschichte der Zauberei. Ich hab es dir schon abgeschrieben."

„Danke. Ja, den Unterricht hatte ich total vergessen. Sicherlich hast du von der Prügelei gehört?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz schön mutig von Neville, oder?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte, sah sich in der Bibliothek um und hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er hatte schon länger nicht mehr an den zerbrochenen Zauberspiegel von Sirius gedacht. Vielleicht könnte man ja in der Bibliothek einen Weg finden, ihn zu reparieren. Nachdem Harry ihn am Ende des letzen Schuljahres aus Wut zerbrochen hatte, weil Sirius einfach nicht in dem Spiegelbild erschien, hatten er und Hermine schon vergeblich diverse Zauber versucht, aber die Scherben wollten sich einfach nicht wieder zusammenfügen lassen.

„Lavender hat mir heute beim Abendessen was komisches erzählt", riss Parvati Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dieser Typ, mit dem sie zusammen in Zaubertränke gearbeitet hat, meinte beim Zusammenpacken zu ihr, wir sollten Snape Haarshampoo schenken. Er kann mich nicht verstanden haben, weil er doch da noch nichts von dem Trank getrunken hatte", sagte Parvati mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

„Meinst du, der verpetzt mich an Snape?", fragte sie leise. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Dann wüsstest du es schon."

„Aber wieso konnte er mich verstehen? Ich begreif das nicht", sagte Parvati.

„Sein Vater hat als englischer Sonderbotschafter sieben Jahre in Neu Delhi gearbeitet und seine Familie lebte ebenfalls in Indien", sagte eine amüsiert klingende Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry und Parvati drehten sich erschrocken um.

Hermine und Blaise Zabini standen, schwer beladen mit dicken Wälzern hinter ihnen.

„Oh", sagte Parvati matt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen", wiegelte Blaise Zabini ab.

„Wollt ihr nicht mit zu unserem Tisch kommen, der ist viel größer als der hier", sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Verbotene Abteilung.

Sie folgten den beiden Mädchen zu einigen Tischen, die einsam in der Verbotenen Abteilung standen.

„Hier hat man fast immer seine Ruhe. Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass sich hier jemand hin setzt", erzählte das Slytherinmädchen.

„Hast du schon was bezüglich der Nebenwirkungen heraus bekommen?", fragte Hermine Parvati, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Blaise Zabini", sagte die Slytherin und hielt erst Parvati, dann Harry die Hand entgegen.

„Harry Potter."

„Ach! Was du nicht sagst", grinste das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihn an.

Sie verbrachten noch zwei weitere Stunden in der Bibliothek und hatten am Ende, als Madame Pince sie aus ihren Räumen scheuchte, auch einige Ansatzpunkte für ihre Aufsätze gefunden.

„Treffen wir uns am Dienstag an der gleichen Stelle?", fragte Blaise, als ihre Wege sich trennten.

Hermine sah kurz zu Harry und nickte dann.

„Schlaft gut!", verabschiedete die Slytherin die Gryffindors und eilte die nächste Treppe hinab zum Kerker.

„Dein Polierwachs für deinen Besen ist alle, ja?", fragte Ron als Harry zusammen mit Hermine und Parvati den Gemeinschaftssaal betrat.

„Ron,...", versuchte Harry einzuwenden.

„Ist schon gut, Harry. Immer geh, du musst mich wirklich nicht miteinbeziehen." Ron drehte sich um und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Harry wollte ihm folgen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Kragen fest.

„Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit, Harry", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Harry und Parvati sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Parvati.

„Sieh doch mal, Harry, wie das für Ron eben ausgesehen haben muss. Du hast ihm sicher was ziemlich blödes gesagt, um dich ungestört mit Parvati treffen zu können und dann kommst du zusammen mit ihr und mir aus der Bibliothek. Wie kann das anders für Ron aussehen, als dass wir ihn nach der Diskussion heute Abend nicht mit dabei haben wollten."

„Wobei nicht dabei haben?", fragte Parvati.

„Beim Lernen zusammen mit Blaise", erwiderte Hermine leise und wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht.

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann zu Lavender und einigen Fünftklässlern.

Harry folgte Ron nach oben und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Die Vorhänge vor Rons Bett waren zugezogen und Harry war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan eintraten.

„So, Harry Potter. Parvati Patil. Ich fass es nicht. Wie machst du das eigentlich immer. Erst diese äußerst gut aussehende Rawenclaw und jetzt Parvati", sagte Dean mit gespielt sauerer Miene.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und grinste die beiden verlegen an.

„Parvati Patil?", kam es aus Rons Vorhängen. „Was ist mit der?"

„Hast du sie zum Valentinstag eingeladen?", fragte Seamus.

Harry nickte. Ron zog seine Vorhänge zurück.

„Du hast dich nicht mit Hermine in der Bibliothek getroffen?", fragte er bekümmert.

„Nein, mit Parvati", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh", meinte Ron verlegen.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit euch beiden?", fragte Dean.

„Was soll mit uns sein?", erwiderte Harry.

„Lass dir nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehn", bohrte Dean weiter.

„Das muss ausgerechnet jemand sagen, der mit meiner kleinen Schwester geht", mischte sich Ron ein.

„Tu ich nicht, Ron", sagte Dean leise.

„Was?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie hat Schluss gemacht. Kurz vor Weihnachten", erzählte Dean.

„Oh", meinte Ron erneut.

„Tut mir leid", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ich glaub, sie hat einen Neuen", meldete sich Neville zu Wort.

„Wer?", fragten die restlichen vier Jungen gleichzeitig.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schwör's. Luna hat neulich mal so eine Andeutung gemacht. Aber ich denke, sie weiß es auch nicht so genau", sagte Neville.

„Hier geht's vielleicht ab", schüttelte Seamus den Kopf und legte sich in sein Bett.


	18. Raon deighe

Raon - deighe 

„Scheiße", brummte Hermine und ließ die Gabel auf den Teller fallen.

„Eh, du wirst noch meine gute Erziehung versauen", erwiderte Ron gespielt schockiert.

„Was'n los?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Blaise", murmelte Hermine leise Harry zu. „Wir haben doch heute Abend DA, da können wir uns unmöglich mit ihr in der Bibliothek treffen."

Harry nickte und sah nachdenklich zum Slytherintisch hinüber, von dem ihm Draco Malfoy gönnerisch zuprostete. Harry verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu

„Können wir ihr nicht eine der Schuleulen schicken?", fragte er.

Ron sah die beiden misstrauisch an.

„Ihr trefft euch doch mit dieser Slytherin!", stellte er fest.

Harry und Hermine nickten verhalten.

„Du kannst gerne beim nächsten Treffen mitkommen, Ron", beeilte sich Hermine hinzuzufügen.

Ron schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Mal sehn."

„Eulerei wird zu knapp, da kommen wir zu spät zu deGazeville", meinte Hermine und schien fieberhaft nachzudenken.

„Die beiden Slytheringören stehen übrigens auf", bemerkte Ron.

Hermine packte in windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen und lief auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu, während Harry und Ron ihr langsamer folgten.

An der Tür gab es einen kleinen Auflauf. Irgendjemand schien in der Tür zu stehen und niemand hinaus zu lassen. Harry drängte sich nach vorn, um zu sehen was los war, da sah er auch schon, wie Hermine von dem blonden Slytherinmädchen mit dem Namen Perks angerempelt wurde.

„Eh, Löwentoupetmonster – Granger, willst du beim Große - Halle - Verlassen auch die erste und beste sein?", höhnte Blaise Zabini laut und kicherte unverhohlen. Ihre blonde Freundin sah Hermine herablassend an.

„Haben wir ein Problem, Zabini?", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Problem?", Blaise lachte höhnisch auf. „Wenn eine von uns beiden ein Problem hat, dann du mit deinem Haarpflegemittel."

Die meisten der Umstehenden begannen zu kichern. Blaise Zabini rempelte die verduzte Hermine noch mal unnötigerweise an und verschwand in der Eingangshalle.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte Ron und sah den beiden Slytherinmädchen stirnrunzelnd nach. „Du kannst nicht behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", murmelte er.

Hermine nickte unwirsch.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Wir müssen hoch zum Unterricht."

Auf dem Weg in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer hielt Hermine plötzlich inne, tastete ihren Umhangärmel ab und zog einen Fetzen Pergament hervor.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vorhin in der Theorieklausur in Verteidigung gespickt?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Was'n das?", wollte Harry wissen.

Beide lugten über Hermines Schultern.

„_Das Löwentoupetmonster nehme ich zurück,",_ las Harry vor.

Hermine drehte das Pergament um und las den Rest vor: _„verschieben wir unser Treffen auf morgen, wegen eurem „Geheimclub" heute Abend!"_

Hermine sah Harry und Ron erstaunt an.

Oben in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer erwartete sie bereits deGazeville. Als alle versammelt waren, schoss er einige Feuerbälle in Richtung der Fenster. Und sofort hatte er die volleAufmerksamkeit aller.

„Welche Verteidigungsmaßnahmen fallen euch dazu ein?", fragte deGazeville in die Runde.

Hermine hob sofort die Hand, doch Seamus kam ihr zuvor.

„Da gab es doch diesen Feuervereisungszauber, oder?", fragte er nachdenklich.

Harry nickte. Erinnerungen an eine Woche Ferien in der Winkelgasse stiegen in ihm hoch. In dem Sommer in dem Sirius aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, hatte er die letzten Ferientage in der Winkelgasse verbringen dürfen und einen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei über die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter schreiben müssen.

„Gut", erwiderte der Professor. „Aber es gibt noch andere Zauber, mit denen ihr euch vor Feuer schützen könnt. Hat jemand welche Ahnung ich meine?"

Selbst Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Der Feuervereisungszauber ist ziemlich billig. Das hat damals in den Zeiten der Hexenverbrennungen nur so gut funktioniert, weil die Muggel ihn nicht erkennen konnten. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, die auf einen solchen Spruch treffen, können ihn ganz einfach außer Kraft setzen. Ein einfaches ‚Finite incantatem' reicht dafür aus. Was ihr braucht, ist ein wesentlich wirksamerer Spruch. Am besten noch einen, den kaum ein Zauberer kennt, da er kaum in einem Buch zu finden sein wird." deGazeville lächelte siegesgewiss.

Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, dass Hermine diesen mysteriösen Spruch nicht kannte.

„Was ich meine ", fuhr deGazeville fort, „ist der Eiswind – Zauberspruch."

Wieder sah er auffordernd in die Runde. Harry konnte sehen, wie alle anderen DA Mitglieder sich genauso ratlos ansahen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Hat keiner von euch je davon gehört?", fragte deGazeville mit einer Spur Enttäuschung in der Stimme und sah zu Hermine hinüber, die wie alle anderen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Also gut. Der Eiswindzauber ist ein sehr, sehr alter und sehr mächtiger Zauber, der von den alten Zauberern in Schottland entwickelt wurde."

„Ein Druidenzauber", rief Seamus dazwischen. deGazeville nickte zufrieden.

„Ja. Sie benutzten diesen Zauber, um Feinde von ihren Küsten fern zuhalten. Es ist überliefert, dass er von dem großen Mog Ruith entwickelt wurde. Bei seinen ersten Versuchen, diesen Zauberspruch zu konzipieren, hat es eine große Katastrophe gegeben. Er legte viel zu viel Magie in diesen Spruch und aus einem vergleichsweise harmlosen Eiswind wurde ein Kälteeinbruch, der halb Europa eingefroren hat."

„Die letzte Eiszeit?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

deGazeville nickte.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine", erwiderte er, „die letzte Eiszeit war ein Unfall. Ausgelöst durch einen der größten und mächtigsten Zauberer, den es je gab."

„Ich dachte immer, das sei Merlin gewesen", sagte Luna.

„Merlin?", antwortete deGazeville. „Der war im Vergleich eher ein Fünftklässler. Merlin war ein Großer in der Zaubererwelt, da hast du Recht Luna, aber an die magischen Kräfte von Mog Ruith ist seitdem keiner mehr ran gekommen."

„Auch nicht Dumbledore?", fragte Ron.

DeGazeville schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Man könnte Dumbledore und Merlin vielleicht in eine Klasse stecken", meinte der Lehrer.

Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht viel über Merlin, doch Dumbledore war für ihn der mächtigste Zauberer, den er kannte.

„Und diesen Spruch wollen Sie uns hier beibringen?", fragte Hermine mit vor Aufregung glänzenden Augen.

deGazeville nickte. „Ich will es zumindest versuchen. Dieser Spruch benötigt sehr viel Konzentration. Ihr müsst all euer magisches Können in diesen Spruch lenken. Ein bestimmtes Wort oder eine besondere Bewegung mit eurem Zauberstab genügt nicht."

Er ging zur anderen Seite des Zimmers, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Spruch. Daraufhin wuchsen aus den Bodenfliesen lauter Sommerblumen. Anschließend kam er wieder auf die gespannt wartende Schülerschar zu.

„Hört gut zu", forderte er sie auf.

Wieder erhob er seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf die Blumen und begann zu erklären.

„Der Zauberspruch lautet _‚raon-deighe'_. Ehe ihr ihn sprecht, sammelt all eure Energie und Kraft, als würdet ihr einen Bogen spannen. Konzentriert euch auf das Ziel, welches ihr treffen wollt. Wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, diesen Bogen nicht mehr weiter spannen zu können, sagt das Wort und lasst den Bogen los. Als wäre der Spruch ein Pfeil, den ihr abgeschossen habt, wird er auf eurer Ziel treffen. Ihr müsst euch ganz genau vorstellen können, was der Spruch bewirken wird, und er muss mit viel Kraft auf sein Ziel treffen sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Er lächelte den skeptisch drein schauenden Schülern zu und donnerte: _„raon-deighe"._

Harry spürte einen kalten Hauch an seinem Gesicht vorbei fliegen. Dann sah er erstaunt auf die Blumen, die allesamt zu Eis erstarrt waren.

„Wow", entfuhr es Ron.

„Danke", erwiderte deGazeville schmunzelnd. „Wer von euch will es probieren? Dieser Zauber ist sehr fortgeschrittene, hohe Magie. Es wird seine Zeit dauern, ehe die besten unter euch, ihn nutzen können."

Hermine hob entschlossen das Kinn. deGazeville sah sie an und lächelte.

„Nun?", fragte er, ließ mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die vereisten Blumen verschwinden und zauberte neue.

„Ich probiere es", sagte Hermine und trat an Harry vorbei in die Mitte das Raumes.

deGazeville stellte sich hinter Hermine und flüsterte ihr einige Worte ins Ohr. Hermine nickte nervös.

„Konzentrier dich, Hermine", sagte deGazeville mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. „Fühlst du, wie sich der Bogen immer weiter spannt? Hast du dein Ziel im Visier? Lenk all deine Kraft in das Spannen des Bogens. Und wenn du nicht mehr kannst, lass den Bogen los."

„_Raon-deighe_", sagte Hermine und prallte zurück, als der Zauberspruch mit großer Wucht aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen kam. deGazeville fing sie lächelnd auf.

„Sehr gut gemacht! Sieh mal", er deutete auf die Blumen, deren Blätter vereist waren.

Der Rest der DA klatschte begeistert Beifall. Harry und die anderen probierten es danach ebenfalls, ohne jedoch auch nur winzige Eiskristalle hervor zubringen.

Als deGazeville gerade die Stunde beenden wollte, klopfte es kurz an der Tür und Kinglsey Shacklebolt und Tonks betraten den Raum. deGazeville lächelte.

„Seid ihr zu zeitig, oder habe ich schon wieder die Stunde überzogen?"

Kingsley grinste. „Passt schon."

deGazeville entließ die DA Schüler, die darauf hin in ihre Gemeinschaftsäle gingen. Tonks winkte Harry, Ron und Hermine zu sich. Neugierig traten auch Ginny, Neville und Luna hinzu. Tonks bedeutete ihnen ungeduldig, sich zu setzen und zog sich dann selbst ein Kissen herbei.

„Ich muss euch noch was erzählen, Leute", begann sie leise und beobachtete die Tür.

Kingsley und deGazeville standen im Türrahmen und unterhielten sich flüsternd.

„Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten", fuhr die Aurorin fort. „Wir haben die Hexe gefunden."

„Welche Hexe?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Die in Harrys Zimmer", vermutete Hermine. Tonks nickte.

„Das was das einzige Portrait, was nicht mit einem Dauerklebefluch an der Wand hing. Sirius muss es letzten Sommer abgehangen und dann im untersten Keller verstaut haben. Dort haben wir natürlich lange nicht nachgesehen. Nicht mal Moody", lächelte Tonks.

„Wer ist diese Hexe?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Meine Großmutter", erwiderte Tonks. „Glaubt mir, ich hab meine gute alte Mum noch nie so geschockt gesehen, wie in dem Moment, als Remus und Charlie das Gemälde aus dem Keller geholt haben."

„Dann gibt es im Haus doch kein Sicherheitsleck?", fragte Harry beruhigt.

„Nein, obwohl sich Mum nicht sicher ist, ob nicht auch ihre Schwestern Bilder ihrer Mutter bei sich hängen haben. Das Portrait dürfte nicht raus gekommen sein. Aber wir haben noch was ändern müssen."

„Was?", fragten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Der Dauerschlaffluch. Leider haben wir ihn wieder aufheben müssen", beantwortete Tonks bedauernd die Frage.

„Wegen Phineas Nigelus, vermute ich mal", sagte Hermine. Tonks strahlte sie an.

„Genau. Er ist regelmäßig selbst in Tiefschlaf gefallen, sobald er uns eine Nachricht überbringen sollte. Das ging natürlich nicht. Leider", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Neuigkeiten überbracht?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter Harry. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche brandneuen Nachrichten aus dem Kampf gegen Du - Weißt - Schon – Wen?", erkundigte sich Ginny eifrig.

Kingsley ließ sein dunkles Lachen hören.

„Molly wird uns einen halben Monat kein Mittagessen mehr kochen, wenn wir euch das erzählen."

„Wir verraten es nicht weiter. Ehrenwort", versprach Ron sofort.

Tonks und Shacklebolt sahen sich nachdenklich an, schließlich nickte der ältere Auror.

„Gut, zum Glück haben wir eine neue Leitung im Ministerium. Die neue Ministerin sieht viele Dinge ähnlich wie Dumbledore, so dass der Orden viele seiner Aktivitäten mit dem Ministerium abstimmen kann. Zur Zeit läuft eine Überprüfung sämtlicher Mitarbeiter im Ministerium auf mögliche Kontakte zu bekannten Todessern. Das Flohnetzwerk wird weiterhin über das Ministerium kontrolliert und die Bestimmungen für das Heraufbeschwören eines Portschlüssels sind noch weiter eingeengt worden," erzählte Tonks.

„Gab es weitere Angriffe?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, die Todesser verhalten sich verdächtig ruhig in letzter Zeit. Seit ihren vergeblichen Versuchen, im Verbotenen Wald fuß zu fassen, sind keine weiteren Aktionen bekannt geworden", antwortete Kingsley.

„Ihr solltet Albus Dumbledore nicht zu lange warten lassen", mischte sich deGazeville in die Unterhaltung ein und schickte die sieben Schüler zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„Mir gefällt das nicht", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich, als sie Luna zum Rawenclawturm begleiteten.

„Ich dachte immer, du stehst auf viele Bücher", erwiderte Ron und sah sich staunend um. Auf allen Gemälden in dem Gang, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, waren Schriftgelehrte, Astronomen und andere berühmte Persönlichkeiten mit vielen Büchern zu sehen.

„Das meine ich nicht", antwortete Hermine. „Es ist nur so unwirklich. Warum rühren sich die Todesser nicht?"

„Mir kommt es wie eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm vor", sagte Ginny leise.

„Hoffentlich hält diese Ruhe noch eine Weile", sagte Neville.

Hermine und Harry nickten.

„Na gut. Ich bin da", meldete sich Luna zu Wort. Sie stand vor einem Portrait eines Mannes mit langem grauen Bart, der sich vor seiner, gut bestückten Bibliothek hatte malen lassen.

„Das ist der Eingang zum Rawenclawturm?", fragte Ron.

„Na aber, Ms. Lovegood. Wie können Sie Schüler aus einem anderen Haus mit hier her bringen? Das werde ich wohl mit Professor Flitwick besprechen müssen", sagte das Portrait streng.

„Das ist SirPetrus Ravennus. Ich denke, Professor Flitwick wird es schon in Ordnung finden, wenn diese Gryffindors mich hierher begleiten", sagte Luna leicht verträumt.

„Schlaf gut, Luna", meinte Ginny und die anderen folgten ihr zurück in den Gryffindorturm.


	19. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron in ihren Freistunden vor Astronomie in der Verbotenen Abteilung.

„Wollte nicht Parvati auch noch kommen?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei Harry.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint als hätte sie gerade etwas Streit mit Lavender, weil wir uns mit Blaise treffen wollen."

Wenig später trafen die beiden Slytherinmädchen ein. Das blonde Mädchen stand einwenig schüchtern hinter Blaise Zabini und betrachtete die Gryffindors misstrauisch.

„Das ist Sally – Anne Perks", stellte Blaise sie vor. Sally – Anne nickte knapp in Harrys Richtung.

Harry konnte sehen, wie Blaise Hermine etwas verunsichert ansah.

„Ich hab den Zettel gefunden. Es ist schon ok. Ich hatte auch keine bessere Idee, dir unbemerkt eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen", sagte Hermine betont geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich kann dir ja mal bei Gelegenheit ein paar Zauber für deine Haare zeigen", murmelte Sally - Anne leise.

„Oh, danke." Hermine errötete leicht. „Ähm ja. Wie wäre es wenn wir die Bücher holen, die wir letztens hatten?"; schlug sie vor.

„Woher weißt du, dass wir gestern Abend nicht konnten?", fragte Ron Blaise misstrauisch und konnte sich offensichtlich nicht überwinden, Hermine und Sally - Anne zurück in die Verbotene Abteilung zu folgen. Blaise sah erst zu Harry und schnaubte dann verächtlich.

„Das ich eine Slytherin bin, heißt noch lange nicht, gehirnamputiert zu sein, Ronald Wiesel. Auch wenn man von einigen Mitgliedern des Hauses Slytherin getrost davon ausgehen kann."

Sie sah angewidert in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der Bibliothek, wo Crabbe und Goyle über einem dicken Wälzer saßen und offensichtlich beim Lesen ins Schwitzen kamen. Ron folgte ihrem Blick und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Blaise war bereits hinter der nächsten Regalreihe verschwunden. Harry zuckte nur mit dem Schultern und folgte ihr zusammen mit Ron.

An diesem Abend fanden sie zusammen die Lösung der Hausaufgabe für Professor Snape.

„Manchmal ist der ganz schön hinterhältig. Da kommt doch keine Sau drauf!", schimpfte Ron erbost.

Blaise ließ ihren Wälzer geräuschvoll auf den Tisch knallen.

„Professor Snape ist nicht hinterhältig", sagte sie nachhaltig.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich beunruhigt an

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. „Und was ist mit den zwanzig Punkten, die du allein für den Trank der fremden Zungen bekommen hast, wo doch die Hälfte mindestens Gryffindor zugestanden hätte?"

„Ron!", ermahnte Hermine ihn.

Blaise starrte Ron zornig an.

„Das musste sein", zischte sie.

„Du hast am Freitag gemeint, du erklärst es mir", versuchte es Hermine in möglichst neutralem Ton.

Blaises Gesicht blieb verschlossen und sie sah lange Sally – Anne an. Schließlich legte sie ihren Zauberstab sichtbar auf den Tisch und atmete tief aus.

„Schwört mir bei allem was euch heilig ist, niemand, und ich betone das noch mal, niemand etwas davon zu erzählen, was ich euch jetzt verrate!"

Sie sah Harry und die anderen erwartungsvoll an. Hermine nickte als erste ihr Einverständnis.

„Wir halten die Klappe, versprochen", sagte Harry und sah Blaise neugierig an.

„Das wissen genau zwei Leute hier in Hogwarts, Severus Snape und Sally – Anne. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll," begann Blaise stockend und blickte ihre Freundin nachdenklich an.

„Severus Snape ist der Bruder meiner Mutter. In Slytherin hat man am besten starke Freunde, oder man versucht, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, wenn man nicht gerade im aktiven Draco Malfoy Fanclub engagiert ist," erzählte das dunkelhaarige Slytherinmädchen leise.

„Und deshalb gibt er dir mehr Punkte als anderen?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, Ron, deshalb sind die beiden hier uns noch nie aufgefallen", erwiderte Harry.

Blaise nickte erstaunt.

„Ja. Es wäre für mich viel zu gefährlich, wenn die anderen um Malfoy von meiner Beziehung zu Snape wüssten. Dann könnte dieser Schleimscheißer nicht mehr behaupten, er sei der Liebling seines Hauslehrers."

„Warum habt ihr dann am Freitag so viele Punkte bekommen?" fragte Hermine.

„Weil es selbst Severus manchmal leid wird, mit anzusehen, wie in Slytherin nur noch dumme, intrigante Leute aufgenommen werden und er wohl einfach mal ein paar kluge Antworten hören wollte, die nicht von dir kommen, Granger", antwortete Blaise.

„Snape ist dein Onkel", wiederholte Ron fassungslos.

„Was hast du denn gedacht. Natürlich hat er eine Familie. Oder dachtest du, da ist einmal ein Ei vom Himmel gefallen und aus dem ist dann der gute Severus geschlüpft?" erwiderte Blaise Rons Frage genervt.

„Was ist mit diesem anderen Typen, der so gut indisch spricht. Der ist mir auch noch nie aufgefallen", sagte Harry.

„Das lernt man zuerst, wenn man in der Schlangengrube ein ruhiges Leben haben will!", erwiderte Sally – Anne.

Die Gryffindors starrten die beiden Slytherinmädchen erstaunt an.

In den nächsten Wochen trafen Harry, Ron und Hermine sich regelmäßig mit Ginny, und den beiden Slytherinmädchen in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ginny hatte festgestellt, dass Sally - Anne ihr schwierige Aufgabenstellungen in Arithmantik besser als Hermine erklären konnte und lernte so eifrig mit der blonden Slytherin für ihre ZAG Prüfungen. Unbewusst vermieden sie alle Gesprächsthemen, die irgendwie Snape streifen könnten, die meiste Zeit hetzten sie gemeinsam über Malfoy und seine Clique und langsam fasste auch Ron Vertrauen zu Blaise und Sally – Anne.

Nach Valentinstag kam schließlich auch Parvati mit zu diesen Treffen. Harry war mit ihr wie verabredet in den Drei Besen gewesen und unmerklich verbrachte er mehr Zeit mit seiner Mitschülerin. Sie tauchte fast stets zusammen mit Hermine auf und bemühte sich sichtlich, ein freundschaftlicheres Verhältnis zu ihr aufzubauen, während Hermine sie irgendwie nur zu dulden schien.

„Ich finde es wirklich erstaunlich, dass es Slytherins gibt, die so offensichtlich an Muggeln interessiert sind", meinte Hermine, als sie nach einem solchen Treffen zurück zum Gryffindorturm eilten.

„Ja, Blaise weiß erstaunlich gut Bescheid, über verschiedene Einrichtungen der Muggel", gab Ron widerwillig zu.

„Nicht nur das. Theoretisch scheint sie sich auch gut mit dem Bankwesen der Muggel auszukennen", erwiderte Hermine, die an diesem Abend ein ausführlicheres Gespräch mit der Slytherin über dieses Thema gehabt hatte.

„Wir sollten sie vielleicht mal fragen, woher sie das alles weiß", meinte Harry und hielt erschrocken inne.

Neville stand vor dem Portraitloch und schien sich nicht an das Passwort erinnern zu können.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt. Nevilles Selbstbewusstsein und damit auch seine Merkfähigkeit waren im letzten Schuljahr erheblich besser geworden.

„Malfoy", nuschelte Neville.

„Was ist mit diesem Schleimscheißer?", fragte Ron zornig.

„Hat einen Gedächtnisveränderungsfluch auf mich abgeschossen und ich konnte mich nicht schnell genug ducken", murmelte Neville.

„Dieser Scheißkerl. Irgendwann erwischen wir ihn in einer dunklen Ecke ohne seine Gorillas", erwiderte Ron aufgebracht und sah sich auffordern zu Harry und Hermine um.

Beide nickten entschlossen.

„Ihr?", fragte Neville plötzlich lauter und deutlich zweifelnd.

„Hä?" Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr fünf habt euch doch letztendlich mit den Slytherins verbündet! Ich hab euch in der Bibliothek gesehen. Von euch brauch ich keine Hilfe", schrie Neville verzweifelt.

„Red nicht so'n Quatsch!", sagte Harry irritiert.

„Wer hat dir denn diesen Blödsinn erzählt?", fragte Ginny.

„Lavender", erwiderte Neville trotzig.

„Die ist doch bloß eifersüchtig", mischte sich Parvati ein.

„Neville, glaub uns, wir würden uns nie mit Leuten wie Malfoy verbünden. Dass wir uns zum Lernen mit zwei Mädchen aus Slytherin treffen, heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir das ganze Haus treffen. Weißt du, auch in diesem Haus gibt es vernünftige Leute", sagte Hermine ernst und wandte sich dann zur Fetten Dame, um ihr das Passwort zu geben.

Zum nächsten Treffen in der Verbotenen Abteilung gingen sie etwas bedrückt. Hermine hatte Harry und Ron auf scheele Blicke von einigen anderen DA Mitgliedern aufmerksam gemacht.

„Wir können ja erst mal unsere Lerntreffen aussetzen", schlug Blaise bedauernd vor, als Hermine ihr die Lage geschildert hatte.

„Obwohl ich das sehr schade finden würde", fügte Blaise hinzu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir machen würden, wenn Leute aus unserem Haus heraus bekommen würden, dass wir uns mit Gryffindors treffen", sagte Sally – Anne.

„Ich halte das für Blödsinn. Wir hören nicht auf, uns zu treffen", meinte Hermine entschieden und sah Harry, Ron, Ginny und Parvati auffordernd an.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Ron fragte Blaise nach ihrem Wissen über die Welt der Muggel, da sie doch aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie stamme. So erzählte die Slytherin von der Firma ihrer Eltern, die diverse Kräuterpasten, Duftwässerchen und Glücksteine als Esoterik und weiße Magie an dumme Muggel verkauften.

„Damit lässt sich Geld verdienen?", fragte Ron beeindruckt.

Blaise nickte. „Unsere Firma war lange in Italien ansässig. Ich bin in der Toskana aufgewachsen, und als ich ins Schulalter gekommen bin, sind meine Eltern zurück nach England gezogen. Nun führt meine Mum die Geschäfte von hier aus weiter."

„Wieso bist du dann nicht in Italien auf die Zaubererschule gegangen?", wollte Parvati wissen.

„Meine Mum hat keine sehr hohe Meinung von ausländischen Schulen. Obwohl es ihr auch nicht sehr gefällt, dass hier immer noch Dumbledore Schulleiter ist", erwiderte Blaise.

„Wo seid ihr aufgewachsen?", fragte sie neugierig in die Runde.

„Im Schrank unter der Treppe", erwiderte Harry automatisch und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Alle außer Ron, Ginny und Hermine starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Wie?", fragte Parvati.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tante und Onkel, bei denen mich Dumbledore untergebracht hatte, haben sich nicht viel um mich geschert", antwortete er in gleichgültigem Ton.

„Aber so was erzählt man doch nicht öffentlich", meinte Sally – Anne erschrocken.

„Da haben wir wohl einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen Leuten aus Gryffindor und Slytherin", versuchte Harry zu scherzen. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn mitleidig an.

Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich plötzlich Luna zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Habt ihr letzter Zeit mal wieder mit Wyrren Malfoy zu tun gehabt?", fragte sie Hermine und Ginny mit ungewohntem Ernst.

Beide schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf.

„Sie war die letzten beiden Tage abends nicht in der Bibliothek", bemerkte Ginny.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie sitzt jeden Abend bis Anschlag in der Bibliothek", antwortete Ginny.

„Sie ist auf der Krankenstation", erzählte Luna besorgt. „Ich hab sie besuchen wollen, aber Madame Pomfrey hat mich nicht rein gelassen. Wyrren sei zusammen geklappt und brauche dringend ihre Ruhe."

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit schon befürchtet, dass sie sich sehr überanstrengt", murmelte Hermine.

„Wem muss sie denn was beweisen?", fragte Ron gleichgültig. „Ich meine, dass sie mal eine sehr gute Zauberin werden wird, ist uns doch schon lange klar, oder?"

„Abgesehen von ihren fehlenden Manieren, meinst du, oder?", hakte Harry nach und erinnerte sich an das Streitgespräch zwischen Wyrren Malfoy und Hermine.

„Vielleicht", begann Luna zögernd. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie wieder etwas mehr einbeziehen. Ich meine, in dieser Schule allein zu sein, kann ganz schon an die Substanz gehen", sagte sie leise.

„Naja, wenn sie sich entschuldigt", sagte Ginny und sah die anderen ratsuchend an. Hermine nickte.

„Gut, ich werde es weiterhin versuchen, sie zu besuchen", sagte Luna und ging zurück zum Rawenclawtisch.

„Lasst uns mal mit Wyrren reden, wenn sie wieder von der Krankenstation runter kommt", schlug Hermine vor. Die anderen nickte zustimmend. Doch den Rest der Woche erschien die Erstklässlerin nicht mehr im Gryffindorturm.

Am Samstag stand das nächste Hogsmeade - Wochenende auf dem Plan. Harry wartete am unteren Ende der Steintreppe auf Ron und Hermine, die gefolgt von Parvati auf ihn zu eilten. Filch stand wie immer am Eingangsportal und verglich ihre Namen mit seiner Liste. Wäre Sirius nicht gewesen, so ging es Harry durch den Kopf, dürfte er nicht auf legalem Weg nach Hogsmeade gehen.

Die vier folgten der großen Schülerschar den Weg ins Dorf hinunter. Unterwegs überlegten sie, wo sie überall hin wollten. Harry war es eigentlich egal. Hermine wollte sich einen neuen Umhang kaufen, da ihr Ersatzumhang völlig ausgebleicht war, seit sie ihn mit Dr. Besters magischer Allzweck – Jeden - Fleck – Beseitigungscreme versucht hatte zu reinigen. Parvati brauchte neues Pergament und Ron hatte Lust auf ein Butterbier. Also gingen Harry und Parvati in Richtung des Schreibwarengeschäfts von Derwish and Banges während Ron Hermine zu Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat folgte. Sie verabredeten, sich anschließend wieder vor den Drei Besen treffen.

Parvati hatte das Pergament schnell gefunden und bezahlte.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte sie Harry.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh sieh mal, Harry", sagte Parvati und deutete auf ein kleines Glas mit milchiger Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das ist Korrekturtinte. Die musst du über ein falsch geschriebenes Wort pinseln und sofort verschwindet es und du kannst neu darüber schreiben. Hat mir Padma erzählt. Ganz neue Erfindung."

„Cool", meinte Harry. „Da muss man nicht mehr ewig auf dem Pergament rum kratzen oder neues nehmen, wenn man sich verschrieben hat."

Parvati nickte. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Parvati, ich habe dir doch noch nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Möchtest du ein Fläschchen davon haben?"

Parvati sah ihn verduzt an, dann nickte sie.

„Gut", sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Verkäufer „ich hätte gern eine Flasche, nein warten Sie ich nehme zwei Flaschen von dieser Korrekturtinte."

Er bezahlte, ließ sich Parvatis Fläschchen einpacken und ging dann mit ihr zusammen raus ins Sonnenlicht.  
"Ich wette, Hermine wird ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn sie erfährt, was wir hier neues haben", sagte Harry und grinste Parvati an, die zurück lächelte.

„Hier, alles liebe zum Geburtstag", sagte Harry und überreichte Parvati stolz und unter einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung das Fläschchen.

„Oh danke schön", erwiderte sie mit gespielter Überraschung, hörte jedoch nicht auf zu lächeln. Dann küsste sie Harry auf die Wange. Harry erstarrte für einen kleinen Moment dann ergriff er ihren Arm und zog sie in Richtung der Drei Besen.

„He, hallo, wir sind hier!", hörten sie Rons Stimme hinter ihnen. Ron und Hermine saßen im Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche und aßen jeder ein Eis mit riesigen Kugeln.

„Für euch haben wir auch was mitgebracht." Er überreichte Harry und Parvati jedem eine Eistüte, die Hermine mit einem Gefrierzauber verhext hatte.

„Das gibt es neu im Honigtopf", sagte Hermine, die zutun hatte, ihr Eis zu essen, bevor es zerschmolz.

Sie saßen noch ein Weilchen in der schon erstaunlich warmen Märzsonne und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen machen, wo sie laut Ron noch auf Ginny und Dean treffen würden, als sie plötzlich panische Schreie hörten.

Harry stand auf und sah nach links, wo auf der Straße vor ihnen Leute hin und her rannten. Sie schienen vor etwas zu fliehen, stürzten scheinbar völlig kopflos die Straße auf sie zu und versuchten sich vor roten Lichtblitzen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Rote Lichtblitze? Harry zog abrupt den Kopf zurück.

„Die Leute werden angegriffen!", schrie er Ron, Hermine und Parvati an und zog seinen Zauberstab. Hermine packte ihn am Kragen seines Umhanges und zog ihn hinter den Baum in Deckung. Auf der anderen Seite konnten sie sehen, wie zwei Todesser mitten auf der Straße standen, laut schallend lachten und auf alles, was sich bewegte Schockzauber abschossen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Parvati rannten so schnell sie konnten die kleine Gasse zurück zum Honigtopf. Fast wäre Harry von einem großen Zauberer über den Haufen gerannt worden, der sich eilig in einen Hauseingang flüchtete.

„Hält die denn niemand auf?", fragte Ron wütend und sah zurück. Von der Straße konnten sie den Lärm von zersplitterndem Glas hören.

Harry bedeutete ihnen mit einem Nicken auf einen Pfad, der zwischen den gegenüberliegenden Häusern in Richtung der Drei Besen lag.

„Wir könnten sie umgehen, und dann in die Drei Besen fliehen", meinte er.

Er sah, wie in dem Haus, in das der Zauberer gerade geflohen war, die Vorhänge zugezogen wurden und etwas Schweres von innen gegen die Tür knallte, als würde diese sich selbst verbarrikadieren.

„Dort wird uns jedenfalls keiner rein lassen", sagte Hermine, die Harrys Blick gefolgt war.

„Los, folgt mir!", forderte er die anderen auf.

Sie schlichen den engen Pfad entlang und bogen dann wieder in Richtung der Hauptstraße ab. Auf der anderen Seite der Gasse sahen sie eine undurchdringliche Hecke.

„Scheiße!", hörte Harry Hermine murmeln.

Harry sah, wie drei weitere Todesser langsam die Straße ebenfalls in Richtung der Drei Besen zurück wichen. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, rannten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Parvati wieder los, hasteten zum Ende der Hecke auf der anderen Seite und versteckten sich hinter der Hauswand. Parvati schrie kurz auf. Harry schoss wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. An der Hauswand, hinter der sie Zuflucht gesucht hatten, standen Ginny, Neville, Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones.

„Wo ist Dean?", fragte Harry Ginny.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht. Plötzlich war er weg."

„Wir müssen hier auch weg", stellte Hermine fest.

Harry nickte.

„Kommt mit!"

Vorsichtig ging er bis zum Straßenende und blickte wachsam um die Ecke. Ein Todesser stand vor dem Haus, welches den Drei Besen gegenüber stand und blickte die Straße hinab. Wenn sie behutsam gingen, dachte Harry, würde er sie nicht sehen. Er gab den anderen mit einen kurzen Wink zu verstehen, dass sie folgen sollten und eilte tief gebeugt über die nächste kleine Gasse direkt auf den Hintereingang der Drei Besen zu. Die Tür war natürlich verschlossen. Hinter sich hörte er Susan Bones, die als letzte die Gasse überquert hatte, aufschreien. Sie fiel zu Boden und konnte, so sehr sie sich mühte, nicht mehr aufstehen.

„Ein Wackelbeinfluch hat sie getroffen!", rief Hermine und wollte zurück, um Susan aufzuhelfen, doch Ron hielt sie zurück.

In diesem Moment zerplatzte das Fensterglas eines der hinteren Fenster der Drei Besen.

Harry sah die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Vector und Snape im Inneren.

„Hier sind ...", wollte er gerade rufen, als Snape zum Fenster geeilt kam und Susan einen Becher zuwarf.

„Fest halten, Bones!", schrie er und als sie die Finger darum schloss, bemerkte Harry, dass es ein Portschlüssel war.

Wieder flogen rote und violette Lichtstrahlen dicht an ihnen vorbei.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid!", brüllte Snape in ihre Richtung.

Harry hörte wie sich Snape mit Dumbledore stritt, der ihm sagte, er solle hier drin bleiben, da ihn so keiner erkennen könne und er sich um die sichere Rückkehr der Schüler vorne im Schankraum kümmern solle. Dann war nichts mehr zu hören.

„Ob Dumbledore weiß, dass wir hier hinten sind?". Rons Stimme war die pure Panik. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Vorne auf der Straße wurde der Lärm wieder größer.

„Allohomora!", hörten sie Hermine laut rufen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen wie Hermine verzweifelt mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Hintertür hämmerte.

„Verflixt und zugenäht. Allohomora! Allohomora!", schrie sie wütend.

„Ich schätze, die geht nicht auf!", sagte Ginny grimmig.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh nein!", gellte Parvatis Stimme neben ihnen. Sie deutete auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Parvati geh aus der Schusslinie!", schrie Harry sie an, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Harry wollte sie gerade am Arm packen, als sie diesen hob und laut nach Lavender schrie. Jetzt wandte sich Harry auch der Straße zu und sah auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan. Von den beiden Todessern auf der Straße war im Moment nichts zu sehen. Harry rannte los. Vorn am Straßenrand ging er hinter der nächsten Hecke in Deckung. Lavender, Dean und Seamus hatten ebenfalls hinter der Hecke des gegenüberliegenden Hauses Zuflucht gesucht. Neben ihm hörte er wie jemand keuchend stehen blieb. Es war Ron, der ihm genauso wie Hermine, Ginny, Hannah und Parvati gefolgt war.

„Wieso seit ihr nicht im Schutz der Drei Besen geblieben?", knurrte er Ron an.

„Wieso bist du los gerannt?", fragte Hermine giftig zurück.

"Das sind auch unsere Freunde, da drüben!", fügte Ginny hinzu.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie Kies knirschen und um die rechte Hausecke bogen Terry Boot und Antony Goldstein, gefolgt von Blaise Zabini und Sally – Anne Perks. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und äugten vorsichtig über die Hecke zu den drei Gryffindors auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Potter?", fragte Antony Goldstein.

„Wo sind die Todesser?", entgegnete Harry.

„Haben sich in dem Haus gegenüber der Drei Besen verschanzt. Scheint als ob sie nicht disapparieren könnten", antwortete Blaise Zabini.

„Ok, Seamus, Dean und Lavender sind da drüben hinter der Hecke und kommen nicht über die Straße. Wir geben ihnen Deckung. Schießt Schockzauber oder was euch sonst so einfällt auf das Haus gegenüber, so dass die drei rüber kommen können", schlug Harry vor. Die anderen nickten.

„Alles klar?", fragte er nach einem letzten Blick auf das gegenüberliegende Haus.

„Los!", schrie er, erhob sich und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf einen der Todesser, die gerade wieder aus dem Haus kamen. Sein Fluch verfehlte den Mann nur knapp. Es war ein sehr kleiner Mann. Wurmschwanz, ging es Harry kurz durch den Kopf, hatte aber dann keine Zeit mehr, groß darüber nachzudenken, da jetzt die Todesser Flüche auf die Hauswand hinter ihnen schossen, von welcher der Putz in großen Brocken abfiel.

„_Expelliarmus!",_ rief Ron. Einem der Todesser riss es den Zauberstab weg.

„Großartig, Weasley!", schrie Antony Goldstein.

„Es heißt Tarantalegua, nicht Tarrandagua!", hörte Harry Hermine ermahnend auf Terry Boot einreden.

In diesem Moment richtete sich Blaise auf und schickte einen weiteren Fluch über die Hecke. Die Robe des Todessers, den er traf, ging sofort in hellen Flammen auf. Harry konnte einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf Blaises Gesicht erkennen. Hermine starrte sie erschrocken an. Der Todesser versuchte hastig, seine brennende Robe auszuziehen.

Als nächstes hörte Harry eine lautes Ploppen. Als er sich wieder erhob, um einen neuen Schocker abzufeuern, sah er neun oder zehn Auroren sich den Todessern entgegenstellen. Lavender, Dean und Seamus hasteten auf die andere Straßenseite. Harry und Ron zogen sie sofort in den Schutz der Hecke.

„Oh Gott sei Dank", murmelte Parvati und drückte Lavender an sich.

Im Nachbargebäude zersplitterte wieder eine Fensterscheibe. Das Gesicht von Professor Snape erschien wieder.

„Potter, Weasley, kommen Sie zur Vordertür rein. Wir geben Ihnen Deckung!", schrie er ihnen zu.

Harry sah sich irritiert zu Ron und Hermine um, dann lugte er wieder vorsichtig über die Hecke. Mindestens sieben Todesser schienen in den Kampf mit den Auroren verwickelt zu sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit versuchte einer von Voldemorts Anhängern zu disapparieren, dann gab es jedoch nur einen dumpfen Knall, er erschien in einem gelben Licht und stand wieder an der gleichen Stelle. Harry konnte die Todesser fluchen hören. Professor Snape schwang die Ecktür zu den Drei Besen auf. Harry sah sich zu den anderen um und rannte dann los. Eine kräftige Hand packte ihn und zerrte ihn ins Innere des Gasthauses. Es war Professor McGonagall, die ganz weiß im Gesicht war. Hinter ihnen knallte die Tür wieder zu.

„Wie lange kann Dumbledore noch den Antidisapparationszauber halten?", fragte McGonagall besorgt an Snape gewandt. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hoffentlich lange genug."

Er ging zum Tresen und ergriff einen Trinkpokal, tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte: _„Portas"._ Der Pokal erglühte in bläulichem Licht und Snape trat zu Ginny, die erschrocken zurück wich.

„Weasley, Zabini, Perks, Brown, Sie zuerst. Fassen Sie an!" Er zählte bis drei und dann verschwanden die vier Mädchen. Harry sah sich um. Bis auf Madame Rosmerta und wenige Dorfbewohner waren sie im Schankraum allein. Wahrscheinlich hatten Snape und McGonagall bereits die anderen Schüler, von denen Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, auf gleichem Wege in die Schule geschickt. Aber wo war Dumbledore?

Da ertönte draußen auf der Straße ein lauter Schmerzensschrei.

„Caroline!", rief Professor McGonagall. Harry hastete zum Fenster. Im Vorgarten des Hauses hockte Professor Vektor und hielt sich ein offensichtlich gebrochenes Bein. Zwei der Todesser kamen langsam auf sie zu. Harry fühlte, wie jemand grob nach seinen Schultern griff, um ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen.

Mit einem Male erklang ein sehr lauter Gesang. Harry drückte sich unter Snapes Hand weg und spähte durch das zerbrochene Fenster. Mitten auf der Straße stand Professor deGazeville mit beschwörend erhobenen Händen, die Handinnenflächen gegen die Todesser gewandt und sang mit tiefer voller Stimme. Die Ferse seines Liedzaubers waren in dieser altklingenden Sprache, die Harry nicht verstand. Fast glaubte Harry, als hätte die Welt um sie herum zu existieren aufgehört, er sah deGazeville von einem merkwürdigen weißen Licht umgeben, das je länger und lauter er sang, von ihm selbst aufgesogen zu werden schien. DeGazevilles Zaubergesang stieg in den Himmel. Die Straße vor ihnen wurde immer dunkler, wie bei einem aufziehenden Unwetter, alle Farben schienen plötzlich verschwunden und kein Geräusch außer dem bedrohlichen, monotonen Gesang deGazevilles war mehr zu hören. Ein mächtiger Wind kam und blähte den Umhang des Lehrers auf und die Gestalt deGazevilles begann sich zu verändern. Entweder, dachte Harry schrumpfte alles um ihn herum, oder deGazeville wuchs. Er sah, wie grüne Lichtblitze, die zweifelsohne von _Adava Kedavra_ kamen, nicht einmal den Zauberer erreichten. Der Wind wirbelte Staub und Steine rings um deGazeville auf und fuhr in die Menge der Todesser, die entsetzt aufschrieen. Der Wirbelwind erfasste ihre Umhänge, riss ihnen die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen und warf die Anhänger Voldemorts zu Boden. Selbst die Auroren hielten inne und schienen Mühe zu haben, ihre Zauberstäbe fest zu halten. Die Todesser sanken zitternd zu Boden. DeGazeville stoppte seinen Banngesang und ließ die Hände sinken. Die Ministeriumszauberer richteten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe auf die am Boden Liegenden und verschnürten sie mit silbrigen Seilen zu gut verschnürten Päckchen.

Neben Harry keuchte Hermine entsetzt auf. Sie war neben ihn getreten und starrte mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf den Platz, wo gerade noch deGazeville gestanden hatte. Er war verschwunden. Als hätte ihn jemand sehr schnell wegradiert.

Snape und McGonagall stürzten hinaus, um Professor Vektor aufzuhelfen.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ron atemlos.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es sah nicht aus wie etwas Gutes, oder?", fragte Hannah Abbott leise.

Antony Goldstein hielt die Tür auf, als Snape und McGonagall Professor Vektor herein trugen.

„Danke Antony", murmelte Professor McGonagall.

Hinter ihnen betrat Dumbledore den Raum. Er sah sie alle prüfend an und wandte sich dann an Professor McGonagall.

„Minerva, schicken Sie diese Schüler hier ebenfalls hoch in die Große Halle. Ich werde mich um die Eingreifzauberer kümmern." McGonagall nickte. Harry fiel auf, dass Dumbledore ziemlich geschafft aussah.

„Was passiert jetzt mit den Todessern?", wollte Harry wissen.

Snape funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Sie werden ins Ministerium gebracht, Harry. Wo man ihnen den Prozess machen wird", antwortete Dumbledore.

McGonagall drückte Harry einen großen Teller in die Hand und rief die anderen Schüler herbei. Als die Verwandlungslehrerin den Teller mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte, fühlte Harry wieder das vertraute Ziehen in der Nabelgegend. Wenig später spürte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Sie waren in der Großen Halle gelandet.

„Dürfte ich den Teller haben, Mr. Potter?", fragte eine quiekende Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry wandte sich um und sah Professor Flitwick.

„Professor Snape muss ja der armen Madame Rosmerta den halben Geschirrschrank ausgeräumt haben", sagte der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer kopfschüttelnd und legte den Teller vorsichtig in eine Kiste, die bereits eine ansehnliche Anzahl von Schüsseln, Trinkpokalen und Gläsern zu enthalten schien.

„Susan!", rief Terry Boot und eilte auf das immer noch blasse Hufflepuffmädchen zu.

„Hannah hat mir kurz erzählt, was passiert ist. Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt. Susan nickte.

Harry blickte sich in der Großen Halle um. Die Haustische waren zur Seite gestellt, überall saßen verängstigt wirkende Schüler, viele in dicke Decken geschlungen. Zwischen ihnen gingen Madame Pomfrey und Professor deGazeville umher und kümmerten sich um die Schüler.

„Wie um alles in der Welt ist er so schnell hierher gekommen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf den Verteidigungslehrer. Harry nickte.

„Das hab ich mich gerade auch gefragt!"

„Wenn man nicht ins Schloss hinein apparieren kann, wie ist er so schnell wieder hier hoch gekommen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und rieb sich die Augen als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht träumte.

„Wieder her gekommen?", fragte Susan Bones und sah fragend zwischen Harry, Hermine und Professor deGazeville hin und her.

„Der war doch gar nicht weg. Von wo sollte er da her kommen?", sagte sie.

„Wie, er war gar nicht weg?", fragte Hermine.

„Bei meiner Ankunft kümmerte er sich gerade um einige Rawenclawmädchen. Dann hat er diesen blöden Wackelbeinfluch aufgehoben und danach hat er die Schnittwunden an Colin Creevys Arm weg massiert."

„Aber wir -", begann Harry doch Hermine trat auf seinen Fuß und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was aber?", hakte Susan Bones nach.

„Nichts aber. Wir dachten, wir hätten ihn gesehen. Muss wohl die Aufregung sein." Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und drehte sich zum Ausgang.

Harry und Ron beeilten sich, ihr zu folgen.

„Was hast du?", fragte Ron, als sie Hermine eingeholt hatten.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek", antwortete sie und rannte die nächste Treppe hoch.

Madame Pince war nicht da. Hermine setzte sich nachdenklich auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte Ron seine Frage.

„Hast du eine Erklärung für deGazeville?", fragte er weiter.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er irgendetwas Verbotenes getan hat, oder?", hakte Harry nach.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich versuche mich nur zu erinnern, was in der Geschichte von Hogwarts über die Begehbarkeit der Ländereien stand", erwiderte sie.

„Und an was denkst du gerade?", fragte Ron.

„Das ich nicht nachdenken kann, wenn ihr beide mich ständig von der Seite her anquatscht", fauchte Hermine genervt.

Harry sah irritiert zu Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist kein Problem für ihn, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein", begann Hermine und starrte auf einen kleinen Käfer, der am Treppengeländer entlang krabbelte.

„Wie das?", fragte Ron.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Hast du denn gar nicht im Unterricht bei deGazeville aufgepasst? Illusionszauber. Es dürfte für ihn keine Schwierigkeit gewesen sein, den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde zehn Minuten lang Colin Creevys Bein massieren, während er eigentlich in Hogsmeade ist. Zum Unerklärbaren kommen wir, wenn wir uns der Frage widmen, _wie_ er aus dem Schloss rausgekommen ist."

„Sag mal, kann man per Gedankenübertragung reisen?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, stellen wir uns mal vor, Dumbledore denkt an ihn, und dann kann er auf diesem Gedankenpfad an einen anderen Ort", probierte es Harry.

„Nein, davon habe ich noch nichts gehört", erwiderte Hermine und sah Harry weiter forschend an, als stünde die Antwort auf ihre Frage auf dessen Stirn.

„Andere Idee", begann Harry erneut. „Dumbledore kann mit Fawkes auch aus dem Schloss raus. Was ist wenn ..."

„Wenn deGazeville einen ähnlichen magischen Gegenstand hat, mit dessen Hilfe er von einem Ort zum anderen kommt?", vollendete Ron Harrys Vermutung.

„deGazeville kann jede Menge eigenartiger Dinge. Nicht viele Zauberer beherrschen die Illusionszauber so perfekt, dann die Geschichte mit dem Geisterbeschwören. Heute haben wir gesehen, dass er heilkundig ist, nicht zu vergessen sein beeindruckender Zaubergesang", fasste Hermine mit immer leiser werdender Stimme zusammen.

„Wartet mal. Zaubergesang", sie schloss die Augen und schien sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren. „Kein gewöhnlicher Zaubergesang. Ein Banngesang. Ich habe davon schon mal gelesen. Die nennt man auch Inkantationen oder Satiriker. Das sind hochwirksame Verfluchungen. Nein, ich glaube Inkantationen waren etwas anderes. Aber wir haben einen Verfluchungsbann gesehen", murmelte sie und sah dann Harry und Ron triumphierend an.

„Was hat diese Verfluchung mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden von deGazeville zu tun?", fragte Ron, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr versteht es immer noch nicht, oder?"

Harry und Ron sahen Hermine ratlos an.

„deGazeville ist kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer. Er muss ein Druide sein", meinte Hermine mit strahlenden Augen.

„Ich hatte immer geglaubt, die Druiden seien bei der Christianisierung der Kelten verschwunden", meinte Harry.

„Sind sie, andererseits aber auch nicht. Sie sind in den Untergrund gegangen. Sie haben ihre Schüler heimlich weiter ausgebildet, als es offiziell schon längst verboten war. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass es in der Bretagne eine Druidenschule gibt, die noch besser als alle Zaubererschulen vor neugierigen Augen geschützt ist", antwortete Hermine.

„Andere Frage: was macht ein Druide in Hogwarts?" stellte Ron in den Raum.

„McGonagall meinte bei dem Gespräch Anfang des Schuljahres zu Sprout, dass er ein mächtiger Liedzauberer sei und sich um Wyrren Malfoy-", brach Harry stirnrunzelnd ab.

„Genau, das ist es. Wyrren Malfoy, die ein Nekromanter ist, wie auch deGazeville", meinte Hermine.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, die kleine Malfoy wird ebenfalls mal eine Druidin?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Wieso sonst hat sie Sonderunterricht bei deGazeville?", antwortete Harry.

„Meint ihr, die anderen Lehrer wissen, was deGazeville ist?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermine, als sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen.

„Ich denke schon. Es ist vielleicht ähnlich, wie bei Professor Lupin", antwortete Hermine. „Viele Zauberer stehen den Druiden noch immer sehr misstrauisch gegenüber."

„Wieso", wollte Ron wissen, wurde aber von anderen Gryffindors unterbrochen, die am Portraitloch der Fetten Dame anstanden, um den Gemeinschaftssaal zu betreten. Dort trafen sie auf Dean und Seamus und bald war Hermine in Richtung der Mädchenschlafssäle verschwunden. Den Rest des Tages füllten heftige Diskussionen über die Geschehnisse in Hogsmeade.


	20. Verbindungen

Verbindungen 

In den darauf folgenden Tagen verbrachten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny das meiste ihrer Freizeit in der Bibliothek Ginny hatte ihnen erzählt, schon einiges über Druiden gelesen zu haben und durchforstete nun die Regale nach ihr bekannten und neuen Büchern. Tatsächlich gab es offiziell keine einzige Druidenschule mehr in Europa, doch von Zeit zu Zeit tauchten merkwürdige Zaubermeister auf, die seltsame Fähigkeiten zu besitzen schienen.

„Wenn man sich das so durchliest, könnte man glatt auf den Gedanken kommen, Dumbledore wäre auch einer von ihnen", stellte Ron fest und strich sich die Fransen seines Ponys aus den Augen, was seine Haare etwas wirr nach oben abstehen ließ. Hermine betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie Harry den Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Du – weißt – schon- wer beschrieben hat?", hakte Ron nach.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich habe aber im Jahrbuch von Hogwarts gelesen, dass Dumbledore hier seinen UTZ gemacht hat, also kann er auf keiner Druidenschule gewesen sein", meinte Hermine nachdrücklich.

„Mhm", entgegnete Ron.

So sehr Harry und Hermine auch suchten, sie fanden nichts neues über eine Druidenschule.

Für Ablenkung sorgte der Tagesprophet, der die nächsten Tage lang und breit über die Festnahme der Todesser in Hogsmeade berichtete. Hermine machte Harry und Ron darauf aufmerksam, dass sie kein Wort über deGazevilles Auftauchen brachten, was Hermines Annahme, Druiden würde in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht so gut angesehen werden bestätigte. Leider bestätigte sich Harrys Vermutung nicht, der kleine Todesser, den er beinahe erwischt hätte, sei Pettigrew gewesen. Alle Festgenommenen waren unter Veritaserum befragt worden und so konnte das Ministerium weitere Verhaftungen bekannt geben.

Eines Abends kam Hermine triumphierend lächelnd auf Harry zu.

„Wyrren war eben bei mir", sagte sie und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harry.

„Und?", fragte Harry.

„Sie hat sich entschuldigt, wegen der Streitereien im Januar", erklärte Hermine.

„Ist jetzt alles wieder ok?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Irgendwie schon", erwiderte Hermine. „Sie sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ich glaube, sie hat sich viel zu viel vorgenommen, hat zu viel gelernt. Und sich keine Pausen gegönnt. Das habe ich im dritten Schuljahr ja auch gemacht, und am Ende war ich fertig und ausgelaugt."

„Jedenfalls finde ich es total stark, dass sie sich entschuldigt hat", nickte Harry.

Bei einem der nächsten Bibliothekstreffen, wie Hermine schmunzelnd ihre Treffen mit Blaise und Sally – Anne nannte, brachte Ginny Wyrren mit in die Verbotene Abteilung.

„Hast du schon wieder hier gesessen und gelernt?", fragte Hermine die Erstklässlerin in besorgtem Tonfall.

Wyrren nickte.

„Mhm. Wollte mal was nachlesen. Und da habe ich Ginny getroffen."

„Ich hab gehört, wie dein Bruder in unserem Gemeinschaftssaal erzählt hat, dass du über zwei Wochen auf der Krankenflügel warst", meinte Blaise und betrachtete Wyrren Malfoy neugierig.

Wyrren zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich.

„So, hat er das? Hat er sonst noch was über seine Gryffindorschwester gesagt?"

„Ach weißt du, eigentlich versuche ich die Gesellschaft von Leuten wie Draco Malfoy zu meiden. Ich weiß nicht, was er sonst so über dich erzählt, Schätzchen", spukte Blaise verächtlich aus.

„He", mischte sich Sally – Anne ein. „Hier versuchen wir, einige Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht ein Slytherin wie der andere ist, und dann scheren wir doch Leute aus einer Familie über einen Kamm."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du nicht in unser Haus gekommen bist?", fragte Blaise unbeeindruckt weiter.

Wyrren senkte ihre Augenbraue nicht um einen Millimeter als sie im gleichen überheblichen Ton antwortete: „Der Sprechende Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor eingeteilt, ganz einfach."

Blaise betrachtete die Erstklässlerin noch immer spöttisch.

„Gut, dass wir mal darüber gesprochen haben."

„Machst du jetzt bei unseren Lerntreffen mit?", fragte Sally – Anne Wyrren, offensichtlich darum bemüht, die Situation zu entspannen.

Wyrren schien es sichtlich Mühe zu bereiten, weiterhin überheblich drein zu schauen und langsam bildete sich eine steile Zornesfalte auf ihrer blassen Stirn.

„Nein danke, kein Bedarf", antwortete sie schließlich gepresst.

„He, Wyrren", versuchte Hermine einzulenken.

„Hört auf zu zanken", meinte Ron.

Hermine, Wyrren, Harry, Ginny, Sally - Anne und Blaise sahen ihn erstaunt an und fingen dann an zu lachen.

„Tut mir leid", kicherte Blaise und reichte Wyrren die Hand.

„Mhm, ist schon gut", erwiderte Wyrren halbherzig und ergriff Blaises Hand.

In der nächsten Stunde suchten sie sich Bücher über die Kräuter für ihre Zaubertränkeaufsätze zusammen und Harry konnte hören, wie sich Sally- Anne mit Wyrren unterhielt. Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, bekam er den Rest ihres Gesprächs mit.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Slytherins gibt, die wirklich miteinander befreundet sind", sagte Wyrren leise.

„Weißt du, Freundschaft besteht nicht nur darin, anderen Informationen zu geben oder teure Geschenke, wie es dein Bruder versucht. Freundschaft bedeutet, etwas von sich preiszugeben, ohne Bedingungen zu stellen. Man kann nicht immer nur nehmen. Bei einer echten Freundschaft kommen viele Dinge von allein zurück, Wyrren", erwiderte Sally – Anne ernst.

Harry schreckte leicht zusammen, als sich Hermine zu ihm setzte und ihn erstaunt anblickte.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, dass so was von jemand wie dem Sally – Anne Püppchen kommt", murmelte sie leise.

Harry nickte, sah Sally – Anne an und verstand, was Hermine meinte.

Sally – Anne war eins der Mädchen, die früh morgens zwei Stunden eher aufstand, um sich aufzutakeln. Hermine hatte eines Tages festgestellt, dass selbst der Lippenstift, den die Slytherin trug, farblich auf ihren Fingelnagellack abgestimmt war. Wer Sally – Anne nur vom Sehen her kannte, konnte sie leicht für ein blondes Dummchen halten.

Hermine kümmerte sich in den nächsten Wochen wieder vermehrt um Wyrren, Harry und Ron trainierten ziemlich hart für ihr nächstes Quidditchmatch und Ginny büffelte wie eine Besessene. So verging der März. Die Osterferien rückten immer näher und langsam wurde es Frühling. Das milde Wetter hielt seit Anfang März und rund um Hogwarts begannen die Knospen der ersten Bäume grün zu werden.

Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle und fragten sich gerade, wo Ginny blieb, als sie auf das Gespräch ihrer Mitschüler neben ihnen aufmerksam wurden.

„Gryffindor hat letzte Nacht 50 Punkte verloren!", sagte Parvati empört zu Lavender, Dean und Seamus. Harry hob den Kopf und lauschte.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas damit zu tun?", fragte ihn Seamus.

Harry sah zuerst ihn, dann Ron erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich", sagte Harry.

„Irgendwie fällt mir das ziemlich schwer, das zu glauben", erwiderte Parvati und warf Harry einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er irritiert.

„Nichts", antwortete sie. „Ich mach mir halt nur so meine Gedanken."

„Ginny hat diese Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal geschlafen", mischte sich Hermine leise ein und sah zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle, durch die gerade Rons Schwester und Wyrren Malfoy zum Gryffindortisch geeilt kamen. Harry fiel auf, dass Ginny ziemlich übermüdet aussah.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns ja sagen, wo die fünfzig Punkte hin sind?", fragte Lavender Ginny, als diese sich gerade neben Harry setzte.

Ginny sah sie erschrocken an.

„Wie ... was... welche fünfzig Punkte?", stotterte sie.

In diesem Moment kamen die Posteulen zur Decke herein geflattert und die kleine goldbraune Eule, die Ron schon so manchen Toast weggefuttert hatte, flog direkt auf Ginny zu. Sie warf ihr einen scharlachroten Umschlag auf den Teller und verschwand sofort wieder.

Ginny, ihre Gesichtsfarbe stand in nichts der Farbe des Umschlages nach, sah sich panisch um.

„Los lauf", riet ihr Hermine.

„Soll ich?", fragte Wyrren leise.

Ginny sah sie erstaunt an. Der Umschlag begann zu qualmen.

„Kommt es auf weitere 10 Punkte Abzug an?", fragte Wyrren lauter und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Nein. Mach schon!", rief Ginny noch panischer, den flammenschlagenden Umschlag betrachtend.

Wyrren deutete mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf den Heuler und murmelte etwas, woraufhin der Heuler sich in Staub zerbröselte.

Ginny zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Wyrren ebenso leise.

„Ginny, wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du noch den Heulerrekord von Fred und George brechen", sagte Ron erleichtert.

Harry sah von Ginny zu ihrem Bruder. Wieso hatte Ginny solche Angst vor dem Heuler gehabt?

„McGonagall kommt", sagte Hermine und beugte sich über ihren Teller.

„Ms. Weasley", fauchte McGonagall zornig. „Der Hintergrund eines Heulers ist es, die Missetat ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, für die er den Heuler bekommen hat. Nun gut, der Heuler ist nicht los gegangen. Aber um ihre Strafarbeit werden Sie nicht herum kommen. 10 Punkte Abzug für das Untauglichmachen des Heulers. Und ebenfalls 10 Punkte Abzug für Sie, Ms. Malfoy, weil Sie Mrs. Weasley dabei geholfen haben! Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von Ihnen beiden bin."

Damit drehte sich die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors um und verließ die Große Halle.

„70 Punkte innerhalb von 12 Stunden. Wow, nicht schlecht, Ginny", sagte Dean und verließ zusammen mit Seamus ebenfalls die Große Halle.

Harry sah, wie Ginny, noch immer sehr erschrocken, sich zu Wyrren umwandte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

„Ginny, was ist los mit dir?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

„Was zum Geier hast du denn nur angestellt?", wollte Ron wissen und betrachtete seine Schwester nachdenklich.

Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht, wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Wenig später standen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Wyrren vor den Stundengläsern in der Eingangshalle.

„Schade, wir hatten einen so guten Vorsprung", sagte Harry.

Irgendwie kam es ihm komisch vor, einmal nicht für einen so massiven Punkteverlust verantwortlich zu sein.

„Wisst ihr was wirklich seltsam ist?", fragte Wyrren.

„Schieß los", forderte sie Ron neugierig auf.

„Slytherin. Die hatten gestern Abend noch 250 Punkte. Vierzig weniger als wir", antwortete Wyrren.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich hab's gestern gesehen", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Komisch, oder? Gryffindor und Slytherin verlieren beide innerhalb einer Nacht jeweils 50 Punkte", bemerkte Harry und sah sich zu Hermine um, die ihn stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

„Du meinst, Ginny könnte zusammen mit jemand aus Slytherin diese 100 Punkte verloren haben?", hakte sie nach.

Harry nickte mit vorsichtigem Blick auf Ron.

„Ihr spinnt doch beide!", fuhr dieser auf.

„Überleg mal was Neville im Winter sagte. Dass Ginny einen neuen Freund habe, aber niemand wüsste, wer er sei", sagte Harry.

„Ginny hat nichts mit einem stinkigen Slytherin!" empörte sich Ron und schubste Harry zornig von sich weg. „Wenn du das noch einmal behauptest, Harry Potter, dann kann ich dir nicht garantieren, mich noch daran zu erinnern, dass du mein Freund bist." Ron erhob seine Fäuste.

„Ron!", schrieen Hermine und Wyrren zugleich.

Hermine schob Ron noch weiter von Harry weg.

„Das war doch nur eine Vermutung, Ron. Wir wissen alle nichts genaues, was letzte Nacht passiert ist!", sagte Hermine streng.

Ron schnaubte und stapfte die Marmortreppe hoch.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder", murmelte gerade Hermine Harry zu als Ron über das Geländer noch einmal wiederholte: „Meine Schwester fängt nichts mit einem Slytherin an!" „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Ronald Weasley", erwiderte Wyrren so leise, dass es nur Hermine und Harry hören konnten.

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte schließlich.

„Du weißt, was du jetzt zu tun hast?", fragte Hermine Wyrren.

Wyrren nickte. „Ja, bei den Lehrern einschleimen."

„20 Punkte gut machen", verbesserte sie Hermine.

„Ja, ja. Gib mir eine Woche lang Zeit", erwiderte Wyrren und schulterte ihre Schulmappe, um sich zum Unterricht zu begeben.

„Hast du Blaise und Sally schon mal gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätten, sich der DA anzuschließen?", fragte Harry Hermine, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machten.

Hermine nickte. „Wir wollten uns heute Abend nach dem Essen in der Eingangshalle treffen."

„Ist das nicht etwas auffällig?", fragte Harry und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, als Peeves direkt vor ihnen eine Rüstung umkippte.

„Peeves, jetzt habe ich dich endlich einmal auf frischer Tat ertappt. Potter! Granger! Sie kommen mit zum Schulleiter. Sie sind meine Zeugen." Filch stand hinter einer Statue und grinste siegesgewiss.

„Sir, wir müssen zu Professor Snape in den Unterricht", wandte Hermine ein.

Filch schien zu überlegen.

„Mr. Filch, was geht hier vor?", fragte eine strenge Stimme hinter Harry und Hermine.

Harry drehte sich erleichtert um. Professor McGonagall baute sich vor dem immer noch in der Luft hin und her wippenden Peeves auf.

„Professor", beeilte sich der Hausmeister eilig zu sagen „Peeves hat diese Rüstung mutwillig umgeworfen. Ich und diese Schüler hier haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

McGonagall warf Harry und Hermine einen forschenden Blick zu und forderte sie dann auf, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Als Harry die nächste Treppe erreichte, hörte er, wie McGonagall zu Filch sagte, er solle sie zum Schulleiter begleiten.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen zu spät kommen!", blaffte Snape Harry und Hermine an, als diese leise den Kerker betraten. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermine schob ihn in eine leere Bankreihe.

„Ich war gerade dabei, die Anwendungen der Tollkirsche aufzuzählen, als Potter und Granger meine Ausführungen gestört haben. Granger, nennen Sie mir einen möglichen Trank, um das Gift der Tollkirsche zu neutralisieren."

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Snape die Augenbrauen hob und fies zu grinsen begann.

„Keine Ahnung, Granger? Sollte ich das wirklich einmal erleben dürfen?"

„Bitte, Sir, ein möglicher Trank ist der ...", begann Hermine verwirrt, doch Snape unterbrach sie.

„Sehr bedauerlich, Granger. Bei diesem mangelnden Wissensstand sollte sie es sich nicht leisten können, zu spät zu meinem Unterricht zu kommen. Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", grinste Snape breit.

Harry und Hermine starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Der Gegentrank ist ein Gebräu aus folgenden Zutaten." Snape schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab die Tafel an und in feinen Buchstaben erschien eine Brauanleitung für das Gegengift.

„Alle Mitglieder des Hauses Gryffindor werden bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über diesen Trank schreiben. Ich erwarte von Ihnen mindestens drei Rollen Pergament."

Während die Slytherins im Raum anfingen, laut zu lachen, konnte Harry sehen, wie Blaise Zabini und ihre Freundin Sally – Anne die Köpfe gesenkt hielten.

„Das scheint nicht unser Tag zu sein", murmelte Hermine Harry leise zu.

„Wahrscheinlich hatten wir vorhin recht mit unserer Vermutung, was die fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin betreffen."

Hermine nickte und zog dann Pergament, Tusche und Feder aus ihrer Schulmappe, um die Brauanleitung abzuschreiben.

In der Pause nach Verwandlung trafen Harry und Hermine Ron auf einem der Innenhöfe. „Hast du dich wieder eingekriegt?", fragte Harry Ron, der rot an lief und eine halbherzige Entschuldigung murmelte.

„Tut mit leid."

„Is' schon ok", erwiderte Harry.

„He, was ist das?", fragte Harry erschrocken und fing ein zusammengeknülltes Pergament auf, was ihm aus einem der oben liegenden Fenster auf den Kopf gefallen war.

„Peeves?", vermutete Ron.

Harry faltete das Pergament auseinander.

„Nein", meinte er und versuchte, jemanden an dem Fenster über ihnen zu entdecken.

„Das ist eine Nachricht von Blaise und Sally – Anne."

„Zeig mal her", forderte Hermine ihn auf.

„Gut", murmelnd, packte sie den Zettel in ihre Tasche.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Ron.

„Wir treffen uns heute abend in der Eingangshalle nach dem Essen an der Statue von Irina das Dummbrot", antwortete Hermine leicht hin.

Beim Abendbrot setzten sich Terry Boot und Michael Corner zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Sagt mal, wir haben gehört, dass ihr euch mit den beiden Slytherinmädchen trefft, die mit uns zusammen in Hogsmeade hinter dieser Hecke eingeschlossen waren", begann Terry zögernd.

Harry sah ihn neugierig an.

„Was wäre wenn?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Na ja, wir haben uns überlegt, also wir beide und noch einige andere aus der DA. Na, jedenfalls", stotterte Michael. „Jedenfalls hatten wir die Idee, sie mal in die DA einzuladen."

„Vielleicht könnt ihr sie ja fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollen", ergänzte Terry.

„Immerhin waren diese Feuerballzauber nicht von schlechten Eltern", meinte Michael ziemlich begeistert.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an diese Feuerzauber, die Blaise über die Hecke auf die Todesser geschossen hatte.

„Wir fragen sie", meinte Hermine.

„Gut, also bis dann", sagte Terry und wandte sich wieder zum Rawenclawtisch.

Harry, Ron und Hermine warteten, bis kaum noch Schüler in der Großen Halle saßen und standen dann auf. Sie gingen die Marmortreppe hinunter und wollten sich gerade zu der Ecke wenden, in der die Statue von Irina das Dummbrot stand, als sie Schreie hörten.

„Das klingt wie Wyrren", sagte Hermine erschrocken.

Harry und Ron folgten Hermine eine Treppe hinunter und sahen auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz Wyrren Malfoy, die scheinbar von der Ganzkörperklammer gefesselt sich ununterbrochen drehte und dabei ständig mit dem Kopf auf den Granitplatten aufschlug.

„Scheiße", rief Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine versuchte mit einigen ihr bekannten Sprüchen den Fluch aufzuheben, doch Wyrren drehte sich immer weiter.

„Versucht sie fest zu halten", sagte Hermine unwirsch, als auch noch Ron seinen Zauberstab auf Wyrren richtete.

Harry und Ron hielten die Erstklässlerin mit allen Kräften fest und drückten sie auf die Steinplatten.

„Wenn ich den erwische, der das angestellt hat", fauchte Ron zornig.

„Besser wäre, wir finden einen Gegenfluch", jammerte Hermine.

Harry hörte plötzlich Schritte und drehte sich um. Sofort fühlte er, wie sich Wyrrens linke Schulter wieder nach oben verzog. Mit aller Kraft drückte er sie wieder nach unten.

„Ein Kombinationsfluch", murmelte Blaise plötzlich neben Harry und zückte nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab.

„_Finite acompens_", sagte die Slytherin und augenblicklich spürte Harry, wie sich Wyrrens Körper entspannte.

Nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch von Blaise verschwanden die Blutspuren auf Wyrrens Gesicht.

„Tut dir irgendwas im Gesicht besonders weh?", fragte Blaise und betrachtete Wyrren aufmerksam.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und hatte sichtlich Mühe, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Am besten, du gehst sofort zu Madame Pomfrey", meinte Hermine. „Wir sagen Professor deGazeville Bescheid, wo du bist."

„Nein, ich will nicht schon wieder auf die Krankenstation", erwiderte Wyrren leise.

„Aber wenn irgendwas gebrochen ist", wandte Hermine ein.

„Es ist alles bestens", beharrte Wyrren.

„Alles bestens?", fuhr Hermine auf. „Du bist gerade überfallen und mit einem ziemlich hinterhältigen Fluch belegt worden."

„Hast du sehen können, wer das war?", fragte Ron.

„Parkinson", erwiderte Wyrren, nicht auf Hermines Bemerkung achtend.

„Diese stinkigen Slytherin", brummte Ron zornig und sah Blaise und Sally – Anne, die neben ihr stand, trotzig an.

Blaise erwiderte Rons Blick.

„Da muss ich dir zur Abwechslung mal Recht geben, Ronald Wiesel."

Schließlich nahmen sie Wyrren doch mit hoch in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. deGazeville erwartete sie bereits und sah Wyrren verwundert an, als diese sich sofort mit gesenktem Kopf in eine Ecke setzte.

„Was war los?", fragte er schließlich Hermine.

Hermine sah unsicher zu Harry und Ron und dann zu Wyrren, die noch immer den Fußboden anstarrte.

„Parkinson", murmelte Wyrren schließlich leise.

Professor deGazeville nickte verstehend und wandte sich dann an Blaise und Sally – Anne, die unsicher nahe der Tür standen, und von den anderen DA Mitgliedern mittlerweile neugierig betrachtet wurden zu.

„Ah ja. Auf euch beide habe ich schon seit einigen Wochen gewartet", sagte der Verteidigungslehrer schmunzelnd.

Blaise sah ihn verwundert an.

„Seid herzlich willkommen in unserer Runde. Ich hoffe, dass ihr beide einen Ort findet, an dem ihr euch nicht fehl an Platze fühlt."

Harry sah Ron verdutzt an, doch deGazeville riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir üben heute einfache Kombinationsflüche. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, kann man einige Flüche gut und wirkungsvoll miteinander kombinieren. Das Schwierige dabei ist, die richtigen Mischungen heraus zu finden. Wir fangen mit harmlosen Flüchen an. Kitzel- und Kicherfluch. Zuerst spricht man immer den einfacheren Fluch aus und dann den komplizierteren. Das ist bei diesen beiden ersten kein Problem, da beide in etwa den gleichen Schwierigkeitsgrad haben. Wichtig wird es dann beim Aufheben der Flüche. Man muss die einzelnen Flüche erkennen und gesondert aufheben und zwar in Reihenfolge der Gewichtung. Findet euch zu zweier Paaren und legt los."

Der Zauberer schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, der Boden des gesamten Zimmers bedeckte sich mit flauschigen Kissen und bald kugelten sich die ersten Schüler vor Lachen auf diesen.

Aufgeheitert gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die anderen Gryffindors nach der Stunde zurück zu ihrem Hausturm während Ron noch immer versuchte, sich auszumalen, wie er Pansy Parkinson in der Großen Halle mit dem eben geübten Kombinationsfluch belegen würde, um Wyrren zu rächen.

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft vom vielen Kichern und freute sich schon auf den Muskelkater in seinen Bauchmuskeln, der ihn sicherlich am nächsten Morgen erwarten würde. Müde sank er in sein Himmelbett und schlief sofort ein. Er träumte von Quidditch. Er flog über das Feld, sah unter sich die wogenden Massen aus Schülern, dann drehte er seinen Besen in Richtung See und flog einen weiten Bogen über diesen. Plötzlich zog etwas seinen Besen nach unten. Er flog jetzt in steilen Sturzflug direkt auf die Wasseroberfläche zu. Harryversuchte, den Besenstiel nach oben zu reißen, aber die Kraft, die ihn nach unten zog, war stärker. Dann tauchte er in das kalte Wasser ein. Harry wunderte sich noch, dass das Wasser sich zwar kalt anfühlte, er aber weiter atmen konnte und er immer noch nach unten gezogen wurde. Dann wurde es dunkel und Harry glaubte, kalte Wände um sich zu spüren. Blaues Licht erhellte schließlich kahle Steinwände. Ein kleiner Raum. Nicht größer als Harrys Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Sirius hockte in einer Ecke und stützte sich, schwer atmend mit einer Hand zur Seite ab. Eine kalte Stimme hinter Harry lachte leise und höhnisch.

„Wir haben noch viel Zeit. Viel, viel Zeit. Und du bist hier ganz allein. Keiner kann dich hören. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt, wie lange du schon durchhältst. Aber wir haben ja auch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Sirius erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als auch schon ein Zauberstab neben Harry auftauchte und auf Sirius gerichtet wurde.

Der Cruciatusfluch und Sirius' Schreie gingen ineinander über.

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet und zitterte am ganzen Leib. So lange hatte er nicht mehr von seinem Paten geträumt. Mit wackeligen Knien stand er auf und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Draußen spiegelte sich das Licht des Vollmondes auf der glatten Seeoberfläche und Harry erschauderte. Sirius unter dem See gefangen in einer kahlen Steinkammer. Langsam spielte sein Gehirn verrückt.

In der letzten DA Stunde vor den Osterferien wurden sie von Professor Snape überrascht, der einige Minuten zu spät kommend, den Raum zusammen mit zwei älteren Slytherins betrat. Er nickte deGazeville kurz angebunden zu und stellte die beiden als Ryan Andrews und Sasha Lancester vor, die von nun an Mitglieder der DA seien, um das Haus Slytherin zu vertreten. Harry konnte aus seinen Augenwinkel sehen, wie Blaise sich hinter Michael Corner abduckte.

„Schließlich hat Hogwarts vier Häuser", sagte Snape gerade an deGazeville gewandt, der zustimmend nickte und in Richtung Blaise sah.

„Professor Snape, da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen", lächelte der Verteidigungslehrer.

Snape sah Blaise und Sally – Anne erstaunt an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich die Tür öffnete und Morag McDougal eintrat.

„'tschuldigung", in Richtung deGazeville murmelnd betrat er den Raum und blieb beim Anblick von Snape wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Mr. McDougal. Welch eine Freude, Sie hier zu sehen", sagte Snape leise.

„Du bist reichlich spät, Morag", tadelte deGazeville und stand auf.

„Nun, wenn dann alle eingetrudelt sind, können wir ja anfangen. Professor, haben Sie noch einige einleitende Worte für die Schüler?", fragte deGazeville lächelnd.

„Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet. Fangen Sie an", entgegnete Snape genervt.

„Jetzt sind wir schon zu fünft", frohlockte Blaise, die neben Harry stand, und versuchte, Hermines Schildzauber zu durchbrechen. Morag war in der letzten Stunde hinzu gekommen, als Harry bei Snape seine wöchentliche halbe Stunde Okklumentrik hatte. Dieser Sonderunterricht lief noch immer nach dem gleichen Schema wie seit Beginn des Schuljahres ab. Snape und Harry standen sich gegenüber, Snape sprach den Zauberspruch und Harry konzentrierte sich auf einige wenige Augenblicke, die er in der Mysteriumsabteilung erlebt hatte. Sirius von Belatrix' Schocker getroffen, nach hinten durch den Vorhang kippend. Nach drei Versuchen ermahnte Snape Harry gewöhnlich zu üben und entließ ihn.

„Ja, langsam wird es knapp für uns", erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd. Die Slytherins waren jetzt schon fast so zahlenmäßig wie die Hufflepuffs in der DA.

„Ich sag's doch schon die ganze Zeit, dieses Jahr gewinnen wir die Hausmeisterschaft. Im Moment sieht es gar nicht mal so schlecht aus und wenn uns der alte Kauz nicht wieder im letzten Moment einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, haben wir euch endlich", kicherte Blaise und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem Fluch weg, den Hermine auf sie warf.

„Zabini, Sie bleiben nach der Stunde noch hier." Snape stand hinter Blaise und sah sie zornig an. Blaise schien zuerst etwas erwidern zu wollen, nickte dann aber.

„Was meinte Blaise eigentlich wegen der Hausmeisterschaft?", fragte Ginny, die das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Blaise mitbekommen hatte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an und schienen ebenfalls zu überlegen.

„Ich glaube, sie meinte unser erstes Jahr", erzählte Hermine.

„Da haben wir doch verdient gewonnen", mischte sich Ron ein.

„Eigentlich waren die Slytherins die Hausmeister. Doch Dumbledore hat kurz vor der Pokalübergabe noch mal viele Punkte an Gryffindor verteilt, so dass wir doch noch Sieger wurden", erwiderte Hermine mit etwas belegter Stimme.

„Na immerhin hatte Harry ja auch erst kurz vor Schuljahresschluss mit Quirrel und Du – Weißt – schon – wem gekämpft", entgegnete Ron.

„Wirklich fair war es trotzdem nicht", sagte Hermine bestimmt und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. „Denk einfach mal darüber nach. Die Gryffindors bekommen, um es mal banal auszudrücken, in dieser Schule Zucker in den Hintern geblasen. Wenn aber ein Lehrer das Haus Slytherin offen bevorzugt, dann ist das Geschrei groß."

Ron sah Harry hilfesuchend an, doch ehe dieser etwas erwidern konnte, war Hermine auch schon in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle verschwunden. Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Verstehe einer diese Mädchen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war damals sehr stolz darauf gewesen, so viele Punkte für Gryffindor gewonnen zu haben. Über die Gefühle der Slytherins, denen im letzten Augenblick die Hausmeisterschaft aberkannt wurde, hatte er nie auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet. Eher noch im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich an Malfoys entsetztem Gesicht erfreut. War das jetzt verkehrt? Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Diese Slytherins in der DA brachten sein ganzes Weltbild ins Wanken. Irgendwie waren die wenigsten Dinge so einfach, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Slytherins Eigenschaften hatten durchaus ihre positiven Seiten, das hatte er an Blaise Zabini und Sally – Anne Perks gelernt. Oder ließ er sich blenden, wie Parvati ihm neulich vorgeworfen hatte, weil die beiden Mädchen hübsch waren? Ehrgeiz und Zielstrebigkeit waren durchaus nicht so sehr zu verachten, wie er es bisher getan hatte. Auf die Mittel kam es wohl an. Die beiden wussten, wie sie das bekommen würden, was sie wollten, ohne einen großen Aufriss darum zu machen. Hermine würde das jetzt „subtiles manipulieren" nennen, grinste Harry in sich hinein. Schaden konnte es im Kampf gegen Voldemort auf keinen Fall, obwohl, stockte Harry, wie würden sich diese Slytherins entscheiden, wenn sie eine Seite wählen müssten. Bisher hatten sie sich immer mit unverbindlichen Antworten zu diesem Thema aus der Schlinge gezogen. Und auf Dumbledore waren sie irgendwie alle nicht gut zu sprechen.

Harry nahm sich vor, morgen mit Hermine darüber zu reden und wollte sich gerade zu Parvati und Lavender setzen, als Lavender aufstand.

„Bis dann", sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin und betrachtete Harry mit einem, für ihn undeutbaren Blick.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Harry Parvati.

„Was soll sie schon haben?", erwiderte Parvati kurz angebunden.

Harry setzte sich in den eben frei gewordenen Sessel.

„Hast du dich heute in der DA gut mit dieser Slytherinschlange amüsiert?", fragte sie schließlich.

Harry sah Parvati verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Harry Potter, du solltest dir langsam mal genau überlegen, wer deine Freunde sind", sagte Parvati und stand ebenfalls auf.

Harry sah ihr entgeistert nach. Was sollte das nun schon wieder bedeuten? Er würde sich wohl mal Rons Buch über das seltsame Verhalten von Mädchen ausleihen müssen.

Die letzten Tage bis zu den Osterferien vergingen laut Ginny viel zu schnell. Parvati hatte mit Harry kein Wort mehr gewechselt und Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit ihr wieder ins Gespräch kommen könnte. Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine gefragt. Von Ron hätte er keine wirklich ernst gemeinte Antwort zu erhalten geglaubt und Hermine war ebenfalls im Moment nicht gut auf Parvati zu sprechen, mit der sie sich öfter lauthals im Gemeinschaftsraum über Wyrren Malfoy stritt.

Am Sonntagmorgen kam Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler gestürmt und fragte Harry aufgeregt, ob er eine Ahnung hätte, wo Wyrren sei. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und zog ein Paar alte Socken aus seinem Koffer.

„Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht. Sogar in der Bibliothek war ich schon. Wir müssen Professor McGonagall Bescheid sagen", meinte Hermine zu Harry und Ron.

Doch ihre Hauslehrerin erklärte den dreien, das alles in Ordnung sei und sie die Ferien zum arbeiten nutzen sollten. Einige der jüngeren Schüler waren über die Ferien nach hause gefahren, und so hatten sie sowohl im Gemeinschaftsraum, als auch an ihrem Haustisch in der Großen Halle etwas mehr Platz als gewöhnlich.

Abends setzte sich Luna zu ihnen und erkundigte sich nach Wyrren.

„Komisch, dass sie ausgerechnet in diesen Ferien verschwindet, ohne Bescheid zu sagen", meinte Luna verträumt.

„Wieso, ausgerechnet diese Ferien?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Na, wir wollten uns einige besondere Sternenkonstellationen ansehen. Naja, wird wohl nichts daraus werden. Also, wir sehen uns", sagte sie und verließ die Große Halle.

Wyrren tauchte erst eine Woche später wieder auf. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gerade beim Abendbrot, als sich die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle öffnete und zwei Muggel eintraten. Der eine war hochgewachsen und schlank, der andere klein und zierlich. Der größere der beiden ging zielstrebig auf den Lehrertisch zu, während Wyrren Malfoy auf den freien Platz neben Hermine zusteuerte. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny starrten Wyrren an, die eine schwarze Stoffhose, einen Kapuzenpulli und Trekkingstiefel trug und ihre langen, blonden Haare zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Sie stellte ihren Rucksack an die Wand, setzte sich und inspizierte hungrig das Abendbrot.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine und musterte noch immer die ungewöhnliche Kleidung Wyrrens.

„Ich bin mit Professor deGazeville eine Woche in den Bergen gewesen", antwortete Wyrren und aus ihrem Mund klang es, wie die schlimmste aller Strafen.

„Wieso das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Frag mich nicht solche dummen Sachen. Gib mit lieber mal die Schüssel mit der Blumenkohlsuppe. Ich hab einen mordsmäßigen Hunger", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Wovon habt ihr gelebt? In den Highlands gibt es nicht so viele Ortschaften, wo man sich was zu essen kaufen kann", fragte Hermine.

„Du sagst es", antwortete Wyrren. „Wir haben von dem gelebt, was wir mitgenommen haben, von Kräutern und einem Hasen, den John gefangen hat."

Bei diesem Gedanken schien es sie zu schütteln.

Harry sah hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Professor deGazeville, ebenfalls in Muggelkleidung und etwas mager aussehend, saß gut gelaunt mit Professor Vektor schwatzend da.

„Was habt ihr in den Bergen gemacht?", wiederholte Hermine Rons Frage.

Wyrren sah sie und die anderen an, senkte dann ihre Stimme und begann zu erzählen.

„Gehört zur Ausbildung. Leben im Einklang mit der Natur. Wir haben im Wald geschlafen und waren in Bergbächen schwimmen. Wir sind einen Berg nach dem anderen hoch gestiegen, nur um dann den nächsten vor uns zu haben. Wir haben den Wind auf unserer Haut gespürt, die Gewalt von Gewittern in den Bergen und haben Energiepunkte aufgesucht und uralte Bäume gesehen."

„Energiepunkte? Was soll denn das sein?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Die Druiden", begann Hermine leise zu erklären „glauben, dass die Erde mit Energiebahnen überzogen ist, und dass es besondere Punkte gibt, wo diese Erdenergie an die Oberfläche kommt."

„Nicht glauben", unterbrach sie Wyrren genau so leise, „wissen. Du spürst es, wenn du an so einem Ort bist."

Hermine zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Selbst ein Zweifler wie du wird diese Energie spüren können", beharrte Wyrren sanft lächelnd.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Luna war vom Rawenclawtisch gekommen, drückte Wyrren kurz und setzte sich dann neben Ron.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Luna Wyrren.

„Energiebahnen suchen", schnaubte Ron.

„Ronald Weasley", sagte Luna mit verträumter Stimme. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Wyrren sah Ron nachdenklich an und meinte dann geheimnisvoll lächelnd zu Luna: „ Nicht immer. Nicht in jedem Fall."

Luna begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, während Harry, Ron und Hermine Wyrren verständnislos anstarrten.

„Woran erkennt man Energiebahnen?", hakte Harry leise nach, als sie die Große Halle verließen, um nach oben in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen.

Viele Schüler aus den anderen Häusern sahen Wyrren wegen ihrer Muggelkleidung merkwürdig an.

„An den Bäumen", antwortete Wyrren, blieb auf einem Treppenabsatz stehen und ließ einige Gryffindors, die nach oben eilten vorbei.

„Wie an den Bäumen?", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist so: es gibt Plätze, die Energie ziehen und Plätze, die Energie spenden. Wenn ein Baum auf dem ersteren steht, wird er versuchen, der Energie auszuweichen", erklärte die Erstklässlerin.

„Und dann läuft er eben mal eine halbe Meile oder so, um von da weg zu kommen", fasste Ron zusammen.

Wyrren verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielleicht hatte Luna ja doch Recht", murmelte sie und wandte sich dann an Harry und Hermine, die sie immer noch interessiert ansahen.

„Natürlich laufen sie nicht weg. Aber sie verbiegen sich. Ihr kennt solche Bäume, die besonders verkrüppelt und verbogen scheinen. Sie wachsen weg von der Kräfte raubenden Energie. Und anders herum: an Plätzen, die Energie spenden, wachsen besonders majestätische Bäume. Auch das kennt ihr bestimmt. Wenn nun zufällig Bäume auf einer Energiebahn wachsen, kann man ihren Verlauf anhand der Bäume sehen."

Hermine sah immer noch skeptisch drein.

„Na ja", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ja sein, oder?"

Hermine nickte schließlich und wandte sich zum gehen.


	21. Tatzes Rückkehr

**Tatzes zweite Rückkehr **

Bloß gut, dass die Woche bald ein Ende hatte, dachte Harry, als er die restlichen Zutaten für Snapes neuen Trank aus dem Vorratsschrank holte. Denn Zaubertränke als letzte Doppelstunde am Freitag waren die reinste Quälerei. Seit zwei Wochen hatten sie wieder Unterricht und die Abschlussprüfungen rückten immer näher.

Snape hatte sie in Paare und Harry und Ron wieder einmal in unterschiedliche Gruppen eingeteilt. Heute arbeitete er mit Parvati zusammen, was ein Gutes hatte, denn Parvati war in Zaubertränke ziemlich gut. Na ja, nicht so gut wie Hermine schmunzelte er, aber um Welten besser als er selbst.

„Die Arbeitsanweisung steht wie immer Schritt für Schritt an der Tafel, Sie sollten in 15 Minuten fertig sein, alle Zutaten zusammenzumischen, denn der Trank muss mindestens eine Stunde köcheln. In der Zwischenzeit schreiben Sie mir dann eine Zusammenfassung über die verschiedenen Anwendungsgebiete des Flüstertrankes!", forderte Snape die Klasse auf.

Harry und Ron, der zwei Tische weiter mit Nora Kensley einem Slytherinmädchen arbeitete, verdrehten die Augen.

Er hatte seinen Streit mit Parvati noch immer nicht beigelegt und so herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden. Mit einem kurzen Blick verständigten sie sich auf die gleiche Arbeitsweise, die sich schon einmal bewährt hatte. Harry wog und verschnitt die Zutaten und Parvati kochte den Trank. Nach 15 min köchelten die meisten der Tränke und gaben leise Blubber von sich. Aus dem Kessel von Lavender und Seamus krochen jedoch dunkelblaue Dämpfe. Harry der gleich in der Nähe saß, bemerkte einen eigenartigen, stechenden Geruch. Snape, der vorn an seinem Pult vertieft in die Korrektur irgendwelcher Aufsätze saß, hatte noch nichts davon bemerkt. Harrys Sinne vernebelten sich.

„Professor?", rief Lavender unsicher. Snape sah auf und grinste höhnisch.

„Miss Brown, was steht in der fünften Zeile?", knurrte er sie eisig an und kam nach hinten.

Harrys Augen drehten sich nach innen und er kippte vom Stuhl. Parvati schrie laut auf. Den harten Aufprall auf dem Steinboden des Kerkers bekam er nicht mehr mit. Er fiel tief und dunkelblaue Wolken umwogten ihn. Dann wurde die Sicht klarer und er befand sich wieder in der dunklen Kammer. Von irgendwo her glomm ein bläuliches Licht. Eine Person kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. Harry wusste schon, dass es wieder Sirius war, noch ehe er sein Gesicht sah. Ein blauer Blitz traf seinen Paten und es drückte ihn halb aufgerichtet an die Wand.

„Sieh deinem Meister an, mein Freund!", sagte eine kalte Stimme.

„Ich möchte ernsthaft bezweifeln, dich als Freund oder Meister bezeichnen zu können!", presste Sirius mühsam heraus.

„_Crucio!"_ ,sagte die kalte Stimme völlig emotionslos.

Sirius erstarrte, schrie und sank ein wenig an der Wand herab. Als der Mann mit der kalten Stimme den Fluch von ihm nahm, atmete er flach und ließ für einen Moment den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Dann erhob er ihn wieder und sah den anderen herausfordernd an.

„Und?", fragte er.

‚Nein Sirius, nicht!', dachte Harry. ‚Sei still!'

Doch Sirius schien schon seine Strafe zubekommen. Ein weiterer blauer Blitz traf und drückte ihn wieder an die Wand.

„Genauso ein Sturkopf wie sein kleiner dummer Bruder. Der hatte einfach auch keine Manieren!", sagte der Mann mit der kalten Stimme. „Ist das so üblich bei euch in der Familie, den Kindern keinen Respekt vor der Macht beizubringen meine liebe Bela?" Er wandte sich bei diesen Worten weg von Sirius, der immer noch an der Wand zu kleben schien und plötzlich tauchte Belatrix Lestrange in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf, die sich sofort auf den Boden warf und mit untertänigster Stimme hauchte: „Natürlich nicht. Mein Gebieter sollte nicht alle Mitglieder des Hauses Black als so unwürdig ansehen wie den da!"

Ein kaltes Lachen war zu hören, dann wandte sich der Mann wieder Sirius zu_. „Crucio!"_

Diesmal schrie Sirius noch lauter.

„Nein!", schrie auch Harry.

Jemand gab ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Plötzlich kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er laut geschrieen haben musste, er lag auf dem Kerkerboden, die ganze Klasse beäugte ihn von oben herab. Die Slytherins amüsiert, die Gryffindors und Rawenclaws besorgt. Snapes Kopf erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Seine schwarzen Augen waren starr auf seine gerichtet, die Augenbrauen unheilverkündend zusammengezogen.

„Was war das, Potter!", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Krampfhaft dachte er an die Okklumentrik. ‚Denk an etwas anderes, denk an etwas anderes!', sagte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken. Doch das Bild von Sirius, der an der Wand klebte und vor Schmerz schrie, wollte einfach nicht in seinen Hinterkopf verschwinden und sich von einem anderen Bild überdecken lassen.

Snape sah ihn verwundert an, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er funkelte Harry zornig an.

‚Mist!', dachte Harry. Snape hatte Sirius gesehen.

„Der Rest der Klasse räumt sofort den ganzen Krempel zusammen und verschwindet in die Bibliothek, wo Sie ihren Aufsatz zuende schreiben werden!", raunzte Snape die Klasse an.

„Sofort!", brüllte er einige Slytherins an, die keine Anstalten machten, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Malfoy sah ihn verwundert an, als er jedoch den Ausdruck in Snapes Augen erblickte, wandte auch er sich schnell seinen Sachen zu und begann seinen Kessel zu säubern.

Ron und Hermine blickten Harry besorgt über den nächsten Tisch hinweg an.

„Potter, wir beide gehen zum Direktor!", knurrte Snape Harry an.

Damit zog er ihn auf die Beine, umklammerte fest Harrys Arm und schob ihn mit eilenden Schritten aus dem Kerker die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle.

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore sagte Snape kein Wort. Was sollte Harry Dumbledore nur erzählen?

„Nasch- und Schwänzleckerei", sagte Snape, der Wasserspeier begann zu sprudeln und schob sich zur Seite um den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro frei zu geben.

Oben angelangt, schob Snape Harry zur Tür hinein.

„Direktor ich hoffe wir stören Sie nicht. Aber Potter möchte Ihnen etwas sehr Bedeutendes erzählen!", sagte Snape mit öliger Stimme.

Dumbledore blickte Harry interessiert an. Harry sah zu Boden.

„Potter!", sagte Snape mit lauter werdender Stimme.

„Nun mal ruhig, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore. „Wollen Sie nicht erst mal erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Potter ist in meinem Unterricht ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ohnmächtig, sagen Sie?", fragte der Schulleiter und blickte Harry plötzlich ernst an. „Und weiter?"

„Er hatte eine Vision", antwortete Snape mit seltsam irritierter Stimme. „Von Black."

Dumbledore blickte anwechselnd von Harry zu Snape.

„Ist das wahr, Harry?", fragte er ihn. Harry nickte zögernd.

„Wie lange. Wie lange schon hast du diese Träume von Black?", fuhr Snape ihn an.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie lange, Bursche, frage ich dich!", blaffte Snape ihn an. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Na aber, Severus!", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Seit Beginn der Schulferien letzten Sommer", gab Harry leise zu.

Snape drehte sich mit verwundertem Blick zu Harry.

„Wie zum Henker hast du es geschafft, das vor mir geheim zuhalten?", fragte er Harry mit eisiger Stimme.

Harry sah zu Dumbledore. Der Schuleiter lächelte ihn an. „Es scheint fast so, als ob du wenigstens gewisse Fortschritte in Okklumentrik machst."

Snape schnaubte ärgerlich. „Direktor, können wir das Denkarium hervor holen? Ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas zeigen!"

Dumbledore sah den Lehrer verduzt an, dann nickte er und ging zum Schrank, um den Steinpokal zu holen.

Snape wandte sich an Harry, hielt ihm den Zauberstab an den Kopf und sah ihn mit ernster Miene an. „

„Versuchen Sie sich noch einmal jede Einzelheit des Traumes in Erinnerung zu rufen, Potter!", sagte er mit seltsam belegter Stimme.

Harry hatte keine Lust, sich den Traum noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten vor Augen zu führen, doch ehe er es beeinflussen konnte, und er hatte den blassen Verdacht, Snape benutzte gerade seine Legilimentrik, rauschte eine wahre Bilderflut durch seinen Kopf. Sirius wie er durch den Bogen fiel, Sirius gekrümmt auf den Boden. All die Träume, die er das ganze bisherige Schuljahr vor Snape geheimgehalten hatte, stürmten jetzt mit aller Macht aus ihm heraus.

Ein dickes weißes Bündel sammelte sich an Snapes Zauberstab, der die Gedanken Harrys in das Denkarium leitete. Dumbledore trat interessiert vor. Snape rührte in den Gedankenschwaden und ein deutliches Bild begann aus der Schale hervor zu steigen. Sirius, wie er im Raum des Todes mit Belatrix kämpfte und getroffen von ihrem Schocker durch den Bogen fiel. Das Bild verblasste und eine dunkle Kammer erschien. Harry kannte diese Kammer nur zu gut. Das war die Szene, mit der Voldemort ihn ins Ministerium gelockt hatte. Und dann erschien ein anderer Raum auf der Oberfläche seiner durch die Schale wirbelnden Gedanken. Bisher war es Harry noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass dieser Raum, den er ebenfalls sehr gut aus seinen Träumen kannte, sich so sehr von dem Ersten unterschied. Und dann sah er das Bild von Sirius, von dem er vor einer knappen halben Stunde noch im Unterricht geträumt hatte. Sirius wie er durch einen Fluch gehalten an der Wand klebte.

Dumbledore atmete scharf ein. Snapes Gesicht war erstarrt.

„Haben Sie es gesehen Direktor?", fragte Snape an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dieser nickte mit sehr ernstem und äußerst besorgtem Gesicht.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er einen Gedanken verscheuchen und rührte erneut mit dem Zauberstab in Harrys Gedanken, diesmal in der anderen Richtung, als wolle er eine soeben gesehenen Szene noch einmal betrachten.

Wieder der Traum von vorhin.

„Da!", sagte Snape. „Sehen Sie diesen Tisch oder Schrein. Wo das blaue Licht herkommt?" Er wandte sich Dumbledore zu, der abermals nickte.

„Den kenne ich!", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer leise. „Aber das ist unmöglich!"

Snape sah Dumbledore fast bittend an, wie es Harry schien. Die Beiden hatten offensichtlich etwas in seinen Träumen gesehen.

„Professor Dumbledore?", wandte sich Harry nun an den Schulleiter.

Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst und nachdenklich an. In seinen Augen sah Harry deutlich Verwirrung und Angst.

„Was denken Sie, wo halten sie ihn fest?" wandte er sich an Snape.

„Wildshire, Sir", sagte Snape leise.

Dumbledore blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

Snape nickte. „Malfoy Manor", sagte er mit noch leiserer Stimme.

Harry sah zu Dumbledore hinauf. Konnte das, was er gerade gehört hatte, bedeuten, dass Sirius noch am Leben war?

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte Harry zögernd. „Heißt das, dass ... dass Sirius noch lebt?"

Dumbledore nickte und erwiderte dann: „Ich zeig es dir, Harry."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und rührte durch die Gedankenschwaden im Denkarium. Das Bild von Sirius im Ministerium. Schulterlange schwarze glänzende Haare. Dann verblasste das Bild und ein anderes von Sirius erschien. Das von heute. Ellenbogenlange struppige Haare und ein zerzauster Bart.

Harrys Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Das konnte nicht sein. Sirius gefangen in einer dunklen Kammer. Wieso hatte er diesen Traum nur so lange geheimgehalten. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, dann war er nicht nur dafür verantwortlich, dass er Sirius ins Ministerium gelockt hatte, sondern auch dafür, dass er seit fast einem dreiviertel Jahr gefangengehalten und gefoltert wurde.

„Ich sollte schon seit längerem einmal wieder zu Malfoy zum Tee kommen. Ich schätze, die Zeit ist jetzt dafür reif, Direktor", sagte Snape, die Augen unablässig auf den Schulleiter gewandt.

„Nein, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Severus!", antwortete Dumbledore.

Snape sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wenn Sie dort auftauchen und kurz darauf befreit jemand Sirius, wird es Malfoy sofort klar sein, dass Sie auf unserer Seite stehen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber, Direktor. Wie können wir sicher sein, dass er wirklich dort ist. Ich bin der Einzige, der sich unauffällig im Landgut der Malfoys bewegen kann."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich Severus."

„Was ist Ihnen wichtiger, der unentdeckte Spion oder das Leben von Black?", fragte Snape ihn mit schneidender Stimme. „Voldemort wird ihn töten, wenn er von ihm die Nase voll hat."

Jetzt war es an Dumbledore, Snape ungläubig anzusehen. Auch Harry glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Snape wollte seine Enttarnung als Spion des Ordens für Sirius' Leben aufs Spiel setzen?

Dumbledore sah seinen Lehrer lange und durchdringend an.

„Du wirst dich nur umsehen. Keine voreiligen Aktionen!", sagte er schließlich.

Snape nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich, Direktor. Ich werde Lucius eine Eule zuschicken, um mich anzukündigen."

„Tun Sie das", antwortete Dumbledore.

Snape drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Dumbledore sah Harry kurz an, wobei er darauf zu achten schien, dass er Harry wieder nicht direkt in die Augen blickte.

"Es wird gut gehen", sagte er in beruhigendem Tonfall.

„Was werden Sie jetzt unternehmen, Direktor?", fragte Harry.

„Ich werde den Orden zusammenrufen und wenn Professor Snape tatsächlich Recht hat und Sirius in Wildshire ist, werden wir ihn befreien."

Er blickte Harry ernst über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier im Schloss bleibst, Harry. Du darfst auf keinen", dieses letzte Wort betonte er ganz besonders „Fall das Schloss verlassen. Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es eine Falle ist. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber ich bitte dich eindringlichst: Harry, bleib in Hogwarts!"

Harry nickte.

Fawkes krächzte und Dumbledore lächelte plötzlich. „Ich glaube Fawkes will uns damit sagen, dass Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley unten am Wasserspeier schon ganz gespannt warten, wo du bleibst."

Harry nickte erneut, dreht sich um und verließ nun ebenfalls das Büro.

Am Fuß der Treppe warteten tatsächlich schon Ron und Hermine mit besorgten Gesichtern.

„Harry, was war vorhin im Unterricht mit dir los?", bestürmte ihn Hermine.

„Ist Snape ausgeflippt, weil du bei ihm im Unterricht eingepennt bist?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich eingeschlafen", antwortete Harry. „Ich hatte wieder einen Traum von Sirius."

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", sagte Hermine ernst und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dumbledore und Snape glauben, dass er noch lebt", sagte Harry leise.

Ron und Hermine hielten die Luft an. Harry ging den Gang hinunter, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden besten Freunden.

„Snape glaubt er ist bei den Malfoys gefangen, und Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich das Schloss verlasse!"

„Er glaubt, dass es eine Falle ist?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte.

„Hat ja schon einmal geklappt", sagte sie.

„Dumbledore will nicht, dass Snape etwas unternimmt, wenn er zu den Malfoys geht", erzählte Harry

„Snape geht zu den Malfoys?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Was will er da?"

„Na rausfinden, ob Sirius wirklich dort ist, natürlich", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Wenn Snape zurückkommt und erst dann etwas unternommen wird, könnte es für Sirius zu spät sein!", sagte Harry verzweifelt „Harry", ermahnte Hermine ihn mit ernster Stimme. „Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich grausam aber sie haben ihn ein dreiviertel Jahr am Leben gelassen."

„Du hast ihn aber nicht gesehen, und Voldemort schien seiner schon ganz schön überdrüssig zu sein", sagte Harry noch verzweifelter.

„Harry!", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. „Nicht so laut!"

Mittlerweilen waren sie an der Fetten Dame angekommen.

„Großer Wagen", sagte Hermine das Passwort und sie stiegen durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Inzwischen hatten alle Schüler Wochenende und die ersten saßen schon an ihren Hausaufgaben, besonders die Fünftklässler, die am Ende des Jahres ihre ZAG Prüfungen zu absolvieren hatten. Auch Ginny saß vor einem Berg Bücher und schaute lustlos drein bis sie die drei kommen sah und zu sich winkte.

„Ihr schaut alle ganz schön bedrückt aus!", sagte sie.

„Ähm, Ginny, können wir mal mit dir reden?", fragte Hermine sie und schaute sehr interessiert auf Ginnys angefangenen Zaubertränkeaufsatz, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Allein. Ohne dass uns jemand zuhört?", fügte Hermine leise hinzu.

Harry und Ron sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an.

„In ein paar Minuten sind fast alle unten zum Abendessen", antwortete Ginny.

„Vielsafttrank", sagte Hermine zu Ginny, die sie zehn Minuten später, sie waren inzwischen tatsächlich die einzigen im Raum, verwirrt ansah.

„Was ist damit?", fragte sie.

„Ihr braut den doch gerade bei Snape, oder?"

„Ja." Ginny fragte sich offensichtlich, wo das Gespräch noch hinführen sollte.

„Ginny", began Harry. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was Hermine vorhat, aber es ist folgendes: ich hab dir doch von den Träumen über Sirius erzählt. Snape und Dumbledore glauben, dass er noch am Leben ist. Und zwar wird er Snape zufolge bei den Malfoys gefangengehalten."

„Und jetzt wollt ihr Vielsafttrank, um ihn als Draco Malfoy getarnt zu befreien", sagte Ginny ungläubig. „Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn er wirklich noch am Leben wäre, Harry!", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu.

Harry sah sie und dann Hermine, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte erstaunt an.

„Aber wir kennen uns doch gar nicht bei den Malfoys aus!", erwiderte Ron. „So wie Malfoy immer redet, haben die ein riesiges Anwesen, da könnte er überall sein!"

„Das könnte euch durchaus passieren!", sagte eine ruhige Stimme direkt hinter ihnen.

„Wyrren!", keuchte Hermine erschrocken.

„Wieso bist du nicht beim Essen unten in der großen Halle?", fragte Harry die Erstklässlerin.

„Och, ich find die Gesprächsthemen hier oben viel interessanter!", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Sirius Black ist also auf Malfoy Manor", schloss sie. „Wie weitschauend meine lieben Eltern doch sind!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Was ist, wenn Snape dahin kommt und Voldemort ist noch dort?", fragte Hermine plötzlich besorgt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein hochgeschätzter Vater dem Dunklen Lord sein Haus als Hausquartier angeboten hat!", meinte Wyrren. „Ich hab mich zu Weihnachten sehr gewundert, dass Professor Snape scheinbar auch zu diesem Orden gehört, wo er doch immer so viel Zeit mit meinem Vater verbracht hat. Er scheint tatsächlich auf Dumbledores Seite zu stehen, oder?"

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Scheint fast so. Jedenfalls halten ihn alle für glaubwürdig", sagte Ginny.

„Also sollten wir überlegen, wie wir an den Vielsafttrank im Zaubertränkezimmer rankommen und ich dann als Draco Malfoy dort rumspazieren kann", sagte Harry.

„Es sollte da keiner von uns allein hingehen!", antwortete Hermine ärgerlich. „Außerdem hast du Dumbledore versprochen, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen!"

„Dumbledore", schnaubte Harry. „Einige seiner Entscheidungen haben schon mal das Schlimmste für Sirius bedeutet!"

„Hermine, wir können doch nicht als drei Draco Malfoys dahin gehen!", sagte Ron, Harrys Einwurf nicht beachtend.

„Vier", sagte Ginny.

„Ich glaube eher fünf", meinte Wyrren. „Ich bin die Einzige, die sich im Schloss meiner Eltern auskennt. Mein Gott, wer hätte das gedacht, dass tatsächlich der Tag gekommen ist, wo es nützlich ist, eine Malfoy zu sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte bitter.

„Was will Snape auf Malfoy Manor?", fragte Wyrren.

„Herausfinden, ob Sirius wirklich dort ist", antwortete Harry.

„Kommt er an, trinkt eine Tasse Tee mit meinem Vater und fragt dann so nebenbei ‚Ähm, ja, ihr habt nicht zufällig Sirius Black hier versteckt?'", sagte Wyrren ironisch.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Harry.

„Wir sollten uns unten beim Essen sehen lassen", meinte plötzlich Hermine. „Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer werden ein besonderes Auge auf dich haben. Besser wir fallen nicht mehr als sonst auf."

Auf dem Weg nach unten diskutierten sie verschiedene Möglichkeiten, das Klassenzimmer von Snape aufzubrechen.

„Wenn er morgen weg ist, wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit", sagte Ron.

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Ist nur die Frage wie..."

„Darum kümmere ich mich", sagte Wyrren bestimmt.

Als die anderen vier sie fragend ansahen, hob sie die Schultern und sagte: „Schließlich habe ich Draco Malfoy als Bruder."

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an, die offensichtlich auch nichts mit dieser Erklärung anfangen konnten, doch Wyrren war nicht bereit weiter darauf einzugehen

„Gut", sagte Hermine als sie an der Großen Halle ankamen. „Wir gehen morgen Vormittag runter in die Kerker. Wir sichern ab, dass wir nicht erwischt werden und Wyrren kümmert sich um die Schließflüche von Snapes Klassenzimmer."

Dann gingen sie zum Gryffindortisch. Ein lautes Gemurmel setzte sofort ein, als die anderen Schüler Harry sahen. Harry seufzte, wahrscheinlich war es schon wieder das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins: Harry Potter fällt in Snapes Unterricht in Ohnmacht. Seine Mitschüler nicht weiter beachtend, ging er am Slytherintisch vorbei, wo gerade Wyrrens Bruder den anderen Slytherins eine wahrlich gruslige Show vorführte, wie Harry bei den Gasschwaden aus Lavenders Kessel in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

„Was zur Hölle habe ich nur verbrochen, dass ich in solch eine Familie geboren wurde?", fragte sich Wyrren halblaut murmelnd.

„Nicht beachten!", versuchte Hermine sie aufzumuntern.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer standen, hörten sie mit einem Male laute Schritte, die auf sie zueilten. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Wyrren drehten sich erschrocken um. Erleichtert stellten sie fest, dass es Luna war, die sie anlächelte.

„Snape ist weg, Ginny", sagte sie.

Harry und Ron sahen abwechselnd von Ginny zu Luna.

„Ich hab Luna gebeten, heute morgen unter einem Vorwand an Snapes Büro zu klopfen, nachdem ich ihn heute beim Frühstück nicht gesehen habe", erklärte Ginny.

Ron starrte Luna mit großen Augen an. Unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand zu Snape zu gehen, erforderte in seinen Augen eine ganz schöne Portion Mumm. Schließlich grinste er ihr anerkennend zu. „Wow!"

Luna strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

Wyrren hob die Augenbrauen und fing an zu flüstern.

Zuerst dachten sie, sie spräche mit einem nur für sie sichtbaren Geist, doch dann hörten sie ein leises knarren und knistern an der Tür.

Nach zehn Minuten meinte sie „Es ist offen!" und forderte sie mit ausladender Handbewegung auf, durch die geöffnete Tür zu gehen.

Allein in diesem Klassenzimmer kam es Harry ziemlich gruslig vor. Er erinnerte sich, wie einmal der Fast Kopflose Nick zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass selbst die meisten Geister von Hogwarts diesen Raum mieden.

An der Wand neben den Wasserbecken standen eine Reihe Kessel, die auf kleinen Feuern vor sich hin blubberten.

„Der Trank ist eigentlich fertig. Am Montag haben wir wieder Unterricht, da sollen einige von uns ihn ausprobieren!", sagte Ginny und erschauerte als sie in dem trüben und dickflüssigen Gebräu rührte.

„Welcher ist deiner?", fragte Harry und äugte misstrauisch in einen Kessel nach dem anderen.

„Der ganz am Ende", antwortete Ginny.

„In Ordnung, füllen wir etwas ab", sagte Hermine und zog ein Glas aus ihrem Umhang.

„Wir haben noch immer nicht geklärt, wie viele von uns eigentlich mitgehen", sagte Harry.

„Wohin gehen?", fragte Luna.

„Eine Portion reicht, Hermine", sagte Wyrren, Luna ignorierend.

„Wie bitte?", fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Harry soll nicht alleine aus dem Schloss. Genaugenommen soll er überhaupt nicht aus dem Schloss!", ereiferte sich Hermine.

„Ich rede ja auch nicht von Harry", antwortete Wyrren.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Luna sie.

„Nach Hause", sagte Wyrren mit sehr ernstem Gesicht.

Luna nickte. „Verstehe, und dafür brauchst du Vielsafttrank."

Wyrren verdrehte die Augen und antwortete genervt: „Ich kann nicht einfach als Wyrren Malfoy in unserem Schloss herum spazieren!"

Luna sah sie ungläubig an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Wyrren schien selbst ihr etwas unheimlich zu sein.

„Ok", sagte Hermine. „Das können wir später ausdiskutieren. Verschwinden wir."

Sie verkorkte das Glas mit einem Verschlusszauber und steckte es in ihren Mantel.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch etwas von Malfoy", stellte Ron fest.

Harry nickte. Er dachte schon die ganze Zeit daran, wie er an ein Haar oder ähnliches von Malfoy kommen könnte

Wyrren blieb plötzlich stehen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Der Fast Kopflose Nick war gerade um die Ecke des Ganges gebogen und schwebte auf die fünf zu.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", begann Wyrren mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. „Sie haben nicht zufällig meinen Bruder gesehen?"

Der Hausgeist des Gryffindors betrachtete Wyrren nachdenklich, als müsse er sich erst erinnern, wer ihr Bruder sei.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gerade in der Großen Halle gesehen, Ms. Malfoy", antwortete er schließlich.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", erwiderte Wyrren. „Wenn ich nicht in einer Viertelstunde oben im Gemeinschaftssaal bin, liege ich wahrscheinlich wieder mit der Ganzkörperklammer in der Großen Halle!", sagte sie an Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna gewandt und rannte davon.

„Wo will sie hin?", fragte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich in die Große Halle", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry sah zu Ron, der besorgt drein blickte.

„Los kommt mit!", sagte er und rannte ebenfalls in Richtung Eingangshalle, die Marmortreppe hinauf zur Großen Halle. Doch kaum da angekommen, öffnete sich die Tür und Wyrren trat mit stolz lächelndem Gesicht hinaus. In der Hand hielt sie etwas, was aussah wie ein kleines, weißes...

„Wyrren!", rief Hermine. „Was hast du getan?"

Harry grinste. Wyrren hielt ein kleines, weißes, lebloses Frettchen in der Hand.

„Er war gerade allein in der Großen Halle. Da hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und einen Zauber ausprobiert, den ich schon lange mal testen wollte", sagte sie trocken, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt, als Erstklässlerin bereits vollständige Verwandlungen ausführen zu können.

„Er lässt sich so leichter tragen", erklärte sie.

„Woher kannst du das?", fragte Hermine vor Neid ganz blass und atemlos.

Harry und Rons Blicke trafen sich und beide mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie Wyrren jeden Moment in der Luft zerreißen. Sie waren sich sehr sicher, Hermine hätte als Erstklässlerin ihre Seele verkauft, um so etwas zu können.

Wyrren zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich in der Schule gelernt. Gehen wir nach oben?"

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm begann Malfoy - das Frettchen - wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Mist", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn nicht in unseren Gemeinschaftssaal mitnehmen. Wo sollen wir ihn da verstecken?"

„Luna könnte auch nicht mit rein kommen", meinte Hermine.

„Hier entlang." Wyrren schickte sie einen kleinen Gang hinunter, den sie nicht oft benutzten.

„Da hinten ist eine kleine Kammer, in der die Hauselfen Feuerholz für die Kamine hier oben aufbewahren", sagte Wyrren.

In der Kammer angekommen, die eher eine größere Besenkammer war, warf Wyrren ihren Bruder, der noch immer in Frettchengestalt war auf den Boden, zog ihren Zauberstab, hob den Verwandlungszauber auf und sagte mit völlig emotionsloser Stimme: „Petrificus totalus!"

Draco Malfoy lag mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen vor ihnen. Wyrren beugte sich über ihn und riss ihm unsanft ein paar Haare aus, dann begann sie seinen Umhang, seine Hosen und sein Hemd auszuziehen. Malfoys Augen wanderten panisch von einem zum anderen.

„Ähm, Hermine, Ginny und Luna, würdet ihr so nett sein und euch umdrehen?", fragte Wyrren mit süßlicher Stimme. „Ich glaube mein Bruderherz schämt sich vor euch Mädchen!"

Als sie fertig war, beugte sie sich zu Draco hinab, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und träufelte ihm ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit aus einer kleinen Phiole, die sie aus ihrem Umhang zog auf die Lippen. Draco verzog den Mund, dann drehten sich seine Augen nach innen und er war bewusstlos.

Wyrren hob die Ganzkörperklammer auf und wandte sich an die anderen.

„Einer von euch muss auf ihn aufpassen und ihm gegebenenfalls noch was vom dem geben." Sie hielt das kleine Fläschchen hoch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein Betäubungstrank. Den hab ich meiner Mutter aus dem Nachttisch geklaut, ehe ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin", antwortete Wyrren ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wie lange hält er an?", fragte Hermine.

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn du ihn kennst, und das tun alle Malfoykinder," ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, „dann kannst du dagegen ankämpfen. Unsere Mutter hat uns immer wenn wir zu nervig wurden geschockt, uns auf die Stirn geküsst und uns dieses Zeug verabreicht. Draco ist also bekannt, was er da bekommen hat. Aber er dürfte erst mal eine gute Stunde im Zaubertraumland verweilen", antwortete Wyrren grimmig.

Ginny sah sie schockiert an. „Deine Mutter hat dich einfach mit einem Trank ruhig gestellt?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Das gibt es auch bei den Muggeln", sagte Hermine. „Da bekommen aufgedrehte Kinder Tabletten, um ruhig zu sein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand, der sich so erhaben fühlt, wie der Rest deiner Familie, sich zu solchen Methoden hinreißen lässt!"

Wyrren zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich übernehme das", sagte Ginny schließlich.

„Wieso du? Wieso willst du unbedingt gehen?", fragte Hermine Wyrren.

Wyrren verdreht wieder die Augen und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Das hab ich euch doch schon gestern Abend erklärt. Ich bin die einzige von uns allen hier, korrigiert mich bitte, wenn ich da falsch liege, ähm, ja, ich allein kenne mich im Schloss der Malfoys aus."

Harry starrte auf seine Füße. „Ich glaube Wyrren hat Recht!"

„Was ist wenn du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Wyrren lächelte sie an und meinte: „Ich mach das schon! Würdest du mir bitte den Vielsafttrank geben?"

Hermine zog das Glas mit der eklig brauen Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Umhang und gab sie Wyrren. Malfoys Schwester entkorkte es und gab die Haare hinein. Gelblicher Schaum bildete sich.

„Äh, Iiieehh!", sagten Ginny und Luna.

Wyrren schloss die Augen und trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus. Sie schüttelte sich und dann zog sie sich in aller Eile ihren Umhang, Hose und Pullover aus. Im nächsten Moment streckte sich ihr Körper, ihr Haar wurde noch heller und kürzte sich auf Schulterlänge. Die Konturen ihres Gesichtes wurden spitzer und härter, ihre Augen färbten sich grau. Sie atmete tief durch, dann zog sie sich die Kleidung ihres Bruders über und drehte sich wieder um. Harry erstarrte. Ihm gegenüber stand Draco Malfoys Ebenbild.

„Wie willst du schnellstmöglich heim kommen", fragte Hermine.

„Flohpulver", antwortete Wyrren kurz. Selbst ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert und klang nach Malfoys vertrautem Schnarren. „Ihr müsst mich nur in den Gemeinschaftssaal bringen."

Bloß gut, dass draußen sich der beginnende Frühling alle Mühe machte und imGemeinschaftssaal gähnende Leere herrschte, dachte Harry, als sie Wyrren/ Draco Malfoy in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors brachten. Wyrren holte etwas Flohpulver hervor, streute es ins Feuer, das sich sofort grün färbte, sagte: „Malfoy Manor, untere Küche!", sprang ins Feuer und verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Ron atmete prustend aus.

„Sagt mal, ist euch Wyrren auch manchmal etwas unheimlich?", fragte er Harry und Hermine.

Hermine nickte. „Das war unglaublich! Eine vollständige Verwandlung! Sie ist zwölf! Oh man!"

„Sie ist ganz schön mutig, oder?", fragte Luna, die sie schließlich doch in den Gemeinschaftssaal mitgenommen hatten.

„Erzählt ihr mir jetzt, wieso sie unbedingt als ihr Bruder getarnt nach hause musste?", sie sah abwechselnd Ron, Harry und Hermine an.

„Sirius Black", sagte Harry nach einem Blick auf die anderen beiden.

Luna sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Wir glauben, dass er noch am Leben ist und von den Todessern gefangen gehalten wird", erklärte Harry.

„Ihr glaubt, dass er bei den Malfoys ist?", fragte Luna ungläubig.

Harry nickte.

„Ganz schön gruselig!", fand Luna.

„Gruselig find ich eher die kleine Malfoy!", antwortete Ron.

„Erinnert ihr auch noch an das Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Sprout, was wir bei Hagrid im Garten belauscht haben?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermine.

Die beiden nickten. An Luna gewandt fuhr er fort zu erzählen:

„Die beiden Professoren haben sich darüber gestritten, ob es gut sei, Wyrren Malfoy zum Ersten an der Schule zu haben und zum anderen ob es eine gute Idee von Dumbledore gewesen sei, Wyrrens besondere Fähigkeiten noch mehr zu fördern."

„Du meinst, ihre Fähigkeit, mit Geistern zu sprechen, die nur sie sehen kann?", fragte Luna.

„Ja", antwortete Ron. „Sie hat schon am ersten Abend hier im Schloss Harrys Eltern gesehen. Natürlich hat sie es uns erst viel später erzählt. Und sie kann durch die für uns sichtbaren Geister nicht einfach durchlaufen. Sie kann Geister aus dem Totenreich beschwören, indem sie singt und sich deren Kräfte zu Nutze macht."

„Sie kann Leute in Trance singen, wenn sie das wirklich will. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie vorhin nicht einmal den Schockzauber gebraucht, um ihren Bruder zu erledigen", sagte Hermine.

„Wow", sagte Luna sichtlich beeindruckt. „Man kann durch alte Liedzauber, Menschen töten."

„McGonagall meinte zu Sprout, dass wir Glück hätten, sie auf unserer Seite zu haben. Sie kann sehr gefährlich sein. Du hast es eben miterlebt. Ich möchte nicht Wyrren Malfoys Feind sein!", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte. „McGonagall vermutet, Dumbledore hat sie nur auf die Schule aufgenommen, weil sie sich zu hause immer gegen die Dunklen Künste gewandt hat und sich geweigert hat, sie von ihrem Vater zu lernen."

„Und jetzt lernt sie diese hier!", lachte Luna kopfschüttelnd auf.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie fragend an.

„Ein Geisterbeschwörer zu sein und Liedzauber auszuführen gehört zu den Dunklen Künsten. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"

„Dann müsste Professor deGazeville doch ebenfalls ein schwarzer Magier sein!", rief Ron.

„Ist er nicht", sagte Luna ruhig. „Er ist ein Druide. Halt wartet mal. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wieso er hier ist. Aber wahrscheinlich unterrichtet er Wyrren. Liedzauber und Leute in Trance versetzten ist doch eindeutig eine Spezialität von Druiden!"

„Ja, das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht", meinte Hermine.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen sie immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er heute Vormittag schon den Raum durchquert hatte. Sie waren in Schweigen verfallen. Harry konnte es fast nicht aushalten. Er war gespannt bis zum platzen. Was würde Wyrren heraus bekommen? Ging es ihr gut? Sie hatte nur eine Stunde, dann musste sie wieder weg sein.

„Wie kommt Wyrren eigentlich wieder zurück?", fragte gerade Ron als das Gemälde der Fetten Dame zur Seite klappte und ein paar Zweitklässler herein kamen und Luna misstrauisch beäugten.

„Na eben!", Hermine zuckte zusammen. „In einer halben Stunde gibt es Mittagessen. Da sind fast alle wieder drinnen. Oh hoffentlich denkt sie daran, nicht hier in diesem Feuer wieder aufzutauchen!"

„Nehmen wir mal an, Wyrren ist so schlau, dann hat es wohl auch keinen Sinn, hier zu sitzen und zu warten?", sagte Harry und blieb stehen.

„Lasst uns doch mal nachsehen gehen, wie es Ginny geht", schlug Ron vor.

Ginny hatte es sich auf einem Holzscheit gemütlich gemacht und las im Licht ihres Zauberstabs in einem ihrer Lehrbücher.

„Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Hermine letztes Jahr", sagte Ron.

„Du hast gut reden! Ich habe in 2 Monaten meine ZAG Prüfungen!", sagte Ginny beleidigt.

„Übrigens Malfoy ist munter."

Harry starrte auf Malfoy der ruhig am Boden lag und zurück starrte.

„Wieso hast du ihm nicht noch mal dieses Zeug gegeben, was Wyrren dagelassen hat?", fragte Ron ärgerlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er die Klappe hält und ruhig ist, kann er bald wieder raus und ..."

„Was ist wenn er dich angreift, Ginny?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. Eigentlich hatte ihm Wyrrens Show wohl gefallen, dachte Harry.

„Ron", meinte Ginny genervt. „Ich hab sechs Weasley Brüder, gegen die ich mich jahrelang durchsetzten musste! Außerdem steht er wieder unter der Ganzkörperklammer. Ich komme schon zurecht! Glaub mir."

„Ich vertraue dir, Ginny. Aber nicht Malfoy!", erwiderte Ron.

„Bist du sicher, dass du klar kommst?", fragte Harry Rons Schwester. Ginny nickte.

Mit einem Blick auf Malfoy verabschiedete sich Harry von Ginny und ging hinaus auf den Flur zum Fenster.

„He", rief er, als er eine zierliche Person durch den Vorderen Innenhof gerannt kommen sah. „Da kommt Wyrren!"

Ron sprang zum Fenster und erblickt sie ebenfalls.

„Sieht aus, als würde sie von irgendetwas gejagt", meinte er besorgt.

„Lasst uns ihr entgegen laufen", schlug Hermine vor.

Sie rannten einige Treppen und Korridore hinunter, nahmen einige der Geheimgänge, die Harry von der Karte des Rumtreibers her kannte und bogen schließlich um eine Ecke, als Harry gegen etwas festes kaltes prallte.

„Potter!", raunzte ihn eine bekannte eisige Stimme an.

„Erkläre mir Bursche, was hast du hier zu suchen? Du weißt, dass in den Gängen das Rennen verboten ist, oder? Wieso bist du nicht beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, oder wollten wir uns gerade auf eine kleine Abenteuerreise begeben, Potter?"

Snape sah sie mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen an. Harry wagte es nicht sich umzusehen. Neben ihm konnte er Hermine und Ron keuchen hören. Wo war Luna abgeblieben?

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch dreien!", schnarrte Snape.

In diesem Moment hörten sie alle erneut rasche Schritte. Harry hoffte, es würde nicht Luna sein.

Professor deGazeville kam den Flur entlang gehastet. Als er Snape sah, verlangsamte er sein Tempo und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist geschehen, Severus?", fragte er nach Luft schnappend.

Snape sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinen Sie, Professor?"

Professor deGazeville sah sich um, als horche er auf etwas.

„Hören Sie das nicht?", fragte er Snape, der ihn weiterhin verwirrt ansah.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, meinte: „Warum tut sie das?", und sah Harry besorgt an.

„Severus, bringen Sie diese Kinder in Ihr Büro und dann benachrichtigen Sie Dumbledore, wenn er es nicht schon weiß. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube..."

Er drehte sich wieder im Kreis herum, als versuche er eine verlorene Spur wieder zufinden.

„Ich muss sie finden. Sie wird es nicht allein schaffen!", rief er Über seine Schulter als er wieder weg lief.

Snape starrte ihm ungläubig nach. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine.

Sein Blick nahm sofort einen hämischen Ausdruck an. Er breitete seine Arme aus und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen.

„Da entlang geht's zum Kerker!"

In seinem Büro angekommen, setzte sich Snape hinter den Schreibtisch und starrte die drei finster an.

„Potter, wo ist Malfoy?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Snape konnte selbst noch nicht lange zurück sein, er konnte noch gar nicht bemerkt haben, dass Malfoy fehlte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Professor!", schwindelte Harry.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Potter! Was hatte Malfoy in Wildshire zu suchen?", keifte Snape Harry an.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Ich dachte immer, er sei da zu hause, Sir!"

Wenn Snape mit Blicken töten könne, dachte Harry, wäre er genau jetzt auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Er hat während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts zu sein, wie jeder andere Schüler ebenfalls! Und wo ist unsere kleine Ms. Malfoy?"

„Vermutlich im Schlafsaal", meinte Harry.

In diesem Moment schrie Hermine auf, Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie die Flammen in Snapes Kamin giftgrün wurden.

„Geht beiseite!", schrie Snape, sprang auf und schob Harry und Ron, die direkt vor dem Kamin standen unsanft durch den Raum. Alle vier zogen ihre Zauberstäbe als sie eine verschwommene Gestalt im Feuer auftauchen sahen.

„Geht in Deckung!", fauchte Snape die drei an.

Später konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, in welcher Reihenfolge was geschehen war.

Eine dunkle Gestalt kam aus dem Feuer gesprungen und stürzte sich auf Snape, dann war es ein riesiger zottiger schwarzer Hund, Snape schrie wie am Spieß, überall war Blut, Harry bekam einen Ellenbogen an den Kopf geknallt, der Hund jaulte schrecklich auf, Hermine schrie noch lauter Sirius' Namen, rote Blitze schossen durch den Raum. Dann lag Snape mit fürchterlich blutendem Arm am Boden und richtete seinen Zauberstab mit der linken Hand auf einen sehr mageren Mann mit langen schwarzen verfilzten Haaren, der mit dem Rücken auf Snapes Brustkorb lag und bewusstlos geworden zu sein schien.

„Sirius!", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Sirius' Augen öffneten sich und sofort begann er sich gegen Snapes Arm zu stemmen.

„Halt still!", knurrte dieser.

Sirius hielt inne. Seine Augen flackerten panisch durch den Raum als suche er nach etwas.

„Weasley, im Bücherregal steht ein großer grauer Foliant. Den drehen Sie um und geben mir aus dem Schränkchen die kleine Flasche!", sagte Snape.

„Machen Sie schon!", knurrte er aufgebracht, denn Sirius begann sich jetzt wieder gegen seinen Arm zu stemmen.

„Sirius, ist schon gut. Du bist in Sicherheit!", versuchte Hermine Harrys Paten zu beruhigen.

„Nein!", krächzte dieser. „Snape ... Todesser ... Dumbledore ...", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Inzwischen hatte Ron das Versteck von Snape gefunden, diesem eine Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit entnommen und sie Snape gereicht.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer ließ seinen Zauberstab nach hinten fallen, ergriff die Flasche, die Ron geöffnet hatte und zog mit seinem verletzten Arm Sirius' Kopf nach hinten, so dass er an seinen Mund heran kam. Ehe sich Sirius wieder wehren konnte, hatte Snape ihm die Hälfte der Flasche in den Mund geschüttet. Sirius prustete und versuchte den Trank sofort wieder auszuspucken. Jedoch wurde er von einem Moment zum nächsten deutlich ruhiger bis er matt in Snapes Armen hing, der ihn sofort auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

Snape stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und atmete tief und deutlich aus.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten, Potter?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor", antwortete Harry diesmal wahrheitsgemäß. „Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?"

„Einen Beruhigungstrank."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab wieder auf und richtete ihn auf seinen Arm und murmelte _„ferula"_, woraufhin eine Mullbinde erschien, die sich um seinen Arm wickelte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich irritiert an. Hatte Wyrren Sirius befreit? Und wenn ja, wie, fragte sich Harry.

„Also, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir nun endlich meine Frage zu beantworten, wo Ms. Malfoy heute Vormittag war?", fragte Snape ungeduldig.

„Ähm, Professor Snape...", mischte sich Hermine vorsichtig ein, „sollten wir nicht Sirius in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Snape sah sie einen nach dem anderen mit zornig funkelnden Augen an. Dann schien er nachzudenken.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, als würde er erst jetzt registrieren, was soeben geschehen war, hob seinen Zauberstab und malte ein kleines Quadrat in die Luft zwischen ihnen.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt!", sagte er.

Harry stockte der Atem, als wenig später das ernste Gesicht Kingsleys in dem Fenster erschien.

„Was gibt's, Severus?", fragte er.

„Black ist hier in Hogwarts! Ich möchte, dass Lupin herkommt", antwortete Snape.

Kingsley nickte und das Fenster schloss sich wieder.

Snape zauberte eine Trage herbei und ließ Sirius darauf schweben.

„Ich nehme an Professor deGazeville hat Wyrren Malfoy gesucht, die irgendetwas hiermit", er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius „zu tun hat."

Er wandte sich an Harry und sah ihn zornig an. „Sie haben nicht zufällig Ihren Tarnumhang dabei Potter?", fragte er ihn.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Snape sah noch griesgrämiger drein.

„Nun gut, Weasley Sie gehen vor und schauen nach, ob die Luft rein ist!", befahl er Ron. „Potter, Sie nehmen mit Ihrem Zauberstab die Trage!"

Snape drehte sich um und zauberte einen Schildzauber um seinen Kamin und ließ mit einem weiteren Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die breit getretene Asche vom Teppich verschwinden.

„Wieso musste er ausgerechnet in meinem Kamin landen?" Snape stampfte aus seinem Büro, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der bald darauf um die nächste Ecke lugte und ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm gefahrlos folgen könnten.

Im Krankenflügel erlebte Madame Pomfrey den Schock ihres Lebens als sie Sirius auf der Trage sah. Fast wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Ihr Gesicht verlor so rasch an Farbe, dass Harry befürchtete, sie würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Sirius Black!", keuchte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Mach's halb lang, Poppy!", sagte Snape, dessen Arm trotz des Notverbandes noch immer blutete und dessen Gesichtsfarbe Madame Pomfrey's in Nichts nachstand.

„Aber ... Severus!", erwiderte sie.

Snape beachtete die Krankenschwester nicht, ließ den immer noch bewusstlosen Sirius auf ein Bett gleiten und sank selbst erschöpft darauf.

„Holen Sie den Direktor!", forderte er Madame Pomfrey auf.

Wenig später kamen die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall in den Krankenflügel gestürmt.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Madame Pomfrey aufgebracht. „Sehen Sie nur wen Severus da hergebracht hat! Sie sollten umgehend das Ministerium benachrichtigen!"

Sie wandte sich um und blickte Snape an. Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick.

„Severus", sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. „Sie sollten doch nichts unternehmen!"

„Sieh nur Albus", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein. „Wie dürr und krank er aussieht!" Sie sah Madame Pomfrey ärgerlich an, die erbost zurückstarrte.

„Direktor, Sie sollten...", wandte Madame Pomfrey ein.

„Nicht jetzt!", sagte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme.

„Direktor!" Die Krankenschwester starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Wenn Sie nichts unternehmen, gut. Ich jedenfalls werde es nicht zulassen, dass sich ein gesuchter Massenmörder im Schloss aufhält!", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Poppy! Kommen Sie zurück!", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

Wieder umgab ihn jene seltsame Aura der Macht, die Harry schon einige Mal an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Madame Pomfrey blieb stehen und erstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte Dumbledore mit zusammengepressten Lippen an.

„Gut so, Poppy", sagte Dumbledore und sah sie amüsiert an, dann wandte er sich an Snape. Doch im gleichen Moment hörten sie wie die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgeschlagen wurde und jemand mit eiligen Schritten herein kam. Dumbledore ging vor Sirius' Bett und beugte sich um die Ecke, um zu sehen wer da ankam. Wenig später stand Professor deGazeville, der die bewusstlose Wyrren Malfoy in den Armen hielt, neben ihnen, dicht gefolgt von Luna.

Professor deGazeville legte Wyrren vorsichtig auf das Bett neben Sirius. Sie war noch blasser als üblich. Dann trafen sich sein und Dumbledores Blick.

„Sie wird es überleben", sagte er leise. „Sie hat sich total verausgabt."

Harry sah sein besorgtes Gesicht, doch in seiner Stimme konnte er deutlich einen gewissen Stolz auf Wyrrens Fähigkeiten hören.

Snape betrachtete erst ihn dann Wyrren argwöhnisch.

„Was hat sie da für Kleider an?", fragte er mit hämischer Stimme. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte: "ich wusste doch, dass sie auf Malfoy Manor war. Und Sie haben sie unterstützt, Professor!"

DeGazeville sah ihn irritiert an. Er blickte zu Wyrren und dann zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Ich habe sie bewusstlos vor meinem Büro gefunden. Ich hörte mit einem Male ihren Liedzauber, der sehr mächtig und durchdringend klang. Dem bin ich gefolgt, was nicht ganz einfach war, denn anscheinend ist sie im Schloss herum gelaufen bis sie zusammengebrochen ist", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Sie war in Malfoy Manor", sagte Hermine leise.

Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und deGazeville sahen sie erstaunt an. Dann ging ein wissendes Grinsen über Snapes Gesicht.

„Ich habe dort Draco Malfoy gesehen. Ich vermute" er deutete auf die viel zu großen Kleidungsstücke Wyrrens, „dass ich Draco nicht wirklich gesehen habe, sondern sie."

Hermine nickte. „Wenn Sie jemand gesehen haben, der wie ihr Bruder aussah, dann war es sie."

„Und wo ist der wirkliche Draco Malfoy?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit ernster Stimme.

„In der Holzkammer auf dem Gang zum Gryffindorturm", sagte Harry leise.

„Was?", schrieen Professor McGonagall und Snape gleichzeitig.

„Als wir ihn das letzte Mal sahen, ging's ihm gut", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen.

McGonagall schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Jetzt wissen wir aber noch immer nicht, was Wyrren getan hat", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich nehme an, sie hat jemanden in Trance gesungen, der dann ihn", deGazeville nickte mit dem Kopf zu Sirius „befreit hat."

„Narzissa", sagte Sirius mit leiser Stimme. Harry sah, dass sein Pate sichtlich Mühe hatte, seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Was?", fragte Snape ungläubig. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Abscheu.

„Albus", sagte er mühsam und versuchte sich aufzurichten „Dein toller Spion hier ... war ... dort."

Dumbledore sah ihn mit freundlichen Augen an und nickte.

„Ich weiß, Sirius. Schließlich habe ich ihn da hin geschickt."

Sirius sah verwundert von einem zum anderen, bis sein Blick an Professor deGazeville hängen blieb, der ihn interessiert ansah.

„Wer ist Narzissa und was hat sie getan", fragte er Harrys Paten.

Sirius schien zu überlegen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie war so eigenartig. Als würde sie ... nicht ganz bei sich sein. Dann ... dann hat sie mich eine steile Treppe hinauf und vor einen Kamin geschoben, mir Flohpulver in die Hand gedrückt und mich in Snapes Büro geschickt." Er sah Dumbledore verwirrt an.

Dieser lächelte Sirius an und drehte sich dann zu deGazeville um, der stark beeindruckt zu sein schien.

„Nicht schlecht", murmelte der Druide.

„Schöne Scheiße!", brauste Snape mit einem Male auf.

„Severus!", ermahnte ihn Professor McGonagall.

„Ich gehe und sage Shacklebolt und den anderen Auroren Bescheid!", sagte Snape und schritt mit erbostem Gesicht aus dem Krankensaal.

Professor McGonagall sah ihm mit missbilligendem Blick nach.

„Ich befürchte, dass er da Recht hat, Minerva", ließ Dumbledore verlauten.

„Wenn Lucius Malfoy bemerkt, dass Sirius weg ist, wird er wohl schnell darauf kommen, dass Severus etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Außer er erfährt, dass seine Frau hypnotisiert wurde und seinen Gefangenen frei gelassen hat", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber das verbessert Lucius' Situation nicht gerade. Dann hat er nicht nur einen wertvollen Gefangenen verloren, sondern muss auch noch zugeben, dass er die Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter vor Voldemort versteckt hat. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Tom Riddle nicht sehr erfreut sein wird, wenn er erfährt, was für eine begabte Geisterbeschwörerin ihm da vorenthalten wurde."

„Ich dachte, Malfoy wollte seine Tochter nach Durmstrang schicken?", sagte McGonagall.

„Lucius Malfoy wollte am liebsten seine Tochter nirgendwo hinschicken. Denn dann hätte er auch niemand erklären müssen, was sie für Fähigkeiten besitzt", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber Narzissa Malfoy", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „wollte nicht, dass sie auf gar keine Schule geht. Und jetzt."

„Mutter ist tot, wenn sie das wirklich getan hat", sagte eine bittere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in Draco Malfoys Gesicht, was aschfahl war.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an und begann dann langsam zu nicken. „Das könnte der Fall sein, wenn Professor Snape nicht rechtzeitig eingreift."

„Was hat er vor?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Draco Malfoy. Harry bemerkte, dass er in einen Umhang gehüllt war, der ihm nur bis zu den Waden reichte.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Ron aufgebracht.

Draco Malfoy verzog das Gesicht und deutete hinter sich. Ginny trat hervor. Es war ihr Umhang den Malfoy trug. Sie legte Wyrrens Kleider neben das noch immer bewusstlose Mädchen.

„Poppy, kannst du eine Trennwand holen, damit sich Mr. Malfoy wieder ankleiden kann?", sagte Dumbledore.

Als Draco Malfoy wenig später wieder vollständig bekleidet vor ihnen stand, warf er Ginnys Umhang ihr zu und starrte Dumbledore wütend an. Dieser betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Kommen Sie mit!", forderte er ihn schließlich auf, nachdem er die Pflege Wyrrens und Sirius' an Professor deGazeville übertragen hatte.


	22. Die Rumtreiber

Die Rumtreiber 

„Was um alles in der Welt haben Sie sich da nur gedacht!", fuhr Professor McGonagall Harry, Ron und Hermine an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel erneut. Remus Lupin eilte mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Als er Sirius auf dem Bett liegen sah, seufzte er kurz auf.

„Tatze!", murmelte er. Dicke Tränen der Erleichterung rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„So schlimm ist es jetzt aber nun auch wieder nicht! Oder sehe ich so erbarmungswürdig aus?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht mühsam zu einem Grinsen.

„Ach Blödmann!", schimpfte Lupin, setzte sich aufs Bett und umarmte den verdutzten Freund.

„Danke, gleichfalls!", murmelte dieser.

„20 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen! Das Gleiche gilt auch für Ms. Malfoy. Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wie gefährlich Ihre Aktion war!", nahm Professor McGonagall den verlorenen Faden wieder auf. Dann wandte sie sich Wyrren zu, die inzwischen wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Ms. Malfoy", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hätte sie für klüger gehalten. Damit setzten Sie Ihren Vater ganz schön unter Zugzwang. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was mit Ihrer Mutter passiert", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Harry sah irritiert zu Ron, der die Schultern hob.

Wyrren lächelte bitter. „Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass nicht Draco vor ihr stand."

„Was ist passiert, Wyrren?", fragte Professor deGazeville.

Wyrren sah zu Harry und Ron, dann zu Hermine und Ginny und schließlich zu Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. McGonagall und Luna schien sie zu übersehen.

Sie lächelte Black an, dann nickte sie und meinte: „gut". Nach einer kurzen Pause blickte sie Sirius direkt an und sagte leise: „James meint, du sollst dich gedrückt fühlen!"

Sirius sah sie verwirrt an. Doch das schien Wyrren nicht zu kümmern. Sie wandte sich an Professor deGazeville und begann:

„Ich hab Vielsafttrank getrunken und bin per Flohpulver nach hause gereist. Da angekommen, hörte ich Stimmen im Salon. Hinter einer Statue versteckt, sah ich meine Mutter, ihre komische Schwester, die ich nur von alten Fotos her kannte und Professor Snape. Meine Tante Belatrix gab Mutter ein Fläschchen und ermahnte sie, dem Bastard", sie warf Sirius, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte einen kurzen Blick zu, und fuhr fort. „nicht zu viel auf einmal davon zu geben, da er am Abend, wenn der Dunkle Lord wiederkäme, bei Bewusstsein sein solle. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von meiner Mutter. Mutter und Professor Snape tranken Tee im Salon. Mutter bedauerte, dass Lucius plötzlich fort musste und Snape nicht persönlich empfangen konnte. Sie hoffte, dass der Gast trotzdem auf seine Kosten gekommen wäre und deutete unter einem gemeinen Lachen mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den teuren Teppich im Salon, unter dem sich die geheime Kammer verbirgt."

Sie machte wieder eine Pause und drehte sich zu Sirius, der wieder recht blass aussah.

„Ich nehme an, dass die Beiden Snape ihr neues Spielzeug vorgeführt haben?", fragte sie Harrys Paten, der langsam nickte.

„Nachdem sie noch eine Weile Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht haben, ist Snape bald gegangen. Als er den Salon verlassen hatte, bin ich hervor getreten und habe begonnen, Mutter in Trance zu singen. Dann merkte ich, dass die Zeit um war und bin zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Professor Snape meinte, dass er dich gesehen hat", unterbrach Professor deGazeville sie.

Wyrren zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", murmelte sie.

„Also gut, meine Damen und Herren. Sie werden jetzt alle zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftssäle gehen", sagte Professor McGonagall mit ernster Stimme.

„Das Mittagessen haben wir ja ohnehin verpasst", sagte Ginny leise, doch die Lehrerin hatte sie gehört und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ja, ich werde die Hauselfen veranlassen, Ihnen etwas hoch zu schicken."

„Na los, raus mit Ihnen!", forderte McGonagall sie alle auf.

„Ähm, Professor?", begann Harry unsicher. „Ich würde gern, ich meine könnte ich hier bleiben?"

Professor McGonagall sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann nach einem Blick auf deGazeville, der nickte, stimmte sie zu. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna schob sie jedoch energisch zur Tür.

„Wyrren, wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Professor als alle verschwunden waren.

„Gut, danke. Geht schon", antwortete sie müde.

„Sehr schön. Versuch zu schlafen", meinte deGazeville und wandte sich an Sirius.

„Durst?", fragte er ihn. Sirius nickte eifrig.

DeGazeville reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser, den Sirius begierig austrank. Dann sank er erschöpft zurück auf das Bett.

„Mr. Potter, könnten Sie zu Dobby gehen, und Sirius hier neue Kleider bringen lassen? Mr. Lupin, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Er könnte dringend ein Bad gebrauchen", sagte deGazeville mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Sirius. Er beschwor eine Trage aus dem Nichts hervor und ließ Sirius darauf schweben. Harry starrte ihn atemlos an. DeGazeville hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt.

„Die Kleider", erinnerte ihn der Verteidigungslehrer und holte ihn so zurück in das Geschehen.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an und ging dann hinunter in die Küche, wo er Dobby vermutete.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder kam, voll bepackt mit einem Haufen Umhängen, Hosen, Hemden und frischen Socken, war Sirius' Bett noch immer leer. Er wandte sich zu Wyrren, die noch immer hinter der Trennwand in dem Bett lag. Sie schlief jedoch fest. Harry setzte sich auf Sirius' Bett, ließ die Sachen neben sich fallen und dachte nach. Sein Pate war zurück. Er lebte. Sirius hatte Schreckliches erleben müssen, weil er, Harry Potter zu doof war, ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk auszupacken. Er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel. Immer waren es diejenigen, die ihm nahe standen, die ein Unglück traf. Er machte mit seiner Freundschaft alle anderen zur Zielscheibe, durch die er getroffen werden konnte. Voldemort hatte erfahren, dass Harry eine besondere Bindung zu Sirius hatte und hatte ihn monatelang gefoltert und dies in Harrys Träume geschickt. Ron und Hermine hatten sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, seine Freunde sein zu wollen und auch Ginny schien es nichts auszumachen. Es war sinnlos, es ihnen erklären zu wollen, das hatte er im Laufe dieses Schuljahrs mehrfach feststellen müssen. Das Geräusch einen aufgehenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Professor deGazeville kam zurück, hinter ihm Lupin, der mit seinem Zauberstab die Trage dirigierte, auf der immer noch Sirius lag. Er war in einen kuscheligen Bademantel gehüllt, augenscheinlich frisch rasiert und schien schon wieder zu schlafen.

„Gut", meinte deGazeville und begutachtete noch einmal die Platzwunden an Sirius' Schläfen, von denen kaum noch etwas zu sehen war.

„Da wird sicherlich eine kleine Narbe bleiben." Er sah hoch zu Harry, der hastig die Kleider aufsammelte, damit sie Sirius zurück ins Bett legen konnten.

„Hast du alles bekommen?", fragte ihn der Lehrer.

Harry nickte. „Unterwäsche wollte Dobby gleich selbst noch hoch bringen."

DeGazeville lächelte. „Neugier und Hauselfen scheinen eine besondere Verbindung zu haben."

Harry sah, wie genau in diesem Moment Dobby herein kam. Er trug einen kleinen Stapel Unterwäsche und verbeugte sich tief vor deGazeville.

„Wo denken Sie denn hin, Sir? Das hier war nicht in passender Größe da, da musste Dobby es erst etwas verändern, Sir."

„Lass gut sein, Dobby", erwiderte deGazeville ruhig. „Ich danke dir." Damit entließ er den Hauselfen. Harry sah Lupin fragend an und verschwand dann hinter der Trennwand zu Wyrren, während Lupin und deGazeville Sirius die saubere Kleidung anzogen. Harry hörte Sirius leise stöhnen.

„Ist ja gut, du hast es gleich überstanden", hörte er Lupin beruhigend auf Sirius einreden.

„Was machen wir mit seinen Haaren?", fragte Lupin, als Harry wieder hervor kam.

„Darum kümmern wir uns morgen, wenn er ein bisschen geschlafen hat", sagte deGazeville. „Legt er Wert auf die Länge?", fragte er Lupin.

Lupin schien kurz nachzudenken. „Schätze es ist besser, wir fragen ihn. Früher hat er sie immer kurz getragen. Aber im letzten Jahr hat er sie so gelassen wie sie waren. Zuerst schien das auch eine gute Lösung zu sein, er war nach dem Leben in der Höhle so abgemagert, dass er aussah wie ein lebendiger Toter und dann hat er sie einfach so gelassen."

DeGazeville betrachtete Sirius nachdenklich.

„Ich vermute mal", er kniff die Augen zusammen, „wenn wir sie ihm abschneiden, dann sieht er nicht viel besser aus."

Lupin nickte mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen den Krankenflügel betrat, umsichtig darauf bedacht, den Tarnumhang fest um sich zu hüllen, bot sich ihm ein merkwürdiges Bild. Sirius saß auf Lupins Brust, der am Fußende von Sirius' Bett schlief, beugte sich tief über und kitzelte ihn mit einer Feder während er leise rief: „Erde an Moony! Huhu, hallo. Moony?"

Lupin rührte sich nicht. Sirius blies ihm jetzt ins Ohr, woraufhin Lupin erschrocken zusammenfuhr und Sirius anstarrte. Harrys Pate richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete den vorzeitig gealterten Freund aufmerksam.

„Ich wette der Gestank meiner Socken hat dich zu angenehmen Träumen verführt", meinte er stirnrunzelnd. Lupin sah ihn irritiert an. Sirius alte Kleider lagen noch immer auf seinem Bett.

„Na, tut mir leid, mein alter Freund, aber ich bin seit fast einem Jahr einfach nicht dazu gekommen, diese Dinger hier zu wechseln!", schmunzelte Sirius und hielt angewidert mit zwei Fingern ein Paar alter Socken hoch.

„Ach Tatze", murmelte Lupin.

„Also echt mal, hier gibt es, lass mich mal zählen, drei, vier, fünf, sechs Betten. Und da musstest du ausgerechnet zu meinen Füssen schlafen. Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!"

„Ich musste mich die ganze Zeit vergegenwärtigen, dass es nicht ein Traum war und du wirklich noch lebst!", flüsterte Lupin mit erstickter Stimme und drehte sich weg. Sirius stand auf und bemerkte in diesem Moment Harry, der den Tarnumhang vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Sirius lächelte. „Hi. Na gut geschlafen?"

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Ein kalter Stich im Magen sagte ihm, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Sirius all diese Dinge hatte erleben müssen. Es war seine Schuld, dass sein Pate ins Ministerium gekommen war.

Sirius sah aus dem Fenster und meinte schließlich grinsend: „Müssest du nicht auf dem Weg zu irgendeiner Unterrichtsstunde sein? Nicht dass ich es nicht toll finde, wenn du für mich deinen Unterricht schwänzt."

„Ich hab noch nie am Samstag Unterricht gehabt", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh", antwortete Sirius. „Schätze, ich bin nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden. Was haben wir eigentlich für ein Datum?", fragte er an Lupin gewandt.

Lupin sah zuerst unsicher zu Harry ehe er antwortete.

„Den 14. April", sagte er leise.

„Den 14. April?", brauste Sirius auf. „Wisst ihr was das bedeutet?"

„Du hast fast ein dreivier...", begann Harry leise, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn schroff.

„Ich hab schon wieder einen Geburtstag verpasst!"

„Wir machen's wieder gut, versprochen!", beeilte sich Lupin mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu sagen.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen", sagte Sirius und sank wieder zurück auf die Matratze.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt munter?", fragte Lupin ihn.

„Bin aufgewacht. Das tut man, wenn man geschlafen hat, Moony."

„Ha, ha."

„Ich habe im Schlaf ein komisches Geräusch gehört. Weißt du, auch ich habe die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob das nicht alles ein Traum gewesen ist und dieser Professor deGazeville nur meiner Phantasie entsprungen ist. Na jedenfalls, was ich gehört habe, war der Regen, der gegen das Fenster prasselte. Ich hab ein Weilchen gebraucht, um mich zu erinnern, was dieses Geräusch verursacht", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Du solltest wieder schlafen. DeGazeville meinte, dass Schlaf die beste Heilungsmethode ist, die der menschliche Körper selbst geschaffen hat", sagte Lupin.

Sirius sah ihn skeptisch an, unterdrückte jedoch auch kaum merklich ein Gähnen.

„Ich schau mal ob ich Poppy finden kann, oder diesen Lehrer, der für dich zuständig ist." Lupin verzog vorsichtig spöttisch die Lippen.

„Hast du Durst?" Sirius nickte.

Während Lupin verschwand, betrachtete Sirius Harry mit freundlichem Grinsen.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry", murmelte er leise. Harry nickte verlegen.

„Du hast mir schon wieder den Kopf gerettet. Bin ich jetzt dein Pate oder anders herum?"

Harry schluckte, doch die Antwort blieb ihm erspart, da Lupin und Professor deGazeville soeben im Krankenflügel erschienen. Sie trugen einen großen Topf aus dem es dampfte und eine Suppenschüssel. Beides stellten sie auf Sirius' Nachttisch ab. Harry sah zu Sirius, der neugierig den Kopf reckte, um den gutriechenden Inhalt des Kessels zu erspähen.

„Hühnersuppe", sagte Professor deGazeville. „Madame Pomfrey würde mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen, aber da sie sich offensichtlich ja ohnehin nicht um Ihre Gesundheit kümmert, ist das auch egal."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

Professor deGazeville zwinkerte ihm zu. „Muggelmedizin. Oder noch besser Großmutters Hausmedizin. Ist aber manchmal gar nicht so dumm und unnütz."

„Riecht jedenfalls nicht schlecht", meinte Sirius.

„Hunger? Durst?", fragte ihn deGazeville. Sirius schien in sich hinein zu horchen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Durst ja, aber Hunger?"

„Durch das ewige Zaubertränke trinken, haben Sie gar kein Gefühl mehr für die Bedürfnisse Ihres Körpers, Sirius", sagte Professor deGazeville düster. Er schöpfte Sirius die Schüssel voll und stellte sie auf dem Beistelltischchen ab.

„Essen Sie langsam, Ihr Körper ist Nahrung nicht mehr gewöhnt."

Sirius setzte sich auf und begann vorsichtig die Suppe zu löffeln. Als er fertig war, verlangte er nach einem Glas Wasser und ließ sich dann erschöpft zurück auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich schätze, das reicht an Aktivität für diesen Morgen", sagte der Verteidigungslehrer als Sirius nur noch mit Mühe die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Remus, Sie können gerne hier bleiben. Harry, ich möchte, dass du zusammen mit Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley raus an die frische Luft gehst."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius und Lupin und ging zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal, wo ihn Hermine und Ron erwarteten.

„Als du weder hier noch unten in der Großen Halle warst, dachten wir uns, du seiest bestimmt bei Schnuffel", sagte Hermine.

„Hier, wir haben dir was zu essen mitgebracht", sagte Ron und hielt ihm ein paar eingepackte Sandwiches entgegen. Harry dankte ihm.

„Habt ihr Lust, mit raus zu kommen?", fragte er sie. Beide nickten.

Als sie den See erreichten, setzten sie sich unter die Buche, die am Vormittag voll von der Sonne angestrahlt wurde. Harry genoss die Sonnestrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Er erzählte ihnen, was heute früh im Krankenflügel passiert war und auch von seinem schlechten Gewissen gegenüber Sirius.

„Du solltest mit ihm darüber reden", schlug Hermine ernst vor.

„Ich hab noch nie so richtig mit ihm geredet", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Immer haben wir uns nur in extremen Situationen getroffen und dann im Grimmauld Platz war er selten in der Stimmung, längere Gespräche zu führen."

Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend.

„Ich weiß. Dann ist es aber umso wichtiger, dass ihr euch mal richtig aussprecht", meinte Hermine.

„Und wo wir schon mal beim Thema aussprechen sind, Harry", begann sie erneut und deutete auf eine Gruppe Rawenclaws, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt am Seeufer saßen.

„Ja, ja", erwiderte Harry. „Ich werde mit Parvati reden."

„Das solltest du auch", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine, danke für deine Beziehungsratschläge. Aber das bekomme ich schon noch selbst auf die Reihe."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte sie beleidigt.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut", sagte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn ernst an.

„Du hast ihr doch im Winter von Sirius erzählt, oder?", fragte sie ihn. Harry nickte.

„Wenn es ihm besser geht, kannst du ihn ja einfach mal vorstellen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Parvati die ganze Geschichte erfährt, dann kann sie einfach nicht mehr sauer auf dich sein."

„Warten wir mal ab", sagte Harry.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag draußen in der warmen Frühlingssonne und gingen schließlich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle wo sie auf Wyrren trafen, die, noch immer ziemlich blass und kränklich aussehend, soeben von Professor deGazeville aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie, indem sie die restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigten und nach dem Abendessen gingen sie noch mal hoch in den Krankenflügel, wo sie auf Lupin stießen, der gerade Sirius mit dem Zauberstab die Haare abschnitt.

Hermine begann zu kichern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll!", schnaubte Sirius mit grimmigen Lächeln.

„Die wachsen doch wieder nach", meinte Hermine beruhigend.

„Mmh", brummte Sirius.

Lupin lächelte sie alle verschmitzt an. Harry stellte fest, dass die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verschwunden waren und er fast schon glücklich aussah.

„Ich bin mit dem Kamm nicht durch diese Fitze gekommen", erklärte er schulterzuckend. „Und er wollte einfach nicht so eine schicke Dreadlocks - Frisur!", feixte Lupin jetzt unverhohlen.

„Meine Tante hat mir mal vor lauter Wut über unfähige Friseure die Haare so kurz abgeschnitten, dass ich gedacht habe, den nächsten Tag in der Schule nicht zu überleben. Und dann sind die Haare in der Nacht wieder auf die ursprüngliche Länge gewachsen", sagte Harry.

„Wenn ich das konnte, ohne einmal zu wissen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, dann müsste es doch bei dir auch klappen", fuhr er fort.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass meine Haare wachsen würden. Probier es doch einfach mal aus."

Tatsächlich konnten sie Montag in der Mittagspause, als sie wieder in den Krankenflügel gingen, Sirius neue Haarpracht bestaunen. Seine Haare fielen ihm wieder lässig über die Schultern und glänzten im Sonnenlicht.

„Cool", meinten Ron und Harry im Chor.

„Danke für den Tipp, Harry", grinste Sirius ihn an. „Bei der Länge fallen wenigstens meine eingefallenen Wangen nicht so auf. Nicht dass es mir irgendwie wichtig wäre, wie ich aussehe, ja."

Harry, Ron und Hermine begannen zu lachen in das Sirius einstimmte. Dann ging die Tür auf und Ginny kam, dicht gefolgt von Lupin und einer in einen grünen Umhang gekleideten hoch gewachsenen Frau herein. Die Frau hielt kurz inne als sie Sirius sah und eilte dann mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Sirius!", rief sie freudig.

„Annie!", Sirius richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und umarmte Tonks Mutter.

Andromeda betrachtete Sirius mit prüfendem Blick und meinte schließlich:

„Du siehst gut aus!"

Sirius schnaubte und lachte bellend auf.

„Ha, Annie du warst noch nie gut im Lügen. Ehrlich mal, ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie der Sprechende Hut dich jemals nach Slytherin stecken konnte!"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie lachend und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Ich schätze, ich war dann doch etwas zu schlau, um nach Hufflepuff zu kommen."

Sirius kicherte leise. Harry schien es wie ein alter Insiderwitz, den Freunde Ewigkeiten mit sich herumtrugen. Harry sah wie Sirius von Andromeda zu Lupin sah und sie dann fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

Tonks Mutter mied es entschieden, Sirius in die Augen zu blicken und murmelte leise: „Gut".

„Aha", erwiderte Sirius und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Was macht das Lokal?", fragte er weiter.

„Haben wir aufgegeben. Ich hab es erst noch allein weiter geführt, dann hab ich es verkauft. Ich lebe jetzt hauptsächlich in Aberdeen und führe eine kleine Zoohandlung für magische Geschöpfe", erzählte sie.

„Und wo wohnst du unhauptsächlich?", bohrte Sirius weiter.

„Grimmauld Platz, Nummer 12", sagte Andromeda kurz angebunden.

Sirius sah wieder von ihr zu Lupin, der sich abwandte und scheinbar interessiert die Vorhänge der Fenster betrachtete.

„Wie kann man denn freiwillig in dieser Bruchbude leben?", fragte er abschätzig.

„Wir hatten mit Molly noch eine ganze Menge zu tun", sagte sie.

Sirius schnaubte wieder.

„Ja, Annie, ich glaube, wir sollten Sirius jetzt mal wieder allein lassen. Er ist noch ziemlich schwach und braucht seinen Schlaf", hörten sie Lupin sagen.

„Ja", murmelte Andromeda. „Wir sehen uns Sirius." Sie strich ihm über die Haare bevor er sich wegdrehen konnte und ging dann eilig raus.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Sirius Lupin.

„Sie hat sich von Ted scheiden lassen", sagte Lupin.

„Und?", fragte Sirius. „Das war doch schon letztes Jahr absehbar. Aber da wollte sie auch nie länger in London bleiben."

„Ja, nun ja, die Dinge ändern sich eben. Sie hat sich um Seidenschnabel gekümmert. Du weißt doch, für magische Geschöpfe hatte sie schon immer ein gutes Händchen. Das hat sie wohl auch darauf gebracht, diese Zoohandlung aufzumachen."

„Und weiter?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nichts weiter!", entgegnete Lupin entschieden.

Harry sah wie Sirius' Lippen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen.

„Hör auf so zu grinsen!", fuhr ihn Lupin an, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und ging zu Madame Pomfreys Büro. Als er wieder kam, hielt er einen kleinen Becher in der Hand.

„Oh nein, Remus Lupin, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon und von Zaubertränken habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll!", sagte Sirius und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Das ist pures Wasser, Tatze", meinte Lupin und reichte ihm den Becher. Sirius äugte misstrauisch hinein und roch vorsichtig daran.

„Versuch sie doch zu verstehen. Es waren ihre Schwestern, die dir das angetan haben", lenkte Lupin vom Thema ab.

„Nein", erwiderte Sirius und seine Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich. „Das war Voldemort."

„Willst du nicht doch einen Trank gegen Alpträume?", fragte ihn Lupin besorgt. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann Harry, Ron und Hermine an.

„Könnt ihr mir aus der Bibliothek was zum lesen besorgen?", fragte er sie.

Harry nickte. „Was bestimmtes?"

Sirius hob ratlos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was zum Schmökern. Lange konzentrieren kann ich mich ohnehin nicht."

„Wir gehen dann gleich hoch zu Madame Pince und holen dir was", versprach Hermine.

„Danke", murmelte Sirius.

Harry, Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich und eilten hinunter auf die Ländereien, wo sie zu Hagrids Unterricht zu spät kommen würden. Doch das war Harry in diesem Moment egal. Sirius lebte!

Am Abend, sie saßen gerade in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin, pickerte ein großer Waldkauz sehr energisch gegen das geschlossene Fenster. Ginny stand auf, um ihn einzulassen und sofort war allen im Gemeinschaftssaal klar, was der große rote Umschlag zu bedeuten hatte, den der Kauz in seinen Krallen hielt und vor Wyrren Malfoy fallen ließ. Wyrren Malfoy bekam den ersten Heuler ihres Lebens, den sie nicht weg zauberte. Fast schon neugierig wartete sie, bis er Flammen zu schlagen begann und sich schließlich eine kreischende Stimme erhob.

„DU GOTTVERDAMMTES KLEINES MISTVIEH! IST DAS DER DANK DAFÜR, DASS WIR UNS ZWÖLF JAHRE LANG UM DICH GEKÜMMERT HABEN? WIE KONNTEST DU UNS NUR IN SO EINE VERFAHRENE SITUATION BRINGEN? TRAUE DICH JA NICHT, MIR NOCH EINMAL UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN! ICH FÜR MEINEN TEIL HABE KEINE TOCHTER MEHR!"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so leise war es im Gemeinschaftssaal. Lavender stand mitten im Raum und schien nicht fähig, weiter zu gehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten Wyrren atemlos an.

„Wow." Ron war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Wieso hast du den Heuler nicht unschädlich gemacht? Hier hätte es McGonagall sicher nicht bemerkt", fragte Seamus irritiert.

„Klingt, als hätte dich deine Mum richtig lieb", murmelte Ginny Wyrren zu.

„Klingt eher, als wäre Snape rechtzeitig gekommen", erwiderte Wyrren ebenso leise und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Alles ok?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, Wyrren beruhigend über die Haare zu streichen, doch die Erstklässlerin drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und stand auf.

Nach einem besorgtem Blick auf Harry und Ron folgten Hermine und Ginny Wyrren hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Als sei ein Zauberbann gebrochen, kam auch unter der anderen Gryffindors wieder Bewegung und Wyrrens Heuler blieb das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins an diesem Abend.

Am nächsten Tag rannte Harry nach Zaubertränke nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Wie versteinert blieb er vor Sirius' leerem Bett stehen.

„Was gibt es? Ist was passiert?", holte ihn Madame Pomfrey aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wo ist Sirius?", fragte Harry beklommen. Ihm schwante böses.

Madame Pomfrey hob missbilligend ihre Augenbraue und deutete auf eine kleine Tür.

„Der Direktor befand es für besser, wenn Mr. Black nicht so für alle anderen sichtbar im Krankenflügel liegt", sagte sie förmlich. „Bitte, Sie können rein gehen, die Tür ist offen, Mr. Potter."

Harry wartete bis Madame Pomfrey in ihrem Büro verschwunden war und öffnete dann leise die Tür.

„Sieben mal zwölf Schritte", hörte er Sirius bittere Stimme. Harrys Pate schritt, mit tief gesenktem Kopf von einer Wand zur anderen.

„Größer war diese verfluchte Kammer bei den Malfoy auch nicht. Und wieder bin ich eingesperrt. Warum, warum beim Barte Merlins, trifft es eigentlich immer mich?" Sirius trat hart nach dem Bettposten und drehte sich mit anklagender Miene um. Binnen weniger Sekunden wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von Erstaunen in blankes Entsetzen.

„Oh", meinte Sirius matt und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich dachte, es wäre Remus."

Harry wollte seinen Paten fragen, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm wäre, aber zugleich fiel ihm ein, das es das natürlich nicht war.

„Was ist passiert? Wieso hat dich Dumbledore verlegt?", fragte Harry stattdessen.

Sirius sah Harry lange von der Seite an.

„Ich geh nicht mehr zurück zum Grimmauld Platz. Nie wieder", sagte er schließlich grimmig entschlossen.

„DeGazeville würde jetzt sagen, dass ‚nie wieder' ein ziemlich starker Ausdruck ist", versuchte Harry zu scherzen.

„Ich hab's dem alten Mann gesagt. Eher kreppier' ich draußen im Verbotenen Wald. Aber in diese verdammte Bude geh' ich nicht zurück!"

„Warum kannst du nicht bei Hagrid leben?", fragte Harry.

„Geht nicht, da sehen mich die Schüler ja immer noch", erwiderte Sirius leise.

„Aber wenn du als Schnuffel bei ihm lebst", versuchte es Harry noch einmal.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass es nicht geht, Harry. Zu viele Slytherins wissen wahrscheinlich, dass ich ein Animagus bin", antwortete Sirius in schärferem Ton.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Sirius starrte die Wand an. Schließlich stand Harry auf und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Den halben nächsten Tag grübelte Harry darüber nach, ob er zu Sirius gehen sollte. Ihm war etwas beklommen zumute, da sein Pate anscheinend genau wusste, wem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er schon wieder fest saß.

„Das ist doch vollkommener Quatsch", wischte Hermine seine Gründe weg, nach dem Abendbrot nicht schnell noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu huschen.

„Sirius war wahrscheinlich einfach sauer, weil Dumbledore ihn in ein so kleines Zimmer gesteckt hat", vermutete sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich mit seinem Ton anklagen wollte. Außerdem ist Schnuffel nicht gerade jemand, der immer den richtigen Ton trifft. Geh am besten gleich."

„Aber wir haben dann DA", wandte Harry halbherzig ein, in der Hoffnung doch noch eine gute Ausrede zu finden.

Hermine sah ihn mit undeutbarem Blick an.

„Los", kommandierte sie. „Ab. Hoch in den Krankenflügel. Ich sag deGazeville Bescheid."

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen und bog in Richtung Krankenflügel ab. Unwillkürlich verlangsamten sich seine Schritte, als ihn von hinten jemand anrempelte.

„Tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte Remus Lupin und rannte weiter zum Krankenflügel.

Wenig später sah Harry Snape aus der anderen Richtung ebenfalls zur Krankenflügeltür stürzen.

Harry hielt erschrocken inne. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Sirius. Irgendetwas war mit seinem Paten.

Madame Pomfrey war nicht zu sehen, als Harry die Eingangstür aufdrückte. Aufgeregte Stimmen waren aus Sirius' Zimmer zu hören. Harrys Füße bewegten sich, ganz ohne sein Zutun in Richtung der offenen Tür.

Sirius lag auf dem Bett und schien einen argen Alptraum zu haben.

„Harry komm her, und leg dich auf seine Beine", forderte Remus Lupin ihn auf.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Sirius Beine fühlten sich eiskalt an und Harry merkte, dass sein Pate zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Sirius wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, als versuche er, irgendetwas auszuweichen. Dann schrie er nach James und sagte etwas über Dementoren, was Harry nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Plötzlich begann Sirius nach etwas zu schlagen und erwischte dabei Lupin, der völlig unvorbereitet nach hinten stolperte.

Snape drückte ihn ganz weg von Sirius und verpasste Harrys Paten eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige.

„Wach auf, Black", rief er laut.

„Spinnst du?", übertönte ihn Lupin und versuchte sich vorbei an Snape wieder zu Sirius drängeln.

„Es hört nicht eher auf, bis er wach ist", fuhr Snape Lupin zornig an und schüttelte Sirius grob.

„James, hilf mir", murmelte Sirius matt.

„Der kann dir nicht mehr helfen, der ist nämlich tot. Und du kannst nicht behaupten, daran so ganz unschuldig zu sein", erwiderte Snape kalt. „Los, wach auf!"

Harry warf Lupin einen entsetzen Blick zu. Wollte der denn gar nichts tun? Snape wollte gerade wieder nach Sirius Schultern greifen, als deGazeville, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey den Raum betrat und Snape unsanft zur Seite schob.

Der Verteidigungslehrer setzte sich an den Bettrand, zog Sirius zu sich hoch und begann beruhigend zu murmeln. Sirius wurde zunehmend ruhiger und wachte schließlich auf.

„James, nein. Hör nicht auf mich, glaub mir", murmelte er kläglich.

DeGazeville lächelte ihn an und ließ ihn zurück ins Bett gleiten.

„Du kannst es drehen wie du willst", sagte er sanft zu Sirius. „James wäre so oder so gestorben. Hätte Pettigrew ihn nicht verraten, hätte es dein Bruder getan."

Harry sah entsetzt zu Lupin, der Snape anstarrte. Snape schien völlig versteinert. Ein leiser Gesang von deGazeville lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu seinem Paten. Sirius schien davon schläfrig zu werden. Weiterhin singend, malte deGazeville dem bald schlafenden Sirius seltsame Zeichen auf die Stirn. Snape sah hochmütig zu und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum.

„Ich glaube, es gibt Dinge, die wir beide nie im Leben Sirius erzählen sollten", sagte Remus Lupin ernst und sah Harry tief in die Augen als sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten. Harry wusste sofort was er meinte und nickte zustimmend.

„Dazu zählt auch, dass du überhaupt heute Abend hier gewesen bist, in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Lupin. Abermals nickte Harry.


	23. Der Trank des Vergessens

**Der Trank des Vergessens**

Müde vom Quidditchtraining betrat Harry den Schlafsaal. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen. Rawenclaw hatte das letzte Spiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen und im Finale würden sich mal wieder Gryffindor und Slytherin gegenüberstehen, sollten die Rawenclaws von den Slytherins besiegt werden.

„Hermine lässt anfragen, ob du heute schon im Krankenflügel warst", schreckte ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ähm, nö", gestand Harry zögernd.

Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine von Sirius' Alptraum erzählt und auch nichts von dem, was er gehört hatte. Hermine hatte es sich zur Aufgaben gemacht, darauf zu achten, dass Harry nicht nur für die bald anstehenden Jahresabschlussprüfungen lernte, sondern auch jeden Tag bei Sirius vorbei schaute. Oft begleiteten Ron und Hermine Harry. Aber Harry hatte es in den vergangenen Tagen nicht übers Herz gebracht, sich bei Sirius zu entschuldigen.

„Ich geh dann noch mal", sagte Harry zu Ron und kramte seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer hervor.

„Paß' bloß auf, dass dich keiner erwischt", gab ihm Ron noch als guten Rat mit auf den Weg.

Harry huschte, den Tarnumhang fest um sich geschlossen, durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel, die einen Spaltbreit offen stand. Remus Lupin saß auf Sirius Bett. Sirius schien es nicht gut zu gehen. Er hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend da, die Knie eng an seinen mageren Körper angezogen.

„Ich war fertig mit der Welt, Remus", flüsterte er heiser.

„Snape war da. Zwischen Belatrix' Flüchen hab ich immer nur daran gedacht, was um alles in der Welt ich nur verbrochen hatte, dass Snape mich in dieser Situation sehen musste."

Remus Lupin zog Sirius an den Schultern nach vorn und drückte ihn sanft.

„Ich meine, ich...", Sirius brach ab.

„Sch...", versuchte Remus Lupin ihn zu beruhigen. „Es ist vorbei, Sirius."

„Nein, das wird es nie sein. Remus. Er war da und er hätte allen Grund gehabt, in Freudentänze auszubrechen. Aber ich habe ihn nicht gehört. Zuerst war ich noch sehr zornig auf ihn. Es konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er den Orden verraten hatte. Ich hatte solche Angst um Harry. Snape war so nahe an ihm dran, Remus. Und dann war Belatrix weg. Und ich habe gespürt, dass Snape noch da war, und dachte nur ... prima, jetzt mach dich auf die Abrechung gefasst, Sirius Black. Für all die unbedachten Dinge, die ich ihm in unserer Schulzeit und später an den Kopf geworfen habe, die wir ihm angetan haben ...", wieder brach Sirius' Stimme.

„Von denen der gute alte Snape auch mehr als genug verdient hat", fügte Remus lächelnd hinzu.

Sirius sah auf.

„Schließlich hat Snape nie auch nur eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, James oder uns anzugreifen, du erinnerst dich?", fragte Remus.

Sirius nickte.

„Was hat Snape dann getan?", fragte Lupin weiter.

„Er hat auf mich eingeredet, oder besser geflüstert. Ich hab nicht alles mitbekommen, aber er hat von Dumbledore und dem Orden gesprochen. Und davon, dass sie mich da raus holen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, Remus."

Harrys Pate sah seinen Freund wieder ratlos an.

„Snape hat an diesem Tag sehr viel gewagt", sagte Lupin leise.

„Ich weiß", brummte Sirius missmutig und schwieg eine Weile.

„Remus", begann er erneut. „Remus, schwör mir, dass du Harry nichts von all dem erzählst!"

„Warum?", fragte Remus Lupin, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Schwör es mir, Remus Lupin. Bei allem was dir heilig ist, schwör mir, dass du Harry niemals erzählst, wie beschissen es mir gerade geht."

Lupin sah ihn fragend an.

„Gut, wenn du willst, dann verspreche ich dir das. Aber wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich .. ach ich weiß nicht..., er ist so komisch, wenn er hier ist", meinte Sirius.

„Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe und gibt sich die Schuld dafür, was im Ministerium passiert ist, Sirius", sagte Lupin leise.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte Sirius. „Da ist noch etwas anderes. Er ist so..., so kühl und distanziert."

„Das musst du dir einbilden", sagte Lupin rasch. „Er ist sehr froh, dich wieder zu haben, Sirius."

Harry drückte sich an die Wand. Ihm war speiübel. Er musste sofort an die frische Luft. Nur raus hier. Er bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich aus dem Krankenflügel raus zu kommen, dann rannte er los. An der Treppe zum Südturm riss er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und schnappte nach Luft. Sirius wusste es. Harry konnte ihn nicht ansehen, ohne daran erinnert zu werden, was er seinem Paten angetan hatte. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass alle Träume, in denen er Sirius im letzten Jahr gesehen hatte, wahr gewesen waren. Und selbst als Sirius von seiner eigenen Cousine Belatrixgefoltert wurde, machte er sich noch große Sorgen um ihn, Harry Potter, ohne den er nie in diese Situation gekommen wäre. Hätte er doch nur nach der Vision, die ihm Voldemort von Sirius geschickt hatte, den Spiegel benutzt, sofort hätte er erkannt, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte und sein Pate in Sicherheit im Grimmauld Platz war. Weinend rutschte er die kalte Steinmauer hinab.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da auf dem Fußboden gesessen hatte, als er Schritte hörte. Es musste lange nach zehn sein. Als Sechstklässler hatte er längst in seinem Bett zu liegen. Aber noch ehe er seinen Tarnumhang wieder über den Kopf ziehen konnte, sah er Professor deGazeville auf ihn zu kommen. DeGazeville setzte sich wortlos neben ihn hin und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel.

„Wunderbare Nacht, um die Sterne zu beobachten", sagte er leise.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Sirius fragt sich schon den halben Tag, wo du bleibst, Harry", sagte der Lehrer.

Beklemmung machte sich wieder in Harrys Magen breit. DeGazeville strich ihm sanft über die Haare.

„Du bist alles, was er noch hat, Harry. Er wartet auf dich", flüsterte der Druide und sah Harry forschend an.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden, wenigstens diese Geschichte hier." DeGazeville lächelte geheimnisvoll. Harry spürte wieder diese durchdringende Wärme, wo deGazevilles Hände seine Schultern berührten und sogleich fühlte er sich in der Lage, klarere Gedanken zu fassen. Harry straffte sich und meinte: „Gut."

„Nun Harry", wandte der Lehrer ein und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich möchte mal sagen, es ist lange nach zehn und du solltest nicht mehr im Schloss umher wandern. Ich schätze, ich habe dich einfach nicht gesehen." Er grinste Harry verschwörerisch an.

„Danke, Professor", murmelte Harry und stand auf.

„Nun lauf schon, Lupin ist noch mal weg zu Shacklebolt nach London", rief ihm deGazeville hinterher.

Als Harry die Tür zu Sirius Krankenzimmer öffnete, sah er wie sein Pate, scheinbar wieder beruhigt auf der Bettkante saß und las.

„He, hast du den Weg hier her doch noch gefunden?", grinste Sirius Harry an.

„Mhm", murmelte Harry und setzte sich zu seinem Paten.

„Hermine war heute Nachmittag da und hat erzählt, dass du wieder Quidditch spielen darfst", begann Sirius.

Harry nickte und erzählte dann von dem anstehenden Spiel am nächsten Wochenende zwischen Rawenclaw und Slytherin. Schließlich schlief Sirius ein.

Wenig später war Harry kurz davor, ebenfalls einzunicken, als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel leise knarren hörte. Jemand trat vorsichtig näher. Er konnte nur die schemenhaften Umrisse des großen Mannes sehen, der jetzt an Sirius' Bett trat. Auch sein Pate schien zu spüren, dass jemand gekommen war. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen.

„Harry," murmelte Sirius „du solltest doch schon lange zurück im Gryffindor Turm sein!"

Doch Harry zog es vor, nicht zu antworten und zog sich vorsichtig den Tarnumhang über den Kopf.

„Remus?" fragte Sirius unsicher in die Dunkelheit.

Dann schien die Erkenntnis Sirius wie ein Schlag zu treffen. „Snape!"

In weniger als einer Sekunde saß Harrys Pate aufrecht im Bett, hatte seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch gegriffen und ihn auf Snape gerichtet. _„Lumos",_ sagte Sirius und Harry sah Snapes grinsendes Gesicht, das aus der Dunkelheit vor Sirius' Bett aufleuchtete.

„Snape", wiederholte Sirius, wohl mehr um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß wie ich heiße", blaffte ihn Snape an.

Sirius funkelte ihn zornig an. „Was zum Geier machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?"

„Madame Pomfrey meinte, du würdest ziemlich schlecht schlafen, Black. Ich habe dir einen Trank des Vergessens gebraut. Dachte, du hättest ihn vielleicht nötig", meinte Snape mit öliger Stimme und einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch seine Augen blickten ernst, fast schon besorgt wie Harry feststellte.

„Ach ja!", knurrte ihn Sirius an.

„Dachte … na ist auch egal. Nimm ihn oder nicht. Ist nicht meine Angelegenheit Black!", meinte Snape mit bitterer Stimme, stellte eine kleine Phiole auf Sirius' Nachttisch ab und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Wer sagt mir, dass das Zeug hier wirklich ein Schlafmittel und nicht vergiftet ist?", fragte Sirius als Snape schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Trink es und du wirst es herausfinden", antwortete Snape gefährlich leise.

Sirius stutzte

„Warum tust du das, Severus"

„Nun", zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry Snape verlegen nach einer Antwort suchen.

„Ich dachte", fing dieser erneut langsam, jedes Wort sorgfältig abwägend an „ich könnte etwas nützliches tun, nachdem was ich in Wildshire gesehen habe."

Sirius sah Snape mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. Harry bemerkte, dass Sirius seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest umklammerte und zu zittern anfing.

Plötzlich drang das Quietschen der Krankenflügeltür zu ihnen. Snape drehte sich rasch um und Harry konnte Remus Lupin eintreten sehen.

„Oh", knurrte Snape gedehnt „nun, ich möchte euch auf gar keinen Fall euer trautes nächtliches Zusammensein stören!" Mit wehendem Umhang verlies er eilends den Krankenflügel.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Lupin besorgt. „Sirius, geht es dir gut?"

„Harry, bist du noch da?", Sirius blickte auf das leere Nachbarbett, auf dem Harry saß. Sogleich zog dieser sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Harry sah Sirius ebenso verwundert an wie sein Patenonkel ihn.

„Keine Ahnung", beantwortete Harry Lupins Frage.

„Sagt mal, wer von euch hatte eigentlich die Idee, dass die Todesser hinter dem Vorhang einen Netzzauber aufgebaut und mit einem Portschlüssel kombiniert hatten?", fragte Sirius.

„Haben wir so eine Idee gehabt?", fragte Harry Lupin zögernd. Dieser sah ihn unsicher an.

„Weißt du, Sirius …",begann Harry.

„Sirius, ehe wir dir irgendetwas erklären, muss ich dich etwas entscheidendes fragen", sagte Lupin eindringlich und hockte sich neben Sirius Bett, der sich erstaunt und neugierig aufrichtete.

„Schieß los", meinte er.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem du getroffen warst?"

Sirius schien zu überlegen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr so recht, vieles verschwimmt in meiner Erinnerung. Belatrix hat mich mit diesem Fesselzauber erwischt und ich bin aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass dieser Bogen direkt hinter mir war und ich gleich da rein fallen würde. Ich habe euch beide noch gesehen. Dann berührte der Vorhang meinen Rücken und ich fühlte wie ich fiel, alles drehte sich. Und dann öffnete ich meine Augen und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass Verstorbene nicht das Gefühl hatten, dass sie mordsmäßigen Hunger haben."

Harrys Pate schwieg und starrte düster vor sich hin.

„Und dann", sein Atem stockte, „und dann kam Voldemort. In diesem Moment habe ich begonnen Wurmschwanz zu verstehen, der schon immer vor Stärkeren den Buckel krumm gemacht hat. Aber wenn du Voldemort gegenüber steht, oder besser liegst, dann ...", wieder stockte er und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab er es auf und sah Lupin in die Augen.

„Lass gut sein, Tatze", murmelte Lupin.

Sirius atmete tief durch und sah dann von Lupin zu Harry.

„Was machst du eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn du mich siehst für ein griesgrämiges Gesicht?", fragte er Harry. „Also, wer von euch hatte die Idee, das ich noch am Leben war?", grinste sie Sirius aufmunternd an.

Lupin blickte peinlich berührt zu Harry, der die Bodenfließen anblickte.

„Ähm, nun ja, um genau zu sein,… das willst du nicht wirklich wissen …", zögerte Lupin.

„Doch!"

„Snape hat die Kammer in Harrys Visionen erkannt und ist daraufhin sofort zu den Malfoys gegangen um heraus zu finden, ob du wirklich dort bist", sprudelte es aus Lupins Mund.

Sirius war bleich geworden. „Snape", sagte er tonlos und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. „Snape. Ach du Scheiße! Nicht das auch noch."

Harry fragte sich, was in Sirius vorging, der angestrengt das Muster der Bettdecke studierte. Harry und Lupin schwiegen bedrückt.

„Ähm. Ich glaube Harry sollte jetzt aber wirklich ins Bett gehen!", unterbrach Lupin die Stille.

„Ich bin doch im Bett!", entgegnete Harry.

Sirius schnaubte während Lupin die Augen verdrehte. „Madame Pomfrey wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, dich morgen hier zu finden. Am besten noch halb verdeckt mit dem Tarnumhang."

„Ich begleitete dich zum Gyffindor Turm …", hob Sirius an. „… und auf dem Rückweg schaue ich noch mal in der Küche vorbei", beendete er den Satz als Lupin widersprechen wollte.

„Du kannst nicht so einfach durch das Schloss wandern. Was ist wenn dich jemand sieht und erkennt?"

„Wer wird schon Anstoß an einem Hund nehmen der nachts durchs Schloss geht begleitet von einem Freund unter einem Tarnumhang. Mal abgesehen von Misses Norris und diesem alten Landstreicher Filch." Sirius sah Lupin mit großen Augen an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde Lupin in nächster Zeit nicht viel gegen Sirius' Ideen entgegnen.

Lupin verdrehte die Augen abermals theatralisch und murmelte etwas in seinen Bart von wegen „kein Lehrer", „nur zu Gast" und „zum Glück keine Verantwortung haben".

Sirius grinste Harry an und ehe sich dieser versah, hatte sich sein Pate auch schon in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandelt, der ihm so vertraut war. Der Hund war etwas struppiger und magerer, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, schon fast an der Tür und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich komm' ja schon." Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über und wünschte Lupin eine gute Nacht.

Harry fiel auf, dass der Hund nicht den Weg zur Fetten Dame sondern direkt zur Küche wählte. Vor dem Eingang zur Küche verwandelte sich Sirius zurück, kitzelte die Birne auf dem Gemälde, welche den Eingang zur Küche darstellte und schlüpfte zusammen mit Harry zur Tür hinein.

„Harry Potter! Sir! Einen guten Abend wünscht Ihnen Dobby! Welch eine Überraschung, Sie so spät zu sehen! Harry Potter, Sir!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry diesmal Sirius die Augen verdrehen.

„Ähm Dobby, du hast nicht zufällig noch etwas zu essen für uns?"

Dobby gluckste vergnügt und wandte sich um. Da standen bereits etwa zehn Elfen, die bei ihren heftigen Verbeugungen Mühe hatte, den Inhalt der Schüsseln und Tabletts nicht zu verschütten.

„Wie wär's mit Butterbier?", fragte Sirius. Auch das kam sofort.

„Mmh", schmatzte Sirius und nagte ein Hühnerbein an. „Ich hab die Hühnerbrühe – Diät langsam satt. Aber der Heiler hat mir in einem halbstündigen Vortrag erklärt, wieso ich nur langsam wieder anfangen könne, richtige Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen."

Harry sah ihn schockiert an. „Hast du bei den Malfoys ein Jahr lang nichts zu essen bekommen?"

„Mein liebes Cousinchen hat immer dann wenn sie mit mir fertig war einen Betäubungstrank gegeben, der mich wohl am Leben gehalten hat. War aber nicht so reichhaltig, um gut bei Kräften zu bleiben." Sirius starrte finster auf seine magere Hand.

Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was er vor seinem geistigen Auge sah.

„Also gut, Harry Potter, was ist los?", fragte Sirius, legte das Hühnerbein zur Seite und sah Harry geradewegs an.

Harry schluckte und sah sich verlegen in der Küche um.

„Ich hatte seit Beginn der Sommerferien wieder Träume", erzählte er schließlich leise,

Sirius sah ihn an. „Hat Voldemort wieder versucht, dich irgendwo hin zu locken?"

„Nein. Sie haben mir Bilder von dir geschickt. Wie sie dich mit Flüchen belegen. Manchmal kamen die Träume oft hintereinander und dann blieben sie längere Zeit aus."

„Du hast gesehen, wie …" Sirius stockte der Atem.

„Mmh. Wir dachten mit Ron und Hermine, dass sie mich mit Träumen von dir mürbe und unvorsichtig machen wollten. Was ihnen ja auch zum Teil gelungen ist. Ich glaube meine Noten sind dieses Schuljahr ganz schön schlecht geworden."

„Da haben sie es dank meiner Entführung ein zweites Mal geschafft, dich fix und fertig zu machen. Hat Dumbledore dir endlich von der Prophezeiung erzählt?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja", antwortete Harry düster.

Sirius nickte nachdenklich. „Hör mal, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie ich mal zu den Weasley Zwillingen sagte, es gäbe etwas, für das zu sterben sich lohne?"

„Ja?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Genau, das war der Einsatz. Als ich ins Ministerium ging, war ich mir der Gefahr bewusst, in die mich begab. Aber was noch viel, viel wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass dir nichts passieren durfte. Harry, ich wäre ohne es zu bedauern für dich gestorben."

„Willst du damit sagen, es wäre besser, ich würde niemand an mich heran lassen und niemand wirklich mögen?" Er konnte es nicht fassen, was Sirius da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Dann könnte dir niemand auf diesem Wege Leid zu fügen und dich von deiner Aufgabe abhalten. Das zu tun was dein Schicksal ist."

„Scheiß auf das Schicksal! Was für eine tolle Aufgabe: entweder ermordet oder selbst zum einsamen Mörder zu werden", brauste Harry auf.

„Ja. Manche Dinge können wir uns nicht aussuchen. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, aus einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien zu stammen und du nichts dafür, von Voldemort als Ebenbürtiger gekennzeichnet zu sein."

Sirius verfiel in Schweigen.

Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier. Er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich hab letztes Jahr das mit der Okklumentrik gelernt", erzählte er in möglichst beiläufigem Ton.

„Und da konnten dich immer noch Voldemorts Träume erreichen?", fragte ihn Sirius mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Hab nicht gesagt, dass ich es gut kann. Zur Perfektion habe ich es nur gegenüber Snape gebracht. Na fast. Sonst hätte ich mich auch gegen ihn abschirmen können, als ich in Zaubertränke zusammengebrochen bin."

„Dann hättet ihr mich aber vermutlich auch nicht gefunden?", fragte Sirius und ging zur Torte über.

„Da waren die Bilder auch ganz frisch", entgegnete Harry.

„Wieso hat dich Snape eigentlich doch wieder Okklumentrik gelehrt? Lupin erzählte etwas davon, dass er bei Snape auf Granit biss, als er wegen deinem Unterricht mit ihm reden wollte."

Vor Harrys Augen erschien ein Bild von einer düsteren Küche. Er hatte in Snapes Büro heimlich in das Denkarium gesehen und erfahren, dass sein viel gepriesener Vater alles andere als ein strahlender Held war. Sein Vater und seine besten Freunde hatten Snape zu ihrer Schulzeit getriezt, wo sie nur konnten. Als Snape herausfand, dass Harry diese Erinnerung gesehen hatte, wurde Harry von ihm rausgeschmissen und hatte ab diesem Moment keinen Sonderunterricht in Okklumentrik mehr. Harry hatte daraufhin Sirius und Lupin zur Rede gestellt und Lupin hatte versprochen, noch mal mit Snape zu reden.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Harry. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, dieses Unterrichtsfach wäre mit diesem Vorfall ebenfalls beendet.

„Und dann hat er deinen Traum ernst genommen?", fragte Sirius weiter.

„Hat den Unterricht beendet und ist mit mir zu Dumbledore. Er hatte etwas bemerkt, was mir das ganze Jahr über entgangen war." Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden.

Sirius neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn forschend an.

„Du hattest im Ministerium keinen Bart und deine Haare wurden auch immer länger und zerzauster", murmelte Harry verlegen. „Und dann hat Snape wohl noch etwas an dem Raum wiedererkannt."

„So habt ihr mich gefunden", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Weißt du was ich mir am meisten vorwerfe?", fragte Harry seinen Paten leise.

„Ähm nö."

„Wenn ich das mit dem Gedankenabschirmen gegenüber Snape nicht so gut gebracht hätte, hätten wir dich…"

„Harry!" Sirius war aufgesprungen und hockte sich neben Harrys Stuhl.

„Harry, ich habe am Tag deiner Geburt geschworen, mich um dich zu kümmern und dich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen."

„Und was habe ich daraus gemacht?", fragte Harry und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Ich habe dich verraten. Wenn ich nicht ..."

Sirius zog Harry an seine Schulter und erstickte somit Harrys Redeschwall.

„Harry, wie könnte ich jemals aufhören, dich zu lieben", murmelte er sanft in Harrys Ohr.

Harry versuchte, sich aus Sirius Umarmung zu befreien, was recht schwer war.

„Aber ...", begann er erneut.

„Nichts aber. Zugegeben, manche Dinge hätten etwas, sagen wir mal, besser verlaufen können, aber all unsere Taten sind Resultate dessen, was wir erleben, Harry", erwiderte Sirius und sah Harry ernst an.

„Doch. Wenn ich nicht auf Voldemorts List herein gefallen wäre, hätte es auch für dich keinen Grund gegeben, mir ins Ministerium nach zu rennen", schluchzte Harry.

Harry konnte es in Sirius Augen verdächtig glitzern sehen.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry. Ich nicht und auch niemand anders. Du musst dir nur selbst vergeben können", sagte Sirius ernst, ergriff seine Butterbierflasche und stieß mit Harry an.

„Auf den besten Patensohn, den ich je hatte!"

„Sirius, du hast nur den einen", warf Harry ein.

Sirius grinste „Da haste eben noch mal Glück gehabt!"

„Hast du dir vergeben, dass ihr Wurmschwanz zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht habt?", fragte Harry leise.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie könnte ich das?"

Harry sah ihn betroffen an.

„Und dann verlangst du von mir ...", begann er.

„Ich hab nicht behauptet, dass es einfach sei. Hier probier mal diese Schokotörtchen. Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben soviel Schokolade gegessen, wie in der letzten Woche." Sirius hielt ihm ein Stück Torte vor die Nase.

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Sirius als er die Hälfte der Tabletts leergeräumt hatte „ich bring dich jetzt hoch und dann werde ich wohl doch mal Snievellus' Trankgebräu probieren."

„Ähm Sirius, was war eigentlich dein Lieblingsfach in der Schule?"

Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es geht mir schon eine ganze Weile durch den Kopf, dass es eine Menge Dinge gibt, die ich nicht von dir weiß."

„Arithmantik und Verwandlung. In Ersterem war James ne richtige Lusche, so im Vergleich zu den anderen Fächern." Bei der Erinnerung an Harrys Vater grinste Sirius breit und schob Harry aus der Küche.

„Danke und gute Nacht, Dobby", rief Harry noch über die Schulter.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Ron schon im Gemeinschaftssaal. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück erzählte er ihm alles über das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Snape das er belauscht hatte und Sirius' Vorstellung von seinen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen.

„Vermutlich hat er Recht", meinte Ron.

„Sieh mal", lenkte er sofort ein, als Harry aufbrausen wollte „du siehst wie Sirius von Voldemort gefoltert wird, gehst ins Ministerium und bringst unter anderem dich in tödliche Gefahr im Kampf gegen knapp zwanzig Todesser."

„Ich weiß es war verdammt knapp", murmelte Harry.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn die Todesser Hermine oder mich hätten?"  
"Na", Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an „alles mögliche versuchen, um euch zu befreien! Natürlich."

„Genau. Das meinte Sirius. Es ist ja nicht so, dass mich das nicht ehren würde. Ich bin sicher, Hermine sieht das genauso…"

„Wo ist die denn eigentlich?", fragte Harry, froh darüber geschickt das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Sie ist mit Wyrren Malfoy in der Bibliothek. Schade, dass sie bis zum sechsen Schuljahr gebraucht hat, um jemand zu finden, der die gleiche Bücherobsession hegt wie sie selbst!"

Harry und Ron gingen kichernd durch die große Halle zum Gryffindor Tisch.

Dort saßen Hermine und Wyrren Malfoy über ihrem Frühstück gebeugt.

„Hi", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Wyrren.

„Ron sagt, du warst gestern nacht ziemlich lange weg", grinste Hermine ihn an.

„Fang bitte bloß nicht wieder mit Parvati an", grummelte Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine mit einem Unschuldslächeln.

Doch die Posteulen ersparten Harry die Antwort. Seit Sirius wieder in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er nicht mehr viel an Parvati gedacht, die ihn eben jetzt mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

Eine Schleiereule flog geradewegs auf Hermine zu und warf ihr den Tagespropheten in die Müslischüssel. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, steckte der Eule einen Knut in den Geldbeutel und scheuchte sie von dem Rest ihres Frühstückes weg.

„Oh" rief sie und deutete auf die Titelseite der Zeitung. Haferflocken von der Zeitung abkratzend, las sie laut vor:

„_**SIRIUS BLACK WIEDER AKTIV?**_

_Aufgebrachte Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft meldeten gestern der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung , dass Sirius Black in der Nähe von Bristol gesehen wurde. Wie unsere Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn erfuhr, ist Black mit einer Bande jugendlicher Muggel unterwegs und raubt Banken aus. Das Zaubereiministerium gab bisher keine offizielle Stellungnahme dazu ab. Weiteres dazu lesen Sie auf Seite 4"_

„So, so Harry", grinste Ron. „Von wegen, ihr wart in der Küche. Muggelbanken habt ihr ausgeraubt."

Harry wiegte scheinbar verlegen den Kopf hin und her.

„Ich wollt nicht mit euch teilen", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.

Hermine und Ron prusteten in ihr Frühstück.

„Was ist denn das schon wieder für ein Schwachsinn, der da im Tagespropheten steht?", wollte Neville wissen.

Harry winkte ab.

„Wenn die wieder mal nicht wissen, was die schreiben sollen, dann ist eben mein Pate mal wieder dran."

Neville nickte verstehend und verließ die Große Halle.

„Wir sollten gleich mal hoch gehen. Das wird Schnuffel vielleicht etwas aufheitern Ich war gestern Abend noch bei ihm bis Lupin wieder kam", meinte Harry

„Harry, du warst mitten in der Nacht allein im Schloss unterwegs?" fragte Hermine.

Harry grinste sie an „War nicht allein. Schnuffel hat mich zurück gebracht."

„Der kann sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Quatsch. Waren vorher noch in der Küche", antwortete Harry ihr. „Stellt euch mal vor, die Malfoys haben ihm das ganze Jahr über nichts zu essen gegeben!"

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Wyrren sagte er leiser „tut mir leid. Fühl dich einfach nicht angesprochen!"

Wyrren lächelte gequält. „Sie haben ihm sicher einen Betäubungstrank verpasst. Auf diesem Gebiet ist meine Mutter sehr gut! Von dem Zeug kann man wochenlang weg sein, ohne zu verhungern."

„Wieso war Schnuffel dann mit dir in der Küche. Er hat doch diese Diät von Professor deGazeville verordnet bekommen?"

Harry begann zu grinsen. „Oh, hat er. Aber anscheinend hatte er Appetit auf was Wirkliches."

„Oh, oh", sagte Hermine in sehr besorgtem Ton. „Wenn das mal gut geht. Laßt uns am besten gleich hoch zum Krankenflügel laufen."

Als sie zehn Minuten später im Krankenflügel standen, sahen sie Dumbledore und Lupin ihnen den Rücken zugewandt im Gespräch vertieft. Langsam und leise traten sie näher.

„Ich werde es ihm nicht ersparen können, aber ich denke es wird ratsam sein, wenn er hier aus dem Krankenflügel weg kommt", sagte Dumbledore.

„Was er braucht, ist eine Aufgabe, Albus", sagte Lupin ruhig.

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich habe bereits versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, wieder nach London zu gehen. Selbst wenn er hier in dieser abgeteilten Kammer ist, ist doch die Gefahr zu groß, dass er von Leuten gesehen wird, die ihn nicht sehen sollten."

„Es gibt doch auch hier im Schloss einige Dinge, die man tun kann, und trotzdem verborgen bleibt", sagte Lupin.

„Ja sicher. Aber können Sie sich Ihren Freund vorstellen, wie er im Kerzenlicht alte Dokumente übersetzt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sirius war früher in der Schule in Alte Runen gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", erwiderte Lupin zögernd.

„Ja, aber diese Arbeit ist nichts für jemand, der kaum zehn Minuten ruhig sitzen bleiben kann", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Wie wäre es mit der Küche?", fragte Lupin.

Harry sah Ron und Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und hatte Mühe, ein lautes Loslachen zu unterdrücken.

„Küche?", hörten sie Dumbledore zweifelnd fragen.

„Na", begann Lupin sich zu rechtfertigen. „Er hatte doch mal mit James diese Schnapsidee ein Restaurant aufzumachen. Da hätte er auch viel Zeit in der Küche verbracht."

„Wann soll denn das gewesen sein?", kicherte Dumbledore offensichtlich amüsiert.

„Im sechsten Schuljahr", gab Lupin zerknirscht zu. „Da waren Sirius und James mal einen Monat allein zu hause und mussten sich selbst verköstigen, da die Potters ihren Hauselfen mit auf Reisen genommen hatten."

„Kann Sirius überhaupt kochen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und schien sich langsam mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden zu können.

„Naja", meinte Lupin. „Ehe Molly Weasley zu uns in den Grimmauld Platz gekommen ist, hat auch Sirius gekocht."

„Wir können es ja mal probieren", stimmte Dumbledore schließlich zu. „Ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen, dass sie Verstärkung bekommen werden. Oh hallo ihr drei."

Harry, Ron und Hermine traten in das kleine Zimmer ein. Harry fiel auf, dass Dumbledore sie zwar mit einem Lächeln bedachte, ihn jedoch wieder nicht direkt ansah.

„Ich muss dann mal wieder los", sagte er zu Lupin und verabschiedete sich von den Schülern.

„Was ist mit Sirius los?", fragte Ron und deutete auf Harrys Paten, der tiefschlafend im Bett lag.

„Professor Snape hat ihm einen Trank des Vergessens gebraut und Sirius hat davon getrunken", antwortete Lupin.

„Hat er ihn damit vergiftet?" fragte Ron atemlos. „Er sieht so blass aus."

Lupin sah ihn verwundet an. „Wieso sollte er das tun, Ron?"

„Na, …", Ron begann zu stottern „ weil sich die beiden doch seit der Schule hassen." Rons Ohren waren mindestens genauso rot wie seine Haare.

Lupin lächelte milde.

„Nein. Er wird wohl noch einen Tag durch schlafen. Nachdem was mir Poppy erzählte, hatte er wohl letzte Nacht noch erhebliche Magenprobleme", jetzt grinste er Harry an.

„Er hat etwas davon erzählt, dass Professor deGazeville ihm nur Hühnerbrühe gegeben hat und er ernsthaft Hunger hatte", sagte Harry leise.

„Nun Madame Pomfrey musste gestern Nacht zweimal seine Bettwäsche wechseln. Abgesehen davon, dass er von den zwei Butterbier ziemlich angeschwibst war", meinte Lupin tadelnd.

„Dann müsste er aber doch besonders gut geschlafen haben", sagte Ron.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich eher das Gegenteil. Er hatte viel zu viel gegessen. Träumst du nicht auch ungewöhnlich schlecht, wenn dein Bauch übervoll ist? Wir vermuten, dass seine Alpträume wieder gekommen sind und er deshalb wohl auch mehr von dem Trank genommen hatte, als nötig gewesen wäre."

„Er hat Alpträume?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Du hast gesehen, was er erlebt hat. Ich möchte den Menschen sehen, der das so einfach wegsteckt", sagte Lupin ernst.

Nach der letzten Stunde Unterricht brachte Hedwig Post für Harry. Es war ein Brief von Hagrid, er ihn darum bat, möglichst noch heute Abend bei ihm vorbei zu kommen.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Ron.

„Werden wir heraus finden, oder?", meinte Hermine.

Harry nickte.

Nach dem Quidditchtraining traf er sich mit Hermine am Spielfeldrand. Ron war mehrmals so ungünstig gelandet, dass er über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt war.

„Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn ihr allein zu Hagrid geht?", fragte er und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sich in den dreckigen, nassen Klamotten unwohl fühlte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Problem. Wir erzählen es dir dann."

So ging Ron zurück zum Gryffindorturm und Harry und Hermine, die den Tarnumhang zur Sicherheit mitgebracht hatte in Richtung Hagrid.

Hagrid hatte einen Brief von Madame Maxime bekommen und wusste sich keinen anderen Rat, als Harry zu fragen, wie man am besten einen dummen Streit mit jemand beilegte, der einem doch am Herzen lag.

Hermine zog die Lippen kraus und verkniff sich offensichtlich ein lautes Losprusten.

Harry sah ziemlich hilflos von Hermine zu Hagrid, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Lad sie doch einfach diesen Sommer wieder hier her ein", kam schließlich Hermine doch noch Harry zu Hilfe.

„Ich glaub' nich', dass sie noch ma her kommt", brummte Hagrid.

„Das wirst du erst heraus finden, wenn du sie eingeladen hast", erwiderte Hermine.

„Sieh mal, was soll denn diesmal schief gehen. Grawp ist doch weg", meinte Harry.

Hagrid sah die beiden prüfend an.

„Hab gehört, wir hab'n oben im Schloss, nen neuen Gast", sagte er schließlich.

Harry nickte freudestrahlend.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Is gut, dass er wieder hier is. Der Junge hat noch einiges zu erledigen, will ich ma meinen", sagte Hagrid und goss Harry und Hermine Tee nach.

Schließlich war die Zeit so weit vorangeschritten, dass sie zurück mussten. Harry und Hermine drückten sich eng unter dem Tarnumhang zusammen und eilten zur Eingangstür herein.

„Ihr seid ziemlich spät!" tadelte sie die Tür. 

Harry brummte nur. Hermine hielt plötzlich inne.

„Mir ist da noch etwas eingefallen." meinte sie. Harry sah sie neugierig an. Hermine druckste vorsichtig herum.

„Na, ich meine, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir noch mal in der Küche vorbei gehen? Ich würde gern noch etwas essen. Schließlich haben wir das Abendbrot verpasst."

„Natürlich nicht." antwortete Harry. Und jetzt, als Hermine das Thema ansprach verspürte auch er ein eindeutiges Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten hielten sie inne. Im Gang vor ihnen sang mit heimtückischer Stimme Peeves ein hässliches Lied über Snape den Fetthaarigen.

„Dem sollten wir lieber nicht begegnen, auch wenn wir den Tarnumhang haben. Ich hab ihn schon mal getroffen, als ich den Umhang getragen habe, und Peeves konnte mich trotzdem spüren. Besser wir gehen kein Risiko ein." schlug Harry vor.

Hermine nickte zustimmend, hielt dann aber inne.

„Das würde bedeuten, um in die Küche zu kommen, müssen wir an Snapes Büro vorbei."

„Ich weiß, viel sicherer ist das auch nicht" pflichtete Harry ihr bei.

Trotzdem schlugen sie den Umweg ein und gingen in Richtung Snapes Büro weiter. Sie wollten gerade um eine Ecke in einen schmalen Gang biegen, indem sich das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters befand, als sie jemand an eine Tür klopfen hörten. Sie lugten vorsichtig nach rechts und sahen zu ihrer Überraschung Sirius vor Snapes Tür stehen. Die Tür wurde nach einer kleinen Weile geöffnet und Snape erschien im Türrahmen. 

„Was verschafft mir diese ungewöhnlich hohe Ehre?" hörten sie Snape kalt fragen. Sirius holte tief Luft.

„Ich wollte…" er sah sich verlegen um „ich wollte wissen, wieso du das gemacht hast."

Snape musterte Black mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was getan habe?"

Black warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Warum bist du nicht in Freudentänze ausgebrochen, als du mich hast dort im Dreck liegen sehen. Das muss doch der schönste Tag in deinem bisherigen Leben gewesen sein, als ich wehrlos vor dir gelegen habe."

Snape erstarrte. „Nein", sagte er leise.

Harry sah wie Snape die Stirn runzelte und dann langsam beiseite trat, um den späten Gast einzulassen.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich schweigend an. Was hatte Hagrid gerade gesagt? Sirius hatte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen?

„Los komm, wir müssen hoch in den Gryffindorturm, ehe uns Filch oder jemand anderes hier erwischt", meinte Hermine schließlich


	24. Wyrrens Schatten

**Wyrrens Schatten **

Rawenclaw verlor tatsächlich das Spiel gegen Slytherin. Am Ende des Schuljahres würden sich wieder einmal die alten Rivalen Gryffindor und Slytherin auf dem Spielfeld treffen und keiner der Gryffindors hatte Zweifel daran, wie es dieses Jahr ausgehen würde.

„Die haben doch alle keine Ahnung, wie man auch nur Quidditch schreibt", höhnte Dean Thomas eines Abends.

Wie Dean waren die meisten in Gryffindor, Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff davon überzeugt, dass auch in diesem Jahr der Quidditchpokal an die Löwen gehen würde.

Harry sah auf. Jemand hatte das Portrait der fetten Dame kräftig zugeschlagen. Es war Wyrren, die vor Zorn bebend noch immer am Eingang stand.

„Was'n los?", fragte Ron das Mädchen.

Wyrren schüttelte den Kopf.

„Los, erzähl schon!", drängte Ron weiter.

Wyrren Malfoy kam langsam näher und setzte sich in Hermines Sessel.

„Mein Vater hat an Snape geschrieben", sagte sie leise.

„Und?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Er möchte sich mit mir treffen. Dumbledore ist natürlich dagegen und die McGonagall ebenfalls. Dumbledore meinte, solange er hier Schulleiter sei, käme kein Todesser über die Schwelle des Schlossportals. Das werde er meinem Vater antworten."

„Was will dein Vater von dir?", fragte Hermine sie.

„Vermutlich hat dein oller Bruder ihm alles über Sirius' Rettung erzählt", vermutete Ron.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Draco wusste ja auch nicht alles. Außerdem hat auch er einen Heuler von unseren Mutter bekommen, seitdem ist er ziemlich ruhig geworden und ich habe irgendwie die Ahnung, dass Dumbledore Dracos Gedächtnis verändert hat", meinte Wyrren.

„Kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang noch mal leihen?", fragte sie unvermittelt Harry. Der sah sie verdutzt an.

„Wieso?", fragte er.

„Ich will unbedingt noch mal zu Professor deGazeville und es ist schon ziemlich spät", antwortete die Erstklässlerin.

„Na ja. Du weißt, eigentlich verleihe ich ihn nicht. Aber nachdem was du für mich getan hast", fügte er nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu, " kannst du ihn natürlich haben."

Er stand auf und ging nach oben, um den Umhang zu holen. Als er wieder nach unten kam, wäre er vor Überraschung fast über seine Füße gestolpert. Da stand Professor deGazeville mitten im Raum.

„Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?", fragte Harry ihn. Er hatte einmal zufällig gehört, wie die McGonagall und Professor Vector sich darüber unterhielten, dass nur die Hauslehrer die Passwörter zu den jeweiligen Haustürmen kannten, abgesehen natürlich vom Schulleiter. Professor deGazeville musterte Harry lächelnd.

„Wie Sie wissen, Mr. Potter, habe ich meine eigenen Wege, die ich gehe", meinte er geheimnisvoll. Dann wandte er sich an Wyrren.

„Gehen wir hinunter in mein Büro, Ms. Malfoy."

Unter neugierigen Blicken der anderen Gryffindors schob er Wyrren Malfoy zum Portraitloch hinaus.

„Der wird mir immer unheimlicher", sagte Hermine und schauderte leicht.

„Da unterhalten wir uns mit Wyrren, sie erzählt, dass sie mit ihm sprechen will und im nächsten Moment steht er plötzlich mitten im Raum."

„Wie er das wohl gemacht hat? Ob er appa...", begann Ron, doch Hermine fiel ihm energisch ins Wort.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch erzählen, Ronald Weasley, man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!"

„Man kann nicht raus oder rein apparieren,. Aber vielleicht kann man das innerhalb des Schlosses tun?", überlegte Harry laut.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine sah nachdenklich drein.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es muss etwas anderes sein. Erinnert ihr euch noch an das letzte Hogsmeat - Wochenende? Wo er auch plötzlich da war. Und als er wieder verschwand, sah es eher aus, als würde er verwehen, nur ganz schnell", meinte sie.

„Wir können ja mal Wyrren fragen", schlug Harry vor.

Hermine nickte.

„Was wohl Lucius Malfoy von ihr will?", fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht will er sie kidnappen und sie zu Voldemort bringen", rätselte er weiter.

Hermine prustete los. „Nein das glaube ich nicht!"

„Ich denke, das ist wohl gar nicht so weit her geholt", sagte Harry. „Du weißt doch, das Gespräch, was wir von McGonagall und Sprout belauscht haben, Ron. McGonagall erwähnte, Malfoy habe versucht, seiner Tochter die dunklen Künste beizubringen. Jetzt hat er Sirius verloren und muss seinen Meister besänftigen. Was wäre das für ein Geschenk: eine Geisterbeschwörerin!"

„Die nicht für Voldemort arbeiten will!", fügte Hermine mit skeptischen Blick hinzu.

Wyrren kehrte an diesem Abend so spät zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal zurück, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine längst im Bett waren, als sie endlich kam. Am nächsten Morgen trafen die drei sie erst zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht ins Bett kommen gehört", sagte Hermine.

„War ziemlich spät", murmelte Wyrren.

„Sag mal, findest du ihn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen unheimlich?", fragte Ron.

„Wen?"

„Na, deGazeville", antwortete Ron.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Er bringt mir alles bei, was ich brauchen kann."

Ron sah sie ungläubig an. Bevor er jedoch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, sahen sie Professor McGonagall zum Gryffindortisch laufen. Sie hielt bei jedem Mitglied der DA am Gryffindortisch an und murmelte ihnen etwas zu. Als sie zu Harry, Ron und Hermine kam, beugte sie sich auch zu ihnen hinab und sagte mit leiser Stimme:

„Sie haben heute Abend eine extra Stunde _DA_. Bitte seien Sie alle zehn Minuten vor neun im Krankenflügel."

Dann wandte sie sich hinüber zum Tisch der Rawenclaws, um ihnen vermutlich das gleiche zu erzählen.

Nach dem Abendbrot fanden sich alle Mitglieder der DA im Krankenflügel ein. Madame Pomfrey wuselte um sie herum und schimpfte leise auf diese verantwortungslosen Lehrer und dass sie doch alle noch Kinder seien. Harry sah Ron irritiert an.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was hier vor geht?", fragte ihn Seamus Finnegan.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenig später ging die Tür auf und die Professoren McGonagall und deGazeville traten in den Krankenflügel. Wyrren trug ein langes Nachthemd und setzte sich missmutig auf das nächste Bett.

„In Ordnung", sagte deGazeville. „Schön, dass ihr alle her gekommen seid."

Er sah sie alle der Reihe nach an.

„Ich habe mich bei dem Todesserüberfall auf Hogsmeade im März von euren Fähigkeiten überzeugen können und bin zusammen mit Professor McGonagall der Meinung, dass wir euch um Mithilfe bitten sollten, wenn es darum geht, ein Mitglied eurer Gemeinschaft zu verteidigen."

Wieder sah er jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. Als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht vor Angst zu schlottern begannen, dachte Harry.

„In wenigen Minuten wird Lucius Malfoy hier herein kommen. Wir wollen, dass ihr euch in den dunklen Ecken des Raumes versteckt haltet, für den Notfall, falls Malfoy versuchen sollte, Wyrren anzugreifen. Professor McGonagall wird leider nicht bei uns bleiben."

Er nickte der Gryffindorhauslehrerin zu, die sich daraufhin umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

„Gut", meinte er, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Madame Pomfrey, ich würde Sie bitten in Ihrem Büro zu bleiben, bis alles vorbei ist."

Madame Pomfrey schürzte die Lippen, drehte sich aber ebenfalls um und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie seit Sirius' Auftauchen im Krankenflügel, Professor deGazeville stets misstrauisch gemustert hatte.

„Verteilt euch auf die Ecken", forderte deGazeville sie auf. Alle Mitglieder der _DA _taten wie ihnen geheißen und zogen sich in den Schatten des Krankenflügels zurück.

„_Invisibilitus_", rief deGazeville und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die erste Gruppe rechts von ihm. Harry stockte der Atem, eben noch hatte er Lavender und Parvati undeutlich erkennen können, schon war im nächsten Moment absolut nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen. Viel mehr schien die Dunkelheit in ihrer Ecke noch zugenommen zu haben. Professor deGazeville sprach den Zauber auf alle vier Ecken des Zimmers aus. Schließlich zog er sich selbst so weit zurück, dass Harry nichts mehr von ihm sehen konnte.

Wenig später hörten sie leises Gemurmel und Schritte, die auf die Tür des Krankenflügels zueilten.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß Severus. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich brauche nicht lange, versprochen."

Lucius Malfoy betrat den Krankensaal. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe und einen schwarzen Hut, den er absetzte, als er Wyrren auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Harry sah, wie der Todesser zu dem Mädchen ging und sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Wyrren", murmelte er leise.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ach Mädchen", begann er erneut.

Harry hörte Snape, der sich ebenfalls im Hintergrund hielt leise hüsteln und unruhig mit den Füßen scharren. Malfoy sah sich ärgerlich um, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Tochter zu.

„Ich wollte dich so gerne noch einmal sehen."

Wyrren schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast mich zwölf Jahre lang zu hause ignoriert. Da wäre genug Zeit gewesen, mich zu sehen, Vater."

„Wyrren, hör mit bitte nur noch dies eine Mal gut zu. Nachdem was du getan ... Was passiert ist. Ach Wyrren. Ich kann dich mit meinem Schweigen nicht länger schützen. Der Dunkle Lord weiß jetzt, dass es dich gibt, er weiß was du für Fähigkeiten hast."

„Du hast es ihm doch sicherlich erzählt!", sagte Wyrren mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Was hatte ich für eine andere Wahl? Schließlich musste ich ihm erklären, wieso ein so wichtiger Gefangener entkommen war", antwortete Lucius Malfoy niedergeschlagen.

„Du musst los!", mischte sich Snape ungeduldig ein.

Malfoy wandte sich an seine Tochter und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Wyrren, versprich mir, dass du so viel lernen wirst, wie du kannst. Pass' auf dich auf, Liebes, mein kleiner blonder Engel!"

Er zog die völlig verwirrte Wyrren zu sich, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann stand er auf und ging zurück zu Snape. In diesem Moment sah Harry Professor deGazeville aus dem Schatten und an Wyrrens Bett treten. Er starrte Lucius Malfoy unverwandt an. Harry bemerkte, dass die Augen des Lehrers wie Feuer glühten und er vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebte.

Malfoy stutzte und sah Snape irritiert an.

„Wer ist das?", zischte er ihm leise zu.

„Wyrrens Schatten", antwortete Snape völlig unberührt.

Wieder sah Lucius Malfoy den schwarz gekleideten Zauberer abschätzend an. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und meinte ernst:

„!"

„Ja, Wyrren stellt alle in den Schatten."

DeGazeville antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken. Nach einen letzten Blick auf Wyrren drehte sich Malfoy um und verließ den Krankensaal. Snape folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

Wyrren sank schluchzend auf ihrem Bett zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen. Professor deGazeville war sofort bei ihr und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. Er strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken und murmelte fremde Worte in ihr Ohr. Bald wurde sie ruhiger. Harry hatte das schon einmal gesehen. Vor zwei Wochen war Sirius in Erinnerung an seinen Vater zusammengebrochen und deGazeville hatte ihn ähnlich beruhigt. Dann nahm er Wyrrens Kopf in die Hände und hob ihn sacht an.

Wyrren sah zu ihm und dann zu den anderen aus der DA, die in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls aus dem Dunkel hervorgetreten waren.

„Danke dass ihr das wart!", murmelte sie. Dann wischte sie sich energisch die Tränen von den Wangen und blickte Harry entschlossen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich meine Erinnerung im Stich lässt, aber das letzte Mal, dass er mich seinen kleinen blonden Engel genannt hat, muss mindestens sieben Jahre her sein. Geschweige denn davon, wann er mich das letzte Mal auf die Stirn geküsst hat", schniefte sie mit dennoch erstaunlich fester Stimme.

„Wie ist er eigentlich ins Schloss gekommen?", fragte Ron den Lehrer.

„Durch die Kerker. Snape hat ihm geholfen und ihn eingeschleust. Die Schulleitung weiß natürlich Bescheid, keine Sorge", sagte er mit beruhigendem Blick auf Dennis und Colin Creevy die bei der Erwähnung Snapes unruhig wurden.

„Wir müssen wissen, was Malfoy Snape noch alles erzählt", sagte er in auffällig beiläufigem Ton und sah dabei Harry und Ron an. Harry verstand und nickte. Er ging zu der Ecke, in der er die letzten Minuten verbracht hatte und holte seine Tasche. Er war sehr froh, dass er in letzter Minute noch seinen Tarnumhang eingepackt hatte, den er jetzt heraus zog, danach faltete er die Karte des Rumtreibers auseinander und aktivierte sie leise, so dass nur Ron und Hermine, die direkt neben ihm hockten, die Formel hören konnten.

„Sie gehen hinunter in Richtung Eingangshalle", sagte er dem wartenden Professor deGazeville.

„Lauft hinunter in die Kerker", riet dieser und nickte Harry und Ron zu.

Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Ron, dann rannten sie los. Harry war leicht mulmig bei dem Gedanken was sie da gerade taten. Wenn Snape sie dabei erwischte, wie sie mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss liefen, von den Konsequenzen für Professor deGazeville ganz zu schweigen. Sie liefen durch die Eingangshalle und wandten sich in Richtung der Kerker, da hörten sie leises Stimmengemurmel. Mit angehaltenem Atem schlichen sie langsam näher.

„Es musste ja so kommen. Eines Tages, dass war mir schon bei ihrer Geburt klar, würde es so weit sein", sagte Lucius Malfoy gepresst.

Snape antwortete hastig. „Mach hin, Lucius. Wenn Dumbledore oder die alte McGonagall erfahren, dass du im Schloss bist, kann ich nicht nur meinen Job vergessen."

Harry und Ron lugten vorsichtig um die Ecke. Lucius Malfoy lehnte an einer Wand. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Und du hast schon bei ihrer Geburt gewusst, dass sie eine Geisterbeschwörerin ist?", fragte Snape spöttisch Malfoy.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete dieser gereizt. Dann begann er hastig ein paar Zeilen aufzukritzeln und seine Siegelringe abzuziehen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Snape den anderen Zauberer.

„Gib das meinem Sohn, wenn er mit der Schule fertig ist, und du dann noch am Leben sein solltest, Severus", antwortete Malfoy.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du eigentlich wirklich geglaubt, dass es niemals heraus kommen würde. Dass du deine Tochter ewig verstecken könntest?", fragte Snape weiter.

Malfoy sah auf. Harry bemerkte, dass er ziemlich blass und ängstlich aussah. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sich Harry noch nie bei Lucius Malfoy vorgestellt hatte.

„Früher", begann dieser leise, „früher habe ich sie versteckt, da ihre Begabung mich mit den Dunklen Künsten in Verbindung hätte bringen können. Da war ich nur auf meinen guten Ruf bedacht. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass es einmal um ihr Leben gehen könnte."

„Das muss dir doch klar gewesen sein!", fuhr Snape auf. Malfoy lächelte gequält.

„Sie hätte niemals auf diese Schule gehen dürfen."

„Dann hätte sie es irgendwo anders lernen können."

„Ich habe versucht, es ihr beizubringen. Ich wusste, das war meinen einzige Chance, vor dem Dunklen Lord noch gut da zustehen. All die Jahre habe ich meinen engsten Vertrauten verschwiegen, welch mächtige Hexe meine Tochter ist. Und auch als der Dunkle Lord wieder kam, habe ich nichts gesagt. Als sie sich weigerte, das zu lernen, was ihre Eintrittskarte in die Welt des Dunklen Lords gewesen wäre, habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als sie weiterhin zu verstecken."

„Was passiert jetzt?", erkundigte sich Snape.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde zurück zum Dunklen Lord gehen und meine Strafe in Empfang nehmen."

Snape kräuselte die Lippen sagte aber nichts.

„Gib das Draco", Malfoy überreichte Snape den Brief und die Ringe, dann zog er eine Kette aus seinem Umhang und löste ihren Verschluss.

„Und das gib bitte Wyrren. Die ist von ihrer Großmutter, vielleicht erzählt die alte Dame ihrer Enkelin einmal selber die Geschichte der Kette." Er legte auch eine altaussehende silberne Kette in Snapes Hand.

„Ich bin tot, Severus. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass ich Black verloren habe, bin ich erledigt."

„Warum fliehst du nicht?", fragte Snape.

Malfoy lächelte gequält. „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy. Ich werde mich nicht wie ein geschlagener Hund in einer Höhle verkriechen und darauf warten, bis sie mich finden."

„Vielleicht könnte das Zaubereiministerium dein Wissen über den Dunklen Lord nützlich finden", erwiderte Snape.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Zaubereiministerium? Nein. Nicht mehr nachdem was letzten Sommer in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen ist." Malfoy strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, Severus. Ich wollte mal Zaubereiminister werden."

„Und ich hätte wieder dein Lakai sein dürfen, Lucius" sagte Snape bitter.

„Ich finde es schade, dass du das so siehst. Sag meinen Kindern, wenn sie groß genug sind, zu verstehen, dass ich es sehr bedaure, dass mein Weg nicht der ihre ist. Passt auf meine Tochter auf!", sagte Malfoy, drehte sich zur Wand und berührte diese mit seinem Zauberstab. Sofort erschien ein dunkler Rahmen.

„Malfoy Manor, Salon", sagte Malfoy mit energischer Stimme. Er nickte Snape ein letztes Mal zu und trat durch den Rahmen.

Harry und Ron zogen ihre Köpfe zurück.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass auch Hogwarts eine Transporttür hat", raunte Ron Harry zu. Auch für ihn war dies eine Neuigkeit. Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie vorn auf dem Gang wieder Stimmen. Als sie vorsichtig wieder hervorlugten, sahen sie Lupin, Dumbledore und McGonagall neben Snape stehen.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Lupin mit angewiderter Stimme.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Lucius Malfoy so viel Herz hat?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Der und Herz?", schnaubte Lupin. „Frag mal Sirius. Der hat statt eines Herzen einen großen Pflasterstein in der Brust!"

„Aber er könnte Recht haben", meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Womit?", fragte McGonagall.

„Dass er das nicht lebend übersteht", antwortete Snape. „Der Dunkle Lord schätzt solche Dinge überhaupt nicht. Dass jemand wie Lucius Malfoy ihn so betrogen hat, wird er ihm wohl kaum verzeihen."

„Was wollte er von Wyrren?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Er hat sie gewarnt. Und sie gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein. Niemandem zu vertrauen, auch ihrem Vater nicht. Aber das", Snape kräuselte wieder seine Lippen, „das hat er ihr nicht so gesagt."

„Voldemort hat Lucius Malfoy ohnehin schon länger im Verdacht, nicht mehr richtig loyal zu sein und andere Interessen zu verfolgen. Denken Sie an Harry Potters Vision im September, als Malfoy Voldemort gestehen musste, überhaupt eine Tochter zu haben", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich nickend.

„Hat er Professor deGazeville gesehen?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Ja, hat er", sagte Snape schließlich.

„Gut, dann weiß er jetzt, dass Wyrren gut geschützt ist", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Aber das bedeutet doch, dass Wyrren nie mehr irgendwo hin gehen kann, ohne von John begleitet zu werden", warf McGonagall ein.

„Nicht _nie mehr_, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore. „Nur so lange, bis Voldemort besiegt ist."

Bei diesen Worten sah der Direktor auf und blickte direkt in Harrys Augen. Harry stockte der Atem und er wich leicht zurück. Er hatte schon einmal gedacht, dass Dumbledore durch den Tarnumhang hindurch sehen könne. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er damals schon Recht gehabt hatte.

„Wir beide gehen noch mal hoch in den Krankenflügel, Minerva. Remus, Sie sehen bitte noch mal nach Sirius. Severus, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie Lucius Malfoy hier her gebracht haben."

Dumbledore sah den Zaubertränkelehrer mit ernsten Augen an. Schließlich drehte er sich um und zog Professor McGonagall mit sich. Lupin wünschte Snape eine Gute Nacht und verschwand ebenfalls in Richtung Eingangshalle. Als auch Snape den Gang verließ, atmete Harry tief aus.

Er sah zu Ron und meinte: „Lass uns auch noch mal in den Krankenflügel gehen. Da können wir den anderen sagen, was wir hier gehört haben."

Ron nickte.

DeGazeville schickte die Mitglieder der DA zurück in ihre Türme, während Harry und Ron ihm berichtet sollten, was sie im Kerker gehört und gesehen hatten. DeGazeville stutzte, als Harry von der Kette erzählte, die Wyrren von ihrem Vater bekommen sollte, sagte aber nichts zu den beiden.

8


	25. das Endpspiel

**Das Endspiel**

Die nächsten Wochen brachten einigen Trubel ins Schulleben. Dumbledore hatte Sirius tatsächlich davon überzeugen können, sich in der Küche als Beikoch nützlich zu machen. Keine Beteuerung von Remus Lupin konnte Harry davon überzeugen, dass Sirius nicht irgendwie verhext worden war, als er diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte Harrys Pate, wann immer Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn in der Schulküche besuchten, etwas nieder geschlagen und frustriert.

Und das bekamen auch die anderen Schüler deutlich zu spüren. Mal gab es zum Abendessen massenweise Schokolade, mal war das Essen der halben Schule versalzen. Die Krönung von allem jedoch ein wässriger Eintopf, den die Slytherins eines Abends Mitte Mai auf ihrem Haustisch stehen hatten, während sich die Tische der anderen drei Häuser unter verschiedensten Speisen fast durchbogen.

„Was macht der denn?", murmelte Hermine bekümmert Harry und Ron zu.

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Na, ich meine, jeder kann verstehen, wenn Schnuffel im Moment auf diverse Slytherins nicht gut zu sprechen ist. Aber das ist nicht fair", führte Hermine ihre Gedanken weiter aus.

Harry nickte während Ron nur schwer ein unverhohlenes Grinsen unterdrücken konnte. Vom Huffelpufftisch drangen laute Stimmen zu ihnen hinüber. Einige Slytherins waren aufgestanden und holten sich ihr Essen vom Nachbartisch, während die Gruppe um Malfoy fassungslos in die Eintopfschüsseln starrte.

Als Harry an diesem Abend in die Küche stürzte, kam ihm ein sehr bedrückt aussehender Dobby entgegen.

„Harry Potter, Sir", rief er aufgeregt. „Gut, dass Sie kommen. Ich soll Ihnen von Mr. Black ausrichten, dass er bei Mr. Hagrid ist."

Harry stutzte, ging dann aber hinunter auf die Ländereien zu Hagrid.

Bei Hagrid brannte Licht und die Vordertür stand halb offen. Harry klopfte und als keine Antwort kam, ging er hinein. Im Haus war niemand. Auch von Fang war nichts zu sehen. Harry überlegte gerade, ob er zurück ins Schloss gehen sollte, als er Stimmen aus Hagrids Garten hörte. Hagrid, Sirius und Remus Lupin saßen vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und schienen ausgelassenster Laune zu sein.

„Hat dich Dobby erreicht?", fragte Sirius, als er Harry erblickte.

Harry nickte.

„Hat dich Dumbledore aus der Küche raus geschmissen?", fragte Harry und setzte sich zwischen Hagrid und Sirius.

„Hier", meinte Sirius vergnügt, reichte Harry eine Butterbierflasche. „Yepp. Dumbledore hat mich aus der Küche geschmissen. Nun, halten wir ihm mal zu Gute, dass die Küche nicht so eine winzige Kammer ist. Aber raus gekommen bin ich trotzdem nicht."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry.

Sirius begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Jetzt darf ich das tun, was ich schon immer während meiner Schulzeit machen wollte. Den ganzen Tag im Verbotenen Wald rumstromern."

„Du sollst nicht im Verbotenen Wald rumstromern, sondern Hagrid bei seiner Arbeit helfen", verbesserte Remus Lupin seinen Freund.

Sirius nickte.

„Und was ist mit den Slytherins, die wissen könnten, dass du ein Animagus bist?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sirius soll nur abends hier her kommen", erwiderte Hagrid. „Wir hab'n die Rotspurbachen immer noch nich' gefund'n. Da soll er mir helfen."

„Rotspurbachen?", Harry konnte nichts mit dieser Tierart anfangen.

„Die hatt'n die Zentauren im Winter doch auch verjagt", erklärte Hagrid.

Harry konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Magorian in Dumbledores Büro so was gesagt hatte.

Harry trank sein Butterbier aus und betrachtete Sirius von der Seite. So ausgelassen und aufgeweckt hatte er seinen Paten noch nie erlebt. Wenn ihn hier draußen keiner erkannte, war bei Hagrid zu leben wohl wirklich die beste Lösung für Sirius.

Die Wochen zogen sich dahin, wieder einmal standen Schuljahresabschlussprüfungen auf dem Plan. Ginny lernte jetzt wie eine Besessene für ihre ZAG Prüfung und Wyrren hatte tatsächlich von Snape die Kette erhalten, die Lucius Malfoy Snape übergeben hatte. Wenn man sie auf die Kette ansprach, wechselte sie abrupt das Thema, jedoch berichtete Hermine, sie habe gesehen, dass Wyrren die Kette niemals ablegte. Nach Sirius' Wechsel in den Außendienst, wie Harry scherzhaft Sirius' neue Aufgaben benannt hatte, boten auch die täglichen Mahlzeiten keine großen Überraschungen mehr.

Zwei Wochen vor dem letzten Quidditchspiel wurde wieder unruhig. Pansy Parkinson war die erste. An jenem Abend waren Harry, Ron und Ginny ziemlich spät vom Quidditchtraining in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gekommen und noch ziemlich aufgewühlt. Ron hatte unglaublich viele Tore kassiert und war total niedergeschlagen. Harry und Ginny waren den ganzen Weg von der Umkleidekabine bis zur Großen Halle damit beschäftigt, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er unmöglich jetzt aufhören und die Flinte ins Korn werfen könnte.

Da kreischte auf einmal am Slytherintisch eine Mädchenstimme auf. Sally – Anne Perks hatte ihren Stuhl umgeworfen und starrte auf Pansy Parkinson, die ihr gegenüber saß. Harry fiel es zunächst wie allen anderen Mitschülern schwer ernst zu bleiben. Die Haut von Pansy Parkinson war überall giftgrün, und große Beulen hatten sich auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Armen gebildet. Die Slytherin schien nicht in der Lage, sich zu rühren oder aus der Großen Halle zu laufen. Ihre Mitschüler sahen sie erschrocken und angewidert an. Dann platzen die größten unter den Beulen und lauter kleine Schlangen wanden sich aus den Wunden.

Die Professoren Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall kamen zum Slytherintisch gestürzt. Snape packte Parkinson, wobei jetzt auch aus den Ärmeln ihres Umhanges kleine Schlangen gekrochen kamen, und zerrte das Mädchen aus der Großen Halle. McGonagall versuchte vergeblich, die Schlangen weg zu hexen und Dumbledore bat einige Lehrer, sofort die Schüler geordnet in ihre Haustürme zu begleiten. Harry konnte hören, wie eine Gruppe um diese beiden Slytherins, die Snape vor wenigen Monaten mit in die DA gebracht hatte, lautstark zu lamentieren begann. Erst bekämen sie nur die Reste zu essen, dann würde man versuchen, sie zu vergiften. Dumbledore hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die aufgebrachte Slytherinschar zu beruhigen. Harry, Ron und Hermine wurden zusammen mit ihren Mitschülern aus der Großen Halle gedrängt. Professor Vektor übernahm die Führung und sorgte dafür, dass alle zusammen blieben.

„Ihr Passwort", meinte sie zu Ginny, die sich zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine nach vorn gedrängelt hatte.

Drinnen erwarteten sie bereits gedeckte Tische.

„Die Hauselfen haben Ihnen die Reste des Abendessens nach oben gebracht", erklärte die Astronomielehrerin.

„Was ist, wenn das auch vergiftet ist?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Die Speisen sind auf Schwarze Magie geprüft worden", erwiderte die Lehrerin und wünschte ihnen noch einen guten Abend.

„Wie kommt sie auf schwarze Magie?", wollte Ron wissen und griff nach einem Hähnchenschenkel.

„Sieh mal", antwortete Hermine leise „das kann unmöglich ein böser Scherz gewesen sein. Schlangen, die nicht einmal McGonagall zum Verschwinden bringen kann."

Ron spuckte augenblicklich den Bissen wieder aus, den er im Mund hatte und rannte nach oben.

Niemand rührte mehr die Reste des Abendessens an und auch am nächsten Morgen stocherten alle Schüler unsicher in ihrem Frühstück herum. Die Slytherins kamen nicht zum Frühstück. Beim Mittagessen erzählte Hermine, die gerade zusammen mit Blaise Arithmantik gehabt hatte, dass letzte Nacht noch einige Schüler Versorgungspakete von ihren Eltern erhalten hatten und es den Slytherins zu unsicher war, an der normalen Schulspeisung teilzunehmen. Doch beim Abendessen war schon wieder der halbe Slytherintisch mit Schülern gefüllt.

„Sirius kann es nicht gewesen sein", murmelte Harry Ron und Hermine zu, die ihm beide zustimmten.

Im Verlauf der Woche kamen immer mehr Slytherins zu den Mahlzeiten zurück in die Große Halle. Blaise Zabini erklärte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny bei einem ihrer abendlichen Treffen in der Bibliothek, dass die Hauselfen ihnen das Essen in ihren Hausturm gebracht hatten, worauf zwischen Hermine und Blaise eine heiße Diskussion über Ausbeutung und Hauselfenrechte entbrannte.

In Zaubertränke am Freitag brach Malfoy unter Schmerzen zusammen und musste in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Ron stellte beim Abendessen fest, dass auch Crabbe und Goyle fehlten.

„Jetzt sind es noch drei", bemerkte Hermine und sah zum Slytherintisch hinüber.

„Drei was?", fragten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Drei Mitglieder der Quidditchmannschaft, die noch nicht im Krankenflügel sind", erklärte Hermine.

„Oh." Es fiel Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alle der bisher getroffenen Schüler waren in der Quidditchmannschaft.

„Glaubt ihr, dass jemand von uns dahinter steckt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", erwiderte Harry.

„Aber wenn die nicht spielen können, dann haben wir doch automatisch den Pokal, oder?", erwiderte Ron.

„Die ganzen letzten Jahre haben die Slytherins versucht, unsere Mannschaft schon vor dem Spiel durch Unfälle aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Wenn wir jetzt die gleiche Masche fahren, sind wir doch keinen Dreck besser, oder?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

Lavender und Seamus, die Hermine und Ron gegenüber saßen, nickten zustimmend.

Aber Hermine schien Recht zu behalten. Jemand hatte es auf die Mitglieder der Slytherinmannschaft abgesehen. Am Montag kamen Gerüchte auf, dass auch Pucey und Warrington mit seltsamen Symptomen im Krankenflügel lagen. Miles Bletchley, der Hüter der Slytherins, ging jetzt keinen Meter mehr, ohne von anderen Hausmitgliedern beschützt zu sein.

„Allein kann er es ohnehin nicht mit uns aufnehmen", frohlockte Ron auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer.

„Muss er vielleicht auch nicht", erwiderte Blaise.

Harry und Ron sahen die Slytherin verwundert an.

„Wer immer es auch auf unseren wohlverdienten Hauspokal abgesehen hat", erklärte Blaise ihnen vor der DA Stunde, „hat nicht eingerechnet, dass es vielleicht noch andere gibt, die Quidditch spielen können."

„Ihr habt Reservespieler?", fragte Harry beeindruckt.

Blaise lächelte still vor sich hin.

„Ich sag kein Wort mehr. Viel zu gefährlich im Moment. Lasst euch überraschen."

Doch Bletchley schien seine Leibgarde nichts zu nützen. Am Dienstagabend brach auch er in der Bibliothek zusammen. An diesem Abend gab es in der Großen Halle lauter Gerüchte darüber, dass das Spiel am Samstag abgesagt werden würde, doch zu aller Überraschung vermeldete Dumbledore, dass die Slytherins mit ihrer Ersatzmannschaft antreten würden und das Spiel wie geplant stattfände. Eigenartigerweise verschwand innerhalb der nächsten Tage kein Slytherin mehr.

Freitag Abend kam und Harry war so nervös wie noch nie vor einem Quidditchspiel. Seine Gedanken fanden keine Ruhe. Das morgige Spiel würde entscheiden, ob sie die Hausmeisterschaft gewinnen würden. Ginny hatte bereits ausgerechnet, dass sie sich bei einer bestimmten Punktzahl auch ein verlorenes Spiel leisten konnten. Selbst wenn sie nicht den Quidditchpokal gewinnen würden, könnten sie immer noch Hausmeister werden. Alles hing davon ab, wer morgen tatsächlich aus Slytherin gegen Gryffindor antreten würde.

Harry versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er flog mit seinem Besen über das Quidditchfeld. Es war so neblig, dass er kaum sehen konnte, wohin er flog. Gestalten tauchten vor ihm am Boden auf. Neugierig betrachtete Harry die Umgebung. Er schien sich völlig verflogen zu haben. Vom Quidditchfeld in Hogwarts war nichts mehr zu sehen. Um ihn herum lichtete sich der Nebel ein wenig und er konnte eine trostlose Moorlandschaft sehen. Zwischen abgestorbenen Bäumen standen mehrere Personen im Halbkreis um eine größere Gestalt herum, vor der ein blasser Mann mit sehr hellen Haaren kniete.

Harry fröstelte. Ohne die große Gestalt genauer erkennen zu können, wusste er, dass es Voldemort war. Harrys Atem ging stoßweise. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht kein verräterisches Geräusch zu verursachen; er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er tatsächlich schlief oder dies hier alles wirklich erlebte; landete er hinter einem Gebüsch, legte den Feuerblitz am Boden ab und schlich vorsichtig ein wenig näher, um besser sehen zu können.

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann am Boden gerichtet und schien ihn mit einem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen, denn Lucius Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen.

Keiner der Umstehenden rührte sich, als Voldemort den Fluch zurück nahm und Malfoy drohend anzischte, er sollte ihn gefälligst ansehen. Zitternd hob Malfoy seinen Kopf.

„Du weißt, was ich mit Verrätern mache, Lucius", knurrte Voldemort bösartig. „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht. Crucio!"

Wieder verkrampfte sich Malfoy und begann zu schreien. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später zog Voldemort den Zauberstab zurück.

„Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest eine zweite Chance als solche erkennen, Lucius. Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von dir, nachdem du schon die Mission ins Ministerium derartig vermasselt hast. Du hast einen meiner wichtigsten Gefangenen entkommen lassen. Du hast mich verraten, indem du deine unselige Tochter zu Dumbledore geschickt hast. Aber sei getrost, ich habe einen anderen Weg gefunden, Potter habhaft zu werden. Und du, Lucius hast mir dabei unwissentlich geholfen."

Während er sprach, ging Voldemort um Malfoy herum. Dieser schien den Bewegungen Voldemorts folgen zu wollen, sich aber nicht zu trauen, den Kopf zu wenden. Harry konnte sehen, dass Malfoy am ganzen Leibe zitterte.

„Ich hoffe, dass sich der Rest der Familie Malfoy für meine Pläne als nützlicher erweist als du, Lucius. Dich brauche ich nicht mehr." Wieder richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy, der ergeben die Augen schloss. Doch dann begann Voldemort kalt zu lachen.

„Nein, mein Junge, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Dich wird kein simples Adava Kedavra erlösen. So ein Tod ist für einen Verräter wie dich viel zu unwürdig. Für dich habe ich etwas Besseres."

Voldemort winkte einen der umstehenden Todesser zu sich, der vor ihm in die Knie sank und sich tief verbeugte.

„Mein Lord", sagte er mit unterwürfiger Stimme.

Harry stockte der Atem. Diese Stimme glaubte er zu kennen. Das war Snape. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder etwa doch? Doch eher er mehr darüber nachgrübeln konnte, dass Snape Dumbledore und den Rest des Ordens getäuscht hatte, wurde er von Voldemort abgelenkt, der dem Todesser vor ihm etwas zuraunte. Dieser nickte und zog eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang, die er Voldemort überreichte.

Auf einen Wink Voldemorts hin ergriffen zwei weitere Todesser Malfoys Kopf und zogen ihn nach hinten. Voldemorts dürre, lange und bleiche Finger krallten sich in Malfoys Gesicht und pressten seine Kiefer auseinander.

„Adieu", sagte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme und goss den gesamten Inhalt der Phiole in Malfoys Mund.

Malfoy versuchte, den Trank sofort wieder auszuspucken, doch die Todesser, die eben noch seinen Kopf nach hinten gerissen hatten, hielten ihm jetzt den Mund zu. Mit einem Male wurde er ruhiger und sank dann schlaff zusammen. Die beiden Todesser ließen ihn auf den Boden fallen, wo sich Malfoy plötzlich zu winden und verkrampfen begann. Schaum trat vor seinen Mund, der sich bald rot färbte. Harry konnte hören, wie Malfoy verzweifelt versuchte, Luft zu holen, dabei den Schaum einatmete und noch mehr würgte. Der Todesser schien schreien zu wollen, doch kein Laut außer dem Röcheln kam über seine Lippen. Dann wurden seine fahrigen Bewegungen langsamer und hörten schließlich ganz auf. In seltsamer Pose erstarrt, blieb Malfoy im Gras liegen. Mit einem Knall und einem dunkelgrünen Blitz verschwand Voldemort.

Harrys Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi, doch mit aller Willenskraft schaffte er es, sich wieder zurück zu ziehen. Plötzlich war er wieder in der Luft. Als nächstes sah er seltsame dunkelrote Gebilde über sich und es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass er keineswegs in irgendeinem Moor war, sondern in Hogwarts in seinem Bett lag und die Vorhänge seines Bettes über ihm betrachtete.

Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf seinem Nachtisch lag und murmelte: „Lumos". Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann in einem matten Licht zu leuchten. Keiner der anderen vier in seinem Schlafsaal schien munter zu sein. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Ron wecken solle, um ihm von diesem Traum zu erzählen. Voldemort hatte Malfoy umgebracht und Snape war tatsächlich ein Todesser. Schon oft hatte sich Harry gefragt, wie Snape eigentlich seine Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden erledigte. Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und so die wichtigen Informationen praktisch aus erster Hand lieferte?

Bald begann es zu dämmern und als Ron aufwachte, musste Harry erkennen, dass sein Freund viel zu aufgeregt und nervös war, um sich seinen Traum von letzter Nacht anzuhören. Hermine von dem Traum zu berichten, kam Harry nur kurz in den Sinn. Sie würde ihn sicherlich persönlich zu Dumbledore schleifen, egal ob draußen auf den Ländereien die halbe Schule darauf wartete, dass er als Sucher der Gryffindormannschaft am Spiel teilnahm.

„Ich bin echt gespannt, gegen wen wir heute spielen", meinte Katie Bell beim Frühstück. In ihrer Stimme konnte Harry genau dieses Flackern hören, was er im Magen spürte. Hedwig hatte ihm einen Zettel von Sirius gebracht, der ihm viel Glück wünschte. Langsam verblassten die Bilder seines Traumes.

„Gut, egal, wer oder was", sagte Katie in der Umkleidekabine „ich will, dass wir gewinnen. Wir brauchen zwar nicht unbedingt dieses Spiel gewinnen, um den Hauspokal sicher zu haben, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir den Slytherins irgendetwas schenken."

Harry und die anderen Mitspieler nickten zustimmend. Ginny umarmte kurz Ron und Harry, dann ergriffen alle ihre Besen und gingen hinaus auf das Spielfeld. Die ganze Schule schien versammelt zu sein. Harry konnte Dumbledore sehen, der zwischen McGonagall und Snape saß. Und dann kamen die Slytherins. Harry stockte der Atem. Allen voran gingen Ryan Andrews und Sasha Lancester. Die beiden Siebtklässler, die Snape in die DA gebracht hatte. Ihnen folgten Morag McDougal und ein Mädchen sowie drei Jungen, die Harry alle vier nicht kannte.

„Die Sensation dieses Spiels, meine lieben Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler", hörte Harry über sichDaniel Stone, „ist das überraschende Antreten dieser sieben Slytherins. Nachdem die eigentliche Mannschaft aufgrund mysteriöser Unfälle im Krankenflügel gelandet ist, kommen wir so doch noch in den Genuss eines hoffentlich spannenden Spiels."

Madame Hooch brachte die Kiste mit den Bällen aufs Spielfeld und forderte die Kapitäne auf, sich die Hand zu reichen.

Lancester ging auf Katie Bell zu und reichte ihr freudestrahlend die Hand und begrüßte jeden einzelnen Spieler der Gryffindors persönlich. Seinem Beispiel folgten die anderen Slytherins. Morag McDougal grinste Harry an und zischte: „Auf das der beste Slytherin gewinnt."

Madame Hooch war diesem ungewöhnlichen Begrüßungsritual erstaunt gefolgt und forderte sie schließlich alle auf, die Startpositionen einzunehmen.

Der Pfiff ertönte und Harry stieß sich kräftig ab.

Kaum war er in Höhe der Torstangen, konnte er Daniel Stone hören, wie dieser die einzelnen Positionen der Slytherinspieler bekannt gab. Wirklich interessant war für Harry nur, wer der Sucher war.

„Andrews als neuer Kapitän der Slytherins macht den Hüter, Standon und Hennardt spielen auf der Position der Treiber, Lancester, Pitchard und McKenneth sind die Jäger der Slytherins und McDougal der Sucher", ertönte Stones Stimme über dem Stadion.

‚Gut', dachte Harry. ‚Wenigstens ein Sucher, den ich kenne.'

Der Ball ging zuerst zwischen den Jägern der Gryffindors hin und her, doch als Katie auf die Torstangen der Slytherins zielte, hielt Andrews. Harry flog in weiten Bögen über das Spielfeld, während McDougal im Zickzack über das Feld zu fliegen schien.

In der obersten Sitzreihe konnte Harry Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Professor deGazeville und einen großen schwarzen Hund sehen. Wenig später grölte unten die Slytherinkurve. Ron hatte einen Quaffel durch gelassen. Es stand 10:0 für Slytherin. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit konnten die Slytherins ihren Vorsprung auf 70:20 ausbauen. Ron war heute in erstaunlich schlechter Form. Harry zog seinen Besen etwas weiter runter in Richtung Spielgeschehen und suchte jetzt fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass auch Morag McDougal nicht untätig war. Dann traf Harry ein Klatscher am Oberschenkel.

„Guter Wurf von Standon", kommentierte Stone. „Slytherin in Ballbesitz. Lancester fliegt zwischen Bell und Andrews durch. Gute Arbeit von Sloper mit dem Klatscher. Lancester lässt den Quaffel fallen. Weasley fängt ihn und fliegt zurück zu den Torstangen der Slytherins."

Harry konnte sehen, wie die beiden Treiber der Slytherins, Standon und Hennardt auf Ginny zuflogen. Ginny tauchte unter Hennardt hindurch, der Hüter der Slytherins flog auf die rechte Torstange zu, Ginny warf den Quaffel nach links und traf. Ein lauter Gong ertönte. Unter ihnen sangen die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws laut _„Weasley ist unsre Queen"._

Eine ganze Weile ging das so hin und her. Harry hörte im Vorbeifliegen, wie Stone die Spielzüge kommentierte. Katie und Ginny machten Tore, doch immer blieben sie mit circa fünfzig Punkten hinter den Slytherins.

Gerade als der Gong ein weiteres Tor für die Slytherins verkündete, 170:110, entdeckte Harry etwas Glänzendes. Leider war McDougal viel näher dran. Wenn er jetzt los flog, dann wäre der Slytherin wesentlich eher da.

In der Hoffnung, Morag hätte den Schnatz noch nicht entdeckt, flog er auf ihn zu und dreht dann nach links ab. Morag folgte ihm sofort und ließ sich täuschen. Harry sah sich um und konnte weit hinter Morags Gesicht den Schnatz flimmern sehen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, den Slytherin wieder abzuschütteln. Sie flogen alle den Nimbus 2001, mit denen Malfoys Vater ihm einen Platz im Team erkauft hatte.

Doch nicht umsonst besaß Harry einen Feuerblitz, den schnellsten Rennbesen, den es auf dem Markt gab. Es legte sich nach vorn und beschleunigte so schnell, dass die Farben um ihn herum zu verschwimmen begannen und wäre beinahe gegen Katie Bell gestoßen, die am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes erschrocken den Quaffel fallen ließ.

„Idiot!", schimpfte Katie und verfolgte McKenneth, die den Quaffel aufgefangen hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand es 270:140. Wenn Harry nicht bald den Schnatz fing, würden sie so schmachvoll verlieren, wie noch nie. Schließlich gab es bei diesem Spiel weder ein großes Unwetter noch Dementoren. Gong. 280:140.

Ron saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Besen und schien alles Selbstbewusstsein verloren zu haben. Da sah Harry direkt unter Rons Besen den Schnatz. Harry lehnte sich nach vorn und legte los. Ron riss erschrocken seinen Besen nach oben und wich Harry im letzten Augenblick aus. Ein Gong und der Abpfiff erklangen gleichzeitig. Pitchard hatte den Quaffel, in dem Moment als Ron das Tor ungeschützt ließ, geworfen. Harry sah zur Anzeige. 290 : 290. Madame Hooch bedeutete allen Spielern, sofort zu ihr runter auf das Feld zu kommen.

„Unentschieden. Ok, jede Mannschaft hat solange abwechselnd einen Wurf, bis eine Mannschaft vorn liegt. Gryffindor fängt an."

Katie und Ryan Andrews nickten zustimmend.

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von weiß zu hellgrün.

Ryan Andrews wählte einen Jäger aus, Pitchard, und wie fast schon zu erwarten war, ließ Ron den Quaffel durch. Daraufhin übergab Katie den Quaffel an Ginny, die es nicht schaffte, an Andrews vorbei zu schießen. Damit waren die Würfel gefallen.

Die Slytherins unter ihnen tobten als Daniel Stone das Ergebnis verkündete.

„Slytherin gewinnt mit 300:290 Punkten."

tbc

* * *

an die Reviewer:

vielen Dank für eure Kommentare! Im Moment geht es etwas schleppend, da mein "richtiges" Leben meine ganze Präsenz verlangt. Aber die Geschichte wird beendet. Keine Angst!


	26. Entscheidungen

Entscheidungen 

Harry landete mit wackeligen Knien auf dem Spielfeldboden. Ron, jetzt hochrot im Gesicht, wandte sich sofort von ihm ab und lief in Richtung Umkleidekabine. Laut singend landeten jetzt auch die Slytherins.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", sangen sie immer wieder.

Ryan Andrews trat auf Katie zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Gutes Spiel", sagte er ernst, dann wandte er sich zusammen mit den anderen aus der Slytherinmannschaft Dumbledore zu, der ihnen den Quidditchpokal überreichte. Es war unglaublich, welch einen Krach die Slytherins oben in den Zuschauerrängen machen konnten.

„Der Pokal wäre eigentlich unser gewesen!", schimpfte Sloper.

Katie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Die waren einfach besser. Ich muss gestehen, in sieben Schuljahren habe ich noch nie eine so gute Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins gesehen."

Ginny blickte sich suchend um und stimmte Katie zu.

„Wenn man eins nicht sagen kann, dann dass sie unfair gespielt hätten."

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte sie schließlich Harry.

„In der Umkleidekabine", antwortete Harry matt.

Beim einzigen Spiel, das er je verloren hatte, waren die Dementoren aufgetaucht und er war vom Besen gefallen. Und heute? Das konnte doch aber auch nicht alles an Rons Fähigkeiten als Hüter liegen. Zusammen gingen Harry, Ginny und Katie, sowie die beiden Treiber Sloper und Kirke zur Umkleidekabine. Bradley Andrews, von dem während des Spiels ebenfalls nicht viel zu sehen gewesen war, war schon verschwunden.

Vor der Kabine trafen sie Ryan Andrews und Sasha Lancester, der McKenneth den Pokal überreichte und dann auf Harry und die anderen zukam.

„Jetzt wissen die Slytherins endlich mal, wie man Quidditch spielt. Schade, dass man Talent nicht auf erkaufen kann", zwinkerte Lancester Harry zu.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre gewesen, gegen Ms. Weasley spielen zu dürfen", sagte Andrews plötzlich und gab der völlig verdutzten Ginny einen Handkuss.

Harry stutzte. Ginny ließ sich von einem Slytherin einen Handkuss verpassen? Hatten am Ende doch Hermine und Wyrren Recht gehabt, als sie vermuteten, Ginnys neuer Freund wäre ein Slytherin? Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein. Bloß gut, dass Ron schon weg war. Diese Entdeckung nach der Niederlage gegen Slytherin wäre zuviel für ihn gewesen.

„Wir würde gern im Rahmen der DA ein wenig feiern", meinte Lancester zurückhaltend. „Habt ihr Lust dann mit in das Klassenzimmer von McGonagall zu kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie da verloren haben!", sagte eine strenge und zugleich erstaunte Stimme hinter ihnen allen.

Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihnen, funkelte Andrews und Lancester zornig an und ging dann in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Da gibt es im siebenten Stock den Raum der Wünsche", sagte Harry zu Lancester. „Vielleicht könnt ihr den nehmen."

„Der Raum der Wünsche?", fragte der hoch gewachsene Slytherin. „Noch nie davon gehört."

„Gegenüber dem Wandbehang mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten, der von den Trollen verdroschen wird, ist eine leere Wand. Ihr müsst dreimal an dieser Wand vorbei gehen und euch darauf konzentrieren, was ihr braucht."

Lancester begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, was man so alles in diesem Schloss entdecken kann, oder? Wenn ihr wollt, kommt doch mit den anderen aus der DA vorbei."

„Mal sehn", murmelte Harry. Ihm war nicht gerade zum Feiern zumute und schon gar nicht, mit den Slytherins, die den Pokal gewonnen hatten. Außerdem fiel ihm sein Traum von letzter Nacht wieder ein.

„Ich muss erst mal mit Ron und Hermine reden", erwiderte er.

Lancester nickte verstehend. „Geht klar. Wenn ihr da seid, seid ihr da." Und er wandte sich zusammen mit Ryan Andrews zum Gehen.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Ron kam kurz hinter Harry und Ginny zum Portraitloch herein geschlichen und wollte auf direktem Wege nach oben in den Schlafsaal, als Harry ihn zu sich winkte. Er hatte Hermine in einem Sessel am Fenster sitzen gesehen und dirigierte Ron und Ginny jetzt zu ihr.

„Ich muss euch was erzählen", begann er hastig zu flüstern.

Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Dass wir das Spiel verloren haben?", fragte Ginny nach einem missmutigen Blick auf Ron.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry kurz. „Etwas viel Wichtigeres."

Hermine erhob erstaunt den Kopf. Harry wusste, dass sie fest glaubte, es gäbe nichts für ihn, das wichtiger wäre als Quidditch.

„Ich hatte gestern Nacht wieder eine Vision von Voldemort. Ich hab gesehen, wie er Lucius Malfoy vergiftet hat und zwar mit einem Trank, den er von Snape bekommen hat. Und er hat gesagt, er hätte eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, mich zu bekommen."

„Dich zu bekommen?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Wie will er das nun schon wieder anstellen. Er glaubt doch nicht, dich noch einmal mit so einer Vision zu sich locken zu können, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warte mal", warf Hermine ein, „sagtest du gerade, Voldemort hatte das Gift von Snape?"

Sie sah deutlich erschrocken aus.

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Der Todesser trug eine Maske, aber seine Stimme klang genau wie die von Snape", antwortete Harry.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es wirklich Snape war, oder?", forschte Hermine weiter.

„Na hör mal, Snapes Stimme ist doch wirklich unverkennbar", mischte sich Ron ein.

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Aber Harry kann sich das auch bloß eingebildet haben", erwiderte Hermine vehement.

„Das hatten wir schon mal", meinte Harry sauer. „Ich bilde mir diese Visionen von Voldemort nicht ein!"

„Das meine ich auch nicht", verteidigte sich Hermine. „Was ich damit sagen will, ist, vielleicht assoziierst du einfach irgendeine Stimme eines Todessers mit der von Snape."

„Ich weiß, wie Snape klingt", beharrte Harry.

„Das würde ja bedeuten-, oh Harry. Du musst sofort zu Professor Dumbledore! Er muss unbedingt sofort von dem Traum erfahren, Harry", rief Hermine aufgebracht und stand auf.

„Was jetzt sofort?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?", fragte Hermine noch lauter.

Einige der in der Nähe sitzenden Gryffindors drehten sich zu Harry und den anderen um. Hermine bückte sich wieder zu Harry, Ron und Ginny hinunter.

„Meinst du nicht, dass er erfahren sollte, dass Lucius Malfoy tot ist. Und außerdem muss er unbedingt wissen, dass Snape bei Voldemort war. Ach, du meine Güte," sie setzte sich wieder, „ich hatte immer angenommen, dass er sonst wie die Informationen für den Orden beschaffen kann. Vielleicht ist er auch ein Animagus oder er nutzt seine Legilimentik, um die Todesser auszuspionieren."

„Oder er ist wirklich ein Todesser", gab Ron leise zu bedenken.

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ron, das haben wir schon so oft durchgekaut. Wenn er wirklich ein Todesser ist, wieso hat er dann Harry so oft das Leben gerettet?", fragte Hermine zischend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort ihn zurück in seine Reihen genommen hat, wenn Snape nicht sehr gute Ausreden gehabt hat", flüsterte Harry.

„Immerhin hat er verhindert, dass Voldemort in unserem ersten Schuljahr den Stein der Weisen bekommen hat. Und er hat letztes Jahr den Orden informiert, als wir ins Ministerium geflogen sind. Wenn er wirklich ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist, hätte er da nur seine Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten brauchen. Die Todesser in der Mysteriumsabteilung hätten uns mit Leichtigkeit erledigt", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Aber vielleicht", wandte Ron ein, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen, die energisch aufstand.

„Wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Jetzt sofort", sagte sie.

Harry, Ron und Ginny waren gerade ebenfalls aufgestanden, als sie Schreie aus den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hörten. Parvati Patil kam völlig verstört die Treppe hinunter gerannt.

„Hermine", rief sie, „Wyrren Malfoy ist einfach so verschwunden."

„Wie, sie ist einfach so verschwunden?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Sie hatte diese silberne Kette in der Hand und dann plötzlich war sie weg. Die Kette muss ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein", antwortete Parvati.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry und Ron und rannte dann hinauf in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen. Wenig später kam sie wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außer der Kette, die am Boden lag, ist keine Spur von Wyrren zu finden", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Wir wollten doch sowieso zu Dumbledore, oder?", fragte Harry.

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Wer sollte Wyrren Malfoy mit einem Portschlüssel aus dem Schloss bringen wollen?", fragte Ron.

„Diese Kette hatte sie doch von ihrem Vater bekommen, oder?", hakte Hermine nach.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch, was ich euch vorhin von dem Traum erzählt hab? Voldemort hat zu Malfoy gemeint, er hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden, an mich ran zu kommen und Malfoy hätte ihm dabei, ohne es zu wissen geholfen?"

Hermine nickte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass Voldemort den Portschlüssel ausgelöst hat, um Wyrren als Köder zu benutzen und jemand im Umfeld Malfoys muss gewusst haben, dass er diese Kette seiner Tochter schenken will und hat sie verhext", fasste sie zusammen.

„Wir müssen Wyrren da raus holen", sagte Harry.

„Harry, nein", erwiderte Hermine. „Genau das will Voldemort doch! Dass du zu ihm kommst, damit er dich erledigen kann. Das hatten wir doch schon einmal."

„Aber Voldemort wird sie töten!", rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Bisher wissen wir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Voldemort wirklich dahinter steckt", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Sie waren an den steinernen Wasserspeiern angekommen, hinter denen der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro lag.

„Weiß jemand von euch das aktuelle Passwort?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Na prima", sagte Ron, „verplempern wir wertvolle Zeit, in dem wir hier vor verschlossenen Türen sitzen."

„Was machen Sie drei denn hier?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Professor deGazeville sah sie neugierig an.

„Professor", sagte Hermine erleichtert, „Wyrren Malfoy ist wahrscheinlich durch einen Portschlüssel verschwunden."

„Wyrren?", fragte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erschrocken.

Hermine nickte.

„Zitronensorbet", erwiderte deGazeville.

Harry und Ron sahen sich irritiert an, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, begannen sich die Wasserspeier zu drehen und gaben den Treppenaufgang zu Dumbledores Büro frei.

„Nach Ihnen", meinte deGazeville mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry klopfte am Ende der Treppe angekommen an die Bürotür, doch deGazeville trat an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Dumbledore war gerade aufgestanden und sah die vier neugierig an.

„Ja?", fragte er und seine Augen huschten über Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Professor Dumbledore", begann Hermine, „Wyrren Malfoy ist vor wenigen Minuten einfach so aus unserem Schlafsaal verschwunden. Wir vermuten, dass ihre Kette, die ihr Vater ihr gegeben hat, ein Portschlüssel war."

„Ich hab letzte Nacht geträumt, dass Voldemort Malfoy umgebracht hat", sagte Harry gleichzeitig.

Dumbledore lächelte weiter.

„Nun mal langsam. Und wenn es möglich wäre auch nicht alle gleichzeitig. Ich bin ein alter Mann und da hört man nicht mehr so besonders", erklärte er. „Harry, fang du noch einmal an."

Harry schluckte und berichtete dann kurz und knapp von seinem Traum. Er zögerte kurz, erzählte dann aber Dumbledore auch von seinen Vermutungen Snape betreffend.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich kann es nur noch einmal wiederholen, Harry. Es hat sich nichts daran geändert, dass ich meine Gründe habe, Professor Snape zu vertrauen. Dass Lucius Malfoy die Konsequenzen dafür tragen muss, dass sein überaus wichtiger Gefangener entkommen ist, habe ich erwartet." Dumbledore strich nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart.

„Und nun ist Wyrren Malfoy verschwunden, sagtest du, Hermine?" Er wand sich fragend an sie. Hermine nickte.

„John", Dumbledore drehte sich zu deGazeville, „Sie haben doch diese Kette, die Professor Snape von Lucius Malfoy erhalten hat, auf schwarze Magie untersucht?"

„Natürlich, Direktor", antwortete der Zauberer. „Weder Professor Snape noch ich haben einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass irgendein Zauber auf der Kette lag. Wir haben angenommen, sie sei ein altes Familienerbstück."

Wieder klopfte es an Dumbledores Bürotür und ehe der Schulleiter „Herein" oder etwas Ähnliches sagen konnte, betrat Snape den Raum. Er sah noch bleicher aus als sonst und drückte seine linke Hand fest auf seinen rechten Unterarm.

„Direktor", begann er, hielt jedoch sofort inne, als er Harry, Ron und Hermine erblickte.

„Wyrren Malfoy ist verschwunden. Lucius' Kette muss ein Portschlüssel gewesen sein", beantwortete Dumbledore Snapes fragenden Blick. Harry fiel auf, dass Snape nicht im Geringsten überrascht aussah.

„Interessant", meinte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte zunehmend nervös von Dumbledore zu Harry. Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Ja", wandte er sich an Harry, Ron und Hermine, „Ich danke euch für diese Informationen. Ich möchte euch bitten, sofort zurück in euren Gemeinschaftssaal zu gehen. Wir werden Ms. Malfoy zurückholen."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben und blickte irritiert zu Dumbledore auf, doch dieser sah sie auffordernd an und deutete in Richtung der Tür.

deGazeville begleitete sie zur Tür und schloss sie zwinkernd direkt vor Harrys Nase. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Ron versuchten Harry, Ron und Hermine durch die geschlossene Tür etwas zu hören. Harry hatte in seinem vierten Schuljahr bereits einmal eine Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore, Fudge und dem falschen Moody durch diese Tür belauschen können. Und auch diesmal schien ihnen das Glück hold zu sein. Harry konnte deutlich Snape und deGazeville hören, die sich stritten.

„Das ist durchaus auch meine Angelegenheit, Professor Snape", hörte Harry deGazeville aufgebracht sagen

„Aber Sie können nicht einfach so zu einem Todessertreffen mitkommen, deGazeville", zischte Snape. „Wenn ich Sie mit zum Dunklen Lord nehme, bin ich geliefert."

„Und wie wollen Sie Wyrren da raus holen?", fragte der Verteidigungslehrer.

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Snape knurrend.

„Bitte, meine Herren!", konnte Harry Dumbledore beschwichtigen hören. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Severus, ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, wo das Todessertreffen stattfinden wird."

„Am Meall Dearg, in der Nähe von Kinloch", antwortete Snape.

„Ich werde Kingsley Bescheid sagen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange ich brauchen werde, um Ms. Malfoy da raus zu holen. Wenn die Auroren dazwischen kommen, könnte es zu spät sein, etwas für sie zu tun."

„So wie es zu spät für Sie war, etwas für Lucius Malfoy zu tun, Severus?", fragte deGazeville zweifelnd.

„Mir läuft die Zeit davon", knurrte Snape, „wenn ich mich nicht bald beeile, kann ich für gar nichts mehr garantieren."

Harry sah erschrocken zu Ron und Hermine, die ebenfalls ihre Köpfe erhoben hatten.

„Los, lasst uns zusehen, dass wir hier weg kommen!"

Zusammen spurteten sie die steinerne Treppe hinunter und konnten sich unten im Gang gerade noch in einem Treppenaufgang verstecken, als auch schon Snape den Wasserspeier passierte und neben diesem in einem versteckten Treppenaufgang verschwand.


	27. alte Runen

Alte Runen 

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wandte sich Hermine ratlos an Harry und Ron.

„Haben wir eine Möglichkeit sehr schnell heraus zu finden, wo dieser Ort ist von dem Snape sprach?", fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich habe einen Altlas von Schottland oben im Schlafsaal. Da können wir nachsehen. Aber ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du aus dem Schloss gehen solltest, Harry."

„Was ist, wenn Snape zu spät kommt, oder schlimmer, wirklich ein Todesser ist und nichts zu Wyrrens Rettung tut?", antwortete Harry.

„Wie willst du so schnell da hin kommen?", erwiderte Hermine. „Selbst wenn wir wieder die Thestrale nehmen, sind wir doch nicht so schnell!"

„Schade, dass wir die Apparierprüfung erst im Sommer ablegen können", meinte Ron.

Mittlerweile waren sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen.

„Ich sehe mich noch mal genauer in unserem Zimmer um. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch etwas Brauchbares", sagte Hermine und wandte sich zum Aufgang der zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

„Bring uns erst mal diesen Atlas runter", bat Harry sie.

„Habt ihr was erreicht?", fragte Parvati Harry.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Professor Dumbledore gesagt, was passiert ist."

Parvati schüttelte sich. „Jetzt verschwinden schon mitten aus Hogwarts Schüler."

„Wie hieß dieser Ort gleich noch mal?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Meall Dearg, in der Nähe von Kinloch hat Snape gesagt", erwiderte Ron.

Harry schlug den Atlas auf und begann zu suchen.

„So wird das ewig dauern", seufzte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Er stellte ihn senkrecht auf das Papier und sagte: „Meall Dearg". Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als Rons Zauberstab daraufhin begann, sich nach Süden zu bewegen und schließlich beim Zeichen eines Berges im Süden Schottlands stehen blieb.

„Wow", sagte Harry schwer beeindruckt. „Da wir aber nicht genau sagen können, wo genau wir uns befinden, ist es auch schwer zu sagen, wie lange man bis dahin fliegen würde, oder?"

Ron nickte.

„Du bist fest entschlossen, oder?", fragte er Harry.

Harry nickte und sah zu Hermine, die eben wieder aus den Mädchenschlafsälen auftauchte.

„Hier seht mal, was ich gefunden habe", sagte sie lächelnd.

Sie legte einen kleinen braunen Beutel auf den Tisch.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Ron.

„Runenstäbchen", erwiderte Hermine. „Könnt ihr euch noch an unsere Diskussion nach dem Todesserüberfall auf Hogsmeade erinnern, als wir uns gefragt haben, wie es deGazeville möglich war, aus dem Schloss zu verschwinden?"

Harry und Ron nickten.

„Nun, ich glaube, dass ist die Lösung. Die habe ich unter Wyrrens Bett gefunden", meinte Hermine.

„Wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Harry und wollte den Inhalt des Beutels auf der Tischplatte auskippen.

„Nein, Harry, nicht", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Diese Runen sind nur für ihren Besitzer bestimmt. Ich denke, wenn wir sie berühren, werden sie uns direkt zu ihrem Besitzer bringen."

„Du meinst, Druiden können per Runenstäbchen reisen?", fragte Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab mir schon so was in der Art gedacht. Ich habe im Fach Alte Runen mal was über Druidenrunen gelesen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Harry. Hermine sah ihn an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass man wirklich bei ihrem Besitzer raus kommt?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine knapp.

„Das ist es!", rief Ron begeistert. All die Niedergeschlagenheit wegen des verlorenen Quidditchspiels schien von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

„Damit kommen wir direkt zum Meall Dearg", sagte Harry zustimmend.

„Ich weiß nicht", wandte Hermine ein.

„Was auch immer ihr vorhabt", Ginny kam auf sie zu, „ihr solltet euch beeilen. Ich habe gerade die McGonagall draußen im vierten Stock getroffen und sie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich schätze, wir bekommen die Anweisung, auf keinen Fall den Gryffindorturm zu verlassen."

„Was haben wir denn vor?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

„Wir haben gerade heraus gefunden, wie wir Wyrren folgen könnten", meinte Harry leise.

Ginny nickte. „Gut, wir sollten auf jeden Fall etwas tun, oder?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Ron und schließlich auch Hermine nickten.

„Sobald die McGonagall wieder raus ist und uns gesehen hat, schleichen wir uns unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal. Wir treffen uns oben", schlug Harry vor.

Hermine steckte gerade den Beutel mit den Runen unter den Unhang als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und tatsächlich Professor McGonagall eintrat. Augenblicklich waren wieder alle Schüler still.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Sie aus Sicherheitsgründen hier im Gemeinschaftssaal bleiben müssen. Sicherlich muss ich Ihnen nicht mehr erzählen, was mit Ms. Malfoy passiert ist." Die meisten Schüler nickten.

„Bitte fassen Sie keine Gegenstände an, die Sie nicht kennen und die nicht aus Ihrem persönlichen Besitz stammen", fuhr McGonagall fort.

Es war alles andere als einfach, sich zu viert unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal zu schleichen. Sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts arbeitend, schafften Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny es schließlich bis zum Portraitloch. Dort half ihnen Neville, den sie oben im Schlafsaal eingeweiht hatten, indem er das Portrait öffnete.

Neville zögerte kurz vor dem offenen Portraitloch, dann folgte er Harry und den anderen. Harry konnte Seamus hören, der Neville verwirrt darauf hinwies, dass sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben sollten. Zu Harrys Erstaunen hatte Neville aber schon eine Ausrede parat.

„Ich habe mein Lehrbuch für Kräuterkunde in der Bibliothek vergessen. Ich geh nur schnell und hole es."

Und mit diesem Satz schloss er das Portrait von außen.

„Seid ihr noch da?", flüsterte Neville nun doch etwas unsicher.

„Wir warten am Ende des Ganges", erwiderte Hermine ebenso leise.

„Neville, du musst nicht mit uns kommen", sagte Hermine, als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren.

Außerhalb der Sichtweite der Fetten Dame und der anderen Portraits auf dem Gang zog Harry den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir sind die DA, oder?", antwortete Neville.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Münzen aktivieren?", schlug Ginny vor. „Dann kommen vielleicht noch mehr Leute mit."

Hermine nickte. „Dann müssen wir aber hoch in den Raum der Wünsche."

„Das geht nicht", warf Harry ein.

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Dort feiern die Slytherins ihren Quidditchpokal."

„Wie haben die von diesem Raum erfahren?", fragte Ron.

„Lancester und Andrews haben uns eingeladen, mit ihnen in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer zu feiern", erwiderte Harry.

„Wir könnten aber auf dem Gang warten", schlug Ron vor.

„Haben wir die Karte der Rumtreiber dabei?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte.

„Gut", erwiderte Hermine. „Dann sind wir gewarnt, wenn einer der Lehrer in der Nähe ist."

Harry holte die kleine, goldene Münze aus der Hosentasche, die Hermine im letzten Schuljahr für alle DA-Mitglieder verhext hatte. Damals hatten sie noch keinen festen Termin für ihre extra Verteidigungsstunden und um ihren geheimen Club vor Dolores Umbridge zu verbergen, hatten sie einen Weg finden müssen, wie sie möglichst unauffällig alle Mitglieder erreichen konnten. Harry musste das Datum auf der Münze mit einem Zauberspruch ändern und sofort begannen die Münzen der anderen warm zu werden.

„Hoffentlich hat wenigstens noch ein Teil der DA Leute diese Dinger hier eingesteckt", sagte Harry und veränderte das Datum der Münze.

„Los, wir laufen runter zum Raum der Wünsche und sehen nach", schlug Harry vor.

Da die anderen keine Einwände hatten, folgten sie ihm.

Luna erwartete sie gegenüber dem Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten.

„Die Tür geht nicht auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Vielleicht bin ich doch völlig bescheuert", meinte sie missmutig an Harry und die anderen gewandt.

„Wieso geht die Tür nicht auf?", wunderte sich Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das muss doch irgendwie gehen", erwiderte Ron und ging dreimal mit geschlossenen Augen an der leeren Wand gegenüber dem Wandteppich entlang. Doch nichts geschah.

„Welchen Raum hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Hermine.

„Den alten DA-Raum", antwortete Ron.

„Vielleicht kann man den Raum der Wünsche nicht doppelt belegen", überlegte Harry.

„Das könnte tatsächlich sein", meinte Hermine nachdenklich und forderte Harry auf, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu aktivieren.

Terry Boot und Sally-Anne Perks kamen wenige Augenblicke später um die nächste Ecke gebogen.

„Wo ist Blaise?", fragte Hermine die Slytherin.

„Habt ihr die alten Münzen aktiviert?", fragte Terry Boot und holte seine goldene Münze aus der Hosentasche.

Harry nickte.

„Was ist das denn?", wollte Sally-Anne wissen.

„Erzählen wir dir später", sagte Hermine. „Versuch du mal, ob du in den Raum kommst, in dem eure Quidditchmannschaft gerade feiert."

„Ihr wisst schon, dass wir eigentlich in unseren Haustürmen bleiben sollten?", fragte Terry Harry und die anderen.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", erkundigte sich Luna.

„Wyrren Malfoy ist verschwunden", erklärte Ron. „Und Snape ist unterwegs zu einem Todessertreffen."

„Snape ist ein Todesser?", schrie Terry erschrocken auf. „Ich hab es doch schon immer geahnt!"

„Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort hinter Wyrrens Entführung steckt", erwiderte Harry. Alle bis auf Ron und Hermine zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Und wahrscheinlich hat Snape Lucius Malfoy im Auftrag von Voldemort umgebracht", sagte Ron düster.

Harry blickte auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ron hatte es zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben geschafft, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen. Auch Hermine lächelte Ron anerkennend an.

„Na sicher hat er das getan. Schließlich hat Voldemort ihm die Anweisung gegeben, das Gift heraus zu holen", richtete sich Harry an Ron.

„Die Tür", rief Luna und deutete auf die Wand, an der gerade Sally-Anne zum dritten Mal vorbei gegangen war.

„Los alle rein!", rief Hermine. „Filch ist hierher unterwegs."

Die Slytherinmannschaft, Blaise Zabini saß in ihrer Mitte und trank gerade aus Morags McDougals Butterbierflasche, staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry und die anderen so plötzlich in den Raum gestürmt kamen.

„Cool, dass ihr doch noch kommt", meinte Lancester.

Hermine drückte eilig die Tür hinter Luna, die als letzte eintrat, zu.

„Wir warten, bis Filch weg ist und dann rennen wir runter in die Eingangshalle", sagte Harry. Ron und Ginny nickten. Hermine kontrollierte die Karte der Rumtreiber weiter wachsam.

„Da ist Snape. Er scheint es ziemlich eilig zu haben, aus dem Schloss zu kommen", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Was ist mit euch los?", fragte Blaise irritiert.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf Wyrren Malfoy. Voldemort hat sie mit einem Portschlüssel aus Hogwarts geholt", erklärte Harry. Wieder atmeten alle bis auf Hermine und Ron tief ein, als er Voldemorts Namen benutzte.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht immer diesen Namen benutzen", meinte Ginny leise.

„Können wir das später ausdiskutieren?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Alle drehten sich erstaunt zu ihm um.

„Na, ich meine", begann er und lief knallrot an. „Wir wollten doch Wyrren retten, oder?"

„Was würden wir nur ohne die Gryffindors machen, die immer die Welt retten müssen?", grinste Lancester und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das heißt, von euch kommt keiner mit?", wollte Hermine wissen. Blaise und Sally-Anne vermieden es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Filch ist weg. Wir können dann los", meinte Ginny nach einem Blick auf die Karte.

Harry nickte und wenig später rannten er, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna durch die Eingangshalle. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war die Eingangstür noch nicht verschlossen. Immer im Schatten des Schlosses bleibend, liefen sie in Richtung Wald. Kurz vor den Gewächshäusern packte plötzlich Ginny Harry und Ron, die vor ihr liefen, hart am Kragen ihrer Umhänge und riss sie zurück.

„Professor Sprout", zischte sie leise und deutete nach vorn. Professor Sprout stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und war in ein Gespräch mit Professor deGazeville vertieft. Die beiden Lehrer schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch Harry hätte schwören können, dass sich deGazevilles Kopf kurz in ihre Richtung bewegt hätte, als Ginny sie zurückriss.

Harry, Ron und die anderen beeilten sich einige Meter zurück zu schleichen.

„Gehen wir zurück?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, wir warten", meinte Harry und es schien ihm, als sagte eine Stimme in ihm drin, dass er genau das tun solle.

Harry hatte sich zurück zum Schloss gedreht und sah, wie Hermine plötzlich ihre Augen weit aufriss. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erblickte deGazeville, der auf sie zukam.

„Die Thestrale werden euch nicht schnell genug zum Meall Dearg bringen. Denn dorthin seid ihr gewiss unterwegs", sagte deGazeville und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

Harry nickte. deGazeville sah ihnen allen einzeln in die Augen und schwieg.

„Folgt mir zum Waldrand", forderte er sie schließlich auf.

Kaum hatten sie die ersten Bäume unweit von Hagrids Hütte erreicht, zauberte deGazeville einen Patronus hervor, der in Richtung Schloss verschwand.

„Ich kann nicht hier sitzen bleiben und nichts tun", erklärte er kurz, dann holte er ein kleines Päckchen aus seinem Umhang hervor, das er in seine Hand hinein leerte. Harry überraschte es nicht wirklich, als deGazeville ebenfalls Runenstäbchen in der Hand hielt.

„Damit sind wir innerhalb weniger Minuten am Meall Dearg", erklärte der Druide.

„Ähm, Professor", meinte Hermine und zog den Beutel mit Wyrrens Runenstäbchen aus ihrer Tasche.

„Wo habt ihr die her?", wunderte sich deGazeville. „Na, ist jetzt auch egal. Mit Wyrrens Runen kommen wir näher und präziser an den Ort, an dem sie ist."

„Das ist aber bestimmt keine gute Idee", wandte Hermine ein und schien etwas auszusprechen, was auch Harry schon einige Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

„Professor, wenn die Runen uns direkt zu Wyrren bringen, landen wir doch direkt mitten in einem Todessertreffen, oder?"

„Genau da wollen wir ja hin, Hermine", erwiderte deGazeville lächelnd. Hermine sah sich ratsuchend zu Harry und den anderen um und konnte deGazevilles Lächeln nicht erwidern.

„Um euch alle zu beruhigen", sagte deGazeville, „wir werden nicht genau an der Stelle heraus kommen, an der sich Wyrren zur Zeit befindet. Es gibt immer die Möglichkeit, den Erscheinungsort etwas zu verschieben. Das Einzige, worauf wir achten müssen, ist, dass wir zusammen bleiben müssen."

Der hochgewachsene Lehrer trat noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter unter die Bäume und verteilte die Runen.

„Noch was. Meine Bedingung, euch mit zu nehmen, ist, dass, egal was passiert, ihr macht, was ich euch sage." Er sah sie ernst an und erst als Harry und die anderen zustimmend nickten, fuhr er fort.

„Fasst euch fest an den Händen und nehmt die Runen in die linke Hand", forderte er sie auf. Dann murmelte er leise Worte in einer alten Sprache, die Harry nicht verstand. Wenige Sekunden später begann der Boden unter seinen Füssen wackelig zu werden. Ein grauer Dunstschleier legte sich über die Bäume, die kaum noch zu sehen waren, und schließlich ganz verschwanden. Dann entstanden aus dem Nebel neue Formen, die schnell immer mehr an Kontur gewannen.

Sie standen am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung am Fuße eines hohen, dicht mit Kiefern bewachsenen Berges. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte alles in einen unwirklichen Schein. Hinter ihnen waren zwischen den Bäumen Felsbrocken zu sehen, um die herum ein Pfad führte.

„Hinter die Felsen!", forderte deGazeville sie auf.

Kaum hatten sie den Wald betreten, hörten sie Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Lichtung. Instinktiv duckten sie sich mehr in den Schatten der Felsen.

Zwei Frauen, beide in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, liefen zügig über die Lichtung.

„Ich würde zu gern wissen, wieso der Dunkle Lord uns nicht direkt zum Treffpunkt apparieren lässt", sagte die vordere die beiden Frauen, die Harry sofort als Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte. Jähe Wut loderte in ihm auf. Diese Frau hatte ihm und seinem Paten soviel Leid zu gefügt, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre und sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hätte. Ein heftiger Schmerz, der seine Narbe durchzuckte, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. deGazeville legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sofort ließ der Schmerz nach.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat eine Überraschung für seine treuen Anhänger", erwiderte die andere Frau. Narzissa Malfoy schien vor Aufregung so unruhig zu sein, dass sie beinahe über eine Wurzel gestolpert wäre.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Wyrren. Er hat Wyrren", antwortete sie emotionslos.

„Deine Tochter?" Bellatrix blieb stehen und starrte Narzissa an.

„Lucius' Tochter", sagte Narzissa bitter. „Wie schade, dass er das nicht mehr miterleben kann. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich heraus finde, wer diese kleine Schlampe ist, wegen der ich unbedingt noch eine Tochter bekommen sollte, dann wird sie sich wünschen, ihre verfluchte Mutter hätte nie auch nur einen Gedanken an meinen Ehemann verschwendet!", ereiferte sich Narzissa.

Bellatrix starrte Narzissa weiterhin an.

„Lucius hat dich betrogen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Narzissa schnaubte widerwillig. „Dieser Bastard. Ich habe es erst vor kurzem heraus gefunden. Sie haben sogar ein Kind zusammen. Das muss ungefähr in Dracos Alter sein. Plötzlich wusste ich auch, wieso Lucius unbedingt noch ein Kind haben wollte."

Belatrix lachte humorlos auf. „Eine legitime Tochter. Und ich dachte schon, dein Verrat an Lucius war die Rache dafür, wie er dich immer behandelt hat."

„Ist es auch", sagte Narzissa und eilte davon.

Bellatrix hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen und sagte noch etwas, was Harry aber nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

„Worum ging es da?", fragte Ron verwirrt, als die beiden Schwestern nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Harry hob ratlos die Schultern.

„Lucius Malfoy hat noch ein uneheliches Kind", sagte Hermine.

deGazeville nickte. „Das erklärt eine Menge. Zum Beispiel wieso er sich immer so unausgeglichen Wyrren gegenüber verhalten hat."

Harry sah fragend zu Hermine, doch weder sie noch deGazeville schienen Willens, weitere Erklärungen abzugeben. Die beiden schienen mehr zu verstehen, als er selbst. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was das alles mit Wyrrens Entführung zu tun haben sollte.

„Folgen wir den beiden", sagte deGazeville. „Doch seid auf der Hut. Bellatrix Lestrange ist gefährlich!"

„Narzissa Malfoy ebenfalls", dachte Harry. Ihm fiel das erste Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres wieder ein. Damals hatte Wyrren erzählt, dass ihre Mutter im St. Mungo Hospital war, da ihr Vater sie geschlagen hatte. Irgendwo hatte er mal den Spruch mitbekommen, dass die Rache von Frauen fürchterlich sein konnte. In diesem Falle war sie höchst endgültig. Lucius Malfoy war bereits tot.


	28. Meall Dearg

**Meall Dearg**

Der Pfad führte sie tiefer in den Wald hinein. Unter den Kiefern wurde es rasch dunkel. Die Felsen, die von der Lichtung aus zu sehen waren, erhoben sich drohend zu beiden Seiten des Pfades. Harry fröstelte unwillkürlich, obwohl es nicht wirklich kalt war. Von den beiden Hexen, denen sie folgten, war weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören. Plötzlich ließ deGazeville sie alle anhalten. Der Pfad bog vor ihnen nach links ab und der Druide sah vorsichtig um den Felsen herum.

„Das dachte ich mir doch fast", murmelte er, als er zu Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna zurück kam.

Harry sah ihn wie die anderen auch fragend an.

„Da vorn ist eine weitere Lichtung", erklärte deGazeville. „Dort sammeln sich gerade einige Todesser. Wir sollten von dem Weg hier verschwinden, denn es ist nicht gewiss, ob nicht noch mehr Todesser hier entlang kommen."

Dann führte er sie ein kleines Stück zurück und durch eine Lücke in der Felswand. Sie mussten einige Meter einen steilen Hang hinauf klettern.

Harry und Ron waren die ersten, die oben ankamen und halfen den Mädchen und Neville.

„Passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu viel Lärm macht!", warnte deGazeville sie.

Oberhalb des Pfades zwischen den Felsen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch hohes Gras. Wenig später kamen sie zu einigen Büschen, hinter denen der Hang wieder abfiel, um auf der Lichtung, die deGazeville gesehen hatte, zu münden.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville krochen vorsichtig durch das Gebüsch. deGazeville begann wieder in seinem Umhang zu kramen und holte ein kleines Stückchen Holz hervor. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Druide es sorgsam mit Erde bestreute, diese wieder weg bließ und einige Worte murmelte. Augenblicklich hatte deGazeville einen Stab in der Hand, der ihm locker bis zum Kinn reichen musste.

„Damit kann ich besser zaubern, als damit", sagte er leise und hielt in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab, den Harry von ihm kannte.

„Was sagt deine Narbe, Harry?", fragte deGazeville.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie tut nicht mehr weh, wenn Sie das meinen."

DeGazeville runzelte die Stirn. „Das muss bedeuten, dass Voldemort noch nicht hier ist. Versuchen wir näher ran zu kommen."

Das Gebüsch war breiter, als es von hinten ausgesehen hatte, und so konnten sie recht nah an die Lichtung heran schleichen. Harry hockte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine und konnte Wyrren sehen, die nur wenige Meter vor ihnen im Gras hockte. Ein Tuch verhüllte ihren Kopf und sie schluchzte leise. Etwa zehn Todesser waren bereits versammelt und in der Mitte der Lichtung brannte ein helles Feuer. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war der dunkle Eingang einer Höhle zu sehen.

Eine maskierte Gestalt trat zu Wyrren.

„Steh auf!", sagte eine barsche Frauenstimme.

Wyrren horchte auf.

„Mum?", fragte sie zögernd.

Die maskierte Frau zog Wyrren grob das Tuch vom Kopf und lachte höhnisch.

„Mum, hilf mir!", flehte Wyrren.

Doch Narzissa Malfoy lachte nur noch schriller und zog ihre Kapuze von Kopf.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, du dumme, nichtsnutzige Göre! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich keine Tochter mehr habe!"

„Warum?", fragte Wyrren leise.

Narzissa begann irre zu lachen.

„Das fragst du mich? Du wagst es tatsächlich, mich das zu fragen?", schrie sie. „Als erstes schaffst du es nicht einmal, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Alle deine Vorfahren waren im ehrenwerten Slytherin! Und wo landest du? In Gryffindor! Jedes andere Haus wäre noch zu verschmerzen gewesen, aber ausgerechnet Gryffindor!", begann sie mit schriller Stimme aufzuzählen. „Du hast mir so lange den Kopf verdreht, bis ich endlich zu gestimmt habe, dich nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen und dann das! Als dein Vater alles heraus fand, hat er mich krankenhausreif geschlagen. Wie erbärmlich! Nenne mir doch nur einen Grund, wieso ich meinen Kopf für dich hin halten sollte? Dann die Geschichte mit Black. Du bist nach Malfoy Manor gekommen und hast mich so verhext, dass ich unseren höchst wertvollen Gefangenen freigelassen habe. Welch eine Schande du über unsere Familie gebracht hast! Hast du auch nur einmal daran gedacht, was das für Konsequenzen für mich und deinen Vater haben könnte? Nein, natürlich hast du das in deinem gryffindor'schen Übermut nicht getan", spuckte sie aus.

„Als nächstes habe ich erfahren, dass dein verdammter Vater mich all die Jahre mit einer anderen betrogen hat. Und dann war mir auf einmal klar, wieso er unbedingt noch ein Kind haben wollte. Er wollte eine legitime Tochter haben."

„Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", weinte Wyrren.

„Was das mit dir zu tun hat?", schrie Narzissa weiter, die neugierig zuhörenden Todesser nicht beachtend. „Ich wollte nicht noch ein Kind! Einen Erben zu haben, reichte doch völlig aus. Aber nein, dein Vater war völlig von der Idee besessen, noch ein Mädchen haben zu wollen. Und dann kamst du", sagte Narzissa abschätzig.

„Er hat mich all die Jahre belogen und betrogen", sagte Narzissa hart. „Niemand, auch kein Lucius Malfoy hintergeht Narzissa Black!"

„Wo ist Vater?", fragte Wyrren.

Narzissa lachte wieder höhnisch auf.

„Der wird dir nicht helfen können, Schätzchen!"

Wyrrens Mutter begann aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen.

„Nachdem du mich verhext hattest und ich wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, versuchte doch dein Vater tatsächlich, mich unter einen Imperiusfluch zu setzen, damit nicht raus kommt, dass Black verschwunden war. Aber ich konnte schließlich doch dem Dunklen Lord eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen und so hat der arme Lucius seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Aber vorher", sie grinste Wyrren kalt an, „vorher habe ich ihn noch dazu überredet, dir diese alte Kette zu schenken. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass ich den dazu gehörigen Ring dem Dunklen Lord brachte. Er war sehr erfreut über dieses Geschenk. Jeder, der den Ring besitzt, kann den Träger der Kette zu sich rufen. Jeder Zeit", säuselte sie.

„Ich bin sicher, in Hogwarts haben sie die Kette auf schwarze Magie untersucht", meinte Narzissa geringschätzig. „Aber da ist keine Magie, die man so leicht finden könnte", lachte sie tonlos.

„Genug davon!", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und zerrte Wyrren ein Stück näher ans Feuer.

„Cruc-", begann sie, doch in diesem Augenblick war deGazeville aufgesprungen und schrie: „Impedimenta!"

Dann warf er seinen kleinen Zauberstab weg. Narzissa Malfoy fiel auf der Stelle um. Die Todesser starrten deGazeville erschrocken an.

„Schnappt euch Wyrren und flieht in den Wald", schrie deGazeville Harry zu und stürzte sich mitten in den Todesser.

Harry sah fasziniert, wie deGazeville mit dem langen Zauberstab Flüche abblockte. Aus der Spitze fuhren gelbe Blitze heraus und einen Todesser erledigte er mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf. Gleichzeitig schien deGazevilles Umhang heller zu werden und eine seltsame Aura entstand um ihn herum.

„Harry!", riss ihn Hermine aus seinen Gedanken. Von deGazeville gedeckt, rannten sie aus ihrem Versteck zu Wyrren, die versuchte, ihre Handfesseln zu lösen. Hermine zerschnitt sie mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„In den Wald", rief Hermine Wyrren zu und duckte sich unter einem Fluch weg. Harry drehte sich um und hexte einem Todesser ein „Tarantalegua" an den Hals. Luna und Ginny blockten ebenfalls Flüche ab. Harry war sehr stolz auf ihre Schildzauber.

„Nein", sagte er plötzlich. Ein stechender Schmerz ging von seiner Stirn aus. Er wagte es kaum, zum Waldrand zu sehen. Doch eigentlich wusste er es schon. Voldemort war gekommen und betrat die Lichtung.

Harry entschied sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„In die Höhle!", sagte Harry, packte Ron und Neville am Kragen und zog sie mit sich. Ginny und Luna halfen Wyrren auf, die ihnen mit Hermine zusammen folgten.

„In den Wald!", rief deGazeville, der sie in die falsche Richtung laufen sah und noch nicht Voldemorts Ankunft bemerkt zu haben schien.

Mehrere laute Knalle ließen Harry zusammenzucken. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und konnte einige Auroren sehen, sie soeben appariert waren. Nun liefen auch zwei Todesser in Richtung der Höhle. Hermine schockte sie.

„Gut gemacht!", rief Harry und rannte weiter.

In der Höhle brannte kein Licht. Sie liefen, bis der Schein des Feuers sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte, dann hielten sie an, um nach Atem zu ringen.

„Vermutlich gibt es hier noch Nebengänge", sagte Harry und wollte gerade mit seinem Zauberstab Licht machen, als er eine leise Stimme aus der Dunkelheit zischen hörte:

„Ihr hättet auf euren Lehrer warten sollen!"

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Snape. Wie angewurzelt blieb er mit erhobenen Zauberstab stehen.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass Potter der Superheld sich nicht zurück halten kann!"

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen war er nicht in der Lage, etwas laut zu sagen. Snape lachte böse auf und trat an ihn heran.

„Potter, du hättest besser dir und den anderen Kindern in der DA beibringen sollen, ohne Worte zu zaubern."

Hinter ihnen wurden Stimmen laut und Snape wechselte plötzlich den Ton.

„Lauft nach rechts. Dort kommt ihr in eine größere Kammer. Dort versteckt ihr euch und wartet, bis ihr abgeholt werdet. Biegt unterwegs nicht ab!", befahl er.

Harry wollte etwas sagen.

„Nicht jetzt!", sagte Snape. Und mit einem „Finite" hob er die Sprechhemmung auf.

„Nach rechts. Lauft schon!"

Schritte kamen in der Dunkelheit immer näher. Snape lief ihnen entgegen und ließ seinen Zauberstab hell erleuchten.

„Ich hab die Bälger gesehen. Sie sind hier links runter gelaufen", hörte Harry ihn rufen und atmete auf.

Harry und die anderen liefen in die Richtung, die Snape ihnen gewiesen hatte. Der Gang war nur spärlich mit einzelnen Fackeln beleuchtet, die Wände grob behauen. Vor und hinter ihnen krachte es laut und die Wände gaben ein lautes Echo wider. Erschrocken hielten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Wyrren und Neville inne. Vor ihnen verzweigte sich der Gang erneut. Von der linken Seite waren eilige Schritte zu hören. Wieder gab es einen lauten Knall. Diesmal jedoch deutlich näher. Ginny keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Da lang!", meinte Harry und deutete auf den anderen Abzweig.

Hastig zogen sie sich zurück, doch nicht schnell genug. Hinter Hermine, die Wyrren leicht stützte, traf ein Fluch in die Felswand, riss mit einem lauten Poltern einen Teil der Steine in den Gang und versperrten ihnen den Rückweg. Im letzten Aufflackern der wenigen Fackeln konnte Harry gerade noch eine Staubwand sehen, die sich da bildete, wo sie eben noch gewesen waren. Dann erloschen die Fackeln endgültig und sie standen im Dunkeln. Vorsichtig nach beiden Seiten tastend, versuchte Harry sich neu zu orientieren und rings um ihn herum konnte er die anderen hören, die mühsam beherrscht gegen ihre Panik anzukämpfen schienen.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt hier wieder raus?" flüsterte Ron und Harry konnte deutlich das angestrengte Atmen seines Freundes hören.

Harry, der gerade überlegte, ob sie einen Lumoszauber riskieren konnten, um abzuschätzen, ob es nicht doch eine Lücke in dem Trümmerhaufen hinter ihnen gab, raunte Ron ein leises: „Pst!" zu, da deutlich, wenn auch durch den Steinhaufen gedämmt, Stimmen zu hören waren.

„Die Gören sind da hinter gelaufen!" sagte eine raue Männerstimme. „Potter und die Malfoy sind wichtig, was mit dem Rest passiert, ist dem dunklen Lord egal!"

„Lauft weiter hinter!" schlug Harry vor und tastete so leise wie möglich nach der Wand. Neben ihm keuchte Neville leise auf, als Harry auf etwas weiches trat.

„Entschuldigung, Neville", flüsterte Harry und drehte sich in die Richtung um, in der er seine Freunde vermutete. „Haltet euch an die Wand, wir müssen hier weg."

Hinter ihnen polterte und krachte es wieder und Harry hatte die starke Vermutung, dass die Todesser begannen, die Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen, um ihnen folgen zu können. So schnell es ohne Licht ging, folgte Harry dem Gang und unterdrückte nicht nur einmal einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei, als er mit dem Kopf an vorstehende Felsbrocken knallte. Hinter sich konnte er leise Schritte hören, die jedoch von dem Poltern im Gang meistens übertönt wurden. Dann hörte die Wand plötzlich auf. Eine kleinere Gestalt prallte gegen seinen Rücken und Harry verlor den Halt.

„Hermine? Ginny?" fragte er verwundert und tastete hinter sich, wo er in lange Haare griff.

„Nein, Wyrren", flüsterte eine verängstigte Stimme.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Leichte Panik kroch in Harry auf, er konnte niemand anderes mehr hören. Wenn er hier hingefallen war, hätten doch die anderen längst hier sein müssen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Wyrren leise. „Vorhin sind wir glaub ich wieder an einer Abzweigung vorbei gekommen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Was soll's", Harry atmete tief durch und erhellte den Raum um sie herum mit einem leisen „Lumos". Sie standen in einer hohen Kammer. An den Wände lief Wasser herab und sammelte sich am anderen Ende der Kammer. Die Decke der Kammer konnte Harry im Licht seines Zauberstabes nicht sehen. Es gab einen kleinen Durchgang, durch den sie wohl hier herein gekommen waren. Von Ron, Hermine und den anderen dreien war nichts zu sehen. Harry wollte eben zu dem Ausgang gehen und in den Gang hinaus leuchten, als es draußen wieder laut krachte, leise Schreie zu hören waren und jemand schnell rannte. Da Harry nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte, von einem Todesser entdeckt zu werden, zog er schnell wieder den Kopf ein und dämmte das Licht seines Zauberstabes.

Dann wendete er sich wieder Wyrren zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er sie leise und strich ihr beruhigend über die Schultern.

Wyrren, die noch immer weinend am Boden saß, hob leicht den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich wieder Schritte der Höhle näherten. Erschrocken fuhr Harry mit erhobenen Zauberstab herum und atmete beruhigt durch. deGazeville eilte auf sie zu.

„Harry, Wyrren", flüsterte er, „ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Harry nickte, während Wyrren sich energisch die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Passt auf, es ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte deGazeville und sah sich wachsam um. „Wyrren, du musst Harry schützen, hörst du? Ich werde versuchen, die anderen Schüler zu finden."

Wyrren Malfoy sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Illusionen", erwiderte deGazeville und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Wyrren nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab.

DeGazeville begann leise zu singen und aus dem Nichts traten fünf Jungen aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen. Harry stockte der Atem. Diese Fünf waren genaue Abbilder seiner Selbst.

„Du musst ihn aufhalten, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst. Es wird heute noch keine endgültige Entscheidung fallen. Halte ihn einfach auf, bis wir die anderen hier raus geholt haben, ja?"

Harry sah deGazeville stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was soll ich-", begann Harry, wurde jedoch von panischen Stimmen unterbrochen, die in der Höhle widerhallten. Ihnen folgten barsch gebrüllte Befehle. DeGazeville sprang auf.

„Wir sehen uns draußen", sagte er, während er zum Ausgang der Kammer lief.

Ein heißer Schmerz auf der Stirn durchfuhr Harry. Jemand schien in seinem Kopf mit einem großen Hammer gegen seine Stirn zu schlagen. Die Höhle verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er konnte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen fühlen.

„Harry Potter. Und wieder treffen sich unsere Wege. Doch diesmal ist kein Dumbledore da, der dich rettet. Heute korrigieren wir die Vergangenheit."

Voldemort stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt in der Dunkelheit. Er murmelte etwas und darauf hin erschien eine kleine Kugel aus reinem Licht, die an die Decke der Kammer schwebte. Harry, dessen Schmerzen im Kopf schlagartig nachgelassen hatten, konnte sehen, wie sich Voldemorts hässliche Fratze zu einem Grinsen verzog.

Wyrren begann zu singen und duckte sich blitzartig weg, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob. Neben Harry entstanden plötzlich nebelhafte Gestalten, die, immer klarer werdend, zwischen Harry und Voldemort hin und her gingen. Wyrren erzeugte weitere Illusionen von Harry, die nicht so perfekt wie deGazevilles Kreationen, trotzdem nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden waren. Voldemort sah irritiert von Harry zu Wyrren und zu den Potterillusionen. Harry schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wenn es ihm gelang immer in Bewegung zu bleiben, sollte es für Voldemort unmöglich sein, zu unterscheiden, wer der wirklich, echte Harry war. Er rannte nach links. Ein Teil der Illusionen folgte ihm, er drängelte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und half Wyrren, sich hinter einen Felsbrocken zu verstecken. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie die Illusionen keineswegs nur rumstanden, sondern sich genauso hektisch bewegten, wie er.

„Adava Kedavra", ertönte Voldemorts zornige Stimme.

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum, doch Voldemort hatte sich nach rechts gewandt und eine der Illusionen mit seinem Fluch getroffen. Ein wenig neugierig blickte Harry auf die Illusion, die sich durch den Todesfluch jedoch nicht auflöste, sondern merkwürdig verzerrt weiter durch die Halle lief.

„Ich kriege dich schon noch, Potter!", schrie Voldemort wutentbrannt und feuerte den Todesfluch auf die nächste Illusion mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Nacheinander wurden die Illusionen getroffen und wandelten verschoben und verzerrt weiter durch die Kammer.

Die ihm am nächsten stehenden Potterillusionen stellten sich in einer lockeren Pentagrammformation um Harry auf. Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab und die Illusionen folgten seinem Beispiel ohne eine einzige Sekunde Zeitverzögerung. Eine seltsame Kraft durchfloss Harry. In seinem Hinterkopf begann eine Idee zu wachsen. Das Wissen, dass das Pentagramm seine magischen Kräfte verstärken würde, kam wie aus dem Nichts. Voldemort versuchte noch immer die verzerrten Illusionen, die sich um Wyrren geschart hatten, zu vertreiben. Ein weiterer grüner Blitzstrahl traf eine dieser Harry Potter Illusionen. Als würde er in einen gewölbten Spiegel sehen, konnte Harry das Abbild seines Körpers nach hinten, nach links und rechts verbogen sehen.

Harry konzentrierte sich. Er fühlte, wie sich der Bogen spannte und die Worte in seinen Gedanken Form annahmen. Mit einem Male verspürte er eine eisige Kälte von seinem Zauberstab ausgehen und seine Hand begann leicht zu zittern. Voldemort wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Harry konnte kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass Voldemort nur schwerlich in der Lage sein sollte, zu erkennen, welcher der sechs der echte Harry Potter war.

Als Voldemort den Zauberstab erneut auf die Gruppe richtete, sprach Harry den Zauberspruch.

„Raon deighe."

Die Macht des Spruches warf ihn nach hinten und er landete unsanft auf dem harten Felsboden. Beim Sturz verlor er seinen Zauberstab.

„Oh nein", keuchte er erschrocken und richtete sich auf, bereit Voldemorts nächstem Fluch durch einen Hechtsprung zur Seite auszuweichen. Doch Voldemort schoss keinen Fluch auf ihn ab. Harry rückte sich seine Brille wieder gerade und erblickte einen riesigen Eisklumpen. Eine dicke Eisschicht hatte Voldemort umhüllt.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry.

„Harry!", Wyrrens Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir müssen hier weg. Er beginnt schon wieder zu schmelzen."

„Accio Zauberstab", rief Harry und fing seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Wo sind die fünf Illusionen hin?", fragte er. Wyrren drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Sie sind weg. Oh Gott!", schrie sie mit immer panischer werdenden Stimme.

„Was hast du?", fragte Harry sie und ergriff ihre Schultern.

„John. Oh nein", schluchzte Wyrren.

„Was soll mit deGazeville sein?", fragte Harry.

Doch dann hielt er inne. Wenn die Illusionen verschwunden waren, die der Verteidigungslehrer geschickt hatte, dann musste irgendetwas ihn daran hindern, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Oder, schlimmer, durchfuhr es Harry jäh, er war schwer verletzt. Nein, tot konnte er nicht sein. Keine Toten. Harry packte Wyrrens Arm, warf noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu dem dampfenden Voldemort, der noch immer unter der dicken Eisdecke steckte und rannte mit Wyrren im Schlepptau zum Ausgang der Höhle.

Die Fackeln brannten wieder und warfen ein unruhiges Licht auf den Gang, der sich vor ihnen mehrfach verzweigte. Harry konnte sehen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er und Wyrren es geschafft hatten, zusammen zu bleiben und sich nicht auch noch verloren hatten. Die Todesser hatten tatsächlich den eingestürzten Gang soweit geräumt, dass man durch den Trümmerhaufen hindurch kriechen konnte.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Zauberer mit kahlem Kopf dirigierte gerade weitere Auroren, gefangene Todesser weg zu schaffen. Als Harry Shacklebolt sah, atmete er erleichtert auf und rutschte hastig den Steinhaufen herunter.

„Wo sind die anderen?" rief er Kingsley entgegen.

Der Auror drehte sich zu Harry und Wyrren um und lächelte kurz.

„Du hast es mal wieder geschafft, Harry." Dann zog er Harry an den Schultern näher zu sich heran und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter, ehe er sich an Wyrren wendete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Kleine?"

Doch ehe Wyrren antworten konnte, schob sich Harry zwischen die beiden.

„Kingsley, wir müssen hier weg. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Eiswind Voldemort gefangen halten kann. Als wir weg sind, fing er schon an zu tauen", meinte Harry eindringlich. „deGazeville und die anderen fehlen aber noch."

„Die sind schon draußen", antwortete Shacklebolt leicht bedrückt und schob Harry und Wyrren zum Ausgang der Höhle.


	29. gestelle Weichen

Gestellte Weichen 

Draußen auf der Lichtung brannten inzwischen mehrere Feuer. Harry eilte auf Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville zu, die alle von kleineren Schrammen abgesehen, unverletzt zu sein schienen. Erleichtert umarmte er Ron und Hermine.

„Was ist passiert? Ihr wart plötzlich weg" fragte er sie besorgt.

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als mehrere Auroren auf sie zu kamen, unter ihnen Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Diese Männer hier werden mit euch zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren", meinte der Kingsley bestimmt. „Dort erwarten euch schon einige Lehrer und Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nickte und sah plötzlich Dumbledore im Gespräch mit einem älteren Zauberer auf der Wiese.

„Dumbledore ist hier gewesen?" fragte er verwundert.

„Natürlich, mein Junge", antwortete Kingsley. „Was meinst du, woher die Auroren gekommen sind?"

„Wo ist deGazeville?" erkundigte sich Harry besorgt. Den und Snape konnte er auf der Lichtung nicht sehen.

„Das erzählen wir euch später, ihr müsst jetzt erst mal hier weg", meinte Kingsley und schob Harry auf einen der Auroren zu, die mit ihm zusammen gekommen waren.

Erschrocken sah Harry zu Kingsley auf, doch ehe er etwas antworten konnte, machte sich auch schon ein beengendes Gefühl in seiner Brust breit. Jemand schien die Luft aus seinen Ohren zu saugen und alles tat ihm auf ein Mal weh. Ehe er sich jedoch wundern konnte, was da mit ihm passierte, wusste er, dass er gerade apparierte und schon kurz darauf konnte er den dunklen Schatten und die Lichter von Hogwarts sehen.

Eine besorgte Madame Pomfrey, ein wütender Hagrid mit einem großen schwarzen Hund an seiner Seite und eine etwas um die Nase blasse McGonagall erwarteten die Schüler und geleiteten sie in den Krankenflügel, ohne auf Wyrrens Fragen bezüglich deGazeville einzugehen. Hagrid war bald wieder verschwunden, aber Sirius war in seiner Hundform nicht von Harrys Seite wegzubekommen.

„Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an", meinte Harry bittend zu Sirius, der seinen Kopf auf Harrys Beine gelegt hatte und ihn aus großen Hundeaugen ansah.

„Ich warne dich, Sirius, wenn du dich verwandelst!" knurrte Madame Pomfrey missmutig.

Harry sah die Medihexe verwundert an. „Wieso?" fragte er sie.

Madame Pomfrey seufzte kurz und sah Harry dann ernst an.

„Weil", begann sie mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme, „hier jeden Moment ein Auror rein kommen kann. Und die sollten Sirius jetzt wirklich nicht sehen, oder?"

Auf Harrys Züge legte sich ein verlegendes Lächeln. „Ja, Madame Pomfrey, da haben Sie sicher Recht."

Der Hund vor Harrys Bett begann leise zu winseln und wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür, die kurz darauf aufgestoßen wurde. Mehrere Männer, unter ihnen tatsächlich drei Auroren in der Begleitung von Dumbledore und Shacklebolt ließen eine Bahre in den Krankenflügel schweben. Sofort stand Madame Pomfrey auf und eilte zu ihnen, zog eine spanische Wand um eins der Betten am Rande, so dass Harry nichts mehr sehen konnte. Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf Rons Bett, der genauso gespannt guckte, wie die anderen. Wyrren begann wieder zu weinen und sofort legten Luna und Ginny ihre Arme tröstend um das Mädchen.

„deGazeville?" fragte Harry leise Ron und Hermine.

„Wenn sie ihn hier her gebracht haben, heißt das aber zumindest, dass er noch lebt", meinte Hermine leise. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin begann sie flüsternd zu erzählen.

„Wir wurden angegriffen und deGazeville kam gerade noch im richtigen Moment und ging dazwischen, so dass wir weiter rennen und uns in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Da war dann auf einmal Kingsley da, der uns aus der Höhle brachte. Als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, konnte ich sehen, wie deGazeville sich mit einem Todesser duellierte und dann plötzlich zu Boden ging." Dicke Tränen rannen Hermines Wangen herab. „Harry, ich habe gedacht, dass er tot ist."

Etwas unbeholfen zog Harry Hermine zu sich und strich ihr beruhigend über die Schultern. „Sie würden keinen Toten hier aufbahren, oder?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme Ron und Hermine. Ron, der ebenso wie Hermine in Tränen aufgelöst war, schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", erwiderte Ron mit deutlich belegter Stimme.

„Was war bei dir und Wyrren?" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen an ihrem Umhang ab.

Harry reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und erzählte Hermine und den anderen von den Illusionen und von dem Eiswindzauber, den er auf Voldemort abgefeuert hatte.

„Du hast ihn richtig hinbekommen?" fragt Hermine, gleichzeitig verwundert und begeistert. „Du hast einen richtigen Eiswindzauber hinbekommen? Wow! Harry, das ist richtige Fortgeschrittenen Magie", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Naja", erwiderte Harry leicht verlegen. „Auf einmal wusste ich, wie ich es machen muss und irgendwie wusste ich auch, dass ich es hinbekommen würde."

„Das Pentagramm", nickt Hermine. „Der Fünfstern hat den Zauber verstärkt. Die Druiden machen ganz viel mit dieser Form", flüstert sie und wendet ihren Kopf wieder der spanischen Wand zu, hinter den man die Schatten von mehreren Personen sehen konnte.

„Aber das hat ihm auch nicht helfen können, oder?" schluchzte Wyrren auf.

Harry sah sie betreten an.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er leise.

„deGazeville", brachte Wyrren unter lauten Schluchzern hervor.

Mit einem Male liefen ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen herab und es schüttelte sie förmlich. Madame Pomfrey schaute um die Ecke und kam rasch zu den Schülern rüber. Dass ihre Schürze mit Blut beschmiert war, verbesserte Wyrrens Zustand nicht gerade.

„Ist ja gut, Mädchen, ist ja gut", versuchte die Medihexe die Erstklässlerin zu beruhigen, was ihr allerdings erst mit einem Beruhigungsmittel, das sie aus ihrer Schürze zog, gelang.

„Professor Dumbledore hat schon nach Lupin und Andromeda Tonks geschickt", raunte die Medihexe Harry und den anderen zu, während sie Wyrren Malfoy noch ein Schlafmittel verabreichte.

Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass all das, was an diesem Abend passiert war, einfach viel zu viel für Wyrren war. Erst hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Vater tot war, dann hatte ihre eigene Mutter sie an Voldemort verraten. Irgendwann mal auch für den Stärksten mal Schluss.

Sobald Wyrren eingeschlafen war, wandte sich Madame Pomfrey wieder deGazeville zu und eine knappe Stunde später verließen Shacklebolt, die anderen Auroren und McGonagall den Krankenflügel. Die Medihexe schickte Harry und die anderen ins Bett und löschte das Licht auf der Krankenstation.

Während die anderen um ihn herum bald eingeschlafen waren, lag Harry noch lange wach und grübelte über diesen Abend nach. Seine Hauptsorge galt deGazeville. Harry würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn wegen ihm noch eine Person schwer verletzt war. Nun, es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Sirius nicht tot war, wie er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres angenommen hatte. Aber was der stattdessen hatte durchmachen müssen, war kein wirklicher Trost für Harry.

Harry war fast eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgehen hörte.

„Albus, Severus kommt", hörte Harry Madame Pomfrey, die noch immer zusammen mit dem Schulleiter an deGazevilles Bett saß, flüstern.

Harry konnte sehen, dass Madame Pomfrey die spanische Wand wieder zur Seite geschoben hatte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den Eingang zum Krankenflügel. Snapes Nase blutete und er humpelte leicht.

„Sind Sie schwer verletzt?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Lassen Sie mich mal Ihre Nase sehn", forderte Madame Pomfrey den Zaubertränkelehrer auf und stand auf.

„Die ist doch groß genug", knurrte Snape unwirsch, ließ sich dann aber doch seine Nase von der kleineren Medihexe untersuchen.

„Und gebrochen", stellte die Krankenschwester fest.

Ohne auf Snapes Widerstand zuachten, zog sie ihn auf das Bett gegenüber von deGazeville. Mit einem kurzen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes richtete sie Snapes Nase wieder und ließ das Blut verschwinden.

„So ist es besser", befand sie.

Snape schnaubte ungeduldig und sah an Pomfrey vorbei zum Schulleiter.

„Sind noch viele Auroren hier im Schloss?", fragte er Dumbledore.

„Die Ministerin und Kingsley Shacklebolt sind unten bei Minerva im Büro", erwiderte der Schulleiter ruhig.

„Ich hole Ihnen einen sauberen Umhang", mischte sich die Krankenschwester ein und erhob sich.

Durch die einen Spalt breit geöffneten Augen konnte Harry sehen, wie Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel verließ.

„Harry Potter war da draußen gut", flüsterte Snape leicht missmutig.

„Dann stimmen Sie mir also endlich zu, dass er es schaffen könnte?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Mmh", knurrte Snape wieder.

„John macht mir Sorgen", sagte Dumbledore und jede Art Belustigung war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Harry konnte im Mondlicht den ohnehin blassen Verteidigungslehrer auf dessen Bett liegen sehen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er von so einem Fluch getroffen wird."

„Septum sempra", erwiderte Snape kurz.

„Ein starker schwarzmagischer Fluch", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu. „Madame Pomfrey hat eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie die Wunden im Gesicht schließen konnte."

„Er hat viel Blut verloren", vermutete Snape.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht das Problem. Wie Sie ja bestens wissen, lässt sich mit dem richtigen Heiltrank die Blutbildung schnell wieder anregen. Was wir nicht behandeln können, ist er Fluch, den er noch abbekommen hat. Ms. Granger wurde letztes Jahr von dem gleichen Fluch getroffen, nur war sie noch in der Lage, einen Schildzauber herauf zu beschwören."

„Das er ausgerechnet Dolohov vor die Nase laufen musste." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass er diesen Fluch ohne Schildzauber überhaupt überlebt hat. Er braucht einen Andalusit. Der ist eins der wirksamsten Mittel gegen Dolohovs Fluch. Haben die inneren Blutungen ausgehört?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„So weit ich weiß, hat Madame Promfrey keinen solchen Stein da."

„Ich habe auch nichts vorrätig", meinte Snape leise. „Achillea millefolium würde auch gehen zur Not. Das hat aber nicht die gleiche Wirkung. Beziehungsweise wirkt es nicht so schnell wie der Andalusit."

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. „Ich werde sofort danach schicken lassen, bis dahin kann Poppy vielleicht schon was ausrichten. Es war gut, dass Sie ihr gezeigt haben, wie die Wunden bei einem Septum Sempra geschlossen werden können."

„Ja, sie hat auch genug gemeckert", moserte Snape leise.

„Naja, Sie müssen Poppy schon verstehen, Severus. Das ist schwarze Magie und in der Heilerausbildung lernen sie, dass solche Wunden überhaupt nicht geschlossen oder geheilt werden können."

Harry konnte hören, wie Snape abfällig schnaubte.

„Die Heilerausbildung vom Ministerium kann man doch ohnehin knicken."

„Da könnten Sie durchaus Recht haben, Severus", nickte Dumbledore müde dann sah er Snape direkt an.

„Was genau ist in der Höhle passiert, Severus?"

Snape rieb sich die Stirn und meinte dann triumphierend: „Nagini ist tot. Während der Dunkle Lord immer noch unter einem beachtlichen Eismantel feststeckte, wurde Nagini durch einen riesigen Felstrümmerhaufen und einen Dämonenfeuer - Zauber getötet."

Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wieso auch noch dieser starke Feuerzauber?"

Snape stand auf und lief unruhig hin und her. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass ich das war, dann war es das!" erwiderte er ernst und hielt direkt vor Dumbledore inne. „Ich habe gesehen, wie eine Felswand direkt über Nagini zusammenstürzte und dieses Viech ist einfach weitergekrochen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das sein kann. Das Nagini besondere Kräfte hatte, weiß jeder Todesser, aber das konnte einfach nicht sein. Deshalb habe ich den Feuerzauber benutzt und danach ist sie zu Staub zerfallen."

„Die Schlange konnte weiterleben, obwohl die Felstrümmer sie hätten zerschmettern müssen?" wundert sich Dumbledore und Harry hat den unweigerlichen Eindruck, dass seine Stimme alarmiert klang.

„Ja", nickte der Tränkemeister nur knapp. „Äußerst seltsam, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und schien nachzudenken, schüttelte nach einigen Minuten jedoch den Kopf.

„Alles Unsinn, jede Idee, die mir dazu einfällt, ist abstruser als er vorherige", meinte er entschuldigend und stand von deGazevilles Bett auf, ging einige Schritte auf Snape zu und legte diesem leicht die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du solltest jetzt besser in deine Räume gehen, Severus, ich bin mir sicher, Poppy bietet dir dazu ihren Kamin an. Die Ministerin sollte dich nicht in diesen Sachen sehen." Mit einer knappen Geste deutete Dumbledore auf die Todesseruniform, die Snape noch immer trug.

Snape flüsterte noch etwas unwirsches, was Harry jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Da sich Harry nicht traute, den Kopf etwas mehr in Richtung Snape und Dumbledore zu drehen, musste er sich mit den Informationen zufrieden geben, die er bisher hatte. deGazeville war also am Leben. Allein diese Nachricht beruhigte ihn zu tiefst und nahm ihm etwas von der Last auf seinen Schultern. Er würde nicht noch einen Toten zu verantworten haben. Jetzt hing es nur noch davon ab, ob es Madame Pomfrey gelingen würde, deGazeville durchzubringen. Erschöpft und völlig geplättet von den Ereignissen dieses Tages schlief Harry schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry als ihn etwas warmes, feuchtes anstupste. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah sich einem riesigen schwarzen Hund gegenüber.

„Tatze", murmelte Harry leise und angelte nach seiner Brille, um sich dann aufzurichten und im Krankenflügel umzusehen. Zum Glück waren keine Fremden mehr hier, Ron und Hermine schliefen noch in ihren Betten und an Wyrrens Bett konnte er Lupin und Tonks Mutter sitzen sehen.

„Sind die beiden schon lange da?" fragte Harry und vergaß dabei, dass sein Pate in der Hundegestalt kaum antworten konnte. Der schwarze Hund legte seine Pfote kurz auf Harrys Arm, ehe er schnaubte, sich zu Madame Pomfreys Büro umdrehte und hastig vom bett herunter sprang, als sich die Tür von diesem öffnete.

„Bilde dir ja nicht ein, ich hätte das nicht gesehen!" wetterte die Medihexe in Harrys Richtung und wandte sich dann Remus und Andromeda zu.

„Sie sollte bald aufwachen", erklärte Madame Pomfrey nachdem sie Wyrrens Puls und mit einigen Diagnosezaubern Wyrrens Zustand kontrolliert hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf und lächelte Remus verlegen entgegen, als dieser sich ihm zuwandte.

„Hast du schlafen können, Harry?" fragte Remus leise und stand von Wyrrens Bett auf und trat einige Schritte näher.

Harry nickte leicht und sah zu deGazevilles Bett, was jetzt wieder hinter einer spanischen Wand verborgen war.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er Lupin leise.

„Madame Pomfrey meint, er wird durchkommen", murmelte Lupin leise und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die spanische Wand, ehe er Andromeda kurz an lächelte.

„Und Wyrren?" erkundigte sich Harry, unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass der Druide nicht seinetwegen gestorben war.

„Schläft noch tief und fest", antwortete Tonks Mutter an Lupins Stelle und umrundete Wyrrens Bett, um sich ebenfalls auf den Rand von Harrys Bett zu setzen. „Ich denke, wir könne froh sein, wenn sie das alles gestern Abend unbeschadet überstanden hat."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte er Lupin, Andromeda Tonks und Sirius, der noch immer in seiner Hundegestalt vor seinem bett hockte.

Lupin lächelte etwas bemüht. „Nun, ich denke Harry, in zwei Wochen sind Sommerferien und wir denken nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer in nächster Zeit noch mal so offen auftreten wird."

„Aber was wird aus Wyrren? Ich meine, wissen Sie etwas, ob Voldemort ihren Vater tatsächlich-", Harry brach mitten im Satz ab. Im letzten Jahr hatte er nur zu oft Visionen gehabt und diese hatten sich alle als wahr heraus gestellt und welchen Grund sollte es haben, dass es diesmal nicht stimmte. Er selbst hatte es gesehen. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy sterben gesehen. „Wo soll sie denn jetzt hin?" fragte Harry Lupin leise.

„Es ist durchaus nicht so, als ob sie keine Familie mehr hätte", entgegnete Lupin und suchte kurz Andromedas Blick, die diesen mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte.


End file.
